El mejor trabajo de todos
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Tan solo eran dos guardias retrasadas... bueno, al menos una de ellas. -¿Porque tomaron este empleo?- Cuestionó sin interés Freddy. -¿Porque no lo haríamos?- La castaña se subió sobre la mesa mas cercana mientras levantaba los brazos y gritaba a todo pulmón-¡¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA LA LOCURA!
1. Prologo

**¡Hola adorada gente lectora! Yo soy SweetGirl90! Nueva escritora aquí, con un fic que he decidido subir después de tanto pensarlo. Ojala y sea de su agrado y me reciban con los brazos abiertos, eso me da ánimos. **

**Acabando con la presentación vienen las aclaraciones del fic. Decidí que sería una comedia ya que es muy divertido para mí. Tal vez ponga romance cuando la historia avance y ustedes me lo sugieran. Eso sí, no habrá Guardia x Animatronic. Bueno, eso sería todo, ojala les guste. La imagen de la historia la hice yo, son mis dos oc, para que vean como son. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, etc, etc.**

-Santo Dios…Santo Dios...Santo Dios…- Una chica castaña oscura se abrazaba las rodillas mientras miraba en el oscuro pasillo con sus ojos cafés abiertos como si hubiera visto un fantasma y se mecía a si misma ignorando a la chica peli naranja medio rubia de ojos azules que miraba una tableta.

-Kelly ya cállate…- dijo la chica a su lado, fastidiada.

\- Santo Dios…Santo Dios...Santo Dios…

-¡QUE TE CALLES!- Le estampó una bofetada en su mejilla derecha.

-¡Oye!- La castaña se sobó su zona ahora irritada mientras veía a la peli naranja sentarse en el piso nuevamente- ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa Stacy?!

-¿Por qué tan asustada? Te recuerdo que tu insististe en tomar este empleo- Se cruzo de brazos y siguió con la mirada.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba asustada?

-No se… ¡Tal vez porque rezabas al cielo y te mecías como una retrasada mental!

La oji café se puso aquella mascara del oso Freddy Fazbear y su compañera repitió la acción y tembló de miedo al ver entrar a la coneja azul conocida como Toy Bonnie, Bonbon o como la llamaba la castaña: "La coneja travesti playboy". Su temblor se fue apenas la vio irse.

-¿Viste eso?

-¿Qué?...

-Es tan… ¡ES TAN TRAVESTI!- Comenzó a reír como loca y gritó agachándose para esquivar la paliza que iba a darle su compañera.

-¡Estas demente!- Tomó cada cosa que encontró y se la lanzó sin dar en el blanco.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto se preguntarán? Primero presentemos a las chicas. Kelly, castaña oscuro y ojos café casi negros y Stacy, peli naranja medio rubia… ¡Ba! Dejemoslo en peli naranja, de ojos azules.

Todos en la escuela a la que asistían las describían igual: las mejores amigas a pesar de ser tan diferentes. A Stacy la veían como la típica chica estudiosa, femenina, correcta y jodidamente linda y amable, en cuanto a Kelly… ella era una chica que amaba payasear, mirar animes, oír fandoms, estaba chiflada, hacia lo que quería ¿Ya mencioné que estaba chiflada?

El punto es que gracias a que Kelly no podía pagar la renta de su apartamento debido a que había aumentado, decidió que la mejor opción era arrastrar a su fiel amiga con ella para no sentirse aburrida en el trabajo que había conseguido. Y como sentirse aburrida si tu amiga del alma te ataca con todo lo que encuentra.

-¡Stacy, no mi jugo!- Kelly esquivó el vaso que le lanzó su amiga y grito con total e innecesario dramatismo al ver su bebida mezclarse con la mugre del suelo- Maldad… ¡MALDAAAAAD!

Stacy dejo de lanzar cosas solo para subirse sobre el escritorio y volver a atacarla.

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO SERIO QUE ES ESTO?!- gritaba furiosa lanzándole hasta la silla y el pobre ventilador-¡NUESTRA VIDA PENDE DE UN HILO PORQUE TU TRAJISTE NUESTROS TRACEROS A ESTA INMUNDA PIZZERIA!

La atacada se agachó antes de que la máscara de Freddy se estrellara en su cara, la cual mostraba indignación.

-Nunca vuelvas a insultar este lugar en tu maldita existencia o te asesinaré…

-No podría importarme menos… ¿Sabes porque? ¡PORQUE YA NO ESTARE VIVA!- Siguió lanzando todo lo que tenía a mano mientras veía a la oji café reírse.

-¡Vamos Stacy! ¡No seas mala con los muñecos! Ya sabes que…- Tomó la silla del piso… o más bien lo que había quedado de ella e imito tocar una guitarra eléctrica mientras bailaba y cantaba aquella canción que la había atrapado hace tiempo- ¡Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy!

-¡Maldita perra hija de zorra!- Se lanzó contra ella con fracaso y se quedo mirando como actuaba y cantaba de manera tan desafinada que quien la hubiera oído, incluyendo a la escritora, estaría gritándole que pare mientras le arrojaba tomates. Pero como siempre… Kelly mandaba toda crítica negativa sobre su persona al diablo- ¡Vamos a comenzar! ¡No queremos pelear! ¡Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar!- Se movió con estilo (si... eso fue sarcasmo) esquivando a su furiosa compañera- ¡No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol! ¡Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy!

Se cruzó de brazos, resignada, y dejo que su amiga siguiera con aquella canción.

-Hey… ¿No olvidamos algo?- Ambas chicas se miraron con horror.

-¡LA CAJA DE MUSICA!- Se abalanzaron sobre la tableta y le dieron cuerda a la caja al tiempo que soltaban un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso estuvo cerca… casi sale de la caja

-Carajo… es espeluznante… -Kelly soltó una carcajada- ¡En serio! ¡¿Qué pensaban los dueños al poner esa cosa como atracción?!

-Esa "cosa" podría matarnos- Recalcó con miedo de que de alguna manera las escucharan y le saltaran encima.

-¿Siquiera sabes su género?

-Es una marioneta… no tiene género

-Debe tenerlo… es un personaje más después de todo ¿Si no de qué manera se referirían a él los niños?

-¿Yo que voy a saber? ¡Apenas es nuestra primera noche aquí!

-Mmmmhhh… esta medio difícil… por un lado podría ser un hombre simplemente porque así lo dicto yo, pero por otro lado… tiene labial- Levantó ambas manos y miraba de un lado al otro mientras decía de forma simultánea- Hombre, mujer, hombre, mujer. Tengo que buscar un punto intermedio.

-¿Qué? ¿Indefinido?

-No… ¡TRAVESTI!- La castaña se reía con ganas mientras miraba las cámaras- ¡Míralos a todos! Toy Freddy tiene cara de un pedófilo viola niños, Toy Chica parece una zorra, Toy Bonnie es un travesti con cara de acosadora, ¡Y Mangle! Con esos colmillos podría matar a alguien…- dijo lo ultimo con todo macabro ignorando a la oji azul que la miraba con cara de "Retarder Please".

-K-Kelly…- Stacy se puso blanca como el papel mientras señalaba detrás de su amiga.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh vamos Stacy! ¡No hay ningún animatrónico detrás de mí!- Se dio la vuelta encontrándose enfrente con el conejo morado sin rostro, "Bonnie"- …estamos jodidas…

**Hasta aquí llega el prologo. Lamento que haya sido tan corto, pero como ya dije: es el prologo. Y escribir cosas tan largas no se me da mucho, eso ya lo perfeccionaré. Siendo novata me falta imaginación.**

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o crítica si creen que deba mejorar en algo, espero poder responderlas a todas. Aviso que en este fic Toy Bonnie es mujer y será tratada por el nombre Bonbon.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SwetGirl90 les manda un muy dulce besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	2. Escapa para sobrevivir

**¡Hola hola mis linduritas! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? SweetGirl presente con el definitivo primer capítulo de "El mejor trabajo del mundo". Decidí actualizar pronto porque… no se… ¡PORQUE YOU ONLY LIVE ONCE! Además de que me suuupeeeer entretengo al subir y veo que hubo gente a la que le gustó, y con eso me refiero a poca cantidad, ¡Pero da lo mismo! Soy feliz de todos modos :D **

**VALORACIONES:**

**Fucsia1700: ¿Te gustó? ¡YAY! ¡Me alegra que te haya alegrado! :3 Tratare de actualizar seguido ^^ Y si… van a morir… naaa mentira XD**

**phoenix-pájaro-blu : ^^ Si, estuve pensando en poner a los guardias más adelante. Haré un face para la pagina de fanfiction muy pronto, se los pasaré en cuanto lo haga. Actualizaré pronto, gracias por su review "mi Coronel" :v **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Las dos se abrazaron mientras temblaban como gelatina.

-¿Kelly? ...

-¿Si?

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!

-No si yo lo hago primero…- a la peli naranja casi se le va el alma del susto apenas vio al conejo entrar en la oficina… y Kelly… no sabía si gritar de terror o emoción.

-¿Cómo debería matarlas?- Bonnie rió maliciosamente mientras vacilaba por la oficina y se acercaba cada vez más a las aterrorizadas guardias- ¿Muerte rápida o lenta y dolorosa?

-¿Puedo sugerir algo?- Kelly levantó la mano captando la atención del conejo- ¿Qué tal si nos perdonas la vida por unos consejos de cómo ser el uke ideal?- dijo con la esperanza de ver yaoi en vivo. Oh sí… últimamente se había viciado del Fonnie- ¿Eh? tal vez así Foxy te preste más atención- Stacy la golpeó en la cabeza para evitar que empeorara la situación.

-Vaya que eres divertida…pero no durará mucho…- Se lanzó sobre ellas con el típico grito, aunque en vez de atraparlas solo recibió una silla en la cabeza de parte de Kelly- Jajá… ¿Enserio piensas que así me dañarás? Soy de metal por si no lo notaste. Sin embargo ella no se rendía y le lanzaba todo objeto a su alcance usando "el método de ataque Stacy"… pero aun así el conejo se seguía acercando lentamente, solo para atemorizarlas más. Hasta que a Kelly se le acabaron los objetos- ¿Ya terminaste? – Si tuviera cara, de seguro estaría sonriendo burlonamente.

-Eh…eh…- A la castaña se le agotaban las ideas-…aja- desvió su mirada y notó que todavía podía lanzar una cosa más- ¡Mira! ¡Es Toy Bonnie con vestido!- Casi por reflejo de esperar que el conejo volteara (cosa a decir que no pasó) le lanzó con una fuerza sobrehumana el escritorio aplastando al animatronic contra una de las paredes. Tal vez no le causó daño alguno, pero aun así lo tenía atrapado.

-¡MALDITA HUMANA!

-¿Cómo…?- Antes de darle oportunidad de formular palabra, Kelly le agarró el brazo a su compañera y salió disparada de la oficina con ella siguiéndola- ¡¿Qué crees que haces chiflada?!

-¡Si valoras tu maldita vida obedece!

¿Obedecer? Era preferible seguir a un ciego, sordo, en patines que a su amiga, pero suponiendo que su vida dependía de un hilo no le quedaba de otra.

Corrieron a ciegas por los oscuros pasillos hasta que se toparon con una puerta y se encerraron en la habitación.

-Muy bien genio… ¿Y ahora?

-Ahora… ¡Nos quedamos aquí hasta las seis! ¿A que jugamos?

En ese momento quería lanzarse contra ella y asfixiarla hasta la muerte ¡¿La hacía tomar un empleo sabiendo que era suicidio, se burlaba de un conejo que era capaz de desmembrarlas de un tirón y la llevaba a la primera habitación que se topaba?! Si no la mataban los animatronicos ella lo haría.

-Ey… ¿No escuchas algo?-Era verdad… se oía metal chocando contra el suelo.

\- Mierda

-¿Qué?

-¡Estamos en Parts/Service!- Apenas acabó de pronunciar los ruidos se multiplicaron mas una voz femenina.

-¡Hola, soy Chica! ¡Vamos a comer!

Ambas humanas soltaron un grito sonoro y corrieron hasta la puerta para escapar, pero el paso se les fue impedido por el zorro pirata "Foxy" -¡Yaaargg marineras de agua dulce! ¿Ya se marchan tan pronto? Pensé que podríamos "jugar" juntos- levantó su afilado garfio y sonrió con malicia junto a sus demás compañeros viejos, haciendo notar el mensaje subliminal oculto en sus palabras "Son guardias así que las masacraremos con nuestras manos y les arrancaré la cabeza con mis colmillos", vamos… que no hacía falta tanto sentido común para darse cuenta.

-Nos encantaría jugar con ustedes… amigos- dijo Kelly forzando una sonrisa al ver a los otros olds mirándolas fijamente- pero por desgracia tenemos que irnos, ¿Así que si no le es mucha molestia podría apartarse de la puerta?- trató de mover al zorro del camino pero este le lanzó un gruñido amenazador.

-Creo que no estás entendiendo marinera… ahora ustedes son mis prisioneras y no podrán escapar ¿Oyeron?

\- ¿Cómo dice?

-Dije que ahora ustedes son…

\- Habla más fuerte dije

Foxy bufó con fastidio- ¡Dije que…!- En su distracción, la castaña lo empujó del camino y lanzó una carcajada de victoria.

\- ¡Hey Foxy! ¡¿What does the fox say?!- Los animatronicos olds no lo tomaron muy bien y gritaron como solo ellos sabían- ¡VAN A MORIR!

Las dos chicas gritaron de terror y salieron corriendo de la habitación a quien sabe donde mientras Stacy aprovechaba estar fuera de peligro para gritarle a su amiga como se lo merecía.

-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!

-¡¿MIA PORQUE?!

-¡TU NOS TRAJISTE A ESTA ESTUPIDA PIZZERIA!

-¡ESO FUE PORQUE ERA EL MENOS COMPLICADO QUE HABÍA!

-¡SI! ¡PORQUE ATENDER UN MOSTRADOR ES SUPER COMPLICADO COMPARADO CON SOBREVIVIR A ROBOTS ASESINOS!

-¡JÓDETE ZORRA!

-¡NO! ¡TU JÓDETE!

-¡YA QUISIERAS!- Seguían discutiendo sin notar otra presencia o la habitación en la que se habían metido ahora.

-¡¿Querrían callarse?! ¡¿Qué tiene que hace una para que la dejen oír música en paz?! ¡Si eres tú de nuevo Foxy, voy a terminar de arrancarte ese hocico tuyo y te lo clavaré en la cabeza!

Stacy y Kelly voltearon y se les heló los nervios… detrás de ellas estaba Puppet.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**¡Okey! Hasta ahí llega el capítulo de hoy, espero poder hacerlos sonreír por lo menos y que les haya gustado :3 , me disculpo si les pareció corto pero como ya dije "es solo el comienzo" ^^**

**Sé que eso de "¿Qué dice el zorro?" esta algo usado, pero apenas decidí poner a Foxy en el capitulo no me resistí X3 **

**No olviden dejar un review si quieren dejar sus críticas u opiniones para que mejore en algo :D**

**¡SweetGirl se despide por hoy con un dulce besazo y hasta el próximo capítulo! Bay :3**


	3. Una zorro amable

**¡SwwetGirl ha llegado! *lanza besos* ¿Cómo están mis amores? ¿Sabían que amo actualizar? Me entretiene tanto :3 Además me encanta hacerlos felices UwU **

**Ya que estoy aprovecho para hacer un aviso, lo estuve pensando y voy a hacer una serie de one-shots románticos sobre cada pareja que pase por sus mentes o la mía, no importa cuál extraña suene, soy de mente abierta :3 Eso está algo gastado pero es algo que adoraría hacer, el romance también se me da. Díganme que opinan.**

**VALORACIONES:**

**fucsia1700 : *Se pone a bailar con ella* ¡¿What does the Fox say?! XD Uy ya sé que soy bien malota Bl pero no desesperes :v tu tía SweetGirl trajo el capítulo de hoy *le da una galleta* que lo disfrute :3**

**Pyro fénix-pájaro : Lo sé, actualizo rápido, es la emoción UwU …eso y que tenia los tres capítulos ya hechos ._. Actualizaré pronto mi coronel :3 cambio y fuera *seña militar***

**patyto35 :Gracias por comentar y que disfrutes el capítulo de hoy :3 … O_O ¡¿DOS KELLYS?! ¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! ¡SU HERMANA Y AMIGA PRIMERO! … XD soy bien random… LOL :v **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Ninguna podía reaccionar de terror que sentían.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! ¿Las asuste?- Salió de su caja y se acercó a ambas adolecentes- ¡No sabía que teníamos invitadas! ¡Soy Puppet! ¡En cantada de conocerlas!- dijo con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro (si tuviera rostro y no mascara)

Stacy temblaba de miedo mientras que Kelly miraba a asombrada a la marioneta de arriba abajo.

-¡¿ES MUJER?!

Puppet perdió toda amabilidad en su voz- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

-Kelly, cállate…- su amiga intentaba en vano que la oji café no enojara al único animatronic que no parecía querer matarlas.

-¡No me la creo! ¡Y yo que pensaba que era un travesti!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves mocosa insolente?!- Puppet gritaba más que ofendida.

-¿Qué es todo este alboroto?- Detrás de la enojada marioneta apareció la copia dorada de Freddy Fazbear, o como lo conocían todos "Golden Freddy"

-¡Es Winnie Pooh!- Kelly reía sin prestar atención a su amiga que le hacía gestos para que callase.

-¿he?- el oso no entendía la burla- soy Golden Freddy en realidad

-¡Míralo Stacy! ¡Es igualito al pedófilo de Freddy! ¡Oye osito! ¡Bájale a la pizza! ¡¿No?!

Comprendiendo por fin que era parte de un degrada miento trató de lanzarse contra esa insoportable humana, pero Puppet se lo impidió.

-Tranquilízate, tratemos de razonar- dicho esto se acercó a Stacy para calmarla.

-¡STACY CUIDADO!- La castaña la empujó lejos de su amiga malinterpretando las verdaderas intenciones y haciéndola caer al suelo.

-¡SANTA PIZZA!- Golden levanto a la marioneta y la dejó en su caja- ¿Estás bien mamá?

-¿Cómo la llamó?

-Creo que le dijo mamá- respondió Kelly igual de confundida que su compañera.

-Estoy bien-

-¿Segura?- Ella asintió y el depositó un beso en tu frente- Quédate aquí ¿Ok?- Se volteó hacia las humanas con una sonrisa tétrica y espeluznante que les puso los nervios de punta y luego dijo con voz amenazante- Prepárense para morir perras.

-¡SANTA MIERDA!- Sin perder tiempo, la castaña salió corriendo nuevamente junto a su compañera.

-¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo Kelly?! ¡Esa marioneta era nuestra salvación a la muerte!

-¡Yo solo quería divertirme!- Volteó sin dejar de correr y soltó un grito ahogado- ¡El oso loco nos sigue!

-¡Pos obvio! ¡Tú lo hiciste enojar!- Dijo la peli naranja concluyendo lo obvio.

-Vamos niñas… solo quiero ser su amigo- El oso ni se molestaba en correr y solo caminaba mientras reía, pues sabía que triunfaría. (Hala… ¡Me salió una rima!)

-¡Jódete copia barata de Yogui! ¡El único amigo que tendrás será la puerta!- Sin esperarlo siquiera, la castaña le cerró una puerta en la cara que le dio justo en su nariz.

-¡MALDITAS!- Se sobó su zona dañada y luego sonrió con malicia mientras se alejaba- Veamos si salen vivas de la Kid's Cove

Mientras tanto, ambas amigas solo caminaban a tientas por la nueva habitación en la que estaban.

-No veo un carajo.

-Yo tampoco… ¿Mmmmh? Stacy… ¿Desde cuándo tienes hocico?

-¿Hocico? ¿De qué hablas?

-¡No puede ser! ¡Son nuevas guardias!- La luz se encendió revelando a la perfección a la destrozada zorrita toy "Mangle".

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- Las tres féminas gritaban a todo pulmón hasta que la animatronica abrazó a las humanas con sus brazos metálicos.

-¡Han venido a verme al fin! ¡Estoy tan feliz!- Las adolecentes confundidas solo pudieron pronunciar "¿Qué?".

-¡SI! ¡Ustedes vinieron a verme! ¡Ningún guardia de seguridad se había acercado tanto a mí hasta ahora!

-En realidad… estábamos huyendo de Golden- Las orejas de la zorrita cayeron y su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante.

-Oh... ¿No quieren estar con migo?- Stacy se rascó la nuca, buscando las palabras para no herir a Mangle.

-Pues…n-

-¡Sí!- Se vio interrumpida por su amiga- No teníamos planeado venir aquí pero ahora que ya estamos déjanos decir que eres genial- Un brillo de alegría se hizo presente en los ojos artificiales de Mangle y su sonrisa volvió más radiante que antes.

-¡FANTASTICO! ¡TENGO NUEVAS AMIGAS!- Se puso a saltar de la felicidad por toda la Kid's Cove mientras Stacy le cuestionaba a Kelly su actitud amable tan repentina.

-Pensé que te burlarías de ella y…

-¡Oye! Eso de que es genial no era broma, además, es la única que nos ha recibido como lo merecemos- Remarcó las últimas palabras con tono molesto y su amiga reaccionó mirándola como si se fuera a lanzar contra ella en ese momento.

-Claro… y Puppet no fue amable.

-Ese caso es diferente, enserio me chocó en el alma eso de que es mujer…- Se puso una mano en el pecho con total dramatismo de telenovela.

\- Eres un caso perdido…- Se resignó Stacy.

-¡ESTOY MÁS FELIZ QUE NUNCA!...oh…no conocen el lugar… ¡Yo podría enseñárselos!

Las guardias se desesperaron- ¡NO!- Mangle las miró con sorpresa en su rostro dando a entender que habían exagerado- digo… no les "agradamos" a los demás, es mas… Golden intentó asesinarnos- Se estremeció al recordar la mirada penetrante y siniestra de el oso dorado.

-¿Golden?- Bufó la zorrita con fastidio- Ese oso cara de pez siempre anda matando a cada guardia que se le cruza por su camino ¿Usó el "It's me" en ustedes?

-¿It's qué cosa?- La castaña levantó una ceja.

\- El "It's me"… es un truco que el usa para volver locos a los guardias y llegar a ellos más fácilmente… no sé como lo hace, solo sé que consiste en alucinaciones extrañas y voces en tu mente- Stacy se agradecía mentalmente conservar el juicio- ¡Es más! El único guardia que hasta ahora pudo con eso fue un tal Mike Smith…

-¿A poco Mike existe?... ¡Ba! Como sea, el punto es que quieren matarnos y no queremos topárnoslos…

\- Yo podría protegerlas- Insistía mientras usaba una pose militar y ambas chicas reían.

-Te lo agradecemos Mangle, ¿Pero enserio piensas que podrás con todos? Son más que tú y la única manera para que no nos maten sería volvernos sus amigas ¡Y eso sería imposible con la molestia viviente de Kelly!- Atacó a la castaña.

-¡Oye! No soy molesta, solo soy una comediante incomprendida, además no es mi culpa que todos ellos sean tan maricas como para no soportar un simple chiste- Contraatacó.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Si eres amigo de Mangle eres amigo de todos!- Sin dejarlas poner objeción, las tomó del brazo con fuerza y las arrastró afuera de la Kid's cove sin parar de hablar, hablar y hablar. Kelly intentaba frenar el paso, pero Mangle la superaba en fuerza.

Ambas humanas lo sabían… todos las masacrarían sin piedad.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**¡Hasta aquí el de hoy! Dejen su review si lo desean, ojala les haya gustado y espero haberles robado una sonrisa aunque sea. ¡SweetGirl se despide con besos dulces! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! :3**


	4. Conociendo a las toys

**¡Hola lectores! ¡SweetGirl presente! No esperaban que volviera tan pronto ¿Eh? e_e Yo tampoco… ._. Tenía planeado acabar de escribir y subir esto mañana, cuando de pronto… ¡BUM! ¡La inspiración me golpea y escribo a lo loco! Soy suertuda :3 **

**REVIEWS: **

**Pyro fénix-bird : Recién ahora me doy cuenta de que tu nombre fue publicado en ingles ._. El world me lo traduce XD eso o la pagina de fanfictión ._. También pensé en hacer hablar a Mangle con estática al principio… pero luego pensé… NAAA! Mucho problema! XD y en cuanto a la observación de Mike y el "It's me" :v eso se aclarará en el próximo capítulo. Yo espero con ansias que sigas con tu fic ^^ eres genial**

**fucsia1700 : A no ser que… ¡¿Qué?! O_O ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO ME DEJES CON LA INTRIGA! , Dejarás de esperar porque aquí está el capítulo de hoy :3 disfrútalo**

**Anne Holloway : Me alegro que te guste ^^ seeee ;-; son bien cortitos, pero llenos de suculentocidad e_e gracias por comentar :3 ¿Te hice popular? XD**

**Rassiel-Magics : ¡Espera! D,: ¡No te vayas! ¡Te amo!... XD ¿Qué cosas escribo? Kelly es bien hardcore ¿Verdad? Gracias por la pizza OwO Ta bien sabrosa *le tira un peluche de mangle***

**Hikari: No pos… esperaré a que tengas tu cuenta :3 y si, al principio pensé que eso de las guardias locas era muy usado pero luego pensé "¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Eso nunca te cansa! XD" Por eso hay una con cordura UwU**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, yuri, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

-¡Ya verán! ¡Seremos amigos, jugaremos juntos y blah blah blah-

Eso escuchaba Kelly salir de la boca de Mangle ¡Que desgracia! De no haber tomado ese estúpido trabajo estaría en ese momento en su apartamento leyendo yaoi o yuri en vez de estar sintiendo como si la llevaran a la guillotina. Maldecía al bastardo del dueño del edificio ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!

-¡Es aquí!- La zorrita las soltó solo para acercarse a una silueta- ¡Hey Bonbon! ¡Deja de mirar esa cámara y préstame atención!- La conejita volteó sin interés y pegó un gritillo de alegría.

-¡La atrapaste! ¡Ya podemos matarlas!- A Stacy le dio un mini infarto y Kelly sacó un libro negro de su bolsa que decía en la portada "Los mejores insultos que puedes usar".

\- No te alborotes conejita, no las mataremos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?.

-Porque si lo haces… les contaré a todos tu secreto- El terror se apoderó de ella.

-No lo harías…

-Pruébame…- Stacy miraba confundida como ambas animatronicas batallaban con la mirada mientras Kelly comía palomitas (de quien sabe de donde las sacó) observaba con atención el mas mínimo movimiento que realizaran, hasta que Mangle gritó de la nada.

-¡A BONBON LE GUSTA BON…!- La toy le cerró el hocico con una mano mientras que con la otra hacía gestos para que callara.

-¡Solo bromeaba! ¡Sabes que no mataría a un humano! ¡Solo cierra tu maldita bocota!

Mangle asintió y se liberó del agarre- Fue un placer el chantajearte.

Kelly se acercó hasta Bonbon y presionó su nariz como si de un botón se tratase, a confusión de las demás -¡Joooo! ¡Yo pensaba que eras como Freddy!

Bonbon no evitó el reir, eso fue justo lo que le habían dicho unos niños el día anterior cuando intentaron que sonara igual a la nariz de Fredderic. El recuerdo de las risas de los pequeñines regresó a su mente causándole una sensación de calidez. Tal vez… podría a acostumbrarse a las guardias.

-Creo que debería presentarme- Acomodó su moño y estrechó las manos de las guardias como la coneja educada que era- Soy Toy Bonnie, llámenme Bonbon- Dijo lo ultimo guiñando el ojo.

-Yo soy Stacy- Su compañera se abrazó a ella.

-Yo soy la master de las masters, very, very cools, Kelly.

-¿Y qué hacen rondando fuera de la oficina?

\- Primero estábamos acá, luego allá, después el cha cha cha y el merengue bien salsero y al segundo huíamos de Golden Godofreddo- La peli naranja se golpeó la frente.

Bonbon frunció el ceño- Es tan típico de el… ¿Mhh?- Miró hacia un lado y agitó su mano hacia alguien- ¡Hey! ¡Chicadele, por aquí!- La polluela toy se acercó con un andar de modelo.

-¿Me llamabas?- Kelly silbó alagando la figura de la toy y su sensual voz, y recibiendo al instante un golpe de su compañera.

-¡¿Y eso porque?!

-Por cerda- Dijo mirándola con desaprobación.

-¡No soy cerda! ¡Soy de mentalidad abierta!- Chicadele dirigió su mirada hacia ellas.

-¿Quiénes son estas dulzuras?

\- Ellas son Kelly y Stacy, las nuevas guardias- Respondió Mangle con una sonrisa.

-Encantada, terroncitos. Soy Toy Chica, Chicadele si gustan- La zorrita se acercó hasta ella.

-Les estaba enseñando el lugar.

-Oh Mangle…- La polluela tomó su cara entre sus manos y le plantó un beso en los labios- Eres tan amable.

Bonbon miró a las guardias, tenían la boca y los ojos abiertos amas no poder- ¿Qué?...ah sí… ellas son novias- Señaló a las animatronics sin interés y Kelly elevó sus brazos al cielo.

-¡Gracias Dios por el regalo del yuri!- Bonbon asintió algo asustada. La pareja se separó y la más baja, sexy y cabe a decir, la neko de la relación declaró- Si son amigas de mi Mangle, son mis amigas… pero primero ¿Por qué no están en la oficina?

Stacy rodó los ojos- Larga historia.

-Tenemos tiempo para oírla pichones- Se sentó sobre la mesa junto a las demás y oyeron cada palabra, detalle o cometario de la experiencia de las nuevas guardias. Una que otra vez reían por los cometarios de Kelly y los regaños de Stacy.

-Y luego Bonbon te llamó y eso es todo…- Terminó de contar la oji azul.

-¡Vaya! ¡Lamento si las asusté!- Dijo triste y bajando las orejas la guitarrista de la banda al recordar cómo había entrado la oficina esa misma noche.

-No llores cone cone- Kelly se las levantó- Así te vez mas sensualmente feliz.

Stacy sonrió mientras veía las toys- Gracias por no matarnos.

-No agradezcas caramelo, los toys protegemos a los guardias- Dijo mirando como la castaña seguía jugando con las orejas de Bonbon.

-¿Y porque los olds nos atacan?

Mangle se quedó pensando- Ni idea, jamás les preguntamos.

Kelly dejó en paz las orejas de la toy- Tenemos muchas preguntas más por hacer…

¡6:00 a.m.!

-Mh… será mejor que sea la próxima, su turno se terminó- Las tres se retiraron mientras se despedían- ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós!- La peli naranja salió del restaurante junto a su amiga al tiempo que sacaba unas llaves de su bolsillo.

-¡Esta fue la mejor noche que he tenido en mi puta existencia!- Dijo sin dudarlo Kelly.

-Lo admito, no todos los animatronicos son malos.

-Y tú que querías trabajar en un banco.

-Anda, cállate- cerró las puertas del local y se alejó junto a su amiga- ¿Crees que Golden y los demás nos la hagan más difícil la próxima?- La oji café se encogió de hombros.

-Es posible, pero dudo que puedan contra las toys, Kelly la puta ama y Stacy la cerebrito- Dijo abrazándola mientras caminaba.

-Si… me preocupo demasiado.

-Oye, faltan unas horas para ir a la escuela ¿Vamos a mi casa?

-¡Dale nomas! ¡Stacy dice: LA VIDA ES CORTA!

-¡Eso mija! Las chicas se alejaron de la pizzería mientras reían hasta perderse en el horizonte, siendo inconscientes de que las observaban marcharse desde las penumbras.

-Eso… rían mientras puedan- Levantó del suelo la máscara de Freddy y la observó detenidamente con una retorcida y escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Querían jugar? Pues vamos a jugar…- La luz se encendió mandando al carajo la escena de misterio.

-¡Golden, hijo querido! ¿Ya terminaste tu monologo? Tenemos que ordenar todo, abriremos pronto- Puppet miraba a su hijo desde la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡Estas arruinando mi momento!

-Bueno, bueno… te espero allá- Se retiró.

-¿En que estaba?...aaahhh ya me acordé- Dejó caer la máscara al suelo y la rompió en pedazos de un pisotón- Se equivocaron al subestimar a Golden Freddy…

-¡Cariño! ¡¿Ya vienes?!

Bufó con fastidió y decidió ignorar el llamado de su madre y recobrar el aire aterrador- Ya verán de lo que soy capaz…- Comenzó a reír sin parar como un psicópata hasta que lo interrumpieron de nuevo.

-¡JAMES DORADO WILLIAMS! ¡VEN ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE JOVENCITO!

El oso salió de la habitación- ¡QUE YA VOY POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!

-¡APÚRATE! ¡Y no me obligues a dejarte esta noche sin canción de cuna!- Gritó Puppet retirándose.- ¡ES ENSERIO!

Se sonrojó de vergüenza ante la declaración de la marioneta- ¡MAMÁ! ¡NO DIGAS ESO EN PUBLICO!- Foxy rió a las carcajadas desde la cocina.

-¡Golden es un bebito!- Dijo consiguiendo hacer estallar a risas a los demás.

Golden caminó a paso furioso a la cocina dispuesto a partirle el hocico al zorro- ¡FOXY, DATE POR MUERTO!** _._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**La chica dulce se despide por hoy UwU Intentaré subir mañana si es que la inspiración me vuelve a visitar ._. Ojala lo haga… yo la esperaré u_u **

**James Williams fue el nombre que se me ocurrió para Golden cuando era un niño UwU lo de "Dorado" ya sabrán por qué lo puse X3**

**Ojala les haya gustado y les saque una sonrisa y comenten si gustan :D ¡SweetGirl se despide con un besazo y adiós!**

**PD: ¡AMO EL YURI! ¡LO AMO Y NO LO DEJARE DE AMAR! ¡VIVA EL "Mangledele"! XD**


	5. La historia detrás de todo

**¡Hola queridos lectores! ¡Soy SweetGirl! ¿Listos para esto? Antes que nada quiero hacer un pequeño anuncio. En el capítulo de hoy tal vez no noten tanta comedia como se supone que debería, y sea más largo de lo normal, pero es muy importante para la comprensión del fic. Cabe a decir que las teorías como:**

***Puppet **

***Los toys**

**Son posibles teorías no confirmadas.**

***El "It's me" : Esto explica cómo son las alucinaciones que te causa Golden.**

**Y estas:**

***Cupcakes, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl **

***Strax bear pizza abierta dos veces**

**Solo son unas que agregué para que el fic en si tomara más sentido. Ya que se desarrolla en este año y en la segunda pizzería. Sin nada más que agregar ahí los dejo, que disfruten del capítulo :3**

**REVIEWS: **

**Pyro fénix-bird : No importa que tan amante del terror seas… nuca resistes la tentación de buscarles pareja a los personajes XD Pero bueno, el romance es una hermosa parte de la vida UwU seeeeee golden es un consentido pero da miedito ._. ¿Con que te gusta el furry? A mí me parece muy bonito :3 .Además gustos son gustos y lo respeto, mas porque a ti te gusta el Furry, a mi el Incesto XD Admito que Mangle se veía sexy tanto en la animación como la imagen :v Gracias por su review mi coronel.**

**fucsia1700 : ¡AMA EL YURI! ¡AMALO PERRA!... es bromita :3 Gracias por no dejarme en intriga eh! XD Yo también te deseo un feliz día.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Era una noche tranquila en la gran ciudad, a pesar de que fuera viernes. Los adolescentes salían a divertirse y disfrutar en los bares y parques, excepto la guardia de poca cordura. Que extrañamente se veía muy tranquila rebotando una pelota de tenis contra la pared mientras hablaba por teléfono y miraba el techo.

Estaba su cuarto del apartamento, en las paredes beige solo se distinguían unos que otros dibujos y una pintura. Los muebles no eran muchos pero eran grandes, un ropero, un estante atiborrado de libros y otras cosas más, un escritorio en el que se veía una laptop, unos cuantos papeles y un marco de fotografía, y por ultimo había una cama junto frente a la ventana en la que se encontraba nuestra querida y poco cuerda guardia.

-Lo se ma… ¿La pasan bien en su viaje?- El pequeño gatito negro que se hallaba observándola desde el suelo se subió de un salto y se recostó en el vientre de su dueña mientras ronroneaba, ganándose unas caricias de su parte.

-Muy bien querida ¿Y tú?

-Bien, el hijo de puta del dueño me subió la renta.

-¡Oh Kelly! ¿Quieres que te enviemos más dinero?

La joven de 18 dirigió su mirada hacia el marco del escritorio, en el posaban un hombre castaño oscuro de ojos miel, una mujer que lo abrazaba, rubia de ojos cafés, y subida sobre los hombros del hombre se hallaba quien parecía ser: Kelly a los 9 años de edad.

-No gracias mamá, ya conseguí empleo- Se acercó más a la ventana sin dejar de acariciar al gato y divisó a su amiga que venía caminado- Además tu y papá necesitan el dinero para volver a casa la siguiente semana.

-Oh amor… nuestro vuelo se canceló, tardaremos más de lo planeado… pero estaremos a tiempo para tu cumpleaños ¿Está bien?

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.

-Bien, debo colgar ma. Son las 11:30 y no quiero llegar tarde al trabajo, además, Stacy me está esperando.

-Que te vaya bien Kelly, te amamos.

-Yo también los amo… mándale saludos a papá- Colgó el teléfono y suspiró con pesadez, ya era tan repetida la costumbre que solo sentía decepción.

Desde que sus padres habían sido ascendidos cuando ella tenía 15, los habían llenado de proyectos y muchos viajes para comerciar. Con el tiempo se volvieron más frecuentes y más largos, así que ella tuvo que aprender a valerse sola… claro, con el dinero que le enviaban ellos.

Esperaba el día que regresaran diciendo "Nunca más te dejaremos sola", se reía de solo pensarlo, pues sabía que jamás sucedería eso… así que por ahora sería la misma Kelly de siempre.

-Bueno…- Recobró su aura de euforia- ¡Vamos al local de los animalitos!- Se puso su chaqueta y salió del lugar, no sin antes despedirse de su mascota- ¡Nos vemos en unas horas Gatúbela!

-Hola Kelly, ¿Ya estas para desenterrar misterios?- Dijo la peli naranja.

-¡OH YEHA! ¡Kelly los desmoronará de preguntas!

-Perfecto ¡Vamos!

Llegaron a la pizzería y caminaron directamente a la oficina donde esperarían a los toys, pero solo faltaban 5 minutos, así que Kelly quiso aprovechar el momento para sus típicas payasadas.

-¡Yo veo con mi ojito!- cantaba desafinada_ ¡Un conejo muy feito! ¡Tan marica era que le…! Eh... ¡MIERDA! ¡CASI LA TENÍA!...no sirvo para inventar canciones. Bue… le voy a Foxy ¡Zorro no te lo lleves!

-¡Kelly, ya! ¡¿Para qué tanto entusiasmo en insultarlos?!

-Ay Stacy… pobre e inocente Stacy- Acercó su mano a su cara y le pellizcó la mejilla- ¿Qué sentido tiene que te protejan si no te puedes burlar de tus enemigos?- Miró al pasillo central divisó a los toys acercándose.

-¡Terroncitos de azúcar!- Chicadele corrió hasta ellas y las abrazó afectuosamente junto a las demás.

-¡Chicadele! ¡Qué onda!- Miró detrás de ellas y vio a dos animatronics mas- ¿Toy Freddy y Balloon boy?

-Los mismísimos en persona- Beso la mano de la guardia más baja como un caballero y las miró- Usted debe ser la señorita Stacy, y usted Kelly ¿No? Encantado, soy Fredderic- se movió un poco al costado- Y a él ya deben conocerlo.

El niño robot saludó con su mano- Hi, soy Billy.

El toy masculino levantó una ceja- Me enteré de que querían saber de nosotros ¿Me equivoco?

-Si no les es mucha molestia…

-¡Dale gominola! ¡Suéltanos la sopa!- Stacy se sonrojó de vergüenza ante el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Lo siento…ella es así.

-No hace falta explicar, Mangle me contó todo y creo que si ella es ella misma está bien por mí.

Bonbon carraspeó la garganta (o su caja de voz…anda que no se cómo funcionan los robots)- Muy bien, pregunten sin miedo- Stacy sacó una libreta de su bolso.

-Primero que nada ¿Cómo es que pueden hablarnos como si fueran humanos?

-¡AY STACY! ¡Ya te he contado la historia más de diez mil veces! ¡Son 11 niños asesinados que buscan venganza!

-No…- Fredderic captó la atención de ambas humanas- No es así, nosotros fuimos guardias como ustedes y como pueden ver, las cosas no salieron bien.

-Vaya… esa no me la esperaba.

Mangle suspiró- Es por eso que no queremos dañarlas chicas, sabemos por lo que estaban pasando y no queremos que acaben como nosotros.

Kelly no evitó el sentir lástima, sus ganas de burlarse se habían esfumado por completo- Entonces… ¿Son 7 niños y 4 guardias?

Bonbon negó con la cabeza- 8 niños en realidad… 5 asesinados y 3 accidentados.

-No comprendo- Stacy la miró- solo son 11 animatronics…

-Creo que deberíamos empezar desde el comienzo de todo- Fredderic recordó con nostalgia- ¿Oyeron de Freddy´s Family Dinner?

-Si…

-Bien, en el trabajaban Golden y otro más que no recuerdo, pero por los problemas que presentaban los reemplazaron con los olds. Más tarde el lugar cerró por su falta de seguridad. Dos niñas y un niño murieron allí, ellas murieron envenenadas por veneno de ratas en la pizza… fue un error de cocina, y el niño se atoró en la ventilación y falleció tras quedarse sin oxigeno.

La polluela se acercó a las guardias- Les presento a Cherry- Saco detrás de sí el pequeño cup cake que siempre llevaba consigo.

Kelly la tomó entre sus manos- No es posible… ¿Dónde está la otra?

El cup cake respondió sin aviso- Mi hermana esta en Carol, el cup cake de Chica- La oji azul se enterneció ante la ternura que irradiaba Cherry.

-La veras de nuevo, créeme- dijo haciéndola reír.

-¿Y quién es el niño?

-Balloon boy- dijo mirando al niño sonreír con inocencia- Luego de que Family Dinner cerrara abrió "Strax Bear Pizza" donde estaban los conocidos toys que reemplazaron a los olds con su diseño adorable, dejándolos en el olvido. Era el año 1987, donde ocurrieron los asesinatos de los 5 niños, nadie lo notó debido a la mordida. Se guardaron a los toys y abrió "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza" con los olds reparados… pero eso no duró mucho… un amigo del dueño se ofreció a reparar a los toys gratis, el no dudo en aceptar y volvió esta pizzería… y heme aquí todos nosotros que morimos en este empleo- finalizó suspirando mientras miraba a Stacy calcular con sus dedos, confundida ante tal relato extenso.

\- 4 Guardias, 8 niños…

Bonbon la interrumpió- Y somos 13 animatronics más 3 alucinaciones.

Kelly soltó un grito de victoria- ¡Sabia que los Shadows y Balloon Girl eran reales!...pero espera… son 12 muertos y 13 de ustedes…

Balloon boy hablo dirigiéndose a Mangle- ¡Fredderic se olvidó de Puppet!

-Es verdad… ¿Puppet qué es?

Chicadele suspiró- Escuchen esto… en 1987 existía una mujer, era soltera y tenía un hijo al que amaba con su alma entera- Dijo esto último sonriendo- Un día mientras hablaba por teléfono el niño se escapó a la pizzería, ella lo notó minutos después y fue en busca de su hijo.

Stacy sintió una opresión en el pecho y su amiga la abrazó.

-Caminó por toda la pizzería… hasta que lo halló en la Parts/Service junto a sus amigos- Su voz se quebró un poco- Estaban muertos… los cinco niños muertos…

Ambas amigas se abrazaron más fuerte como si buscaran proteger a la otra.

La guitarrista de la banda continuó por Chicadele- Ella entró en pánico y salió corriendo mientras lloraba y gritaba de miedo, tanto… que él la escuchó…

-¿Quién?

-Vicent… La mató afuera de la pizzería para evitar ser atrapado y luego escapó.

La guardia oji azul estaba tratando de procesar la información- ¿Qué tiene que ver Puppet en todo esto?

Mangle respondió mirando el oscuro pasillo- Porque ella nos dio vida a todos… ella quería venganza…- Se dio la vuelta- Esa mujer de la que hablamos es Puppet… y Golden es su hijo.

-¡¿QUE MIERDA?! – Stacy trato de contener sus ganas de desmayarse- ¡Por eso la llamó mamá y se enojo cuando la empujé!- Fredderic abrió sus ojos tanto como podía.

\- ¡¿HICISTE QUE?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE PODRÍA HACERTE GOLDEN SI LE HACES DAÑO A PUPPET?!

-¡Lo siento! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Yo no sabía sobre eso!- El oso se calmó.

\- ¿Usó el "It's me" en ustedes?

-No, Mangle ya nos preguntó eso… pero no me queda claro que es el "it's me"

Fredderic intentó recordar- Son alucinaciones que Golden te causa para volverte indefenso ante su ataque. Usó su truco con Mangle y con migo, apareció en la oficina por un segundo y vi como si solo su cabeza se acercara hacía a mí. Pero solo fue una alucinación para dejarnos en una especie de shock y meternos en los trajes sin que tengamos conciencia. Mike Schmidt por lo que he oído fue guardia por un tiempo en Fazbear's Pizza, en el usó un truco diferente… lo hacia oír voces en su cabeza y ver cosas que lo perturbaban, entre los sonidos el oía la frase "It's me" y la veía en la Pirate Cove, por eso le llamamos así.

Kelly jamás lo admitiría, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber insultado de aquella manera al oso dorado ¡Estaba jodida! Pero ya había obtenido las respuestas que quería así que estaba satisfecha.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿Miren a quienes tenemos por aquí?- Todos voltearon y se quedaron paralizados del terror- Agradezco que les hayan contado todo con lujo de detalles chicos, fue una bonita traición la que me jugaron, pero supongo que ahora que saben más de mi les inspiraré más respeto- Todos en la sala no emitían sonido- ¿No van a hablar? Bien, ahora que ya saben nuestra historia… es hora de que mueran- Dicho esto, de sus cuencas vacías comenzó a chorrear un liquido negro y espeso.

-Corran…- Fredderic miró a todos en la oficina- ¡CORRAN!

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Eso es todo por hoy :3 Que les haya gustado y lamento si la comedia no estuvo en su máximo estado pero era necesario este capítulo para aclarar cómo va todo en la historia del fic.**

**Dejen sus reviews si lo desean, visiten mi facebook en caso de querer ponerse en contacto cofcofacosadorescofcof XD Se encuentra en mi perfil.**

**¡SweetGirl les desea lo mejor! ¡Hasta la próxima! **


	6. No todos son malos

**¡Hey amigos! Soy yo, SweetGirl con el capítulo de hoy. Los dejé con intriga ¿Eh eh eh? e_e soy una traviesa X3 pero aquí lo tienen.**

**REVIEWS: **

**Pyro fénix-bird : ¿Vicent? No es mala idea agregarlo a él también ¡¿MUCHO PEDIR?! ¡Estuve esperando este momento para poner ternura! ¡Que te guste! Y gracias por sugerirme el fic de tu amigo, está bien guay. Gracias coronel :v**

**fucsia1700 : Seeeee, Kelly es una loca, pero sigue siendo una humana con corazoncito :3 Gracias por comentar**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, posibles escenas no aptas para diabéticos, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

-¡CORRAN!- Fredderic hizo salir a todos de la oficina y se puso en frente del aquel oso dorado- Te lo advierto Golden, no dejaremos que dañes a estas niñas sin pasar por nosotros.

El comenzó a reír- ¿Crees que les temo? Estas muy equivocado- Dijo consiguiendo poner nervioso a los toys, pero Kelly seguía firme

-¡Oye, oso gominola!- Consiguió llamar su atención- ¡¿Cuál es tu puto problema con nosotras?!

-Pasa que son guardias como el… no merecen vivir.

-¡Pedazo de imbécil! ¡Que seamos guardias no implica que seamos como Vicent! ¡Así que vuelve con tu estúpida madre a que te cante pa' dormirte como el marica que eres!

Su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de furia… gran error cometiste Kelly.

-Puedes llamarme marica… golpearme con todo lo que puedas… llamarme oso gominola…- hizo una pausa- ¡PERO NUNCA INSULTARAS A MI MADRE SIN SALIR VIVA!- Trató lanzarse contra ella pero los toys se lo impidieron formando un escudo entre todos para proteger a las humanas.

Mangle lanzó un gruñido- No dejaremos que te acerques a ellas, además, somos más que tú

-Es verdad… son más que yo- Sus pupilas blancas brillaron intensamente por un momento- Y eso no es justo.

Stacy tembló asustada- Chicos, vámonos…- Se alarmó al verlos paralizados y sin hablar- ¿Chicos?

Todos cayeron al suelo como si nada.

-¡¿Qué LES HICISTE?!- La castaña miraba con furia y temor a los apagados robots.

-Oh… ¿Ese viejo truco?- Sonrió con maldad y arrogancia- Me costó aprenderlo pero valió la pena, ahora es más justo.

Las dos chicas salieron corriendo al instante, este no era como el primer día, en ese entonces tenían a los toys cuidándolas, pero ahora estaban solas.

Llegaron a una de las salas de cumpleaños y se escondieron bajo una de las mesas.

-Kelly, estoy asustada…- murmuró con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Ya, ya…- La abrazó y le acarició la cabeza para calmarla- Todo estará bien en cuanto no nos encuentre- Dicho esto, la mesa salió volando y se estrello en una pared.

-Yo gané- Golden tomó del brazo a Stacy con brusquedad, arrancándole un grito adolorido- Tengo el traje ideal para ti.

-¡NO LA TOQUES OSO DE PACOTILLA!- La oji café gritó mientras corría hasta él y lo golpeó con una silla en la cabeza. Tan fuerte fue el golpe que la silla se rompió en pedazos y el soltó a la chica- ¡POR DESGRACIADO!

Su amiga la miraba sorprendida mientras que el oso se agarraba la cabeza- ¡AHORA SI QUE ESTAN MUERTAS, NIÑATAS!

Huyeron una vez más, estaban tan aterrorizadas que no les importaba a donde fueran, solo querían escapar.

-¡Stacy! ¡Si vamos a morir, solo quiero que sepas que eres la mejor amiga que se puede tener! ¡Lamento que por mi causa vayamos a morir las dos!

-¡No me importa! ¡Te quiero de todos modos, eres mi mejor amiga!

Llegaron a otra sala, cerraron la puerta con seguro y suspiraron de alivio.

-Estamos a salvo…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro marinera- Miraron con horror como los olds salían de entre las sombras e intentaron abrir la puerta, pero era imposible… estaban atrapadas.

-Yo propongo que las metamos al horno- Dijo la polluela mientras las acorralaba junto con sus compañeros.

-¿Y si mejor las desgarro con mi garfio?

-Mejor vamos a ver como se desangran en los trajes- Agregó Freddy.

-Es el fin…- Ambas amigas se abrazaron para esperar su fatídica muerte.

-¿Ultimas palabras?

-Si… Díganle a los toys que no se sientan culpables por nuestra muerte

-Que lindas… pero bueno ¡Es hora de morir!

-¡ESPEEERAAAA!- El conejo sin cara detuvo el garfio de Foxy. Todos lo miraron perplejo mientras este se acercaba a las chicas- ¿Son amigas de Bonbon?- Asintieron confundidas- ¿De casualidad les habló sobre mi?- Kelly vio su oportunidad para sobrevivir, y esta vez no la desperdiciaría.

-¡Ufffff! ¡Las cosas que nos dijo! Que eres lindo, inteligente y un caballero que jamás se atrevería a hacer algo que la dañara.

Oyó victoriosa como el conejo decía- Amigo… no puedo matarlas ¡Son amigas de Bonbon!

¡¿Qué?!- El zorro estaba más que indignado ante el comentario de Bonnie- Pues entonces nosotros lo haremos- Bonnie les cortó el paso.

-No dejare que les toquen un solo cabello.

-¡Bonnie, no vamos a dejarlas vivas solo porque a ti se te caen las babas por Bonbon!- Se quejó el oso fazbear logrando enojar a el guitarrista.

-¡A mí no se me caen las babas por Bonbon!

Chica rodó los ojos- Bonnie… vimos como la mirabas el otro día

-¡¿Y que si es así?! El punto es que no las mataran y listo ¿Entendieron?

Foxy bufó- Si Bonnie, no las mataremos

-¡¿TU TAMBIEN?!- Freddy estaba que explotaba.

-Freddy… enojar a Bonbon es igual a enojar a Bonnie, y enojar a Bonnie es igual a un oso, un zorro y un pollo volando al espacio de un puñetazo.

La polluela lo pensó- Tiene mucho sentido, bien Bonnie, las dejaremos vivas. Solo porque somos tus amigos y no queremos terminar en el espacio, allá hace tanto frio que hasta el fuego y la lava se congelan- afirmó mientras le daba un escalofrío de tan solo imaginárselo.

-¡AAAAAGGHHH! ¡Bien!- El oso se cruzó de brazos.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!- Las humanas se abalanzaron hacia el conejo en un abrazo y este correspondió y abrió la puerta… en otras palabras, la atravesó con su brazo y la abrió desde afuera. Los toys que estaban desesperados las vieron desde afuera y corrieron hacia ellas preguntando a gritos cosas como "¿Están bien?" "¿Les hizo daño?" "¿Les duele algo?" así que tuvieron que calmarlos.

-Nos alegra que hayan sobrevivido pichoncitos- Decía la polluela toy sin dejar de abrazar a Stacy y Kelly junto a los demás.

Bonnie le contó a Bonbon como había salvado a las guardias-¡Muchísimas gracias por salvarlas Bonnie!- La conejita toy se acercó a él y le estampó un ruidoso beso en la mejilla y se apartó algo sonrojada, claro, no más que el. (En mi fic se sonrojan Bl pero que hard soy! )

-De nada Bonbon- Estaba que se veían los típicos corazones flotándole en la cabeza.

El zorro lo miraba- Viejo… patético…

-Dice el zorro que se tardó más de mil años en declararse- Agregó Chicadele mientras los veía a él y a su versión old

-No me vengas con eso Chicadele- le replicó Chica con fastidio hasta que la guardia más loca los abrazó a ella y el zorro.

-¡Hay mis tortolos, estoy tan feliz por ustedes!... pts… oye foxy ¿Ya le quitaste la virginidad?

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!- Se sonrojaron a más no poder mientras los demás se les reían en la cara, incluyendo incluso a Freddy.

-¡Cielos! Creo que estas humanas me caerán bien.

-¡Perfecto! ¡AHORA MUEVAN SUS METALICOS TRASEROS PARA LIMPIAR EL DESORDEN O EL DUEÑO ME MATA!...porque somos amiiiiguiiiiis.

Los animatronics la miraban con temor, y Stacy, ella solo se reía.

-Ya que… después de todo es verdad- Comenzaron a caminar hacia las salas desordenadas y Kelly dijo de la nada.

-¿Canto una canción?

A lo que todos dijeron- ¡NO!

-¡Ay pero que malos!- Dicho esto todos comenzaron a reír…sin dudas era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad, pero no sabían que cierto oso dorado los miraba a lo lejos, dolido y solo.

-Tsk… imbéciles…- Se alejó de la escena y caminó a la Prize corner sintiéndose totalmente él un imbécil. Nunca quiso ser tan malvado ¡Es más! Tan solo quería asustar lo suficiente a las guardias como para que se disculparan de sus palabras. Pero era tarde… todo se le escapó de las manos y sus acciones lo dejaron como el malo de la película. Al verlos tan felices todos juntos se sintió olvidado… ignorado… rechazado… no querido… pero aunque así fuera, sabía que todavía había alguien que si lo hacía.

-¿Golden?- Escuchó al entrar la dulce voz de su madre- ¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Estás mal porque no las mataste?- dijo esto con tono de regaño.

-¿Acaso viste todo?

-Ay golden… yo sé todo lo que pasa en esta pizzería- El frunció el ceño- ¿No te he dicho que no intentaras asesinarlas?

-Si mamá, tan solo quería asustarlas un poco.

-No quiero verte hacer eso otra vez ¿Quedó claro?

-¿Qué harás si no? ¿Le dirás a Shadow Freddy?- se cruzó de brazos.

Ella suspiró- ¿Cuál es tu problema con él? Por años me has pedido un padre y ahora me vienes con que no ¿No te agrada que salga con él? ¿Tan mal te cae?

-No es que no me caiga mal… solo creo que mereces algo mejor.

-¿Y que sería eso?

-Yo…- Se arrepintió de lo que estaba por decir- nada…- Miró a la marioneta- ¿No vas a cantarme hoy?- Ella sonrió ante el pedido de su pequeño.

-No puedo molestarme tanto como para eso- Dijo sentándose sobre la mesa llena de peluches, Golden recostó su cabeza su regazo mientras ella le acariciaba su cabeza- Eres un amor querido…

-Siii, me lo dicen a menudo- Bromeó sacándole una risa a la marioneta.

-Anda, calla- Le besó la frente y sin más, comenzó a cantar.

_**Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird**_

_**And if that mockingbird won't sing,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring**_

_**And if that diamond ring turns brass,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass**_

_**And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat**_

Su melodiosa voz junto a la música de la caja era algo armonioso, sin dudas amaba que esa canción solo fuera para él. Se preguntaba porque era Fredderic el cantante de la banda y no ella, de seguro la amarían. Pero seguía prefiriendo ser el único para el que ella cantaba.

_**And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull**_

_**And if that cart and bull turn over,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover**_

_**And if that dog named Rover won't bark**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart**_

_**And if that horse and cart fall down,**_  
_**You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town**_

_**.**_

Apenas la música se detuvo, Golden algo adormecido miró hacia arriba y vio a su madre ya dormida. A veces dudaba que si cantaba para dormirlo a él o a ella misma y soltó una pequeña risa por sus pensamientos.

Tratando de no despertarla, se sentó y envolvió a la marioneta en sus brazos, siendo ahora él, el que la arropaba a ella- Nunca te dejaré sola, te cuidaré siempre mamá...

Puppet se acurrucó en su pecho y murmuró dormida- Te amo…

El la miró con una sonrisa algo dolida- Yo también te amo, pero no de la forma en la que tu lo haces… tanto que me duele… -besó su cabeza- Pero aun así, siempre seré feliz mientras no te apartes de mi lado… buenas noches mamá- Dicho esto, cerro sus ojos y se quedó dormido.

Sin dudas una escena conmovedora para todos, excepto para cierto oso que miraba desde las sombras.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**¡Eso es todo lectores! :3 Si les gustó mucho mucho mucho mucho dejen su review, eso me haría feliz ¡Se aceptan tomatazos! D: Gracias Pyro fénix-bird por pasarme tan bonita canción**

**Canción: Hush Little Baby**

**Sin nada más que decir SweetGirl se despide con un besito y les desea buenas noches :3**


	7. El cupcake del perdon

**¡HOLA LECTORES! Soy yo, la única SweetGirl con el capítulo de hoy… Ha regresado la comedia bitches Bl **

**Pyro fénix-bird : Que bien que de verdad te guste, me has ayudado bastante, aquí están todos bien juntitos :v Gracias por su review mi coronel.**

**fucsia1700 : u_u lamento oír eso… come helado y olvida los desamores D': así lo hacemos todas.**

**Rocioam7: Estoy feliz de que te guste, te debía esas risas que tu también me sacaste a mí :3 aquí tienes el capítulo de hoy. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-No puedo creer que hayamos terminado- La conejita toy miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción la sala, ahora ordenada y limpia.

-Me duele la columna de tanto fregar- Se quejaba el zorro pirata al tiempo que se sobaba la espalda.

-Eres un vago.

-Mira quién habla "Conejo sin cara"

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- Kelly los roció a ambos con agua que tenía en su botella para evitar que se pelearan- ¡Eso no!

-¡Malos! ¡Niños malos!- Seguía rociándolos hasta que Foxy se cubrió.

-¡Bueno! ¡Lo sentimos!- Stacy reía mientras veía a las cup cakes hablar entre sí.

-¿Y cómo es la vida en el escenario, Cherry?

\- Ayyy Carol, es genial.

La guardia castaña dio cuenta de la hora que era- Órale, son apenas las 2 ¿Qué podemos hacer?- Comenzó a pensar, logrando asustar un poco a los olds, que se imaginaban las cosas descabelladas y humillantes que de seguro los pondría a hacer- ¡PINCHE CEREBRO DE MIERDA! ¡PIENSA EN ALGO, LA PUTA QUE TE PARIÓ!

La peli naranja levantó la mano- ¿Y si cocinamos algo?

-No jodas zorra, estoy pensando… ¡Eso es! ¡Vamos a cocinar! Kelly…eres un genio- Dicho esto, camino a la cocina junto a los demás animatronics y su resignada amiga.

-¿Para qué me molesto?

Apenas llegaron, las dos polluelas sacaron a toda velocidad cada ingrediente de la cocina y los dejaron sobre la mesa

-¡COCINEMOS PIZZA!

-¡Ósea, no! ¡Qué aburrido!-

Voltearon dramáticamente hacía ella- ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡La pizza es la mejor comida del putísimo universo!

-Seeeeeeee, es genial y todo. Pero es algo monótono considerando que viven en una pizzería.

Freddy suspiró con fastidio- Entonces ¿Que cocinamos?- Se ganó una rociada- ¡Oye!

-Yo les diré que cocinar- Todos miraron como se ponía a bailar mientras tarareaba y tomaba una variedad de cosas. Y cuando nadie se lo esperó comenzó a cantar.

_**Necesitas solo una taza de harina**_

_**Y luego añadir**_

_**Agrega algo dulce no amargo,**_

_**Ponle sal un poquitín,**_

Hecho un saco de harina en un bol y todo el salero ante la mirada horrorizada de las pollos.

_**Hornear es fácil hazlo así,**_

_**Unas gotas de vainilla**_

_**Solo un poco más cuatro contarás**_

_**Y perfecto lo harás un día,**_

Siguiendo lo que decía, vació el paquete completo de azúcar como no había vainilla y continuó agregando otras cosas más. Allí fue cuando enloqueció y comenzó a saltar por toda la cocina mientras lanzaba huevos, francos con especias, una que otra pizza congelada, etc.

_**¡Cupcakes! Son deliciosos**_

_**¡Cupcakes! Ven pruébalos**_

_**¡Son Cupcakes!**_

_**¡Cupcakes! ¡Cupcakes! ¡Cupcakes!.**_

Terminó su canción y se dio cuenta del desastre que había hecho. Varios animatronics estaban tirados en el suelo, aturdidos por las cosas duras que habían caído en sus cabezas, los demás solo estaban con algunos huevos estrellados y manchas de harina. Entre ellos, Mangle. Que ignorando el chiquero del lugar, bailaba con su pareja y Balloon Boy todavía cantando la canción.

-Chica…- Carol le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su dueña- Por favor enséñale a esta idiota como se hacen los cupcakes correctamente.

-Si por favor- Cherry apoyó a su hermana.

Ambas cocineras veían como Kelly batía su mezcla con tanta rapidez y brusquedad que manchaba a quien se le acercara.

-Esto tomará un laaaaaargo rato.

Y así fue como ambas polluelas derramaron sobre la novata de Kelly su sabiduría de cocina, como batir, la armonía entre cada ingrediente, delicadeza al decorar, etc. Hasta que estuvieron listos.

-¡Arrodíllense ante la majestuosidad de mis hermosos cupcakes!- Dijo Kelly alzando su bandeja para que todos admiraran su obra maestra… si es que así se le podían llamar.

La masa estaba mitad quemada y mitad cruda, la crema estaba llena de grumos y no se sabía con que carajos estaba hecha, y la decoración consistía en pedazos de peperoni, caramelos, salsa picante y otras chucherías más que juntas sabían a infierno.

Chica y Chicadele no sabían si sentirse un fracaso al no poder enseñarle a cocinar a una chica de 18 y si a niños más pequeños, o sentir lástima por quien tuviera la desgracia de comer esas aberraciones.

-Que alguien acabe con el sufrimiento de esa cosa…- Dijo la toy completamente asqueada y jurando que se movía solo.

-¡¿WHAT?! ¡Estas mal! ¡Mis cupcakes son preciosísimos! No los oigan pequeñines, mami creé que son perfectos.

-Perdió el juicio- Agregó Fredderic al ver como les hablaba como si fueran sus hijos.

-No puedes perder algo que no tienes- Le contestó Stacy.

-¡Cállense putos!- Miró al zorro con una sonrisa- ¡Foxy! Tu eres mi amigo… ¡Come uno de mis cupcakes!

El pobre de Foxy, apartó el pastelillo de su cara que le ofrecía la castaña- No gracias…

Ella cambió a un gesto amenazante- No te pregunté… prueba mi cupcake…

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-No.

-Sí.

-¡AJA!

-¡QUE NO COMERÉ ESO!

-Bueno… ¡Mangle lo hará! Después de todo ella no es una maricona miedosa como tú.

-No caeré en eso- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, pero solo consiguió enojar más a la chica. Y al segundo siguiente estaba huyendo de ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡PRUEBA MIS MALDITOS CUPCAKES PUTO PIRATA MARICA!

-¡JAMAS! ¡PRIMERO MUEERTO!- Mientras ellos corrían los demás estaban concentrados en la partida de ajedrez que batallaban Stacy y Balloon Boy, y cabe a decir sin mera importancia que Balloon boy era el vencedor.

-Te tengo acorralado zorrito…¡COMETELOS CONCHETUMADRE!

Foxy se apegaba mas a la pared como si esta pudiera caerse y así el podría escapar- ¡No! ¡SON ASQUER..!- No pudo terminar la oración porque la puerta se abrió y lo golpeó, desmayándolo en el impacto. Sin dudas Foxy se había salvado.

-¡¿Tu de nuevo?!- Kelly gritó furiosa al ver a Golden y Puppet en la puerta. No le molestaba la presencia de la marioneta, sino más bien la del oso. Mangle se puso en posición de pelea y los demás toys la imitaron.

-Si no te vas en este momento te voy a- El fazbear dorado la cayó entregándole un regalo- ¿Y esto?

-Es para ustedes- Se rascó la nuca- Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior- Todos lo miraban con la boca abierta a más no poder.

-¿Así sin más?- Cuestionó Stacy escondiéndose detrás de su amiga- ¿Sin trucos? ¿Sin nada?

-Exacto, queremos empezar de nuevo- Puppet le extendió la mano- ¿Qué dices tú?

Las guardias no sabían que decir. El oso que trató de matarlas se estaba disculpando con un obsequio, se veía sincero y arrepentido, pero Kelly aun tenía sus dudas.

-¡Claro que sí!- La oji azul abrazó a la marioneta cariñosamente en señal de que todo estaba bien, pero su amiga no estaba convencida.

-Perdono a Puppet… y ya que estoy me disculpo por haberla llamado travesti- Ella asintió- Pero a ti, Golden… solo con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- Ella lo jaló del brazo y lo sentó en la mesa.

-Para demostrar que eres sincero…- Tomó un cupcake y lo asestó en un golpe seco frente a él- ¡Te comerás mi cupcake!- Todos en la sala se taparon la boca ante tal atrocidad, excepto Puppet y Golden que obviamente no sabían de lo desastrosa que era la guardia en la cocina.

-¡¿Acaso pretendes matarlo?!- Fredderic la zarandeó.

-¡No sean estúpidos! ¡Ni que tuvieran veneno!

-No hay manera en que yo me coma eso…- Dijo Golden mirando la creación de Kelly.

-¡Golden, solo trágatelo!

-¡Pero mamá! ¡¿Quién sabe qué cosas le puso?!

-No seas princesa ¡Yo me cocino sola y mírame!

-…No quiero terminar retrasado como ella ma- Kelly estaba "Poker Face"

-¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS GOLDEN! ¡COMELO DE UNA VEZ!- Puppet gritó impacientada.

El oso examinó el cupcake por unos segundos ¿De verdad iba a probar eso? ¡ERA UNA LOCURA! Pero solo de esa manera las humanas lo perdonarían, así que sin más se empinó el pastelillo.

-Qué horror- Las dos pequeñas Cherry y Carol estaban espantadas y con nauseas de tan solo ver a uno de sus "parientes" Siendo ingerido por Golden.

-¡ESTO ES REPUGNANTE!- Dijo sintiendo que iba a vomitar- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDAS LE PUSISTE A ESA COSA?!

-Mmmh… harina, azúcar, sal, huevos, dulces, queso, pizza, peperoni, salsa picante, brócoli, zanahorias, habichuelas, helado, una aceituna…

-Kelly… ninguna aceituna tiene patas- Stacy miraba los ingredientes usados.

-¿Enserio? ¡Ah pos! Era una cucaracha.

-¡¿UNA QUÉ?!- El oso comenzó a tambalearse y cayó al suelo completamente desmayado del asco.

-Ups ...

-¡MATASTE A MI HIJO!- Puppet socorrió al pobre, desmayado y de seguro intoxicado Golden dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Bien hecho Kelly- Le reprochó su amiga.

-Al menos sigue respirando.

Bonbon le tocó el pecho- En realidad ni si mueve.

La marioneta comenzó a alterarse- ¡SANTA MADRE DE DIOS! ¡¿Qué HACEMOS?!- Stacy empujó a Kelly hacía el oso.

-¡Tu lo dejaste así! ¡Ahora le das respiración boca a boca!

La joven observó al inconsciente por unos momentos- ¿Y si lo dejamos morir?

-¡KELLY!

-¡De acuerdo!- Se acercó a su cara y luego retrocedió- Ni loca…

-¡HAZLO!

-¡UUUGHHH! ¡BUENO!- Sin otra opción, volvió a acercarse y le dio respiración. El oso despertó suavemente y empujó a la chica lejos de él.

-¡¿QUÉ CREÉS QUE HACES LUNATICA?!

-¡TE SALVÉ LA VIDA MALAGRADECIDO! ¡No respirabas!

-Soy un robot… yo no necesito respirar…- Todos miraron a Bonbon la cual se llevó una mano a la cara.

-Oye… es verdad, se me había olvidado eso.

Acto seguido ambos gritaron aterrados.

-¡QUE HORROR!- Decía él, limpiando con desesperación su lengua.

-¡QUE PUTO ASCO! ¡PINCHE BONBON TRAVESTI!

Stacy era ahora la que se reía como loca.

-Bueno, bueno…- Puppet abrazó a su hijo- al menos ahora ya todos somos amigos.

Oso y humana se miraron. Sin dudas este sería un interesante comienzo.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¿Quién mas ama los cupcakes? Yo los adoro :3 **

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten y dejen su opinión.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches.**

**Canción: Cupcakes- MLP**


	8. Besos y retos

**¡Hola mis lectores! Soy SweetGirl, llegué con el capítulo de hoy para ustedes mis amores :v**

**Voy avisando que durante estos días tal vez no actualice tan seguido, como pueden ver estoy en época de exámenes y estoy con la cabeza ocupada. Pero intentaré publicar cada vez que tenga un momento libre :3**

**Pyro fénix-bird : Jajaja XD Me lees la mente, justo estaba viendo ese episodio cuando estaba escribiendo :3 sobre los cambios del diseño ya veras e_e espera mi amigo… ya aparecerán los guardias pronto.**

**fucsia1700 : El helado cura los males, ¿Kelly y Golden? Tengo otros planes para ellos X3 y la única onda que tienen son las ondas de sonido cuando se gritan XD**

**Hikari no kokoro : Te comprendo, no se ve muy seguido a Puppet como madre en las comedias :v Y no veas los cupcakes de Kelly o te convertirás en piedra O_O**

**Nicole Kawaii: (CAP 1) Bienvenida seas :3 no te defraudaré.**

**(CAP 7) Me alegra que te haga reír, Kelly y Golden si son buena pareja… pareja de pelea XD ¿Experta en comedia? OwO Que amable, pero créeme que soy principiante. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-Y entonces le dije "¿Tu? ¿Mi novio? Ni que fueras Chuck Norris"- Kelly relataba a los robots experiencias de su vida… la mayoría eran para morir de risa.

-¡JAJAJA!- Mangle se sostenía de la mesa- ¡Lo mandaste a volar!

-Yo no comprendo cómo es que pudiste rechazar a tantos chicos- Dijo confundido el conejo morado.

-Eso no es todo- Stacy se sentó junto a su amiga- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que me acosaba?

-¿El que terminó colgado de un poste o al que empujé por las escaleras?

-No, el que iba a la preparatoria. Ese que mandaste al hospital cuando trató de besarme.

-Ah sí… lo recuerdo…

-Si… le hiciste una llave de lucha y le quebraste el brazo.

-¡Oye! ¡Se lo merecía! Además no terminó una semana en el hospital como dije que haría.

-Eso fue porque lo mandaste durante un mes…

-Ahhhh que memorias tan lindas, todavía recuerdo cuando le grité mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra un árbol "¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI AMIGA! ¡TE MANDARÉ AL HOSPITAL POR UNA SEMANA MALDITO PEDÓFILO!"

Foxy era el único en la sala que no reía junto a los demás- Oigan, acabo de despertar hace rato y sigo sin entender que hace Golden aquí sin tratar de mandarnos a volar a todos- Dijo señalando al oso dorado a su costado, abrazado por su madre y todavía con una mueca de asco por lo que había sucedido una media hora atrás.

-Ojala se mueran todos ustedes…

-¡Yo sigo sin creerlo!- Se burlaba Freddy- ¡No puedo creer que te haya besado una humana!

-¡Cállate Freddo!

-Pero que marica que eres Golden- La castaña se abrazó a la peli naranja- No se para que armas tanto drama, ni que hubiera sido tu primer beso o algo así- Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y luego miró la reacción de el fazbear dorado- No jodas… ¡FUE TU PRIMER BESO!

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡No! ¡Estás loca!

-¡Lo fue! ¡Lo fue!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Lo admito!- Los animatronics se le quedaron viendo y luego estallaron a carcajadas, excepto por supuesto Puppet, que le tapaba las orejas y trataba de calmarlo.

-No los oigas tesoro, solo piensa en algo lindo… naanananaaanaa.

Foxy se rascó la cabeza con su garfio mientras decía con total confusión- Yo siempre creí que el primer beso de Golden sería con un chico- Dicho eso, el oso aplastó el vaso que estaba sosteniendo.

-¡Ooooohhh! ¿Qué pasa doradito?- La guardia se acercó a él de manera retadora- ¿Estas molesto porque yo te besé?...- él le gruño en respuesta y ella lo ignoró- ¿O estas molesto porque estabas guardando el beso para alguien?- Se alejó de él, disfrutando de las burlas que brindaban los demás.

-¿Yo? Estas demente…

-Supongo que tienes razón- le guiño un ojo a su amiga y esta fingió total inocencia.

-Si… el no guardaría un beso… ¿Por qué lo haría para una persona que ama?

-Mucho menos si es bonita.

-O amable y encantadora.

-O atractiva.

El no lo soportó mas y explotó en gritos mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente- ¡SI! ¡ESTOY MOLESTO PORQUE YO GUARDABA ESE BESO!- Terminó cruzándose de brazos mientras todos se le lanzaban encima para invadirlo de preguntas.

-¡¿Quién es?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿Qué edad tiene?! ¡¿Es hermosa?! ¡¿Es humana o robot?! ¡¿La conocemos?! ¡¿Hace cuanto te gusta?!

-¡Ya, locos!- La marioneta trató de controlarlos a todos- Déjenlo en paz ¿Si? Si no quiere hablar de eso no lo hará- Las animatronicas comenzaron a hacer pucheros.

-¡Pero Puppet! ¡Queremos saber!

-Se llama "no les importa", tiene "definidos" años y no molesten.

-¡No seas malo Golden!- Kelly y Stacy se subieron en su espalda- No nos bajamos hasta que respondas por lo menos tres preguntas.

-¡AAAAGHHH! ¡Bueno!

-Bonnie, saca la lista- Le dijo Freddy al conejo y este sacó una libreta con un bolígrafo, dispuesto a guardar toda información interesante.

-Déjenme ver… Es muy bonita… ¿Qué digo? Es la mujer más hermosa que he visto.

\- Tú síguele y no pares- Insistió la oji azul.

-Tal vez la conozcan.

-Aja ...

\- Estoy enamorado de ella hace mucho ¡Listo! ¿Ahora me dejaran en paz?

-¡Que información tan inservible!- Mangle tiró de un manotazo la libreta de Bonnie- ¡Queremos saber quién es!

-Ustedes dijeron que contestara tres preguntas y eso hice- No terminó de hablar porque su madre le pellizcó la mejilla.

-Aaaawwww, mi niñito está enamorado, ya creciste tanto.

Se sonrojó de vergüenza- Mamá, no es para tanto…

-¡Claro que lo es! Tu corazoncito de oro late por una joven que por lo que veo te trae muy loco y pretendo saber quién es ¿Nos la presentaras algún día?

-No- Respondió secamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Todos gritaron con desesperación- ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

-Simplemente porque no quiero y listo, además ella jamás me aceptaría- Dijo lo ultimo algo dolido.

-Ahhhh pobrecitoooo- Las humanas lo abrazaron.

-No le exageren…- La marioneta lo abrazó.

\- Tranquilo mi vida, hay muchos peces en el mar.

-Pero ninguno con tanta mala suerte- Le susurró Foxy a Mangle entre risas, ganándose ambos que Puppet les lanzara un vaso- ¡OK OK!

-¿Disculpen?- Una voz irrumpió desde la oscuridad- ¿Interrumpimos algo?- Se dejó ver ante la luz revelando que era nadie más y nadie menos que Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie y Balloon Girl.

-¡Balloon boy!- La niña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¡Shadow Bonnie! Querida amiga- Dijeron ambos conejos mientras saludaban a la coneja de sombras.

-¿Y para mí no hay saludos?- El oso sombrío se acercó a la marioneta robándole un beso- Que tal amor.

-¡Hola mi vida!- Ella le besó la mejilla cariñosamente.

-Ejem…- El oso dorado irrumpió.

-¡Ah! Hola Golden ¿Cómo estas campeón?

Golden solo lo miró y respondió con frialdad- Shadow… ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Las humanas no lo resistieron y se acercaron a Chica para saber la razón de tanta falta de aprecio por parte del oso.

-A Golden no le gusta que Shadow salga con Puppet, creo que es porque no quiere que le haga daño a ella como hizo su padre biológico al abandonarla.

-Waaaw… cuanta tensión…- dicho esto, bebió de su vaso.

-¿Qué pasa Golden? ¿No estás feliz de ver a tu padre?

-Tú no eres mi padre, solo eres un novio mas de mi madre.

-Dorado!

-No importa querida, tardara mucho en acostumbrarse ¿Ya nos vamos?- Dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Si amor, ¡Nos vemos después chicos! – Saludó con su mano a los demás y se retiró.

-Ese hijo de…- Paró de hablar al ver como lo miraba la castaña- ¿Qué?

-Oh nada… ¿Quién quiere jugar a verdad o reto?

-¡NOSOTROS QUEREMOS!

-¡Genial! ¡Yo empiezo! Bonnie

-Reto

-Vaya vaya… empezamos bien. Muy bien Bonnie, te reto a que cantes algo para cualquier persona que esté aquí.

-Que sencillo, esta es para Foxy…

-¡OMG! ¡FONNIE!- Se tapó la boca al ver como la veían al no entender que hablaba- Ignórenme… tu dale nomas.

-¿Muy bien?... –Sin más que decir tomó su guitarra y entonó una bella melodía.

_**Eres una…**_

_**¡PERRAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Foxy experimentó un tic en su ojo y Bonnie dejó caer su guitarra mientras sonreía al escuchar las risas de su público.

-¡BONNIE ES EL PUTO AMO!- Exclamó sin más la castaña.

-Oh yeah bay, eso soy.

-Muy bien… es mi turno- Dijo el zorro vengativamente-¡Kelly!

-¡RETO!

-Te reto a que busques lo más interesante que encuentres en la pizzería y te quedes allí hasta que yo lo diga.

-Ósea… que idiota eres- Se levantó del suelo- Espérenme aquí- Se retiró y caminó por el lugar buscando algo que pudiera interesar ¿Sillas? ¿Gorros de fiesta? ¿Una figura hecha de platos? No… nada que interesara. Si había algo que ella odiaba era que se vengaran cuando ni siquiera era responsable de los problemas de los demás.

Se decidió entrar a la oficina del jefe, el señor Fredd. Era algo pequeña, con estantes llenos de libros y el típico escritorio con cajones llenos de documentos.

Se puso a revisar entre los libros y nada… En los documentos y nada.

-¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima a Foxy!- Se sentó sobre la silla giratoria y encendió la computadora que había en el escritorio, en busca de algo divertido. Hasta que se topó con algo.

-Archivo de diseños… ¿Qué es eso?- Le dio click al formato y lo que vio la dejó pasmada- Son los diseños de todos…- Revisó cada modelo que halló, las ideas originales y desechadas de los animatronics, las versiones olds y toys, otros diseños de otros robots que no agregaron.

-Waw… Puppet era más alta antes- en efecto ahora la marioneta con suerte propasaba a Balloon boy en estatura, Chicadele iba a ser purpura, Foxy un coyote…- Esto esta genial- Revisó y revisó hasta llegar al diseño de Mangle. Mucho antes de ser destruida por los mocosos, era hermosa, sexy hasta se podría decir.

-Veamos que mas hay aquí- Abrió el documento "Proyectos futuros"- Veamos… fiesta de cumpleaños mañana… día normal… limpieza…- Cambió a una expresión de terror- ¡¿CERRAR LA PIZZERIA DESPUES DE QUE SE VAYAN LAS GUARDIAS?!

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAN! O_O Que suspenso les dejo, ojala les haya gustado **

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten y dejen su opinión.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **

**CANCIÓN DE: Hola soy German- Soy peor novio del mundo.**


	9. Contactando ayuda

**¡Hola mis queridos y preciosos lectores! SweetGirl ha vuelto con el capítulo de hoy ¡Pero qué inspirada que estaba! Ahí se los dejo sin más.**

**REVIEWS: Pyro fénix-bird : En lo posible ¿Quién sabe? Podría ser Kelly, Stacy, Mangle ¡Hasta Cherry! O_O he cumplido con uno de sus deseos (Pero no diré cual para no hacer spoiler e_e) , ojala lo disfrute coronel :3**

**fucsia1700 : Fonnie is love, Fonnie es life :v cuida tu comida**

**fucsia1700 : Bonnie es todo un romántico XD intriga, intriga, intriga everywere :v aquí ta el cap**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Kelly no podía sentirse más indignada ¡¿Fredd quería cerrar el lugar?! ¡No era justo! ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!... bueno… aparte de ser el dueño, aunque eso no interesaba. No lo permitiría después de todas las cosas que pasaron ella y Stacy para entablar un lazo de amistad con esos supuestos asesinos sin piedad y abrir sus corazones no se iría así como así.

Pero no podía decirle a los animatronics, se alterarían y quien sabe que serían capaces de hacer. Lo mejor era decírselo a Stacy mas tarde.

-Ese Fredd me va a oír pero me va a oír bien- Dejó la computadora, no sin antes pasar los documentos y los diseños a su celular y salió de la oficina caminando hasta llegar de nuevo a él "Back Stage "donde sus amigos todavía jugaban verdad o reto.

-¿Pero qué…?- Al llegar se encontró con una escena de lo más extraña. Mangle y Foxy caminaban en círculos sin apartarse la mirada amenazadora mientras que los demás gritaban los nombres de su favorito.

-¡Tu puedes amor! ¡Gánale a ese viejo zorro!- Chicadele animaba a su mujer con ganas y pegaba pequeños brincos entusiastas.

-¡Stacy! ¿De qué me perdí?

-¡Van a pelear.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE?! ¡DALE CON TODO MANGLE!- Shadow Bonnie se puso entre ambos contrincantes con un silbato.

-Las reglas son simples, quiero una pelea limpia. Nada de rasguñarse, morder, patearse en las partes sensibles, arrancar extremidades, escupir, etc. ¿Quedo claro?... correcto- Tocó el silbato y salió del ring- ¡PELEEN! ¡ROUD UNO!

Comenzaron a rondar hasta que Foxy atacó primero.- ¡Soy tan rudo que como el cereal sin leche!

-¡Soy tan ruda que cuando un sobre dice "abra aquí" lo abro en otro lado!

-¡Soy tan rudo que cuando Dora la exploradora me pregunta cosas, no le respondo!

-¡K.O.! ¡FOXY WIN!

-Stacy ¿Qué clase de pelea es esta?

-Bonbon los retó a una pelea de rudeza- Dijo ofreciéndole una pizza a la castaña, esta aceptó gustosa y miró como Mangle le abanicaba con su mano muy nerviosamente.

-¡ROUD DOS!

-¡Soy tan ruda que empujo las puertas que dicen "jale"!

-¡Soy tan rudo que en la clase de inglés hablaba español!

-¡Soy tan ruda que mi sistema no tiene antivirus!

-¡K.O.! ¡MANGLE WIN! ¡EMPATE! ¡ROUN TRES!

Finalmente ambos zorros decidirían quién era el mejor. O el valiente Foxy, o la hermosa y audaz Mangle.

-¡Soy tan rudo que como la corteza de la pizza!

-¡Soy tan ruda que veo "Sábados gigantes" los domingos!

-¡Soy tan rudo que la rudeza me teme!

La zorra blanca estaba sin habla… ¿Sería ese su fin? –Soy tan ruda que…- Foxy la miró burlonamente, ya tenía ganada su victoria… o eso pensaba.

-¡SOY TAN RUDA QUE CUANDO MURIÓ MUFASA NO LLORÉ NADA!

Foxy cayó derrotado y Chica corrió en su auxilio.

-¡K.O. FATALITY! ¡MANGLE ES LA GANADORA!- Todos gritaron eufóricos ante la victoria de la animatrónica.

-¡No mames cabrón! ¡Ni yo pude con esa película! – Dijo asombrada Kelly.

-Yo gané el reto, es mi turno- Señaló a Stacy- ¡Stacy! ¿Verdad o reto?

-Verdad.

-Ya que estamos con el tema ¿Quién fue tu primer beso?- Acto seguido en la sala se escucho un "UUUUUUHHH" colectivo.

La peli naranja dudó y miró a su amiga- ¿Les puedo decir?

-Adelante, ya hasta me da lo mismo.

-Ok, Kelly fue mi primer beso.

-¡WHAT THE FUCK?!- Los Fazbears se ahogaron con sus bebidas, a Chicadele se le cayó su pico, a Chica su pizza, a los zorros casi se les sale la mandíbula y Bonbon… bueno… ella se desmayó.

-¡Lo sabía!- Bonnie señaló a ambas humanas- ¡Sabía que Kelly era lesbiana! ¡Sabía desde un principio que eran pareja! ¡SABÍA QUE…!- Kelly comenzó a rociarlo sin piedad.

-¡OBVIO, NO CONEJO RETRASADO! ¡Para que sepas! Fue a los 6 años.

-¿Y eso importa?- Apoyó Fredderic.

-Lo hice para que los niños del colegio dejaran de joderla ¿Esta claro?

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo cuantos acosadores tuvo en su vida?- Golden levantó una ceja con sarcasmo- ¿10 Tal vez?

-No, unos 20 ¿Verdad Kelly?- Se dirigió a la castaña que calculaba con su teléfono.

-Mh… ¡Sip! ¡20!

El oso dorado estaba más que sorprendido- ¿Tan atrayente era?

-Los chicos en ese entonces eran unos aventados, pero te mentiría si dijera que no era atractiva- Dicho esto, la abrazó protectoramente- Y si alguno de ustedes le coquetea conocerá el infierno ¿Fui clara?

-Ya… ok.

-Ósea, déjame tener novio.

-Sin mi autorización seguiré matando a cualquier chico que se te acerque.

-Bueno, me toca ¡Freddy!

-Reta al oso nena- Stacy se puso a pensar y soltó una risita malvada- Te reto a besar a la chica más bonita del lugar ahora mismo.

-Uuuuuuhhh- Golden le devolvió las burlas a su versión café- Si Freddo, besa a tu chica- Acto seguido fingió que besaba a alguien, solo para lograr que Freddy se sonrojara y los demás se rieran.

-Muérete Golden- Se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa donde las dos cupcakes hablaban.

-Y entonces se comenzaron a lanzar pizza con… ¡Freddy!- Carol saltó hasta el borde de la mesa- ¿Qué pasa viejo ami…?- Freddy la besó (obviamente no en la boca porque los cupcakes no tienen :v) y caminó rápidamente a su lugar cruzado de brazos y matando con la mirada al que osara en burlarse de él.

-Carol la cupcake ¿Quién lo vio venir? Yo sí.

-Cállate Bonbon- Dijo Fazbear ocultando su sonrojo con su sombrero- le cedo mi turno a Kelly.

-¡OH SI BITCH! ¡GOLDEN GODOFREDO!

Él lo pensó. Perdería parte de su dignidad de todos modos, así que le daba lo mismo.

-Reto.

-Dile "Te amo" a una chica con quien tengas sentimientos fuertes.

La miró fastidiado- ¿Este es el día en el que deciden joderme la existencia con sus preguntas y retos amorosos?

-Nop- Mangle miró el calendario- Ese día es San Valentín, y faltan unos meses todavía.

-Bien… entonces le diré a Kelly, ya que siento un fuerte odio por ella- No contó con que su madre estaba pasando por allí- ¡Ey Kelly! ¡Te amo!

-¡OH MI DIOS!- Corrió hasta su hijo y lo asfixió en un abrazo.

-Oh mierda…

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ella es la chica de la que hablabas!

-¡Claro que no mamá! ¡Solo fue un reto!

¡6:00 a.m.!

-Muy bien, te las arreglas solo osito- Tomó sus cosas- ¡Nos vemos mañana chicos! ¡Te amo Golden!- Dicho esto se llevó a su amiga mientras morían de risa.

-¡MUERETE KELLYYYYYYYY!

-Perfecto ¿Hoy vamos a mi casa o a la tuya?- La castaña la estampó en la pared más cercana y sacó su teléfono.

-¡Calla tu puta boca y mira esto!- Le dio el aparato y dejó que ella leyera los documentos.

-¿Fredd quiere cerrar el lugar? ¡ÓSEA, QUE INJUSTO!

-Lo mismo dije ¿Quién se creé que es?

-Kelly, necesitamos convencerlo para que no lo haga ¿Qué pasará con los animatronics? No quiero ni pensarlo.

-Apenas llevamos dos noches aquí ¿Ya te encariñaste?

-No te hagas la pendeja que tú también te encariñaste.

-Sabías palabras amiga… ¡Ahí está! ¡OYE, GORDINFLÓN!- Caminó a pasos rápidos hasta el, un tipo algo gordito de cabello chocolate y ojos agua marina.

-Señorita Parker ¿Que necesita?

-Es sobre la pizzería.

-Ya te dije que son 8 noches obligatorias y sin discusión, si tienes problemas debiste haber leído el contrato antes.

-No es sobre eso.

Tampoco te aumentaré el sueldo.

-¡No, pinche imbécil! ¡¿Cómo mierdas es eso de que cerrarán la pizzería?!

-¿No estabas enterada? Las ganancias han bajado y no creo poder mantener este lugar por más tiempo. Cerraremos hasta nuevo aviso.

-¡No puede hacer esto!- Ahora la oji azul intervenía.

-¿No puedo dices?- Apartó a las chicas y siguió su camino- Sin atracciones no hay clientes, sin clientes no hay dinero, y sin dinero no hay mas Freddy Fazbear's.

-¡USTED ES UN HIJO DE PUTA!- Kelly veía asombrada a su amiga, nunca en su vida la había visto actuar tan agresivamente. Ni siquiera cuando estrelló su auto aprendiendo a conducir.

-Lo siento señoritas, pero ya tomé mi decisión- Sin más que decir se retiró.

-¡MENDIGO HIJO DE UNA ZORRA! ¡ESTA NO SERÁ LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE OIGAS DE STACY EVANS!

La de ojos cafés se quedó mirando los diseños en su teléfono hasta que marcó un número.

-¿A quién estas llamando?

-A mi primo Miles.

Lejos de allí, en la fría y en estos momentos, nocturna y nevada Chicago, se halla un joven de 19 arreglando lo que parecía ser un auto. Tenía cabello negro azabache con reflejos castaños, ojos café casi negros y piel morena, era débil en apariencia ya que era algo bajo para su edad, además de ser delgado y sin mucho musculo. Pero sin embargo era bastante fuerte físicamente.

-Un engrane aquí… otro acá…- El sonido de su teléfono lo interrumpió, obligándolo por mera educación a dejar para después el trabajo.

-Ojalá sea importante- Se quitó su chaqueta de taller y se dirigió a su sala de estar- Hola, Taller de reparaciones y construcciones de Miles Parker ¿En qué puedo servirle?-Dijo sentándose en su sofá mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-¡Hola marica!- Parpadeó pensando que era una mentira.

-¿Kelly?

-No, la vecina de enfrente Carmelita ¡Claro que soy yo gran zopenco!

Dejó su taza en la mesa y se acomodó, se veía molesto, pero parte de él se hallaba feliz de por fin hablar de nuevo con su prima- Pequeña y loca Kelly, no nos vemos hace tiempo ¿Qué tal está tu novia Stacy?

-Perfectamente sexy como siempre, nos casaremos en una semana y tendremos críos ¿Cómo va todo en tu harem?

-Maravillosamente, hay yaoi por doquier- Los dos comenzaron a reír. Desde que eran pequeños les encantaba bromear sobre todo si verle el lado serio.

-¿A qué se debe tu agradable llamada?

-Veras Miles… necesito pedirte un favor- Se vio interrumpida por unos gritos provenientes de la casa- ¿Y eso?

Él se golpeó la frente- No otra vez…

-¡ME QUEMO! ¡ME QUEMO!- Un chico rubio de ojos verdes corría por la sala con su suéter en llamas y otros dos chicos mas persiguiéndolo con extintores.

-¡Jeremy, quédate quieto! – Se quejó el peli naranja de ojos verdes y lentes rojos.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa Fritz!- El de ojos azules y cabello café logró hacer caer al suelo al chico en llamas y extinguió el fuego- No puedo creer que ya tienes 21 y todavía hay que andar diciéndote que no juegues con fuego, mucho menos si esta Jeremy cerca.

-Eres un aguafiestas Mike

El chico al teléfono volteó- ¡¿QUERRIAN DEJAR DE HACER ESCANDALO?! ¡ALGUNOS TRATAMOS DE HABLAR POR TELÉFONO AQUÍ!

Mike se cruzó de brazos- Sereno moreno…

-Pendejos…- volvió a su llamada- Lo siento, mis insoportables compañeros de casa…

-Ay si, Ay si ¡Eres el mejor amigo de todos Miles!- Dijo molesto Fritz mientras ayudaba a Mike a levantar a Jeremy del suelo.

-Aja… Seguro Kelly ¿Qué necesitas del viejo Miles, linda?

Mike usó un tono meloso- ¡Uuuuuhhh Kelly linda!

-¡No jodan putos! ¡Es mi prima! Aish… idiotas. Adelante, sigue contando.

\- ¿Con quién habla?- Preguntó Jeremy sacándose el polvo.

-Habla con su prima, me mata la curiosidad ¿A ti no, Mike? ¿Mike?

-Shhhhh, a ver si logramos oír algo.

-Aja… muy bien, lo pensaré y te confirmo mañana. Nos vemos- Colgó el teléfono dándose cuenta de cómo sus amigos lo miraban con curiosidad- ¿No hay ni un solo día en el que Fritz no intente matar a Jeremy?

-No jodas con eso Miles- Dijo Mike sentándose con los demás en el sofá y bebiendo chocolate- ¿Qué quería tu prima?

-Es sobre el trabajo.

-¿De qué trabaja?

-Es una guardia de seguridad.

-¿Dónde? ¿En el centro comercial?- Le dio un sorbo a su taza.

-No…- Miró a sus tres amigos algo nervioso por cómo podrían reaccionar- Trabaja de nocturna en Freddy's…- Apenas dijo la palabra "Nocturna" y Freddy's" en la misma oración, Mike escupió su chocolate y a Jeremy y Fritz se le cayeron las tazas.

Y gritando a trío dijeron- ¡¿TRABAJA EN DONDE?!

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**LOL! ¡Los guardias aparecieron! Aquí para todos los que esperaban este momento UwU Además de un nuevo oc X3**

**Para los que no sepan el nombre "Miles" se pronuncia "Mails" está basado en mi :3 exceptuando que es una versión masculina XD Miles sería mi nombre cambiado al masculino (o al menos ese era el más cercano que encontré ._. )**

**Los diseños de Mike, Jeremy y Fritz son de Pole-Bear :v **

**Las frases de la pelea de Mangle y Foxy fueron sacadas de "Hola soy german" XD**

**Ojala les haya gustado ¡SweetGirl les manda dulces besitos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Chau chau :D**


	10. Salvemos a Kelly

**¡Hola a mis hermosos y lindos lectores! :3 SweetGirl aquí de nuevo, se me hace costumbre actualizar seguido eh? e_e tiene lo bueno UwU no hay mucho que decir excepto ¡Que lo disfruten!**

**REVIEWS:**

**Pyro fénix-bird : Seeee, son unos inmaduros XD Y Kelly esta chifleta, hala… ¿complejo de Edipo? Puede ser… ¿Quién sabe? La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Cómo se ve un camaleón en un espejo? :3 y lo que me preguntaste, saqué las frases del video de Hola soy German de "Como ser sexy"**

**fucsia1700: ¡Ríete hasta que ya no puedas entonces! :D **

**Nicole Kawaii: Oie zi XD Random random random **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Pobre de Miles, el solo quería pasar una noche tranquila sin que lo molestaran… pero por desgracia después de la llamada de Kelly eso no podría suceder. Lo que antes era una conversación se volvió un insoportable griterío.

-¡¿ACASO TU PRIMA ES SUICIDA?!- Gritó Mike al borde de la histeria mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-No veo nada de malo que trabaje en una pizzería infantil… cuidar niños es difícil pero tampoco es el fin de la vida- Apenas terminó de hablar el oji azul le estampó una bofetada y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-¡ESA PIZZERÍA ESTÁ MALDITA!

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Mike?! ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

-¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO!- Comenzó a zarandearlo.

Lo miró con sarcasmo-¿De veritas? Porque por tu comportamiento yo veo que estas alterado…y loco- Se arrepintió al ver como Mike se ponía rojo de ira. ¿Qué se ganó? Mas bofetadas…

-¡NO ESTOY LOCOOOOOO!

Los otros dos decidieron intervenir para evitar que el oji azul se alterara demasiado, así que lo hicieron soltar al azabache y lo sentaron en el sofá. Lo cual no duró mucho porque él decidió pararse de nuevo y acercarse a Miles.

-No estoy loco…no estoy loco…

-Mike… tranquilízate- Jeremy le tocó el hombro y logró calmarlo.

-Necesito un descanso…- dijo recostándose en el suelo mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

-Pero el sofá esta aquí.

-¡YO ME RELAJO DONDE SE ME DA LA REGALADA GANA, CUATRO OJOS!

Fritz se tocó la cara- ¿Cuatro ojos?... lo que sea- Dejó de prestarle atención al castaño y se dirigió a Miles- Amigo… Mike no miente, ese trabajo es un boleto sin vuelta a la muerte.

-Por favor Fritz ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡FAZFUCK Y SU PANDILLA DE MARICONES SON EL PUTO PROBLEMA!

-Mike… calladito te vez más bonito. Y si… esos robots son nuestro problema.

-¿Ellos? ¿Enserio? Están exagerando…

-Fueron uno de los motivos por los que Mike renunció.

-¿De qué hablas? Pensé que lo habían despedido…

-Sí, pero Mike provocó su propio despido con cosas que no mencionaré- Dijo mientras le daba un escalofrió.

-¡Gracias a Dios que lo hicieron! ¡YO MISMO ME SALVÉ EL PELLEJO!

-Miles, tu prima corre peligro- Decía el rubio con preocupación.

-Vamos chicos, dejen de jugar ¡Esta solo es una broma más de ustedes!

Pero se equivocaba, no importaba los payasos e inmaduros que podían llegar a ser sus amigos. La seriedad de sus miradas y palabras eran tan indescriptibles que el joven ya se estaba asustando.

-Muy bien, les creo ¿Pero porque los animatronics ponen en peligro a Kelly? Sus padres, ustedes y Mike trabajaron allí. Necesita saber que pasa en esa pizzería.

Mike se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta la cocina- Cuéntale tu Jeremy, que yo necesito un vaso de leche ¿Esta claro?- Vio al oji verde asentir y entonces se fue.

-Mi padre, tanto como yo, fue un guardia nocturno allí. Durante la noche los robots se mueven y tratan de asesinarnos, Fritz y su padre también trabajaron igual ¿Oíste de la mordida del 87?

-Sí, uno de los animatronics mordió a alguien.

-Exacto, Mangle mordió a mi padre.

-Oh…- Miles estaba paralizado y trataba de buscar las palabras para consolar a su amigo- Lo siento viejo…yo no sabía.

-No importa, después de todo no llegué a conocerlo tanto como para encariñarme con él.

-¿Murió por la mordida?

-Pueeeeeeeees- Comenzó a divagar- No exactamente. Después de quedarse sin lóbulo frontal la vida siguió su curso ya que los médicos lo ayudaron, murió en un choque de auto presentando problemas en el cerebro- Dijo sin interés bebiendo se su taza- También escuché de un supuesto asesinato de niños por ahí justo el mismo día.

-Ah…- Miles no podía con tanta información, solo pensaba en su pobre prima.

\- El padre de Fritz trabajó solo una noche, pero aun así sabe perfectamente todo lo que sabemos.

-¿Y qué pasó después de cerrar?

-Yo te lo digo- Mike salió de la cocina bebiendo su decima taza de leche caliente, estaba lo suficientemente relajado para contar el tema sin gritar. Así que se sentó en el sofá individual mientras suspiraba.

-¿Te sientes mejor Mike?

-Perfectamente, gracias Fritz- Dio un sorbo y empezó su relato- Después de cerrar pasaron unos cuantos años y el hijo de puta del dueño abrió "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, un lugar donde la magia vive en los corazones de los niños y adultos por igual"- Mostró una mueca de asco- Pamplinas…

-Dijo pamplinas…- El peli naranja trataba de ahogar una risotada.

\- Tomé el trabajo solo por desesperación, no tenía dinero y fue lo primero que encontré ¿Y sabes algo? Hubiera preferido terminar en la calle- Miles escuchaba atentamente- Esos supuestos "amigables" muñecos caminaban como zombies sin cerebro toda las malditas noches en busca de mi cuello… no sabes lo alterado que me dejaban… seis malditas noches de mirar cámaras, controlar al capitán calzones, cerrar y abrir puertas y sacarme de encima a esa estúpida copia barata de Fazfuck. ¡Los mejores amigos de los niños! El oso pedófilo de Freddy, el conejo maricón de Bonnie, la gallina gorda cara de pato Chica, el capitán de los papanatas Foxy y ese estúpido Golden como se llame. Lo peor de todo fue cuando decidieron reabrir la anterior pizzería y Fredd me re contrató para ayudar a dos novatos nuevos- Señaló a Jeremy y Fritz.

-Cállate Mike.

\- Justo cuando pensé que nada podía empeorar…

-¿Qué pasó?

-Pasó que teníamos que controlar a 11 ¡ONCE MALDITOS ROBOTS!

-¿Agregaron nuevos?

-Naa, trajeron a los toys. Fredderic el nuevo maricón, Bonbon el travesti, Chicadele la prostiputa, Mangle mitad zorra mitad araña, ese puto mocoso molesto de Balloon Boy y esa maldita marioneta que jodía con su estúpida cajita musical ¡ME VOLVIAN LOCO!

-Vaya… debió ser difícil para ustedes.

-Exacto, es por eso que tu prima corre peligro…- Dijo nervioso el oji verde de anteojos.

-Espera… ¿Dices que ellos podrían intentar matarla?

-Es lo más seguro, una vez casi morimos por culpa de Jeremy.

-¡Por un demonio! ¡No me acordaba de la caja musical!

\- Tienes suerte de que hayamos encerrado a ese engendro de Puppet con candados y cadenas o en este momento estaríamos bailando el limbo en el cielo.

-Santos cielos… ¡Tengo que ayudar a Kelly!

-¿Disculpa? Creo que no estás entendiendo, Fredd jamás deja romper un contrato… lo siento pero Kelly estará allí cuanto se le dé la gana- Miró a su amigo- Yo que tú me iría consiguiendo otra prima- El azabache se levantó y lanzó su taza al suelo- ¡Oye!

-¡ESCUCHENME BIEN TRIO DE FLOJOS! ¡MI PRIMA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y NO DEJARÉ QUE SE MUERA SOLO PORQUE USTEDES DICEN QUE NO PUEDO!

Jeremy trató de calmarlo- Miles… acéptalo ya… no podemos hacer nada.

El se alejó del rubio- Nada es imposible… voy a salvar a Kelly como pueda.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos- ¿Y qué planeas hacer genio?

-Voy a viajar hasta allá, y ustedes irán con migo.

-¡¿WHAT?! Lamento decirte esto niño, pero yo no volveré a ver a esos demonios en mi existencia. Además esa no es la navidad que tenía pensado pasar.

-Por favor Mikeeeeee- Jeremy y Fritz pusieron cara de cachorro, lo cual no resultó así que usaron el plan b- ¿Qué Doll no vivía allá? Estoy seguro de que amaría ver a su novio en navidad.

-…¡VAMOS A LA PIZZERÍA!- Gritó Mike levantándose enérgicamente del sofá.

-Caen tan fácilmente.

Pero Miles no los escuchaba, el solo miraba por la ventana como nevaba intensamente en la negra oscuridad de la noche. Pensando en Kelly, como sería verla después de tanto tiempo a ella, Stacy y su pueblo natal, y lo más importante… como salvarla.

-Aguanta Kelly… Iremos a rescatarte- Cerró las cortinas- Quien sabe los horrores de debe estar pasando en estos momentos…

Mientras tanto en la pizzería…

-¡PORQUE YO SOY LA REINA YO SOY LA REINA!- Kelly cantaba a los gritos con las animatrónicas y Stacy rock pesado subidas en el escenario- ¡POR ESOOOOO! ¡LAAAAA REIIINAAA SOYYYYYY!

Terminó la canción lanzándose del y cayendo de pie. Pero no habían aplausos del público… es más, solo había una persona que se dignó en solo toser mientras se oía un grillo.

-Bueno…- Stacy se bajó junto a las demás- Eso no ayudó a tener más clientes, pero al menos estas afinando tu voz.

-…¡LA RE CONCHESUMADRE Y LA PUTA MADRE!- La castaña estalló en ira y comenzó a azotar su guitarra en el suelo hasta hacerla pedazos, solo para lanzar las sillas y tirara las mesas.

-Que alguien nos salve…- murmuró Golden golpeándose la frente y apartándose antes de recibir una paliza de parte de la guardia- ¡ESTÁ LOCA!

-¡MUERE OSO DE MIERDA! ¡MUEREEEEEEEE!

\- Maldita sea ¡YO ME LARGO!- Dicho esto, corrió como el alma que se lleva el diablo lejos de la furiosa Kelly.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Hasta aquí llega, lamento si es algo corto D': Estoy cansadita.**

**Sobre el tema de los guardias: Leyendo el capitulo anterior me di cuenta de algo ¿Cómo es posible que Fritz y Jeremy tengan 21 años si ellos trabajaron en el 87 y el tiempo de esta historia es en 2015? Justo en ese momento creí que la había regado cuando de pronto… ¡DING! ¡IDEA! ¿Y si ellos no fueran los originales? Sino… "Jeremy Junior" y "Fritz Junior" estos pobres tontos que siguieron el camino de sus padres XD Mike si es el original Bl y según el fandom tiene una novia llamada "Doll" :v**

**Ojala les haya gustado, si les saqué una sonrisa dejen su review y perdónenme por el capítulo tan corto D: ¡SweetGirl les desea buenas noches y les manda un besazo dulzón! :3 Adiós.**


	11. Shiping, Traumas y Humillaciones

**Hola señores, soy SweetGirl con el capítulo de hoy ¡AMO LOS VIERNES! SON TAN MÁGICOS *-* Mágicos y divertidos UwU Y para mí inspirativos.**

**Pyro fénix-bird : Jaja, Mike de seguro va a llevar consigo una ametralladora y una cruz XD Paciencia amigo…el romance toma paciencia… mucho más si es de este tipo :3 No sé exactamente de dónde sacan que Doll es la novia de Mike, creo que eso salió de Rebornica ._. Pero se hizo famoso y así se quedo. Si tienes dudas puedes buscar "Doll FNAF" "Doll x Mike" entre otros. Y ya que estoy, me dijiste que te gustaba el "Foxyngle" y el "Bonnica" te recomiendo unos videos de un youtuber animador "Tony Crynight" está haciendo una historia animada sobre eso, esta fabulosa :v**

**Hikari no kokoro : ¡Spider Fox! XD Jaja **

**rocioam7: Mangle es la mejor en todo el universo Bl…contemos con que los guardias no traten de matarla junto a los demás XD**

**fucsia1700: O_O Nunca te joderé la existencia, tenlo por seguro.**

**Nicole Kawaii: ¡MALDITA SEA! CORRAN ¡POR SUS PUTAS VIDAS! ¡MUJERES Y NIÑOS PRIMERO! *Huye sensualmente* **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

La tarde había caído en el cielo ahora naranja rápidamente. La pizzería había cerrado su turno diurno y nuestras dos chicas estaban aprovechando el tiempo faltante en el apartamento de Kelly antes de volver al trabajo.

-Hey Kelly- Stacy dejó su libro a un lado y dirigió su mirada a su amiga que estaba con su preciada laptop. Totalmente concentrada en un video.

-Mande- Respondió sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Quién crees que sea la chica de la que hablaba Golden?

Ella se encogió de hombros- No tengo ni la más puta idea, pero debe ser alguien muy especial para haber enamorado locamente a ese amargado.

-Siiiiiiiii- Se acercó a ella con una mirada muy insinuadora y una sonrisa traviesa- Especial e imposible- Se detuvo a mirar la reacción de su amiga.

-¿Y a ti que mosca te picó?

-Kelly ¿No te das cuenta?- Preguntó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, impacientando cada vez más a la castaña.

-A ver perra, dime de una vez que mierda está pasando por tu cabeza porque yo no entiendo un pepino.

-¡Tu le gustas!

Kelly se paralizó al instante y apartó la mirada hacia ella con cierto temor.

-Stacy, creo que te contagié demasiada locura… ya hasta andas delirando pendejadas.

-¡O sea! ¡Helloooo! ¡Es muy obvio!- Se sentó a su lado- Eres hermosa, nunca lo aceptarías, eres imposible…

-A ver puta, el dijo que era alguien de quien estaba enamorado hace tiempo. Y nosotras apenas llevamos unas dos noches allá.

-Es verdad, pero si mal no recuerdo… tú ya conocías este lugar y venias de vez en cuando.

-Lamento tener que arruinar tus ilusiones de niña pequeña, pero no soy yo- Declaró bajando a su gata de la cama y recostándose.

-¿Por queeeeeeeee?- La peli naranja se recostó a su lado, y en respuesta Kelly volteó al otro lado- ¿Acaso no crees que eres lo suficiente para él?- Su sonrisa se esfumó al instante al sentir como le pateaba la pierna- ¡MI RODILLITA!

-Eso te pasa por perra- Soltó una risa- ¿Y tú qué onda con ese papel de casamentera?

Ella bufó- Solo quiero que mi amiguis del alma sea feliz con alguien.

-Eres muy dulce- Se volteó quedando ambas de frente- Pero no me atraen los hombres, mucho menos si son como Golden.

Stacy abrió los ojos como platos totalmente shokeada - ¿Eres lesbiana?

-¡¿QUE MIERDA STACY?!- Por poco casi se desmaya- ¡Es tan solo un decir de que no quiero un novio por ahora!

La oji azul comenzó a reír- Ya lo sé, solo estaba jugando contigo. Además aun si así fuera no dejaría de ser tu amiga- Dijo sacándole una sonrisa y ganando que la empujara de la cama hacia en alfombrado suelo- ¡¿Y ESO PORQUE?!

-Por jugarme una mala broma- Le respondió acercándose al borde de la cama para sacarle la lengua.

-Que mala… ¿Y no me vas a ayudar?

-Mhhh…. Ya que- Le extendió la mano a la chica y esta la tomó- ¿Tregua?

-Tregua- Tiró de ella haciéndola caer también.

-¡PINCHE PUTA HIJA DE ZORRA!- Vio como se reía- ¿Así que te parece gracioso eh? Bueno… ese es un juego de dos.

-¿Kelly? Oh no…no te atrevas…

-Es hora del castigo… ¡KELLY LA COSQUILLUDA ATACA!- Se lanzó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en todo lugar que podía- ¡Cuchi cuchi cuchi cu!

-¡Eso no!- Stacy trataba de gritar auxilio… no sé porque si nadie la iba a ayudar, pero no podía, las risas ahogaban sus palabras. La castaña ya satisfecha la soltó y volvió a su laptop al oír el ruido de un mensaje.

-¡Órale genial! ¡Miles dice que si vendrá!

-¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que "y"?! ¡El nos ayudará a mantener la pizzería! Le dije que me ayudara con unos temas de reparaciones…. Y eso haremos ¡Los repararemos a todos!

-¡Kelly eres una maldita genio!

-Lo sé bitch…lo sé… ah y tengo un mensaje de mis padres.

-Oye, ya que estas fíjate qué hora es.

-Son las 11:55.

Se miraron.

-¡MIERDA Y LA RECONCHELALORA VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE AL PUTO TRABAJO!

-¡CARAJO! ¡Después leo el mensaje!- Corrió por toda la casa tropezando con todo, tomando su bolso, electrónico y dejando comida en el plato de su mascota, la cual solo la miraba tranquilamente desde arriba del escritorio.

-¡Cómete todo Gatúbela, nos vemos!- Le jaló el brazo a su amiga y ambas salieron corriendo rumbo a la pizzería. Llegaron totalmente agitadas y exhaustas, tanto que no podían abrir la puerta.

-A la próxima me pongo una alarma para las 11:30- Decía la castaña entre jadeos de cansancio.

-Sí… ¿Para qué trajiste tu laptop?- Cuestionó mirando sin confianza la computadora portátil que llevaba su sonriente amiga.

-Porque hoy es el día en el que los traumo a todos.

-Kelly, no me digas que…- Vio con temor como expandía su sonrisa.

-¡ESTA ES LA NOCHE DEL SHIPING! ¡PREPAREN SUS MENTECITAS!- Pateó la puerta abriéndola en el acto y pasó elevando su computadora- ¡LLEGÓ LA FIESTA MADAFAKAS!...o sea… ¿Qué demonios?

Se encontró con la escena más incomoda de toda la vida. Foxy y Mangle besaban a sus parejas, cabe a decir que ella lo hacía sin pudor alguno, y en cuanto a los demás. Algunos estaban sentados en el escenario mirando nada más que sus pies balanceándose, otros miraban el techo, y otros simplemente no sabían que hacer… era un silencio sepulcral. Era obvio que se habían acostumbrado a tener a Kelly en la pizzería animando el lugar, y con ella lejos no sabían qué hacer. Vaya ironía, después se la pasaban diciendo que estaba loca y estaban mejor sin ella…pobres tontos.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa? ¿Murió alguien?- Dijo ella divertida acercándose a los demás con su amiga- Oigan… medio como que Mangle trata de comerse a Chicadele o algo por el estilo…- Agregó mientras miraba como ya tenía a la polluela acorralada en uno de los muros.

-Es repugnante…- Comentó el oso dorado- Pero ya se hace la costumbre ¿Pero con Chica y Foxy? Eso si es nuevo.

-No pos… súper shipeo salsero.

-¿Nos extrañaban chicos?- La oji azul les dirigió una burlona mirada a los demás.

Freddy levantó una ceja-¿Extrañarlas? Sigue soñando.

-Bueeeeenoooo- Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar a la salida- Como no nos quieren nos vamos- Freddy se alarmó y las detuvo sosteniéndose de sus pies junto a Bonnie.

-¡NO SE VAYAN! ¡ESTE LUGAR ES JODIDAMENTE ABURRIDO CUANDO NO ESTAS CON LAS PAYASADAS! ¡ESTAMOS TAN ABURRIDOS QUE HASTA LLEGAMOS A PEDIRLE A PUPPET QUE NOS LEA UN CUENTO! ¡Y NO FUE NADA LINDO!- Golden se golpeó la frente.

-Patéticos…

-… ¡Dijeron que les había gustado!- La marioneta se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

-Así que… dicen que nos necesitan- Confirmó la peli naranja viendo como oso y conejo asentían- Entonces nos quedamos.

-Esta noche la tía y la súper mega puta ama del pinche universo Kelly trajo lo mejor del mundo- Dicho esto se acercaron a ella mientras que dejaba su laptop en la mesa y la encendía.

-¿Una computadora?- Carol se acercó a los saltos- ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-No es la computadora pequeña… es lo que puedes hallar en ella- Susurró misteriosamente mientras los demás se acomodaban para ver a la perfección la pantalla.

-¿Qué estas buscando?- Preguntó con curiosidad la polluela old ya separándose de los labios de su zorruno novio pirata.

-¿Nunca se preguntaron qué piensan los fans de ustedes?

-¿Fans?- Puppet se puso a pensar- ¿Hablas de los niños que nos visitan?

-No esa clase de fans, verán chicos…ustedes son más famosos de lo que piensan.

-Sigo sin entender.

-Ustedes solo miren- tecleó el nombre de cada animatronic, desde Freddy hasta el ventilador, mostrándoles cada imagen, dibujo, comic, pareja, etc. que se halló por la red. Cada uno de las victimas…digo… cada uno de los robots tuvieron distintas reacciones, algunas eran buenas…otras no tanto.

**Chica**

"_¡¿Qué clase de gente enferma hace estas cosas?! No podré dormir después de esto… no puedo creer que tanta gente me dibuje de forma tan… vulgar ¡Esto es totalmente ofensivo! ¡¿BONNIE, FREDDY, MANGLE Y GOLDEN?! ¡HASTA CHICADELE! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO SABEN QUE FOXY ES MIO Y QUE SOMOS COMPLETAMENTE HETEROSEXUALES?!...oye… admito que me gustaron esas del tal… ¿Cómo le dicen? ¿Foxica? Creo que son las únicas que me gustaron hasta ahora…además de que me hagan ver terrorífica"_

**Bonnie**

"_No podría sentirme más avergonzado… todos creen que soy un total maricón ¡Hasta creen que soy mujer! ¡HASTA ME EMPAREJARON CON LOS CHICOS MAS IMBECILES! ¡Y CON CHICA! Algunos creen que soy varonil y sin cara me veo mucho mas de terror, eso sí es bueno. ¿Por qué carajos tuve que me sonrojarme viendo las de Bonbon y yo? ¡Tonto! ¡De seguro se dio cuenta! Debo disimular mejor… espero que no lo haya notado, me moriría de vergüenza"_

**Freddy **

"_Esas imágenes no se borraran de mi mente… ojala pudiera dispararme en la cabeza ¿No podrían haberme puesto con otros? Carol… Con la cupcake mas linda de todas ¡POR UN DEMONIO FREDDY! ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN MARICONADAS! Encima de eso me hacen ver como un puto pervertido… esto no podría ponerse peor… Después de esto tendré que sentarme a reflexionar de mi vida y buscar un buen psicólogo ¿El de enfrente será uno? Lleva lentes… mejor busco su número para un turno porque enserio necesito un maldito psicólogo"_

**Foxy**

"_¡TODOS ME AMAN! ¡Debe ser porque soy el más guapo! ¡Y por ser un sexy zorro pirata! Después de todo lo que vi tendré para presumirle al tarado de Freddy. Al parecer todos me quieren ver con todos aquí ¿Bonnie? Ne… es muy baboso ¿Freddy? Ni loco ¿Chicadele? Esta buena, pero no es mi tipo ¿Golden? ¡Ha! Es un total amargado ¿Mike? El nos detesta a todos y ya se largó del país ¿Mangle? Primero me suicido… ¿Chica? Dieron en el blanco, veo que la mayoría me prefiere ver con ella ¡Es genial! ¡JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE! ¡OH SI BABY!"_

**Bonbon**

"_No sé qué pensar… Sobre mi… ¿De verdad seré mujer? ¿O es que soy hombre? ¿Cómo me llamo? ¿Qué soy?... esta gente me está confundiendo ¡No soy una diva! Que ofensivo… me confrontan con Bonnie… eso me hiere de verdad ¡Pero también me emparejan! ¡ES MI SUEÑO! ¿Me habré sonrojado cuando vi eso? Ojala no lo haya notado, me moriría de la vergüenza ¿Cómo carajos sabían que salía con Fredderic? Necesitamos más cámaras en esta pizzería… eso y más dignidad ¿Habrá más imágenes de Golden? Por lo que veo es el más misterioso de todos… esto se está poniendo genial"_

**Mangle **

"_Foxy…foxy… ¡O SEA NO! Ya Mangle…contrólate… ¿Por qué piensan que soy un chico? Creo que mi diseño dice que es más que obvio que soy un dama ¿Será normal que me guste que emparejaran a chicos? No se… se llama yaoi por lo que escuché de unas niñas ayer, no sé qué tiene de interesante pero se ve fabuloso ¡Esto se está poniendo cada vez mejor! Me pregunto si habrá más de mi y Chicadele…se ve tan sensual"_

**Chicadele**

"_Me siento tan alagada, la gente enserio nos aman. Creen que soy la más bonita. Eso del emparejar es genial… expto por la parte en la que me pusieron con Puppet ¿Por qué lo dejan como hombre? Que se yo… Me encanta el Fonnie ¡Desde ahora seré una fujoshi! ¡Si si si si! Ojalá pudiera verme aun más sexy para Mangle, sería genial sorprenderla en nuestro aniversario con algo así. Llámenme pervertida si gustan pero de verdad quiero lucir así de provocativa… no tanto como para que los demás babeen por mi… solo para pasar una linda noche con mi chica. Más tarde le pediré consejos a Kelly ¡CHICADELE QUIERE MAS YAOI!"_

**Fredderic**

"_Y yo que pensaba que Kelly estaba loca… Hasta ahora solo he visto humillación y más humillación. Pero admito que las reacciones de todos fueron legendarias ¿Debería haberlos grabado? Probablemente si… A Chica se le veía en toda la cara la furia, Foxy de seguro se cree la gran cosa, Mangle y Chicadele deben andar planeando otra noche sin dejarnos dormir por el ruido, Freddy se quiere matar, Bonbon está feliz por lo que veo, Bonnie esta mas rojo que las mejillas de Bonbon, Carol, Cherry, los Shadows y Balloon Girl se salvaron bastante al no ser tan populares, Puppet no pone ni una expresión… lo que daría por saber que está pensando y Golden… él quiere matarlos a todos ¡Gracias al cielo que no soy el más popular!"_

**Cherry/ Carol**

"_Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi ¡YAOOOOOI!"_

**Golden**

"_La humanidad está decayendo cada vez mas… ¿Porqué me dejan como un sádico? ¡LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!... vaya… tal vez si soy sádico ¿De verdad tenían que dejarme con Freddy? Creo que voy a vomitar… ¡¿NO PODRÍAN HABERME EMPAREJADO CON ELLA?! Aggggghhh, olvídalo ya Golden… si sigues pensando en eso solo lograras deprimirte mas"_

**Puppet**

"_Jamás pensé que éramos tan famosos, ni que hubieran parejas tan tiernas… exceptuando en las que estoy yo… Balloon Boy… ¿Es enserio? Jamás saldría con un niño así de pequeño… y lo peor de todo… ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS PIENSAN QUE SOY HOMBRE?! ¡QUIERO UN ABOGADO! ¡LO EXIJO! Pero bueno… todos creen que soy un niño más y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Necesito mi músicaaaaa… me pregunto si me emparejan con alguien más que Balloon Boy… ¿Con él? Aaaaagghhhh ¡Ya olvídalo! Lo único lindo fue esa linda canción que me hicieron… It's been so long nanananaaaaa ¡Pero qué monada! Que hermosos recuerdos…"_

**_Balloon Boy_**

"_¿Dejé los globos en el Game area? ¡NOOOOO!...momento… los tengo aquí ¡Ups! Me encantan los dibujos. Se nota que somos una gran familia ¿Pero qué significa Hentail? Tendré que preguntárselo a mami Puppet mas tarde, solo espero que no trate de escapar como cuando le pregunté sobre los bebes"_

-Ahhhhh No hay nada mejor que el shiping ¿Verdad chicos?... ¿Chicos?

-Esto es… waw- Hasta Stacy estaba sorprendida- solo…waw

-¡ESTO ES UNA INDIGNACIÓN!- Estalló Golden- ¡ESTAN TODOS LOCOS!

-No creo que sea tan malo caramelo- Dijo Puppet forzando una sonrisa.

-¡CLARO QUE ES MALO! ¡NO PODRÍA SER PEOR!

-Yo no me creo que nos hayas mostrado todas las parejas existentes- Mangle se acercó al computador- ¿Puedo buscar una?

-Adelante, aunque dudo que se te ocurra alguna mas ¡Ya les mostré todas las que conozco!

-No todas según mi mentecita- Comenzó a teclear- Y…listo.

-Olvídate de eso Mangle- Fredderic comenzó a alejarse con los demás- No quiero ver más de eso.

-¡Déjame mirar!- La castaña miró la pantalla y se quedó congelada-…Puppet x Golden… ¡¿CÓMO MIERDAS NO SE ME OCURRIÓ ANTES?!

-¡¿QUE?!- Todos inmediatamente se amontonaron para mirar- ¡ESTO ESTÁ DE LOCOS!

-Esto debe ser una broma…

-¡Yo quiero ver!- Puppet se acercó junto a los demás y arrastró consigo a su hijo- Awwwwwww que adorable te vez cariño.

-Bebiiiiitoooooooo- Gritó Foxy haciendo reír a la multitud.

-¡MAMÁ!

Mientras tanto en Chicago…

-A ver… inténtalo de nuevo- Los guardias más jóvenes estaban junto a Miles en el teléfono.

-Vamos…atiende ya maldita sea.

-Este es el aeropuerto de "Guide aerolínea" ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Hola, me llamo Miles Parker y me gustaría reservar un vuelo para cuatro personas a…

-Lo siento, pero para eso debe venir aquí.

-¿Qué no se puede por teléfono?

-No, debe venir a comprar los boletos.

-¡PÚDRACE!- Cortó el teléfono y bufó.

-¿Ya conseguiste los boletos?- Cuestionó Mike mirando su celular.

-No… ¡NO HAY NI UN SOLO MALDITO AEROPUERTO EN TODA LA CIUDAD QUE ME VENDA LOS PUTOS BOLETOS POR TELÉFONO!

-¿Por qué no sales a comprarlos y ya?- Dijo Fritz como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Vaya, no lo había pensado antes… ¡ESPERA!- Abrió la cortina revelando el clima tormentoso de nieve- Si lo pensé.

-¿Y cómo piensas comprarlos señor sabelotodo?

-Tendremos que salir por ellos, abríguense porque si no vamos a congelarnos…

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado :3 Las opiniones de los animatronics no tienen nada que ver con las mías. Es para que cada cual se ajuste a la mentalidad del mismo.**

**Yo soy tan shipera que me gusta toda pareja que me encuentro XD pero bueno…aquí figurarán mis favoritas UwU **

**Si les gustó y les saqué una sonrisa regálenme un review ¡SweetGirl se despide con un dulce besito! Buenas noches.**


	12. Es la hora de jugar

**Hola lectorines, soy SweetGirl con el capítulo de hoy, no tengo mucho que decir excepto… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**REVIEWS: **

**Pyro fénix-bird : El hombre del teléfono aparecerá, paciencia e_e y para Puppet todo es tierno XD**

**miguelangelsilveira72: Gracias por la sugerencia, pero ya conozco a Aely Artist hace muuuuuucho tiempo :3 y si, esa animación esta genial.**

**fucsia1700: Creeme que nadie se quedará forever alone… excepto el ventilador, el estará soloooooo! D:**

**Hikari no kokoro : Jaja, Todos corran de Golden! XD**

**Nicole Kawaii: Yaoi yaoi yaoi everywere :v **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._12:00 A.m.**

-Recuérdenme… ¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?- Dijo el fazbear café algo nervioso contemplando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices.

Golden se hallaba recostado sobre la mesa en una pose que daba a entender que estaba en un ataúd muerto, Chica fingía con total realismo un llanto dramático de telenovela mientras que Bonnie intentaba consolarla con palabras dulces, Foxy bebía de un vaso con desinterés, Chicadele sonreía al tiempo que limaba sus supuestas uñas con una lima y Bonbon estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido en un gesto totalmente aburrido.

-Porque si no lo hacen pueden ir despidiéndose de nosotras- Le respondió la ojiazul con una gran sonrisa al ver la desesperación en su rostro. Ya que así estaban todos. Estaban tan desesperados que aceptaron el revivir cada uno de esos humillantes videos con tal de que las guardias se quedaran.

-Muy bien- La humana se colocó frente a la cámara de la laptop- "Boot to the head" escena 1 toma 1 ¡ACCIÓN!- Se retiró detrás para enfocar mejor la escena mientras que Kelly miraba impaciente. La obra había comenzado dándole el comienzo a Freddy, que imitando un acento de abogado comenzó a declarar.

-Como el ejecutivo de la compañía del señor Golden, me han dado el derecho de leer su testamento- Dijo con orgullo el cual irrumpió Foxy con poco interés.

-Pues apresúrate, el bar abre en poco tiempo.

Chica comenzó a llorar con fuerza y lamentos después de decir- ¡Pobre de mi querido Golden! ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

A lo que el conejo morado reconfortó a su pareja teatral a muy desagrado de Foxy- Ya, ya Chica.

-Esto es predeciblemente aburrido- Comentó la conejita con molestia en un intento de copiar una voz más masculina.

Chicadele por fin habló- Nunca trabajé para alguien tan amable- Usó un tono tan dulce que logró que su novia la mirará totalmente embobada.

-Si se pueden sentar, empezaré a leer- Continuó Freddy.

-Lo sabía- Bonbon se echó una de sus coletas hacía atrás y Foxy lanzó una carcajada.

Freddy comenzó a leer el papel- "Yo, Golden Freddy, estando sano de mentalidad y cuerpo…"

-¡Aja si, como no!- Dijo el zorro riendo haciendo que Golden soltara un pequeño gruñido de ira.

-"Divido mi fortuna de la siguiente manera. A mí sobre emocional hermana Chica"- Miró hacía la polluela que seguía llorando desconsoladamente hasta que Bonnie decidió calmarla.

-Tranquila Chica, habla de nosotros.

-Ah…

-"Quien se atiborró con su esposo Bonnie, se atiborraron de todo lo que pudieron quitarme y luego lloraban lagrimas de cocodrilo cuando necesitaban algo de mí"- Miró con algo de desprecio a los dos como pronunciaban un "¿Qué?"- "A Chica le dejo… un botazo en la cabeza"

-¡¿UN QUÉ?!- Como por arte de magia, apenas pronunció la oración una bota le cayó en la cabeza. Bueno… no era magia. Era Mangle que se encargaba de la utilería, o sea, lanzar las botas desde el techo.

-¡Chica! ¿Estás bien?

Freddy ya divertido de humillarlos se acostumbró y actuó con naturalidad- "Y otro botazo para el maricón de su esposo Bonnie"- Botazo que cayó y una risa proveniente de Foxy.

-¡Esto es una locura!- Dijo indignada la polluela.

-"Pero aun así… tú eres mi hermana, ambos admiraban mi pizzería y como ya no la necesito…"

-¡Oh! ¡Golden es tan amable!- Dijo ella convencida.

-"Le dejo otro botazo en la cabeza"

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Botazo y una muy mal fingida risa de Foxy al ver a su novia recibir golpes.

-¡Y otro para el marica!- Otro botazo para Bonnie… ok, eso sí le causó gracia al zorro.

-Y ahora, mi alcohólico pirata- Sonrió con malicia mirando al zorrito el cual se alarmó al instante.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no quiero un botazo en la cabeza!

-"Quien no trabajó ni un día de su borracha vida"

-¡Voy a cubrir mi cabeza!

-"Le dejo mi ático de vinos y tres cajas de mi mejor whisky"

-… ¿De verdad?

-"Y un botazo en la cabeza"- Botazo cayó para él, cabe a decir que Mangle lo hizo con más fuerza solo para humillar a su contraparte. Las guardias estaban tiradas en el piso muriendo de risa.

-"¡Y otro para Chica y el marica!"

-¡AUCH!

Freddy se sentía cada vez más animado- "Luego, mi sobrino sabelotodo Toy Bonnie"

Ella demostró temor en su voz- Esto es muy predecible…

-"Le dejo un botazo en la cabeza"

-¡Lo sabía!- Gritó sobando su golpe.

-"¡Y otro para Chica y el marica!"

-¡AUCH!

-Con esto acaban las obligaciones familiares. Ahora, la señorita Toy Chica.

-Y-yo no quiero nada- Agregó para salvarse.

-"Quien me cuidó estos largos años… me cuidó, me hizo reír, me trajo el té"

Puppet exclamó enojada- ¡Aja si! ¡Yo soy la única que cuida del niño!

-Jeje, no fue nada.

-"A la señorita Chicadele le dejo…un botazo en la cabeza"

-Perdóname por esto amor- Mangle se disculpó anticipadamente con su mujer y le lanzó la bota con al menos fuerza posible.

-"¡Y otro para Chica y el marica!"

-¡AUCH!

-"A mi gato Cherry le dejo mi entero y basto… botazo en la cabeza"- Botazo para Cherry.

-¡LA CONCHETUMADRE PUTO OSO DE MIERDA! ¡ESTA VEZ DESASTE LA IRA DE CHERRY!

Freddy la miró con temor y prosiguió- "Y a mi abogado quien me ayudo a escribir este testamento, no le dejo un botazo en la cabeza. Si no un demonio de Tasmania… rabioso… dentro de sus calzones" ¡¿QUÉ?!

Dicha la línea Stacy le entregó a Kelly un bate- ¡Dale con todo demonio!

-¡AHÍ TE VA TU KELLY!- El oso sin perder tiempo comenzó a huir de la chica a gran velocidad mientras leía lo que faltaba para librarse de esa pesadilla.

-"¡Y LE DEJO TODA MI FORTUNA A LA GENTE DE FAZBEAR PARA QUE PUEDA MUDARSE A UN LUGAR DECENTE!"- Se percató de que la castaña había lanzado su bate al suelo y entonces él se detuvo.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo.

-¡Esto es una desgracia!- Se quejó Foxy.

-Todavía hay una última cosa para todos.

-…Todo mundo cúbrase la cabeza.

-"Les dejo a todos una dotación de por vida de helado"

-¿Helado?

-¿Helado?- Bonbon se cruzó de brazos- ¿Eso es todo?

-Eso es todo.

-Bueno ¿Y de que sabor es?- Preguntó Chicadele.

-¡SABOR BOTAZO EN LA CABEZA!

-¡OH SI!- Mangle se dispuso a lanzarle botas a todos pero Puppet salto hasta el techo haciéndola caer.

-¡NADA DE BOTAZOS!- Le gritó con autoridad para luego abofetearla- ¡¿FUI CLARA?!

-Si señora…

-¡Esta fue la mejor obra de la historia!- Golden se bajó de la mesa con una sonrisa- ¡Jajaja! ¡Al fin los humillan a ustedes!

-Oh mi queridísimo Golden…- Kelly miró al oso causándole cierta desconfianza- Todavía no hemos terminado…

-…Mierda.

**1:00 A.m.**

-Me siento tan satisfecha que podría besarlos a todos- La castaña se estiró y se recostó sobre la mesa mientras disfrutaba el ambiente que había dejado en toda la pizzería.

Chicadele y Chica se mecían traumadas en un rincón, Bonbon estaba tirada en el suelo, Mangle corría en círculos dado a que se estaba quemando, las cupcakes saltaban como locas tratando de subir a la mesa y alcanzar sus preciadas velitas, Balloon Boy y Fredderic estaban llorando debajo de la mesa, y Freddy, Foxy y Bonnie estaban colgados en el techo sin poder bajar porque debido a circunstancias… Puppet los mandó a volar de una bofetada después de que se pasaran de listos con una burla ofensiva hacia su supuesta sexualidad dudosa según los fans y una broma que dejó a Golden casi sin cara. Por lo que ellos eran los únicos intactos además de las humanas.

-Esto…no valió…la pena- Dijo casi muerto el conejo sin cara y cayendo hacia el suelo en un ruido sordo, con tanta mala suerte que su movimiento hizo caer a los demás sobre él.

-¿Qué te digo?- Golden lo miró vengativo mientras su madre lo abrazaba y besaba su cabeza que ella misma había vendado hace rato- Ser un "bebito" tiene sus cosas buenas.

-Lo que daría por aplastar tu maldita cabeza de oso fastidioso- Freddy se levantó recibiendo una mirada de la marioneta que le puso los pelos de punta- No dije nada…

-Eso pensé- Volvió a atender a su hijo.

-Más les vale que estén felices- Chica se cruzó de brazos algo molesta por la humillación que le habían hecho pasar. A lo que la peli naranja se limpió una lagrima producto de su desenfrenada risa.

-Estamos más que felices, ya completamos toda la lista. Bonnie y Foxy vendiendo chocolate a Mangle, Botazos, Foxy troleando a su novia, Chicadele cantando, Lecha, y todos los chistes de Rebornica...no, espera…nos falta uno.

-¡¿EXCUSE ME?! ¡NI LOCOS HACEMOS OTRO DE ESOS!

-¡No sean maricas!

-¡YA DIJIMOS QUE NO!

-¡PERO QUIERO VERLO!

-¡Y NOSOTROS QUEREMOS DIGNIDAD!

-¡POS ME LARGO DE LA PIZZERÍA!

-¡DE ACUERDO! ¡HAREMOS LO QUE PIDAS!

-Soy la puta ama, muy bien… a sus posiciones Bonbon, Fredderic, Chicadele y Puppet.

-Estoy ocupada- Dijo ella sin despegarse de su osito.

-¡DIJE QUE A SUS POCISIONES!

-¡BUENO!- Se dirigió a su lugar.

-Y….¡ACCIÓN! – Entonces Chicadele tomó el inició dirigiéndose a Puppet.

-Te voy a dar un consejo- Bonbon le extendió papel de baño y ella se lo ofreció a la marioneta- aquí… para ti.

-Yo…- Lo tomó y lo miró con dudas por unos momentos- ¿Para qué es esto?

-¡Para limpiarte!... ¡PORQUE ERES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Todos estallaron a risas excepto Puppet claro está, Golden, y Bonbon y Fredderic… porque ellos hacían algo mejor que reír.

-¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Inserte voz de Mordecai y Rigby)

-¡AHORA SI QUE LOS MATO A TODOS!- De no ser porque Puppet lo abrazó, Golden ya habría matado a todos con una silla.

-Ya caramelo, solo fue una pequeña broma, nada más.

-Sí, la mejor broma de todos los tiempos- Agregó Foxy mirando la cámara junto a los demás.

-¿Acaso quieres que te mande a volar a Japón esta vez Foxy?

-No señora…

-¡ESTONCES CIERRA ESE HOCICO TUYO!

-Bueno…

-Y luego le llamas bebe a Golden.

-Cállate Stacy.

-Esta es la mejor noche de mi puta existencia ¡Es el momento de los juegos!- Todos los robots quisieron huir al instante y Balloon Girl apareció de la nada pegando saltitos alegres.

-¡¿Juegos?! ¡Sí!

\- ¡JUEGO DE PAREJAS!

-¡Ni loco!- Fredderic se dio la vuelta- ¡NADIE JUGARÁ ESO!

-¡YO SI JUEGO!- Mangle levantó su mano entusiasmada.

-¡TODOS JUEGAN!- Declaró anotando cosas- Stacy, tu eres mi mano derecha, acomódalos con sus parejitas please- Ella respondió con una seña militar y se acercó a los demás.

-Mangle y Chicadele, Foxy y Chica, Bonbon y Bonnie…

-¡OH SI! ¡Vamos bebe!- La zorrita se llevó a su pareja hacía una mesa tal cual hizo Foxy con Chica.

-¡¿Yo y Bonnie?! ¡Fabuloso!...digo… por mi está bien.

-Freddy y Carol, Fredderic y Cherry…

Los osos se cubrieron sus rojas caras- Puta vida…

-Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl…

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos Billy!- Gritó feliz la niña llevándose a su amigo a otra mesa cercana.

-Puppet y Shadow…

-El no está aquí, dijo que hoy estaría ocupado con unos asuntos pendientes.

-¿Shadow Bonnie?

-Igual…

-Entonces ve con Golden y listo ¡No estoy para andar buscando a todo quien me pidan! ¡NO HAY RESPETO!

-No seas tarada Stacy- Dijo el zorro pirata entre besos- Es su hijo, no se vale.

-¿Tu que te metes capitán calzones?

-No me jodas Godofredo.

-Foxy tiene razón Stacy ¿No puedo simplemente salirme del juego?- Trató de insistir Puppet.

-Ugh… está bien.

-Gracias Stacy ¿No te quedas a mirar corazón?- Preguntó al ver como Golden se iba alejando a paso lento.

-No gracias ma, no me siento bien.

-¿Te sientes descompuesto? ¿Se te saltó un cable? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Le tocó la frente buscando señales de falla de sistema.

-No gracias, no te preocupes- Soltó una pequeña sonrisa sacándole un poco la preocupación a la marioneta.

-Bueno tesorín, llama cualquier cosa. Sabes que mami te quiere y se preocupa por tu bienestar- Dicho eso le besó la cabeza.

-Como tú digas- Se soltó de ella y se fue caminado con la cabeza gacha mientras pateaba una que otra cosa que se hallaba por el suelo. Se preguntaba porque el destino lo odiaba tanto… si en su vida anterior había hecho cosas tan malas como para recibir tal castigo ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? Jamás lo supo… Desde que se dio cuenta se decidió a olvidarlo todo pero no podía. Cada día era más tortuoso que el anterior y cada gesto se hacía más doloroso… pero debía aceptar como fuera esa decisión para no afectar la situación y empeorarla. Sin dudas sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro…

-¿Qué diablos?- Se detuvo al observar a donde había llegado- ¿Zona segura?...- La curiosidad lo venció y abrió la puerta revelando algo que jamás pensó que vería.

Dejando de lado esto… ¿Qué tal si vemos como le va a Miles?

-A ver… ¿Recuerdas como se conduce un auto?- Preguntó Miles al castaño que estaba al volante.

-Por favor… tengo 23, es obvio que se como se hace.

Lo miró con desconfianza… él no se fiaba de Mike cuando decía cosas como esas. Pero dado que era el único del cuarteto que sabía conducir, necesitaba comprar los boletos con urgencia y esta era la única manera, no le quedaba otra opción más que dejarle el control del auto si no quería congelarse en la nieve y rezarle a Dios para no morir en el intento.

-Primero ponlo en cambio- Indicó Jeremy desde el asiento trasero leyendo un manual.

-Listo…

-Pónganse todos el cinturón de seguridad- Agregó Fritz y vio como el azabache se ajustaba lo más que podía la seguridad y se aferraba al asiento.

-Listo.

-Ahora ya puedes conducir.

-Perfecto…- Sacó unos lentes cools de la guantera y se los puso- Es hora de conducir baby.

-Recuerda Mike, si no estás seguro podemos tomar el autobús y ya.

-No temas Miles, yo soy un experto.

-Lo sé pero… ¡CONCHETUMADRE MIKE! ¡NO TAN RÁPIDOOOOO!- Ya era tarde porque le había dado con todo al acelerador y el auto salió volando a gran velocidad, y la calle congelada solo lo hacía peor.

-¡OH SI NENA! ¡ESTO ES A LO QUE LE LLAMO ADRENALINA!

-¡PUES BÁJALE A TU PUTA ADRENALINA PORQUE NOS VAS A MATAR!

-¡Fíjense por donde van!- Cada persona que pasaba gritaba indignada al castaño, pero este solo ignoraba y seguía conduciendo.

-Mike… por favor bájale.

-¡No molestes Jeremy! Oh… una curva ¡Prepárense para mi truco!

Los guardias que iban atrás se abrazaron- ¡QUIERO A MI MAMÁ!

-¡Dios santísimo del cielo sálvanos de Mike!- Miles rezaba como lunático mientras se aferraba cada vez mas.

-¡AQUÍ VAMOS NENA!

-¡SI NO SOBREVIVO A ESTO NO PODRÉ COMPRAR LOS MALDITOS BOLETOS!

-¡¿Quieres dejar de quejarte?!

-¡LO HARÍA SI MI VIDA NO DEPENDIERA DE TI! ¡ADEMÁS EL AEROPUERTO CIERRA EN 10 MINUTOS!

-No exageres, llegaremos a horario… oh santa mierda ¡Chicos! ¡Están abriendo el puente!

-¡Pues detén el auto!

-¡Para nada! ¡Vamos a saltarlo!- Dicho esto subió la velocidad.

-¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!- Le gritaron los tres.

-¡LO SUFUCIENTE!

-….¡VAMOS A MORIIIIIIIIR!

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Este es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora ._. Adivina adivinador ¿Quién se encuentra en la zona segura? e_e **

"**Boot to the head" Sonic99rae**

**Ojala les haya gustado y si les saqué una sonrisa dejen su review ¡SweetGirl se despide con un dulce besito! Les deseo lo mejor y buenas tardes.**


	13. Mas y menos gente

**¡Hello my friends! ¡It's me! ¡SweetGirl! Y se hablar inglés perras Bl jeje, este capítulo me tomo mucho tiempo así que espero que les guste y no me lances tomates. Jujui. Al parecer todos adivinaron XD**

**REVIEW: **

**Pyro phoenix-bird****: ¡Todo será lindo y hermoso! :D No siempre… pero a veces si XD Capitan calzones… es que Foxy es el único que trae ropa… y son pantalones desgastados ¡Y casa vez que lo veo parece que usa calzones! XD *se muere de risa***

**Nicole Kawaii: Déjeme decir que usted también es genial señorita Bl **

**Tatiana Aponte****: En esta vida existen coincidencias… ¿Puedes creer que leí uno de tus fics justo antes de que comentaras? ¡El mundo es un pañuelo! :D Jaja si serían linda pareja pero que se yo :v serían…serían…**

**Hikari no kokoro****: ¡CORRECTO! **

**Ultimonoob****: Me alegro que te guste, mucho más si hace reír :3**

**fucsia1700****: ¡Mike es un peligro para la sociedad! ¿Quieres helado tú también? e_e**

**rocioam7****: Si, lo saqué de uno de los chistes de Rebornica XD Mike los matará a todos **

**Guest: ¡Corrrrrrrrrecto, señorrrrrrr Guest! :v**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico y gramatical, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-¡Llegamos!- El castaño volteó hacia sus amigos- ¿Qué tal el viaje muchachos?

Ninguno respondió, Miles estaba temblado como gelatina en un terremoto y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, Jeremy estaba vomitando en una bolsa y Fritz se hallaba junto a él meciéndose mientras se tapaba los ojos.

-¿Hola? ¿Chicos?- Pasó su mano enfrente de los ojos del azabache, reaccionó y miró a Mike.

-Nunca más… nunca más…

-¡Ah! Estas vivo, creí que te habías muerto- Dijo lo ultimo riendo mientras bajaba del vehículo a mucha molestia de Miles- Bajen ya perezosos.

-¿Jeremy? ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor que nunca… ugh… Oye Fritz, ya llegamos.

El peli naranja descubrió sus ojos y bajó del auto inmediatamente para abrazar el suelo y besarlo- ¡TIERRA! ¡POR FIN TIERRA!

-No soy tan malo conduciendo… están exagerando.

-¡CASI NOS CHOCAMOS CONTRA UN ARBOL, UNA CASA, UNA ANCIANA, UN PERRO Y CASI CAIMOS DEL PUENTE!

-Pero no sucedió.

-Dejen de perder el tiempo, necesitamos comprar los boletos- Miles caminó junto a los demás dentro del aeropuerto- Esperen aquí- Se retiró hacia el mostrador mientras dejaba a sus amigos en la máquina de dulces- Hola- Saludó a la mujer del mostrador, esta estaba limándose las uñas sin prestar atención.

-Hola, aeropuerto pájaro feliz ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Sí, soy Miles Parker. Vengo a comprar cuatro boletos de avión hacia San Diego.

-Déjeme reviso- Dejó su lima y tecleó un par de cosas en la computadora- Lo siento, el último vuelo hacía San Diego es esta noche y solo nos queda un boleto.

-¡¿Qué?! Debe haber otro vuelo.

-No, todos los vuelos de esta semana se cancelaron debido a las tormentas de nieve. Después de todo se acerca Navidad y no habrán muchos empleados trabajando en la semana.

Miles se sintió frustrado, no podía quedarse allí si quería salvar a Kelly pero no podía ir solo.

-Mh… ¿Me espera aquí?

-Adelante- Dicho esto, volvió con sus amigos.

-¿Y? ¿Ya conseguiste los boletos?- Preguntó Miles bebiendo una soda e ignorando que Jeremy y Fritz se pateaban la maquina porque no salía su dulce.

-Solo queda uno.

-¿Entonces qué hacemos?

-Mh…- Miró a todos lados en busca de una solución.

-¡Funciona, maquina del diablo!

-Déjamelo a mí, Jeremy- Fritz metió su mano en la maquina logrando sacar los dulces- Perfecto ¿Los guardo para la noche?

-Guardar… ¡Eso es!- Corrió al mostrador dejando confundidos a los chicos- Le compro el boleto.

-Perfecto, esto va a su cuenta ¡Que tenga un buen día y felices fiestas!

-Muchas gracias señora- Tomó el boleto y regresó hacia ellos con una sonrisa- Ya lo compré.

-¡Momeeeento! ¡No te dejaremos ir solo!

-Oh mi queridísimo Mike… nada de eso. Tengo un plan.

-¿Un plan? ¿Cuál?

Él solo extendió su sonrisa.

Esto se puso aburrido… veamos cómo le va a Golden.

**2:00 a.m.**

-¿Qué es eso?- Golden entró en la oscura habitación y caminó hasta una silueta que divisaba hasta que se hizo completamente visible- Waw…- Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar. Delante de él se encontraba un conejo dorado, se lo notaba deteriorado debido a los muchos años que de seguro estuvo allí, tenía en sí cierto parecido a Bonnie… aunque no mucho, y estaba en una pose muerta… parecida a la que el usaba antes cuando le jodía la vida a Mike. Muchas preguntas se cruzaron en su cabeza… ¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía abandonado en la pizzería? Entre otras.

-Vaya… me pregunto si…- Levantó un poco al animatronic para darlo vuelta, comprobando con éxito el botón de encendido y apagado. Sin dudar, lo presionó.

El conejo empezó a moverse un poco, causando uno que otro chirrido. Hasta que dejó de moverse por completo. Golden suspiró con pesadez, seguramente no funcionaba, pero curioso cómo era se acercó hasta él para revisarlo mejor, hasta que…

-¿Uh? ¡Hola!- Levantó su cabeza hasta el oso con una sonrisa.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Cayó sentado hacía atrás del susto y el conejo se levantó extendiendo su mano.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte… me emocioné de mas. Golden miró detalladamente al animatronic, no se veía tan terrorífico, hasta su voz era algo chillona y… femenina.

-No hay cuidado- Tomó su mano y se levantó- ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quién soy yo? ¿Te sientes bien Golden? Necesitas que te revisen los tornillos cabeza de chorlito- Dijo lanzando una risita amistosa y golpeando levemente su cabeza como una puerta- Según mi programación soy…-, dio una vuelta y posó- ¡Golden Bonnie!... Gonnie para los amigos.

-Es un gusto… pero no te conozco. De hecho es la primera vez que nos vemos.

\- Te equivocas, si te he visto ¡Tu y yo trabajamos juntos en Freddy's Family Dinner!

En ese instante el oso comprendió todo… o como dirían en mi país, le cayó la ficha.

Era más que obvio que este animatronic era el que trabajaba en el primer restaurante junto al otro, el si se acordaba de Golden ¡Pero él no era Golden! ¡Él era James Williams!...bueno… lo había sido unos años atrás. Pero era comprensible que el conejo estuviera confundido.

-No, no… deja que yo te lo explique. No soy Golden- Vio al conejo alzar una ceja- Bueno… si soy Golden pero no soy el en sí ¡Mas bien soy un niño! Pero yo… Al carajo… pensé que explicarlo sería más fácil.

Gonnie comenzó a reír- Solo estaba jugando contigo, sé muy bien quién eres tú- Dicho esto tomó unos periódicos del piso- Tu debes ser Fredd Johnson.

-No, ese es Freddy.

\- Ah…déjame ver… ¡Aja! Jamie Brown.

El negó de nuevo- Bonnie…

-Ush… jamás le acierto en nada ¿Jeffey Thompson?

-Foxy….

-¿A poco te llamas Chelsea Adams?

-Esa es Chica.

-Momento- Revisó el periódico de nuevo- Ah… tú debes ser James Williams, lo siento… son demasiados nombres.

-Exacto ¿De dónde sacaste esos periódicos?

-¿Estos? Estaban aquí desde el 87 cuando me apagué- Comenzó a revisar otro periódico- Tu madre debe ser Marisa Williams ¿No?

-No sé como aciertas de tal manera.

-Ya te lo dije… son las noticias. Supongo que es un gusto conocerte "nuevo Golden"

-También es un gusto- Estrecharon sus manos- Es bueno tener un nuevo amigo.

-¿Amigo?

-¿No somos amigos?...

-¡Oh si! Es solo que más bien yo soy una amiga- Guiño un ojo.

-… ¿Enserio?

-Claramente ¿No oyes mi voz? Jeje… no importa ¿Me presentarás a los demás?

-Claro, les agradaría conocerte.

-¡GENIAL!- La coneja lo tomó del brazo y salió corriendo.

-¡Decima pregunta! ¿Cuál es el color favorito de tu pareja?- Dijo Kelly con tono de entrevistadora mientras sostenía una revista enrollada frente a Balloon Girl.

-¡Es el azul!

-Dice que es azul ¿Es correcto?- Balloon boy levantó un cartel con la palabra "azul" - ¡Es correcto! ¡Balloon Boy y Balloon Gril son los vencedores!

-¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos!- Los dos niños se pusieron a saltar de euforia mientras que los demás animatronics los miraban.

-No puedo creer que perdimos contra unos mocosos…- Foxy se sentía un fracaso.

-Te dije mil y una veces que mi color favorito es el amarillo y jamás escuchas- Chica le dirigió una mirada de desprecio.

-Valió verga el concurso, se supone que el premio eran los mejores consejos para mantener viva la relación… no creo que a ellos les sirva- Comentó la peli naranja.

-¡¿CONSEJOS?!- Chicadele corrió hasta ella entusiasmada- ¡YO QUIERO!

-¿eh?

-Me vendrían bien ¿Sabes?

-Pero yo no veo problemas entre tú y Mangle.

-Bueno… no pero ya sabes, me gustarían unos consejos para mantener la llama. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Aunque Stacy no haya entendido nada de lo que le insinuaba la polluela Kelly entendía la perfección y ella sí que estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a la toy para conseguir lo que quería.

-Yo puedo ayudar nena.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-¡Of course! ¡Con mis consejos mantendrás la llama de la pasión mucho más que encendida!- Se quedó sin aire cuando la animatrónica la abrazó.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

-D-de nada….

-Si… solo espero que esa llama no se vuelva un incendio porque nosotros no soportamos los incendios ajenos- Se quejó la marioneta cruzada de brazos- Todavía me deben una caja de música nueva, diez regalos y una semana de sueño… sin contar que traumaron a mi hijo.

-Que exagerada.

-¡Lo dejaste dos días meciéndose en un rincón mientras decía cada cinco minutos "el yuri es malo… el yuri es malo"! ¡¿Y dices que estoy exagerando?!

-Yo… ¿sí?

Ella se golpeó la frente- No… ¿Sabes qué? Mientras que no molesten a nadie no hay problema…solo manténganse lejos de la prize corner ¿Fui clara?... lo mismo para ti Foxy.

-¡Que mala!

-Si Marisa- Bufó la polluela.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ, MÓNICA!

-¡TU TAMPOCO ME LLAMES MÓNICA!

-¡YO TE LLAMO COMO SE ME DÉ LA REGALADA GANA!

-¡NO ME SORPRENDE! ¡TE LA PASAS DANDO REGALOS!- Mangle se la llevó lejos hasta que sus gritos dejaron de oírse.

-Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa- La castaña se acercaba cada vez más solo para joderla y la marioneta no tuvo otra opción que usar la forma más madura para resolver conflictos que conocía… taparse los oídos y tratar de ignorar el problema.

-¡No te oigo! ¡Soy de palo! ¡Tengo orejas de pescado!- Definitivamente Puppet era muy madura.

-¡Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa, Marisa!- Se cayó por fin cuando la jodida…y furiosa marioneta le tapó la boca.

-¿Algo más que decir?

-…¡EN DOS DÍAS ES MI CUMPLEÑOS!- Dicho esto salió corriendo hacía Freddy y se trepó en su espalda- ¿O no, Stacy?

-Claro, en dos días cumples 19… ay, estas tan grandecita.

-No te pongas sentimental pendeja… esas mamadas siempre me hacen llorar.

-¿Enserio? De parte de todos los olds… ¡Feliz cumpleaños, perra barata!- Exclamó Freddy con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay, gracias oso pedófilo! ¡Ey! ¡Allá viene el otro pedófilo!- Sacudió su mano saludando al oso dorado.

-Hola chicos.

Puppet lo abrazó-¿Te sientes mejor corazón?

-Si ma, y encontré una nueva amiga- Dijo señalando a Gonnie.

-Hola- Saludó ella- Es un placer.

-¡WWWOOOOOWWW! ¡¿OTRO BONNIE?! ¡CON UNO YA ES BASTANTE!

-¿Eso crees? Pues cero Foxys eran suficientes.

-…Conejo pendejo.

-¡Chicos! ¡¿Qué clases de modales son esos?! Perdónalos cariño ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Le preguntó la marioneta.

-Me llaman Gonnie… mi otra opción era Springtrap, pero Gonnie me suena más femenino.

-Encantada, soy Puppet

-Usted debe ser Marisa Williams si no me equivoco.

-…. ¿Como…?

-Creo que les debo una larga explicación- Agregó el oso dorado- Esto tardará un rato…

Chica llegó con unas bandejas- Tenemos tiempo de sobra.

**3:00 a.m.**

-Entonces eres de Freddy´s Family Dinner- Aclaró Puppet mientras veía a la conejita dorada comer pizza y uno de los cupcakes que hizo Kelly… milagroso que no los haya vomitado, hasta incluso parecía que le gustaban.

-Exacto- Habló entre mordidas- Jamás creí que la comida del futuro fuera tan deliciosa- Sonrió comiendo su quinto cupcake ante la mirada asqueada de todos.

-¿Cómo le hace para no vomitar semejante abominación? –Chica estaba impresionada.

-¡O sea, tu ser very puta y yo ser very magnific en the kitchen!- Agregó Kelly burlándose de que Gonnie gustara mucho mas de sus cupcakes que de la deliciosa pizza que hacía la polluela.

Al parecer la conejita tenía gustos muy extraños… pero fuera de eso parecía una niña inocente y risueña… cosa que ponía a pensar a Puppet…

-Y dime querida ¿Cuánto llevas muerta?

-¿Muerta?- Cuestionó tragando- Lo siento Puppet, pero yo no soy una muerta- Sonrió empinándose una pizza.

-¿Y cómo es posible que te comportes como una persona?- Preguntó el zorro pirata rascándose con su garfio.

-Ah, verán. En el 87 trataron de sacarme a la luz de nuevo con los toys y remodelarme. De alguna manera crearon una especie de chip en mi programación al cual le dicen "Inteligencia artificial", estoy repleta de conocimientos humanos, emociones, pensamientos… es casi como si tuviera alma como ustedes.

-¿Y porque no estuviste en el 87?

-Pues… intentaron repararme pero en vez de eso simplemente crearon a los toys, debieron haber olvidado el chip y así se quedó- Miró a todos con una sonrisa mientras Puppet la observaba.

-Interesante…

-Yo me sigo preguntando como sabes nuestros nombres

-Oh Foxy… lo siento… Jeffrey… al ser casi humana tengo la posibilidad de leer- Dicho esto le entregó los periódicos.

-¡Esta animatrónica es la puta ama! Es genial conocerte "conejita bruja"

-¿Bruja?…eh ¡Gracias!

-Y no se molesta… ¡Es di-vi-na! ¡Tú serás mi favorita de ahora en adelante!

Mangle fingió llorar- ¿Y yo?

-Tú te vas al carajo- Abrazó al la coneja mientras Mangle gruñía- Pero con amor y zukulentocidad.

-Es genial que me reciban así… seremos buenos amigos, estoy segura.

-¡Yo quiero ser tu amiga también!- Se entusiasmó Shadow Bonnie haciendo su aparición flotante y de cabeza frente a Gonnie.

-¡Siiiii!- Abrazó a la coneja sombra con afecto.

-¿Quién lo diría? A la próxima tal vez encuentres un pájaro multicolor- Se rió Puppet mientras Golden la abrazaba.

-¿Quién dice que no puedo?

-Lo que tú digas Goldie… lo que tú digas…

-Y según escuché en dos días alguien cumplirá 19 ¿Verdad?

-¡UH UH! ¡Soy yo!- Kelly levantó su mano- ¡Seré una mujer!

-Una mujer inmadura- Agregó su amiga.

-Cállate que en dos días seré mayor y tú serás la mas pendeja ¡¿CÓMO LA VEZ PERRA?!

-Te veo con la misma vida de siempre… tu tirada en la cama viendo anime, comiendo…

-¿Y que no me vez con pareja? Pero que ofensiva.

-¡Ho vamos! ¡Ahuyentas a cada chico que se te acerca!

-Mira tú, te apuesto que me consigo pareja en navidad- Stacy lanzó una risa.

-¡Eso quiero verlo!

-¿Un novio para Kelly?- Dijo el conejo morado sin rostro- ¡Eso estaría de locos!

-Apuesto a que sería una pelota de baloncesto con una peluca- Comenzó a reír Golden.

-Apuesto a que te dan por atrás.

-Apuesto a que ni slender te violaría.

-Apuesto hasta yo sería capaz de tirarte a ti si es necesario.

-Uuuuuuuuhhhhh- Murmuraron todos, a excepción de los niños y Gonnie que solo se preguntaban qué significaba eso… después los ignoraron y siguieron jugando a las cartas, en cuanto a Puppet, ella se vio obligada a separar a ambos peleoneros para evitar más desastre.

-Ya chicos… ¡No quiero ni una pelea!

-Si mamá…

-Púdrete.

**4:00 a.m.**

-¡Cinco noches en Freeeeddyyyyyyyyyyyyyys, oh!- Cantaba subida en el escenario la loca de Kelly en el karaoke improvisado que se había montado a proposición de su más cuerda amiga. Los animatronics solo escuchaban con atención… al principio se les hizo algo completamente absurdo, pero luego se empezaron a interesar en las canciones que hablaban de ellos. Tanto que hasta Puppet había aceptado cantar una canción y varios animatronics cantaban entre el público la letra.

La canción terminó con el grito de Foxy y todos aplaudieron… y como era costumbre, Golden era el más desinteresado.

-¡Vamos Golden! ¡Anímate un poco!- Dijo Freddy tratando de animar al oso dorado.

-Esto es tonto- Respondió cruzado de brazos.

-Yo creo que es maravilloso- Comentó Puppet sonriendo.

-¡Gracias publico! ¡Sé que soy la puta ama de la pizzería! Pero ahora toca la canción tan jodidamente triste que me la pasé llorando en el baño… todavía me deprime- Se secó una lagrima- Como sea, ahí tienes Puppet- Le lanzó el micrófono a la marioneta y bajó del escenario mientras que ella subía.

-¿Enciendo la música?- Preguntó el toy de mejillas rojas que estaba a cargo del sonido.

-¡Dale con todo!- Dicho esto, la melodía comenzó a sonar y Puppet comenzó a cantar.

_**No sé qué estaba pensando**__**  
**__**dejé a mi hijo atrás**__**  
**__**Ahora estoy maldita y ciega**_

_**Este coraje, tristeza y**__**  
**__**culpa me siguen por siempre**__**  
**__**Ya no puedo esperar a que el río me lleve**_

_**¿Venganza, eso quiero**__**  
**__**o quiero que alguien más me vengue?**__**  
**__**En mi paradoja estoy y quiero liberarme**_

_**Quizá deba buscarlo y**__**  
**__**encontrarlo antes que vengan**__**  
**__**Muy pronto me voy a volver marioneta**_

Dos sensuales minutos después.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Todos los animatronics estaban tirados en el piso llorando como magdalenas… Kelly era la más afectada entre todos.

-¿Hice algo malo?- Puppet miraba confundida a el publico sin entender que la canción los había dejado a todos marcados.

-Ni idea…- Le contestó Golden igual de confundido.

-¿Habré cantado mal? ¡Tal vez les lastimé los oídos!

-No digas tonterías- La abrazó- Tu cantas hermosísimo.

-Qué lindo eres bebe.

-Oh mi dios… que tristeza me da- La humana peli naranja se secó sus lágrimas y pateó la mesa- ¡DEJEN DE LLORAR MARICAS!

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡Vete a la mierda Stacy!- Gritó Foxy entre llantos dejándola en "Poker Face"

-¿Ya me darán consejos?- Dijo la polluela de mejillas rosadas.

-Claro nena ¡Puppet! ¡Consuela a los robots!

-No molesten, estoy en mis sesiones de cariño- Les contestó el oso dorado abrazando posesivamente a su madre.

-¿No me vas a soltar hasta que vuelvan, verdad?

-Nop.

-Por mi está bien, vayan chicas.

-Okaaaay.

**5:00 a.m.**

-¿Entendiste?

-… ¿Me refrescan los consejos?- Las guardias se golpearon las frentes resignadas.

-¡A ver! Primero que nada debes llamar su atención ¿Cómo harías eso?

-Mh… le daría un gran beso.

-Nada mal…- Aprobó la castaña- Luego debes ser dulce.

-Dulce, entiendo.

-Luego sensual.

-¿Sensual? Que fácil…

-¡Después te le tiras y voila! ¡La tienes donde la quieres!

-¿Están seguras de que así tendré más cariño de parte de Mangle?- Dudó Chicadele.

-Seguramente niña- Asintieron- Hemos visto el suficiente yuri para tener esto asegurado.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Gracias!- Agradeció con un abrazo.

-De nada pequeña zorra ¡Tendrás tu cariño!

-Tonta… ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicas?

Ambas guardias se miraron entre sí ¿Romance? Ninguna había tenido novio es su puta vida… se sentían unas tontas.

-Por ahora yo no tengo novio- Contestó la oji azul pensativa.

-¿Y qué hay de ti Kelly?

-¿Yo?- Se recostó sobre la pared- ñeee...

-No mientas picarona, tu y Golden se traen algo ¡Lo veo en el aire! ¡Son como Chica y Foxy antes de salir juntos!- Gritó tan emocionada que le salían brillos kawaiis de los ojos y flores flotaban en su alrededor.

-¡Eso mismo dije yo!

-¿Yo y Golden? ¡JA! En tus sueños, alguien más ya le echó el ojo y él le echó el ojo a alguien más.

-Tú le echaste el ojo- Siguió insistiendo la polluela.

-¡Y dale con eso! El día en el que salga con Golden será el día en el que deje de ver yuri.

-Yo podría unirlos a ustedes dos- Declaró soñadora.

-… ¡Me declaro lesbiana! ¡Odio los hombres!

Su amiga la miró con fastidio- No seas aguafiestas Kelly.

-Bueno… ¿Me declaro bisexual entonces?

-¡VOY A CASARLOS AHORA MISMO!

**6:00 a.m.**

-¡Salvada por la campana! ¡Vámonos Stacy!- Suspiró aliviada llevándose a su amiga y sus cosas no sin antes voltear a los robots que todavía lloraban- ¡Nos vemos maricas!- Y dicho esto salió de la pizzería- Eso estuvo cerca…

-Deja a Chicadele ayudarte.

-¿Ayudar a condenarme? No gracias.

-Que mala ¡Tu y Golden se verían lindos juntos!

-No seas tonta Stacy…- bajó la voz mirando a otro lado- A mí me gusta alguien más.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡Eh, n-no! Mejor me voy a mi apartamento, hoy hay escuela ¡Nos vemos!

-¿Bay?- Alcanzó a pronunciar viendo como su amiga se alejaba.

-Carajo… a la próxima mantendré la bocota cerrada- Se quejó cerrando la puerta y tirándose en su cama, siendo recibida por su gatita- Hola Gatúbela- La levantó para observarla- ¿Me extrañaste?- a lo que le respondió con un maullido- Yo también pequeña, ve a jugar un rato que mami necesita leer sus emails- La dejó en el suelo y abrió su laptop- ¡Genial! ¡Mamá y Papá me mandaron un mensaje!

Sin dudarlo lo abrió… y su expresión cambió a una totalmente negativa.

Mientras tanto Miles caminaba hacia el aeropuerto con cuatro valijas considerablemente grandes.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Se oyó desde una maleta.

-Si Miles… me siento apretujado aquí.

-¿Quieren callarse? ¿Quieren que los descubran o qué?- Dijo el azabache dirigiéndose a las maletas.

-¿Este fue el mejor plan que pensaste? ¿Meternos en maletas?

-Era eso o disfrazarlos de mascotas, ahora callen que vamos al avión- Comenzó a acercarse al pasillo y le dejó su boleto a la azafata. Tratando se verse lo más natural posible, hasta que Jeremy estornudó y la azafata lo miró.

-Eh... ¡Achus! ¡Qué frió!

-Salud.

Jeje... Gracias- Suspiró aliviado y salió de allí- Perfecto…- Se escondió donde nadie lo vería y abrió las maletas, dejando salir a los tres guardias- ¿Felices?

-Como no tienes idea- Respiró el guardia mayor acomodando su bufanda.

-¡Libertaaad!- Los dos menores saltaban como niños hacía el avión. Mike se sentó junto a Miles y Jeremy junto a Fritz.

-Que emoción ¿No, Mike?- Le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba un dulce de su mochila.

-Cállate Jeremy- Le cerró la boca encendiendo una laptop, al parecer estaba en video chat con una mujer castaña de pecas y unos lentes- Hola Doll.

-Hola Mikey ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Ya estás en el avión?

-Si querida, pronto estaremos juntos en navidad… solo tu yo…- Le dijo a la chica románticamente hasta que Fritz saludó desde atrás.

-¡Y nosotros!

-Es maravilloso mi vida ¡Te estaré esperando!

-Nos vemos hermosa.

-Adiós Mike- La castaña le mandó un beso y Mike cerró la laptop para recostarse en el asiento al tiempo que suspiraba.

-¿No es maravillosa?

-Lo que tú digas Mike… lo que tú digas- Fritz dejo de mirar al castaño y se fijó en Miles, que miraba la ventana pensativo- ¿Qué pasa amigo?

-Nada… solo estoy pensando que hará Kelly.

-Cosas de mujeres seguramente ¡Oye azafata! ¡Más maní por aquí!

-Este será un viaje laaaaaaaargo…

¿Volvemos con las chicas?

-¡Mamá!- La oji azul gritó mientras ataba su cabello y tomaba su mochila- ¡Ya me voy a la escuela!

-¡Nos vemos cariño!

Stacy salió de la casa y caminó rumbo a la escuela, no tenía prisa… es más, tenían examen de geografía y ya tenía listas las notas para pasárselas a Kelly que de seguro no había estudiado. Pero al llegar no se encontró a su amiga en el salón… ¡Seguro se había tardado como siempre hacía! Así que se dedicó a esperarla y repasar un poco más para su examen.

-¡Buenos días alumnos!- Saludó entrando en el salón una mujer- ¿Listos para el examen?- A lo que todos contestaron con un desanimado "siiii profesora", salvo Stacy que miraba la puerta impaciente ¡¿Kelly se había quedado dormida de nuevo?! ¡Lo que le faltaba!

-¿Señorita Evans?- La profesora irrumpió sus pensamientos dejando la hoja en su mesa- ¿Le ocurre algo?

-Ah… nada, es solo que Kelly no vino y…

-No hay cuidado, me llamaron esta mañana. Kelly tal vez no venga a clases en unos días- Contestó alarmando a la peli naranja.

-¡¿Le pasó algo?!

-No, solo creo que necesita eso…- Sin más que decir se retiró a su escritorio.

-Pts… Stacy

-¿Eh?- Volteó y encontró a una de sus compañeras, la hija de la profesora- Hola Lila ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo se que le pasó a Kelly… lo oí esta mañana de mi madre mientras hablaba por teléfono…

-¿Enserio? ¡Pues dímelo!

\- Mataron a sus padres en la mitad del viaje.

Stacy casi se desmaya ¡¿CÓMO PODÍA SER POSIBLE?! Los padres de su mejor amiga habían sido asesinados… justo dos días antes de su cumpleaños… cerca de las festividades… eso no podía estar pasando.

-Muy bien chicos, ya pueden comenzar.

Inmediatamente todos empezaron a escribir concentrados en las preguntas de la prueba. Pero Stacy no podía… y dejando caer una lagrima en su hoja pronunció en voz baja lo único que rondaba en su cabeza.

-Kelly…

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¿Merezco que me maten? D´: Créanme que esto me dolió más a mí que a ella DX "¡MATASTE A LOS PADRES DE KELLY!" ¡Yo no fui!... fue-… hala… no puedo hacer spoilers ._.**

**Muchos deben estar preguntándose por Springtrap "¡En el muere Vicent!" "¡No se llama Gonnie! ¡Se llama Springtrap y es un macho pecho peludo!" Queridos amigos… sus dudas se aclararán en los siguientes capítulos, no desesperen, que Vicent tendrá su merecida muerte "¿Qué pasará con Gonnie?" De eso si que no pienso hablar =_= Como pueden ver ya les puse nombre hasta a los niños y guardias antes de que los mataran… pero como me faltaron algunos aquí se los pongo.**

**Fredderic/Toy Freddy= Tomas Fredson **

**Bonbon/Toy Bonnie= Tina Bonnibel Carries **

**Chicadele/Toy Chica= Coraline Mónica Tomber **

**Mangle/ Vixen= Mandy Victoria **

**Carol/Cupcake de Chica= Cristall Carter**

**Cherry/Cupcake de Chicadele= Cecilia Carter**

**Balloon Boy= Billy Cameron**

**Freddy= Fredd Johnson**

**Bonnie= Jamie Brown**

**Chica= Chelsea Adams**

**Foxy= Jeffrey Tompson **

**Golden Freddy= James Alfred Williams **

**Puppet/Marionette= Marisa Williams**

**Si les gustó dejen su review y díganme que les pareció ¡SweetGirl se despide con un dulce besito! Les deseo lo mejor y buenas noches :3**


	14. ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!

**¡Hello! ¡He vuelto! Tengo el valor de aparecerme después de matar a gente :´v soy la peor lo sé…**

**El capítulo de hoy va estar algo cortito así que no esperen demasiado.**

**ANUNCIO**

**¿Quieres ver el diseño de los personajes? Puedes hacerlo entrando en mi pagina de facebook "SweetGirl" El de Kelly ya está listo por si lo quieren ver, próximamente el de Stacy. Dibujo a lo pole-bear :v**

**REVIEWS**

**Hikari no kokoro****: No es facebook pero si tengo :v me merezco la muerte D´:**

**DanielaPcQ****: No se de donde lo sacaste pero algo me dice que fue de esa teoría de la canción del tráiler dada vuelta, jeje, eso es solo una coincidencia, esa canción es muy vieja y Mike es uno de los menos sospechosos :D**

**Tatiana Aponte****: Se… Kelly es buena gente u_u Bodaaaaaa, no creo XD ¿La mejor dices? Me sonrojas amiga UwU Pero no creo… hay mejores XD Tú también eres buena**

**Pyro phoenix-bird****: LoL, soy una malvada y te dejé sin hablar **

**foxyballonboychicathemasters****: Si! Bonnie es un macho Bl hay bonnies por doquier O_O**

**miguelangelsilveira72****: El odio…es tan hermoso UwU**

**Nicole Kawaii: ¡Llora! ¡Llora sin parar! D´:**

**fucsia1700****: Soy bien malota Bl ¿Por qué? ¡PORQUE SOY MALOTA! Miles es todo un genio **

**rocioam7**** : Gracias amiga, aquí está el capitulo :3 **

**tavoXPX****: Puedo porque quiero Bl bienvenido :V**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, momento empalagoso, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Stacy salió de la escuela rápidamente. Por motivos del destino la puerta del salón había decidido trancarse justo a la salida y tuvo que esperar dos malditas horas para que la sacaran del salón y una hora más para llegar corriendo al apartamento de Kelly.

Le valía una mierda si se sacaba un cero en el examen por no poder concentrarse o si se moría del cansancio corriendo, ella solo quería verla, verificar que estuviese bien y no hiciera ninguna locura… porque Kelly era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-¿Kelly?- Tocó la puerta del departamento sin obtener respuesta alguna- Kelly, soy yo Stacy.

-…Adelante- Se armó de valor y entró. Pero no había señales de Kelly… se estaba desesperando, al menos hasta que notó el bulto debajo de las frazadas que respiraba y tenía a su lado a Gatúbela, maullando y exigiendo ver a su dueña.

-Kelly- Se sentó a su lado y tomó aire- Yo no entiendo exactamente por lo que estas pasando… decir que si sería muy hipócrita de mi parte, pero no te puedo dejar de esta forma.

-Sí que puedes…

-Claro que no, soy tu mejor amiga y siempre estaré cuando me necesites- La castaña se cayó por un segundo y destapó su cabeza, se le notaban las ojeras y tenia lagrimas secas en la cara. Sin dudas a Stacy casi se le rompe el corazón debido a que nunca en su vida la había visto de esa manera ¿Qué debía hacer? Siempre lloraba ella y su amiga la consolaba pero ahora… era al revés.

-Eso es mentira… todos me dejan. Algún día tu también te olvidarás de mi… tal vez nos lleguemos a pelear por una estupidez de mi parte o tú te vayas con tu futuro novio.

-Kelly no digas esas cosas…

-O tal vez tú mueras también…

-Kelly ya basta…

-O en lo posible-

-¡YA BASTA!- La peli naranja la tomó de los hombros para que se callara- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESAS COSAS?! ¡¿ESTAS DUDANDO DE NUESTRA AMISTAD O ALGO ASÍ?!

-No lo hago… - Dijo agachando la cabeza y dejando que sus mechones opacaran su cara.

-¡¿ME CREES TAN ESTÚPIDA PARA ABANDONARTE?!

-Solo estoy siendo realista…

-Pues déjame decirte algo que si es real- Levantó su rostro con una de sus manos y le quitó los mechones dejando ver sus lágrimas- no importa que pasé, no importa quién decida interponerse… yo nunca… y te lo repito NUNCA pienso dejarte sola, los chicos, mi familia, la escuela…. Créeme cuando te digo que tú vales mucho más que todo eso- Sin esperarlo la oji café la abrazó aferrándose a ella y llorando sin consuelo- Tranquila…- Le respondió al abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y dejaba que se desahogara- No te voy a dejar sola…

-Stacy…- musitó antes de caer dormida del cansancio por haberse desvelado tantas horas llorando. Su amiga solo la recostó sin dejar de abrazarla mientras que Gatúbela también se unía al abrazo ronroneando y durmiéndose también junto a las demás chicas.

Que emotivo… necesito un maldito pañuelo ¡LA ESCRITORA NECESITA UN JODIDO PAÑUELO! ¡SERVICIO PLEASE!

Pobre… hasta ella enloqueció ¿Qué tal si vemos que tal están los animatrónics?

-¿Y qué pasó después?- Preguntó Balloon boy mirando a la zorrita blanca en la oscuridad y sosteniendo una linterna para solo alumbrar su cara.

-Y entonces…- Miró con un gesto asustado a todos los demás que conformaban la ronda- Liu miró hacia arriba, antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Jeff cubrió su boca. Poco a poco levantó el cuchillo listo para acabar con Liu…- Todos los miedosos y las chicas, o sea, Bonbon, Chica, Balloon Boy y Balloon Girl, Bonnie, Gonnie, Freddy, las cupcakes y Puppet se abrazaron temblorosos.

-¡¿Y qué pasó?!

-Liu luchó desesperado hasta que Jeff dijo "Shhhh, ve a dormir"

-¡GO TO SLEEP PERRAS!- Saltó hacía los asustados una silueta.

-¡ES JEFF THE KILLER, CORRAAAAAAN!- Gritó aterrado el niño y huyó detrás de la mesa junto a los demás, excepto Mangle y Chicadele que se morían de la risa viendo como Puppet del susto que le dieron comenzó a golpear como una lunática al misterioso… Foxy disfrazando en otras palabras.

-¡MUERE PUTO ASESINO! ¡MUERE!- Gritaba golpeándolo con una escoba- ¡NUNCA VAS A MANDARME A DORMIR!

-¡ESPERA, SOY YO!- Foxy se quitó la máscara y sonrió amistosamente.

-¿Foxy? ¡¿Eres Jeff the Killer?!- Preguntó el oso dorado.

-No pedazo de imbécil, solo quería asustarlos como los maricas que son.

-…¡MUERE FOXY, MUERE!- La marioneta comenzó a golpearlo esta vez furiosa- ¡CASI ME MATAS DE UN INFARTO PEDAZO DE ZORRO MAL CONSTRUIDO!

-¡EN LA CARA NO, DE ESO VIVO MUJER! ¡AY AY AY!

-¡Dale con todo mamá!

-¿Jeff the killer no es real?- Bonbon salió de su escondite.

-Por supuesto que no Bonbon- Aseguró Mangle sacando un IPhone.

-¡¿DE DONDE CARAJOS SACASTE ESO?!- Dijo Foxy colgándose de una de las cortinas del escenario para evitar que la furiosa de Puppet siguiera golpeándolo.

-¿Esto? Lo hallé en objetos perdidos. Tiene acceso al internet de la pizzería, ya hasta me hice un facebook, twitter, instrargram, youtube, wattpad, fotolog, deviant art, fanfictión…

-¿Y qué carajos son todas esas cosas?- Le cuestionó Golden.

-No tengo la más puta idea pero hay que mantenerse al tanto de todo querido Golden. En este momento estoy en youtube, esa pagina para ver videos que nos mostró la guardia… uhhhhh… ¿Qué es esto?- Puso un video.

-¿Qué cosa? – Las demás chicas se colocaron detrás de Mangle para observar.

-Un video que dice "Yaoi Hard", quiero saber qué es eso… También hay yuri, hentail, etc.

-Yo no quiero saber- Se excluyó Golden- La última vez que vi internet me quede traumado de por vida.

-Tu haz lo que quieras oso sensiblero, nosotras estamos ocupadas- Mangle se quedó mirando atenta la pantalla.

-¿Por qué se están besando esos dos chicos?- Dijo Gonnie- No sé porque… pero se está poniendo interesante.

-¡Cállate Gonnie! ¡Aquí viene la mejor parte!- Chicadele le tapó la boca.

-¿Tú ya sabes qué es esto?

-Por supuesto mi queridísima Gonnie, les aseguro que después de esto todas serán fujoshis como yo.

-¿Fu qué?

-…Tu solo mira el video.

-¿Deberíamos dejarlas así?- Foxy se bajó de la cortina.

Freddy lo apoyó-Sip… ¡Reunión de machos!

-¡YUJU!

-¿Y qué piensan hacer?- Dijo el oso dorado.

-Lo que queramos, después de todo las chicas no estarán para decirnos que hacer.

-Como quieran, yo me voy a ayudar a Puppet con las pizzas de la noche- Comenzó a alejarse ante la mirada molesta de los chicos.

-¿Cuándo será el día en el que vueles del nido, pichón?

-Oigan chicos, no es personal, pero tengo la fortuna de tener a mi madre incluso después de morir y no desperdiciaré ningún segundo que tenga.

-Bueno, en parte es verdad ¡Pero nosotros también queremos pasar tiempo contigo, viejo!

-Lo siento, pero una promesa es una promesa.

-Aghhhh, haz lo que quieras, nosotros nos vamos.

-Me da lo mismo- Dicho esto se retiró a la cocina- ¿Hola? – Miró a todos lados buscando señal.

-¡ATAQUE SORPRESA!- Sin que lo esperara la marioneta le saltó encima, se nota que había estado colgada del techo para asustarlo y hacerlo caer del susto… pero no lo logró y terminó colgada de cabeza sobre la del oso, frente a frente- ¿Bu?

\- ¿Nunca te rindes? Sé que te gusta colgarte del techo como Mangle, ella me lo dijo.

\- ¡AHHHHH! ¡Qué tramposo! ¡Nunca me dejas asustarte!- Se puso a hacer pucheros y Golden re rió.

\- ¿Por qué tanto el interés de asustar?

-Porque tú das más miedo que yo y eso no se vale, yo soy mayor y tu madre, se supone que debería ser más fácil para mí.

-Pues mira que ya te superé en algo, además, eres muy hermosa para asustar a alguien.

-Adulador ¿Me bajas? Mami es la más baja ahora y me tienes que ayudar.

-Sí señora- Se agachó para que ella bajara sin problemas- ¿Mejor?

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a cocinar!- La marioneta sonrió y dejó una silla frente a la mesa para poder llegar a la altura, se puso el delantal que estaba sobre esta y empezó a agregar cosas a un bol mientras que Golden solo miraba- ¿Pasa algo?

-No, pero siempre estas cocinando y yo nunca hago nada, Me siento un inútil ¿Sabias?- Dijo logrando sacarle una risa.

-No eres ningún inútil corazón, te necesito para saber si lo que cocino es bueno

-Si tú lo dices…- Le contestó algo distante.

-¿Te pasa algo? Últimamente andas mas pensativo de lo normal ¿Qué estas pensando, pequeño genio?

-Pienso en el origen del universo y como llegamos aquí- Contestó bromeando.

-Que interesante es usted señor Golden, enorgullece a su madre- Ella le siguió el juego por unos momentos- Tu mirada me lo dice todo niño ¿Estas pensando en Kelly?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Por qué todos piensan que me gusta esa loca?!- Se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa una y otra vez.

-Oye cuidado que romperás la mesa.

-Gracias por la preocupación, pero no estoy interesado en esa lunática.

-Mentirooosoooo.

-¡QUE NO ME GUSTA!

-Ya, solo estoy jugando tontín… pero enserio… mi intuición me dice sin errores que estas pensando en alguien, y ese alguien debe ser la chica de la que tanto hablabas el otro día.

-¿No te cansas de insistir con eso?

-¡Que malo! ¡Yo solo quería saber quién es!

-Créeme... tal vez lo sepas algún día.

-¡¿DE VERDAD?!

-Dije tal vez.

-Pues insistiré todo lo que pueda hasta saberlo- Dejó de lado el tema y le acercó el cucharón para que probara- Dime que tal está.

-Mh… Señora Marisa, el juez Golden le da cinco estrellas.

-Anda, cállate.

Todo en la pizzería fue tranquilidad… hasta que llegaron las 12 a.m.

**12: a.m.**

-¿Segura que quieres trabajar? Yo podría suplantarte si quieres- Dijo la peli naranja abriendo la puerta mientras observaba a su deprimida amiga.

-No hace falta, estaré bien… puedo ser la misma…solo…

-Bien, si te pasa algo avisa- Sin más abrió la puerta- Hola… ¿Qué demonios?

Vio como las animatrónicas estaban pegadas a la pantalla del teléfono, se les notaba sonrojadas, con un poco de aceite saliéndoles de la nariz y sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente. Kelly fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡NO JODAS! ¡PENDEJAS, ESTAN VIENDO YAOI SIN MI!- Stacy la miró sorprendida, se había recuperado más rápido de lo que pensaba. Tenía sentido... ella siempre había sido una luchadora y jamás dejaba ver su lado sensible, salvo con ella.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo les va?- Saludó Mangle abanicándose y dejando el teléfono en la mesa- A nosotras nos va genial…descubrimos la mejor cosa del mundo entero.

-Yaoi ¿No? Por sus caras algo me dice que vieron hard- Todas asintieron- Seeee… es la maldita gloria.

-Y entonces…- Golden venía caminando con Foxy- Al carajo, ya llegaron las locas.

-¡Que onda perra!

-Hola supongo.

-Adivinen que traje.

-¿Mas traumas?

-O sea no ¡Traje un neko!- La castaña dejó su bolso en el suelo y de este salió Gatúbela maullando y moviendo su cola, dejándolos a todos boquiabiertos.

-¡¿TRAJISTE A LA GATA?!- Vociferó la oji azul fuera de quicio.

-¡Obvio! Gatúbela debe conocerlos- Levantó al minino y lo dejó sobre la mesa para que todos lo admiraran- Damas y caballeros, les presento a la mejor amiga de la mujer… ¡Gatúbela! ¡La sensual gata negra!

-Waw… es tan adorable- Bonbon no se resistió a acariciar su suave pelaje y casi desmayarse cuando la gata decidió ronronear y frotarse contra ella para dejar marcada una persona en su propiedad- ¡Es un amor!

-¿No te cae bien mi gatita Winnie pooh?- Dijo la castaña acercándola a él- Anda, yo se que sí.

-Por favor ¿Qué le vez de adorable a un gato?- Tomó a Gatúbela y se quedó mirándola- No hay manera de que Golden Freddy se vea enternecido por una bola de pelos.

-No lo sé Golden, no debe ser tan malo.

-Eso ya quiero verlo…

**1:00 a.m.**

-¿Quién es la gatita mas adorable de todo el mundo? Siiiii tuuuuuu- Decía Golden mientras le rascaba la cabeza a la gatita y esta jugaba con su moño. Foxy lo miró y se dirigió a sus amigos.

-Al final ganaste.

-Por favor amego, yo sé bien que nadie se resiste a la sensualidad de mi gata.

-Nadieeeeeee.

¿Alguno quiere ver como les va a Miles y los guardias?

-Gracias por dejar que nos quedemos en tu casa Doll- Dijo el azabache sentado en el sofá mientras que la chica de anteojos acomodaba la mesa.

-No fue nada, lo que sea por los amigos de mi Mikey.

-Enserio amor ¿No quieres que te ayude? Es tarde y necesitas dormir- Le dijo su novio abrazándola. Ella le besó la mejilla y siguió sacando los platos sucios después de la cena.

-No hace falta querido, deben estar cansados de su viaje. Además sufro de insomnio, esto tal vez me ayude a dormir.

-Oye Miles- Jeremy le lanzó una almohada- ¿Cuándo iremos a ver a tu prima?

-Obviamente cuando esté trabajando.

-Pero si su turno comenzó hace mucho…- Miles se quedó helado, cosa que notó Mike.

-¡Wooooow! ¡Yo no pienso ir a estas horas a la pizzería! ¡Mucho menos para ver a esos lunáticos!

-¡Mike, tengo que ver a Kelly! ¡De seguro ya hoy estén por matarla!

-Ay sí ¿Por qué justo hoy? Dime.

-Sus padres- hizo énfasis en la palabra para que Mike les prestara atención- o sea mis tíos, fueron asesinados, Kelly debe estar tan sensible que será un blanco fácil.

El castaño se quedó sin habla, el bien sabía que era no tener padres y que un familiar esté en peligro. Suspiró y se levantó- De acuerdo ¡Vamos allá y salvemos a la prima de Miles!

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeee?- Los dos guardias menores hicieron puchero- ¡Pero no tenemos ganas!

-Yo no pregunté, declaré. Así que levanten sus flojos traseros porque iremos a la pizzería, es mi última palabra- Ellos se asustaron, cuando Mike decía "última palabra" estaba hablando en serio…

-Ya qué…

-¡Gracias chicos!- Agradeció el azabache con un abrazo mientras que Mike se acercó a su novia algo nervioso.

-Disculpa muñeca… tenemos que ir a la pizzería si no te molesta.

-Para nada querido, vayan tranquilos. Yo prepararé sus camas, llamaré en cuanto lleguen- Sin más que decir le estampó un sonoro beso dejándolo sumamente atontado.

-S-si, gracias muñeca ¡Vamos chicos!- Gritó llevándose a los demás corriendo, no necesitaba pedir direcciones, el recordaba a la perfección como llegar a la pizzería- Ya está.

-Perfecto- Miles entró, en la sala no había nadie. Ni un solo animatronic…- ¿Dónde están ellos?

-Probablemente ya se están moviendo para llegar a Kelly.

Aja sí… lo que estaba pasando era otra cosa.

**2:00 a.m.**

-¡FOXY! ¡FOXY!- Todos animaban al zorro, otros al oso dorado. Estaban en una competencia de fuerza… y se notaba a leguas que Foxy estaba ganando.

-¿Y dónde está la oficina?- Jeremy le tapó la boca.

-Escucho gritos… Mike, ve por allá… nosotros iremos por acá- Dijo el rubio caminando junto a sus amigos, dejando a Mike solo… vaya suerte que tienes amigo. Pero no estaba asustado, al contrario… caminó mirando hacia todas las direcciones en busca de esos pendejos que le habían hecho la vida imposible, con ganas indescriptibles de matarlos apenas los viera.

-¡Chicos!- Llamó sin obtener respuesta después de un largo rato de búsqueda fracasada... hasta que oyó los gritos… desesperado comenzó a correr donde el sonido, lo siguiente no se lo esperaba.

-¡Foxy bájala ya!- Gritaba Stacy al zorro pirata que sostenía en el aire a la castaña para probar su fuerza debido a que Golden lo había vencido hace rato.

-¡OK! ¡La bajo!- Bufó y dejó a la chica al lado de su primo.

-No sabía que eran así de amigables- Comentó el sonriendo.

-¿Viste? Y tú que enloqueciste… ¡OMG! ¡ESE DE AHÍ ES MIKE SCHMIDT!- Apuntó al guardia emocionada- ¿Qué le pasa?

Efectivamente si Mike no estaba asustado antes ahora estaba aterrado al ver a todos en la misma habitación… los recuerdos lo invadieron, fue demasiado para él y se desmayó cuando volteó para salir corriendo y vio a Freddy en el camino.

-¡FREDDY, LO MATASTE!

-Pobre Mike…

-¿Está vivo todavía?- Preguntó el joven Fitcherald picándolo hasta que escuchó el teléfono de el desmayado sonar. Era Doll ¿Cómo lo sabían? Tenia de tono la canción de Cherry Bomb.

-¡Freddy contesta!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!

Chica le entregó el teléfono a Freddy- ¡Tu lo desmayaste! ¡Ahora te haces responsable!

El fazbear atendió dudoso a la llamada, y se alarmó al oír esa voz femenina y desquiciante para sus oídos.

-¡Mikey!- Él decidió fingir la voz del guardia lo mejor que podía.

-Heeeeeey Doll ¡Mike esta aquí!- Sí… lo mejor que se podía…

-¿Mike? Tu voz se escucha difer-

-Ah…- Buscó la mejor respuesta- Eso pasa solo cuando estoy contigo…

-No…

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo deliciosa que te ves?

-¿Qué?

La joven polluela estaba que se moría.

-¿Estas borracho Mike?

-Borracho de amor.

-Mike, si sigues así tendré que abofetearte- Dijo furiosa la chica al teléfono.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste.

Chica se tapó la cara murmurando- ¿Porque mundo?- Mientras las guardias reían descontroladas.

-¡¿MIKE QUE ES LO QUE TE PAS-?!- Freddy colgó la llamada aterrado del gran problema que le pudo haber causado al joven.

-Jeje… hice lo que pude.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- La polluela se lanzó contra él mientras Jeremy seguía abofeteando a Mike para despertarlo… cosa que funcionó a la decima.

¡Mike amigo! Al fin despertaste- Mike estaba algo atontado por el desmayo y no notó que la marioneta se le acercó.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Schmidt?

-…Oh santa mierda.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Pobre Mike… el los detesta a todos.**

**La idea de la llamada me la dio Pyro, gracias amigo XD eres un genio.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten y dejen su opinión.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **

**PD: Por ustedes soy capaz de subir a las 1:30 de la madrugada ._.**


	15. Manos a la obra

**Pyro phoenix-bird****: Jaja, por un Segundo pensé que jamás me hablarías de ello XD Gracias por las ideas, pero los planes son diferentes mi amigo e_e**

**Hikari no kokoro****: Gatúbela is love, Gatúbela is life :v Me encanta que ames mis creaciones :'3**

**fucsia1700****: Pobre Mike, lo que le espera en el siguiente capítulo e_e**

**miguelangelsilveira72****: "SweetGirl" :v LEL**

**tavoXPX****: El yaoi hace milagros… el yaoi es todo ¡EL YAOI DOMINARÁ EL MUNDO!**

**Nicole Kawaii: ¡Alabada sea Doll! ****XD**

**Hashashin****: Golden: ¡ES MÍAAA! *****Lo persigue para quitarle**** a Gatúbela* **

**Yo: Gracias amigo :3**

**foxyballonboychicathemasters****: Jaja, es de Rebornica XD **

**IronNinja 14****: ¡Ojalá no te hayas dañado al caer! O_O Pinches hermanas mayores, quisiera entenderte… pero yo soy la mayor XD Bienvenida lectora.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, momento empalagoso, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**3:00 a.m.**

-¿Mike?... ¿Señor Schmidt? –Puppet trataba de que el guardia reaccionara zarandeándolo- ¡SEÑOR SCHMIDT!... ¡Oh mi dios! ¡¿Acaso se murió?! Bueno… cosas de la vida ¿Lo ponemos en un traje para revivirlo?

Mike abrió sus ojos como platos ante la ocurrencia y empujó lejos a la marioneta, se levantó rápidamente y recogió del suelo algo para defenderse… en otras palabras levantó a Balloon Boy y lo usó como escudo.

-¡Atrás demonios! ¡Tengo un…niño! ¡Y no temeré en usarlo!- Dijo algo inseguro de la peor opción de arma que había conseguido- ¡Miles! ¡Llévate a tu prima y los demás!- Mientras trataba de "salvar" a sus amigos, Puppet se acercó sin temor alguno solo para quitarle al pobre del niño globero e encestarle una bofetada de lo mas sonora en la cara.

-¡Pendejo!- Gritó furiosa y dejó al niño en el suelo para decirle con tono maternal- ¿Estás bien Billy?- El asintió y fue hacía la pareja de las toys- ¡Tú!- Señaló a Mike acusatoriamente y lo acercó agarrándolo de la camisa- ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?!

El castaño no podía reaccionar por lo que Jeremy tuvo que intervenir separándolos a los dos- Caaaaaalmaaaaa, Mike, deja de comportarte como un lunático ¿Quieres? Estas asustando a los niños- Y con niños se refería a las cupcakes y los mas pequeñines.

-Pero… ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! ¡TODOS DEBERÍAN ESTAR HUYENDO DE ESOS ROBOTS DESQUICIADOS!- Gritaba más que indignado señalando a todo ser viviente de la sala.

-Mike, Mike, Mike… mientras nos buscabas te perdiste de algo muy interesante. Mejor siéntate, respira profundo y cálmate para que pueda contártelo.

Y entonces Jeremy comenzó a contarle como se habían encontrado con Kelly y Stacy, como los habían llevado con los animatronics y estos se disculparon por las molestias que les habían causado cada noche por seis horas y como Foxy había perdido la prueba de fuerza contra Golden y quiso demostrar que si era un machote levantando a Kelly. El pobre guardia no podía sentirse más fuera de lugar y mas confundido.

-A ver si entendí…- Dijo tratando de entender la situación- ¿Ustedes se arrepienten de haber querido matarnos?- Todo animatronic asintió- ¿Y dicen que los viejos, las cupcakes y balloon boy son almas de niños metidos en robots y los toys son guardias? ¿Y qué Spring Bonnie se llama Gonnie y es una hembra con inteligencia artificial?- Asintieron nuevamente- ¿Y dicen que esta desquiciada marioneta cara de payaso es la madre del oso cara de pez?- Asintieron tratando de contener la risa- ¡¿Y dicen que son amigables?!... ¡ME VA A EXPLOTAR LA MALDITA CABEZA!

-Tranquilo Mike- Miles se acercó a él y posó su mano sobre su hombro- Tiene mucho sentido si lo vez desde otro punto de vista ¿No lo crees?

-Sentido mis polainas ¡Esto supera la lógica! – Kelly se acercó también y le dio un zape.

-¡Oye bien puto loco! ¡Puede que sea una de tus fans y estés de lo más bueno! ¡PERO SI TE METES CON LOS PENDEJOS TE METES CON LA LOCA! ¿Fui clara?...

-… ¿Acabas de decir que eres mi fan?

-Tú no tienes remedio- Dijo golpeándose la frente- El punto es que ellos están dispuestos a ser tus amigos y no asesinarte ¿Tu vas a olvidar ya todo lo que sucedió?

Mike lo pensó por unos segundos… ¿Perdonar a unos asesinos y convivir con ellos?... ¿O enfrentarse ante la lunática de la prima de Miles?...- Bueno, los perdono ¡Pero mantengan a la marioneta lejos de mi! ¡Su cara me sigue dando miedo!

-Créeme, me mantendré lo más lejos que pueda- Dijo ella molesta.

-Sí, sí, sí ¿Y cómo es eso de que eres mi fan?- La adolescente solo sonrió de la forma más siniestra posible y sacó su laptop.

-Es hora de traumar más gente… ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- La escena se oscureció por completo y en solo una ventana se reflejó la luz de un rayo iluminando la locura que emanaba la castaña risueña.

-… ¿De dónde salió eso?

-Ah, nosotras nos encargamos de los efectos especiales- Dijo Mangle arrastrando el fondo de cartón de la ventana junto a un rayo de metal y una linterna.

-Muy bien guardias… empecemos con su sufrimiento- y sin más, empezó a teclear los nombres de ellos por internet. Y Puppet se quedó mirando a los dos conejos y sin más caminó hasta la prize corner en busca de algo que había preparado hace unos días.

-Debe estar por aquí…- Dijo revisando su caja musical hasta topar con un libro- ¡Te tengo!- Volteó y se sobresalto al ver a Shadow Freddy.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Ella bufó molesta y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

-Hey, calma, esa no es manera de tratar a tu novio ¿No te parece?- Le dijo conservando su aire seductor- Tu sabes bien que nuestra hermosa relación es sostenida por el apasionado amor que tenemos el uno por el otro- Intentó besarla pero ella lo esquivó.

-Lo único que sostiene esta "relación", son tus chantajes- Pero él no se rendía.

-¿No puedes ver lo mucho que te amo?- Insistió haciéndose el inocente.

-Si me amaras no me retendrías de esta manera.

-Solo cuido lo que me pertenece.

Gritó molesta-¡Yo no soy de tu maldita propiedad!

\- Eso cambiará muy pronto amor, te aseguro que nosotros tendremos por fin la noche de pasión que hemos esperado y entonces por fin serás mía en definitiva- Le dijo sonriendo.

La marioneta se asqueó por completo- ¡Eres un maldito enfermo!- El oso sombrío se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír y tomó su cara entre sus manos.

-¿Quién es el enfermo aquí? Dímelo…- La dejó sin palabras- ¿Soy yo por amarte?... ¿O la enferma eres tú por amarlo a él?- Dijo victorioso al ver como las lagrimas de aceite comenzaban a deslizarse por las mejillas de Puppet- No llores hermosura… me pone mal verte así- Sin dudas se estaba burlando de su dolor, ella solo lo miró furiosa sin dejar de llorar y se fue caminando a paso lento.

Desde que había tratado de terminar con Shadow todo se había vuelto en su contra, el descubrió su secreto y decidió usarlo para mantenerla a ella cautiva en ese falso amor ¿Era el castigo que el destino le dio por el desenfrenado e incorrecto amor que sentía por esa persona? Simplemente no lo sabía…

-¿Por qué?...- Murmuró secando sus lagrimas.

Se sentía manipulada… Shadow la manipulaba… como a una marioneta.

**4:00 a.m. **

¿El resultado? Jeremy mas que traumado se sentó en un rincón a reflexionar sobre su vida y la de su padre debido a tantas imágenes y fanfics sobre él y su amigo el castaño, Mike más que molesto sobre todo porque lo habían emparejado con todos los olds machos dejándolo a él como un marica… hasta con Bonnie, el más maricón de todos ¿Lo pueden creer? Eso ya fue demasiado para el pobre y se puso a gritar incoherencias mientras pateaba el piso con tanta fuerza que seguramente una o dos baldosas se habrán aflojado. Fritz parecía ser el único no afectado… al aparecer solo una noche era el menos popular ¡Eso no significaba que se había salvado! Pero bueno... no le interesaba mucho ¿Y Miles? El se reía sin control junto a su prima mientras se burlaba de la mala fortuna que tenían sus amigos.

-¡ESTO ES INTOLERABLE!- Gritaba furioso pateando hasta la silla- ¡¿QUIÉNES SE HAN CREIDO?!- Estaba a punto de tirar la mesa de no haber sido porque Golden se le lanzó gritando.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- Se levantó del suelo y tomó entre sus brazos a Gatúbela- ¿Estás bien pequeña? Ese tonto de Mike casi te aplasta con la mesa, pero no te preocupes… el tío Golden te puso a salvo- luego miró al guardia- ¡¿QUIERES TENER MAS CUIDADO?! ¡POR POCO APLASTAS A MI SOBRINA!

-Querrás decir tu hija- Comentó entre risas la polluela toy.

-Que chistosa Chicadele.

-Oye Kelly ¿Podrías decirme ahora para que me llamaste?- Dijo Miles interrumpiendo a la castaña de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo… en este caso les enseñaba a los demás animatronics como se veían en sus versiones humanas.

-¿Qué?- Le preguntó saliendo de su trance- Ah sí, ven un segundo… Stacy, descarga todas las imágenes que puedas please- La oji azul levantó el pulgar y dejó que su amiga se llevara a Miles para hablar en privado.

-Vaya… por lo que veo eres muy amiga de los robots- Agregó entre risas.

-Son buena onda una vez que los conoces… mira Miles, la razón por la que te pedí que vinieras tiene mucho que ver con ellos.

-Aja…

-Estos últimos tres días nos hemos vuelto amigos y… no me gustaría perderlos como a… bueno tú ya estás enterado- Rió nerviosamente solo logrando confundirlo más.

-No comprendo…

-Fred dijo que quería cerrar el lugar… al parecer la gente ya no viene como antes y la pizzería está decayendo.

-¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto?

-¡Tu eres un gran mecánico y diseñador! Si reparas a todos tal vez el lugar vuelva a su antiguo estado de gloria.

El azabache asintió- Entiendo, lo haré por ti.

-¡¿LO DICES ENSERIO?!

-Claro que sí, solo necesito los diseños, unas horas de trabajo, los materiales que yo te pida y ¡voila! ¡Todos reparados!- Su prima lo abrazó feliz.

-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MILES! ¡ERES EL MEJOR PRIMO QUE CUALQUIER PENDEJA COMO YO PUEDA TENER!

-S-si, g-gracias pero... Me estas asfixiando…- Dijo él con el rostro azul

-Oh… lo siento- Ella lo soltó

-No hay cuidado, oye, necesito que me cuentes todo sobre este tiempo en el que no he estado presente.

-¿Qué te puedo contar? Oigo colores y veo sonidos- Bromeó mientras movía sus manos.

-Deja la droga niña.

-Oshe no, la droga es buena- Sin más comenzaron a reír.

-Enserio Kelly, cuéntame un poco de tu vida.

-Bueno, Stacy y yo seguimos siendo amigas desde el preescolar, la escuela me va regular, el puto del dueño del edificio me subió la renta por lo que tomé este empleo, Golden intentó asesinarnos, los toys fueron amigos… luego hubo una mega corrida y los olds se pusieron de nuestro lado, después yo cociné unos cupcakes de lo mas sexys y el oso marica se tuvo que comer uno para que yo lo perdonara- Tomó aire y siguió charloteando- Luego de eso todos éramos amiguis, jugamos verdad o reto, a Golde le gusta una chica, todos creen que soy yo, después conocimos a Gonnie, llegaron ustedes y fin- Se desplomó en una silla para respirar, había demasiadas cosas que contarle a Miles y eso era lo más resumido que pudo ser.

-Vaya, le gustas a un robot.

-¡QUE NO SOY YO!

-Y a ti te gusta ¿No?

-¡CON UNA MIERDA! ¡A MI ME GUSTA ALGUIEN MAS!- Se tapó la boca arrepentida de lo que había dicho, Miles la miraba asombrado.

-No me la creo… ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Dímelo! ¡Soy tu primo! ¡Exijo saberlo!

-Ni loca- Ella se dio vuelta y se cruzó de brazos- Te conozco, te vas a reír de mi.

-No seas mensa, dime porque si no, no reconstruyo a los robots.

-…Bueno, de acuerdo- Se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído, la expresión de su rostro era más que obvia.

-Oh por… ¡¿TE GUSTA-?!- La castaña le tapó la boca.

-¡¿Acaso quieres que todos te oigan?!

-Cielos…esto es… ¡Yo predije esto hace años!

-Sí, sí, sí… lo que digas, volvamos con los idiotas y te quiero con la boca bien cerrada.

-Si señora… y ¿Hace cuanto?

-¿Te soy sincera? La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.

**5:00 a.m.**

-¡Oh Bonnie!- Bonbon musitaba el dialogo de Julieta subida en el escenario y sosteniendo una rosa… bueno, un globo. Vamos ¿De dónde sacaría una rosa? Vivían en una pizzería por todos los cielos.

Bonnie hacía el papel de Romeo desde abajo del escenario, los demás eran testigos de la obra de amor a la que Puppet los había citado. Ella ya sabía que desde hace mucho esos dos conejos se atraían ¿Cómo? A veces la intuición maternal me asusta… Y como ella siempre quiso ver felices a todos la obra fue la mejor idea que se les ocurrió para que se confesaran sus sentimientos. La obra era la misma… pero la marioneta decidió adaptarla a su realidad.

-Creo que voy a llorar…- La guardia castaña lloriqueaba mientras la abrazaba su amiga y los otros guardias simplemente miraban porque no les quedaba de otra. La conejita celeste siguió con su monologo.

-¡Como quisiera que no fueras un Old, que renegaras de tus compañeros! O, Si jurases amarme, yo dejaría de ser una Toy. Solo tu antigüedad y tu nombre son mi enemigo ¿Pero que es un nombre? No es una mano, ni el pie, ni ninguna otra parte de nuestro traje animatrónico. Como la pizza: si la llamáramos de otro modo, no cambiaría su sabor- Las polluelas se largaron a llorar en esa parte- Deberías decirle adiós a tu nombre, que no es parte tuya, y tomarme a mí entera.

En ese momento Bonnie decidió hacer su aparición- Tomo tu palabra. Te dejo que vuelvas a re nombrarme y me llames solo "Amor". De ahora en adelante ya no seré Bonnie the Bunny- Bonbon fingió el sobresaltarse y miró hacia todas direcciones- Detesto mi nombre, porque es tu enemigo. Si fuera solo una palabra escrita la rompería.

-¿Bonnie?- Bonbon siguió buscando- ¿Dónde estás? ¿Es verdad que tú eres un Old?

-No soy Bonnie ni Old si eso no te gusta- Dijo él, romántico.

-¿Cómo llegaste al Back Stage? La puerta que te retiene en tu destrozada sala en fuerte, los pasillos largos e interminables, si alguno de los míos te encontrara en su búsqueda de el guardia te dejaría mas roto de lo que ya estas.

-Para el amor no hay límites de metal, tus compañeros no pueden intimidarme- Subió al escenario y se colocó en frente de la sonrojada conejita.

-Oíste mis palabras sin que yo lo supiera, y no las negaré. Soy sincera y desconozco el arte de las palabras que parecen esquivas- Varios de los animatronics no evitaron reír ante ello, porque era verdad… Bonbon no sabía mentir- Pero no creas que mi amor sea liviano, como las sombras de la noche ¿Y tú? ¿Podrías jurarme amor, aquí y ahora?

Bonnie la tomó de las manos mientras dejaba que Mangle alumbrara con una luz blanca que simulaba ser la luna- Juro por la luna que nos alumbra.

-Por la luna no, que es inconstante. No jures por nadie, salvo que lo hagas por Bonnie, el dios que adoro. Pero no encuentro goce en este pacto nocturno, tan repentino y sin aviso, como un relámpago. Prefiero que nos digamos buenas noches- Dijo ella alejándose y posando dramáticamente una mano en su frente, a lo que Bonnie la volteó de nuevo para tomarla esta vez de los hombros.

-¿Así de insatisfecho tengo que quedar?- Las palabras dejaron sin habla a la toy, que solo miraba a su opuesto sin cara detenidamente.

-Em… Bonbon, di tu línea- Le dijo Puppet desde el público y sin que ella la obedeciera.

-¿Bonbon? Te toca…- Pero ella no contestó.

-Bonnie ¿Yo te gusto?- Preguntó sin aviso, tan sonrojada que sus mejillas pintadas de rojo no se distinguían.

-B-bueno yo… Sí… mucho…- Dijo el agachando las orejas.

-Tú también me gustas.

-… ¿De verdad?- Ella asintió y los dos decidieron abrazarse mientras que el público decía un "Owwwwww"

Puppet no podía estar más emocionada ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Los había unido! Y ya tenía en la mira a un oso y una cupcake que juntar. Oh si, la policía del amor perras.

-¡Qué lindo! Se ven tan adorables ¿No lo crees Golden?- Preguntó enternecida la marioneta a su hijo que seguía mimando a la gata de Kelly.

-Aja sí… después barro el piso ¿Quién es la gatita más linda?

-Bueno, esta noche no ha sido la que yo esperaba pero estuvo genial- Admitió el guardia que antes quería destrozar a todos- Al parecer ustedes no son tan malos para ser simples maquinas.

-Eh… ¿Te recuerdo que somos almas?- Le dijo Foxy.

-No me vengas con eso capitán calzones- Replicó logrando que todos soltaran una risa.

-Muy bien, todos acérquense por favor- La castaña hiso que todos se acercaran a ella en una ronda- El motivo por el que convoqué a mi primo Miles a venir tiene mucho que ver con ustedes. Fred planea cerrar la pizzería- En ese momento todos enloquecieron, comenzaron a gritar incoherencias y pelearse entre sí.

-¡Esto no pasaría si tu cara de pedófilo no ahuyentara a los niños!- Gritó Mangle a Fredderic.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tu forma de destrozada es lo que da miedo!

-¡¿Qué tal si te dejo igual?!

Era un caos… la única callada era Stacy, hasta que decidió poner orden- ¡SIIIIIIILEEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOOOO!- Y Sí… Todo mundo cerró la boca- Continua Kelly.

-Gracias, como decía. Fred quiere cerrar el lugar debido a la falta de clientes y dinero para mantenerlo, por lo que pensé en una fantástica idea… como verán, Miles es ingeniero, experto en mecánica y diseño.

-¿Y?- Preguntó desinteresado Golden.

-Pasa que los arreglará a todos y así la gente vendrá- Los animatronics comenzaron a murmurar ante tal idea… no era tan mala, pero temían un poco de lo que les podrían llegar a hacer a sus cuerpos de metal- ¿Ustedes están dispuestos a dejar que los arreglen?

-Mh… ¡Reunión!- Se juntaron en un circulo discutiendo cosas a los susurros hasta que por fin lo decidieron- Si, pueden repararnos.

-¡Genial!

**6:00 a.m.**

-Vaya, que rápido se acabó el turno, iré a hablar con Fred, ven Miles- La chica se acercó al dueño del lugar- ¿Señor Fred?

-Oh, tu de nuevo… escucha, ya te dije que cerraremos y punto.

-No si usa mi fantástica idea… él es mi primo Miles, está dispuesto a reparar a sus animatrónics.

-¿Y eso de que me serviría?

-Pues obviamente la gente vendría a verlos… usted gana dinero y la pizzería sigue abierta ¿Qué dice?

-… ¿Tengo que pagar por los arreglos?

-No.

-¡Entonces es un trato! ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita para repararlos joven?

-Mh… si mis amigos me ayudan yo diría que… a las 12 p.m. estarían todos listos.

-Perfecto, el día de hoy el lugar cierra por reparaciones- Dicho esto le dio las llaves a Miles- Que tengan un día Fazbear- Y se retiró.

-Maravilloso ¡Chicos! ¡Para el turno de la noche ya estarán listos!- A lo que todos gritaron eufóricos- Muy bien Stacy, dale los diseños.

-Mira- Stacy se acercó y le dio la laptop a Miles, el miró dudoso.

-Hay dos diseños…

-Oh, mi error, déjame borro el otro- Hizo un click sin mirar… pobre tonta… eliminó el que no era- Ahora sí.

-Mh… se ve difícil… pero puedo hacerlo.

-¿Qué cosas necesitarás?

Miles no habló, sacó la libreta y el lápiz que siempre llevaba consigo y anoto unas cosas para dárselas a Kelly- Mi amigo Josh y atiende una tienda cerca de aquí con cosas de mecánica, el tiene todo lo que necesito y su hermana Stella atiende una Boutique aquí a la esquina, ella puede hacer los trajes. Diles que envíen todo a la pizzería en un camión y listo.

-Si capitán… ¿Trajes?

-Sin preguntas soldado. Mike, trae las herramientas de la parts service… es el momento de repararlos a todos.

Y así Miles apagó a todo animatronic, las chicas llegaron con los materiales, pintura, latex, metal, tornillos, los trajes, etc.

-Ya pueden marcharse, ellos están en buenas manos.

-Gracias Miles, volveremos a las 12- Y si más que decir las chicas se retiraron.

Fueron horas de arduo trabajo, horas te atornillar, cortar, pegar, pintar, todo verbo que termine en "ar"hasta que por fin las 12 habían llegado… estaban todos listos, y las adolescentes se acercaban al local mientras charlaban.

**12:00 p.m.**

-Oye Kelly…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué fingiste estar bien hoy?- Captó la atención de la castaña- Digo... estabas deprimida y… este… No tienes que fingir hacerte la fuerte para ser la misma- El resultado fue que Kelly estalló a risas- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!

-¡Ay Stacy! ¡Yo no finjo! ¡Yo estoy bien!

-¡No estás bien! ¡Tus padres fueron asesinados! ¡Deberías estar llorando por días!

-Amiga… estoy triste… soy huérfana, pero no puedo lamentarme de esto siempre. Necesito vivir mi vida al máximo y no quiero perder tiempo estando mal por ello…

-Tienes razón.

-Además, el yaoi repara mi kokoro.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡ES HORA DE VER COMO QUEDARON LOS ROBOTICOS!- Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los guardias y Miles, manchados de aceite, pintura, etc. Cansados y sonrientes por su trabajo. Miles se acercó a los bultos le habían bajo unas sabanas y declaró.

-¡Damas y caballeros!... Oh en este caso mi linda prima y su amiga- Las dos se abrazaron más que emocionadas sin despegar la vista- Me complace el presentarles a los nuevos y mejorados animatrónics ¡LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN!- Con la ayuda de sus amigos retiró las sabanas revelando su obra de arte. Kelly y Stacy estaban al borde del desmayo.

-Esto es…

-¿Es?- Preguntó emocionado Jeremy.

Kelly salió de su trace y explotó a gritos-… ¡¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LOS VOLVISTE HUMANOS?!

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Soy mega hard XD No pude evitar el volverlos humanos e_e yo se que todos querían eso ea ea **

**Los diseños humanos obviamente están basados en los de Pole-Bear, Excepto obviamente el de Puppet, como el diseño de Polebear es masculino yo me tomé la libertad de hacer su diseño femenino, ese lo voy a subir en mi pagina de facebook en un rato y espero que les parezca lindo :3 **

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten y dejen su opinión.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **


	16. De animales a Humanos

**¡Hello! ¡He vuelto! ¿Me extrañaron mis amores? Yo siempre los extraño :3 ¡Vamos a lo intesesante!**

**Pyro phoenix-bird****: Jaja, "romper hilos" "Manipular" "Marioneta", en definitiva amo las metáforas XD Ya pronto se revelará la pobre, necesita algo de valor y tiempo :v Golden ama los felinos UwU ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGO! Gracias por ayudarme y darme ideas :3 **

**miguelangelsilveira72****: Uso "Microsoft Word 2007"**

**fucsia1700****: AMAS A FOXY! SHIPPING!...naaaaaa XD Kelly es la puta ama Bl **

**Tatiana Aponte****: Tal vez sea psíquica… tal vez no… tal vez te esté espiando desde la ventana. Presiente y siente :v Ya verás.**

**Hashashin****: Golden: ¡MI MADRE NO ES NINGUN WINNIE POOH! **

**Puppet: ._. ¿Dafuck? **

**Foxy: PERRA!**

**Bonbon: UwU Que caballero.**

**Golden: *sigue persiguiéndolo* ¡DAME A MI SOBRINA!**

**Kelly: ¡¿Por qué me quieren robar a mi mascota?!**

**Stacy: -_- demasiada sensualidad…**

**Kelly: e_e oie cy**

**Hikari no kokoro****: Pues happy birthday para ti también y Pole-Bear :3 **

**rocioam7****: Kelly vive la vida al máximo Bl **

**tavoXPX****: ¡Maldito adivino! D:**

**Nicole Kawaii: *Disfrazada de Lyra* ¡HUMANOS! ¡ASAKSAJKAKA! **

**foxyballonboychicathemasters****: Gatúbela es demasiado sensual para resistirse, Puppet es la mejor Cupido de la vida ¡Últimamente todos andan de adivinos y eso me asusta! D:**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, momento empalagoso, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**1:00 a.m.**

-¡VOY A MATARTE!- Gritó furiosa la chica al ver como Miles y los guardias habían humanizado a los animatrónics.

-¡¿EXCUSE ME?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS?!- Le contestó furioso.

-¡¿Qué agradecimientos ni que mierda?! ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería!

-… Pero si tú me diste los diseños.

\- Stacy, trae mi laptop- Dijo ella a su fiel amiga, asintió y trajo la computadora.

-¿Lo ves?- Le replicó el rubio señalando la pantalla- Hicimos lo que pediste- Kelly se dio cuenta entonces de el error que había causado. Borró por accidente los diseños originales que tenía en mente dejando allí las imágenes de internet que había pedido a Stacy que descargara… Ahora todos lucían igual que los diseños de Pole-Bear ¡¿Qué iban a pensar los animatrónics de esto?! Estaba jodida…

-Oh mierda… estos son los diseños que saqué de internet, borré por accidente los originales.

Mike tiró su gorra al suelo- ¡¿HICIMOS MAS DE 12 HORAS DE TRABAJO POR NADA?!

-Tranquilos chicos- Stacy cerró la computadora y la dejó en la mesa junto al bolso que tenía dentro a Gatúbela- Se que esto parece malo, pero en realidad es genial ¿Qué es mas atrayente que animatronics humanos mitad animales?- Todos lo pensaron por unos momentos. Era verdad, se veían menos terroríficos y más amigables… sin contar que se habían esforzado y el resultado fue bueno.

-Tienes razón- Admitió Fritz- No sé ustedes, pero yo estoy orgulloso de nuestro trabajo- Y miró sonriente sus creaciones.

-Es verdad, hicieron un buen trabajo, chicos. Son los mejores- Dijo la guardia castaña feliz- ¿Y bien? ¡Enséñenos a todos!

-Muy bien, Mike… comienza con los olds por favor- Le indicó Jeremy. Mike carraspeó la garganta y se acercó a los viejos… ahora re novados animatronics.

-Estos son los olds… - Las chicas miraron asombradas- Freddy fue sencillo de diseñar… aunque no lo crean fue el más simple que hicimos. Con Bonnie decidimos darle un toque más masculino, se ve mucho más machote por lo que pueden ver. Foxy es como dirían las chicas "un sexy y sensual pirata"

-No pos, así sí que le doy- Comentó Kelly ganándose un codazo de Stacy- ¡Era broma!

-Locas… Chica fue fácil también, siendo baja usamos menos metal de lo necesario ¿Y Golden? Nos bastó con copiar todo de Freddy en dorado.

Las chicas observaban detenidamente casa detalle. Freddy había perdido por completo ese aire de pedófilo y ahora se lo veía más confiable para los niños, incluso adorable con sus orejitas de osito. Bonnie ya no parecía un conejo travesti capas de ser confundido con una hembra incluso con ese color morado y las orejas de conejo. Chica ahora definitivamente se veía de lo más tierna y femenina… como una loli, pero eso le quedaba suponiendo lo tsundere que podía llegar a ser a veces, su babero había sido reemplazado por un delantal con las palabras "Let's Eat". Foxy… vaya que se veía sexy, su imagen de zorro deteriorado y peligroso cambió por completo a la de un atractivo pirata como el de las películas… con orejas de zorro, vaya que Chica era suertuda. Golden se veía exactamente igual a Freddy, salvo por los colores de su camisa, cabello, orejas, moño y sombrero, hasta tenía las mismas pecas en el rostro pero su piel era de un color más tigreño.

-Se ven espectaculares…

-Lo sé… Jeremy, preséntales a los toys por favor.

-Señoritas…- El rubio se acercó a los toys- Comencemos con Fredderic. Como pueden ver tiene parecido con Freddy pero no tanto, mejillas rojas, sombrero con listón rojo etc. Bonbon me recuerda bastante a Hatsune Miku ¿Saben?

-¡LOOOOOL! ¡Con esas coletas obvio que se parece! ¡Hasta está tan plana como ella!

Jeremy la miró con cara de "cállate la boca ¿No ves que estoy explicando?" y funcionó- Sigo… a ella la dejamos con "menos atributos" para que tocar la guitarra se le haga más fácil ¿Comprendido? Bien… Chicadele es muy diferente a Chica, es más adulta por así decirlo. Y Mangle… bueno, seguimos los diseños y la dejamos con su segunda cabeza, excepto que como en esos planos era hombre, la dejamos como una mujer… juzguen, mi público.

Efectivamente Fredderic ya no lucia tan marica como antes, era guapo a decir verdad. La imagen de Bonbon iba a la perfección con su personalidad, amigable, tierna, alegre y enérgica. Quitando el hecho de que su cuerpo no era el de una adulta exactamente, se veía muy femenina con su rubor y maquillaje de ojos. Chicadele seguía conservando sus curvas atrayentes y mejillas rosas, pero la ropa le daba un aire más decente y lindo, y su coleta al costado le sentaba maravillosa. Mangle se veía sensacional, su cuerpo destrozado había cambiado por completo al de una mujer hermosa. Lindas orejas zorrunas y cola, un endoesqueleto que sobresalía de su brazo, unos… ¿Tentáculos de metal? Bueno… seguía viéndose cool.

-¿Fritz? Preséntales a los "especiales"

Fritz se acercó sonriente- Heme aquí, Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl y las cupcakes.

-Waaaaaaaw…

\- No hay mucho que decir… nos bastó con dejarlos a ellos más humanos… Aprovechando el material que sobró de Chica hicimos a Cherry y Carol.

Era impresionante… Las cupcakes eran ahora humas. Aparentaban unos 12 años, su cabello rosa simulaba ser la crema, los moños atados a su cabello parecían la llama de las velas y los extremos la estructura de la misma. Eran las dos idénticas, gemelas… como cuando estaban vivas. La única diferencia notable era que el listón y los ojos de Carol eran amarillos y los de Cherry celestes. Sin dudas eran adorables… y mas lolis que Chica.

Balloon boy no cambió mucho, excepto por su cuerpo. Lucía mucho más humano, alto y menos regordete, la ropa era la misma y conservaba su infaltable globo y el cartel que decía "Balloons"

Con Balloon Girl era exactamente igual, pero su cabello era más largo, lacio, sus ropas eran rosas y lavandas, sus ojos purpuras y sus mejillas rosadas, y era un poco más baja que su versión masculina. Producto de un boceto que Kelly había hecho junto al de Puppet.

-¡Son geniales! Se ven tan… tan…- Kelly no podía emitir palabra y su amiga la calmó con un abrazo.

-Todavía no hemos terminado- Dijo Miles.

-¡¿Hay más?!

-Claramente… miren. Los Shadows no requirieron cambios, al ser parte de ellos cambiaron cuando los demás lo hicieron y no fue necesario el repararlos.

Era verdad… Shadow Freddy era igual a sus contrapartes, pero con colores oscuros como la noche y sus ojos completamente blancos y luminosos. Shadow Bonnie lucía como Bonbon, su cabello, su cuerpo, su ropa, absolutamente todo… al fin se veía como una mujer hermosa a decir verdad.

-¿Quién es ella?- Kelly señaló a una animatrónica. Era una felina, Tenía una cola y orejas sobresalientes lavandas casi azules, un sombrero de copa blanco con un listón azul sostenido por una peineta negra adornaba su cabello lila claro y corto hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran agua marina, su piel pálida, mejillas rosas y maquillaje de ojos violeta. Con toda descripción sonaba como si habláramos de una muñeca.

Su vestuario consistía en una camisa manga larga blanca debajo de una chaqueta como la de los demás en tonos violáceos a lunares claros, traía una falda parecida a la de Bonbon, pero esta era azul oscuro, calcetas blancas que le llegaban a los muslos, unos zapatos de tacón, y un lindo moño blanco a lunares que descansaba en su cuello. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el bastón que llevaba en sus manos.

-Ella, es Candy la gatita.

Las adolecentes la miraron con detenimiento- ¿Es nueva?

-Verán, mientras reparaba a los demás me quedé hablando con Gonnie, nos atendió, nos mantuvo con ánimos… hasta incluso ayudó cuando casi nos quedamos dormidos. Entonces me di cuenta de lo bella que era por dentro y lo destrozada que se veía por fuera… así que pensé ¿Por qué no crear un diseño que refleje su belleza interior? Como le gustaban los gatos decidí que eso sería… y cumplí su deseo de regresar con los niños. Solo tuve que remover su chip de inteligencia artificial y ¡Voila!

-Miles… eso fue muy lindo de tu parte- Apoyó la peli naranja.

-Era algo que sin dudas se merecía.

-¿Y dónde está Puppet?

-Ah sí… tuvimos problemas con ella…se encendió antes de tiempo- Dijo fastidiado, a lo que se hoyó gritar a la marioneta desde lejos.

-¡DÍ LO QUE QUIERAS! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME VEAN!

-¡TENDRAS QUE SALIR TARDE O TEMPRANO!... agh… desde que se vio a si misma ha estado encerrada en la caja. No está acostumbrada… En fin, como pueden ver, todos tienen un broche con la forma de su característico animal, objeto, etc.

-Ya veo… ¡Enciéndelos a todos ya!- Gritó Kelly entusiasmada mientras tomaba a Gatúbela en brazos para que mirara también.

Con solo presionar el botón de un control los ojos de los animatronics se abrieron y comenzaron a funcionar. Freddy fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¿Y-ya estamos listos?

-El lugar se agrandó- Comentó Chica.

-¿En serio? Yo lo veo más pequeño- Dijo Carol, en su intento de saltar se dio cuenta de que caminaba… inmediatamente miró hacia abajo comprobando con terror la presencia de piernas y lanzando un grito- ¡¿QUÉ ME PASÓ?!- Todo mundo la miró y con rapidez se verificaron a ellos mismos también… eran humanos.

-¡SANTA PIZZA!- Gritó la polluela toy mirando su reflejo en un espejo- ¡Me veo sexy!-… muy bien… esa no era la reacción que esperaban todos.

-¡Yo no estoy más destrozada!- Mangle giró encontrándose con su pareja- Chicadele…

-Mangle… ¡Estas reconstruida!- Y sin perder tiempo las dos se abrazaron.

-Esto es… ¡Waw!- Bonbon se tocaba sus mechones turquesas con asombro y felicidad. Fredderic probaba su nuevo cuerpo con movimientos… el también estaba tan alegre como ellas.

-¡Soy un humano!... un sexy humano- Murmuró el Fazbear castaño mirándose junto a Bonnie.

-¡MI CARA REGRESÓ!

-¡SOY MAS FEMENINA QUE ANTES!- Decía eufórica Chica saltando por el lugar. Su novio solo se tocaba la cabeza con desesperación.

-¡¿Y MIS OREJAS?!...ah ahí están ¡¿MI COLITA?!...Sigue allí… ¡¿MI GARFIO?!...ah, lo tengo.

-¡Por fin podremos caminar en vez de saltar!- Se abrazaban las gemelas.

Golden solo se miraba perplejo en el espejo…- Esto es… waw… solo waw…

-Yo estoy conforme- Dijeron las sombras… pero entre todos Gonnie, o mejor dicho Candy era la más alegre.

-¡Díganle adiós a Gonnie! ¡Soy Candy! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS MILES!- Y Con alegría abrazó al azabache. Y las dos guardias solo miraban con una sonrisa como al parecer no habían reaccionado de mala forma.

**2:00 a.m.**

Después de opiniones, elogios, agradecimientos y abrazos, Miles y los guardias se retiraron a la casa de Doll, exhaustos por el trabajo que habían realizado. Por fin el silencio volvió cuando Freddy preguntó.

-¿Dónde está Puppet?- Todos se miraron entre sí buscando respuesta. Kelly solo hizo un gesto de silencio y se fue a la Prize corner… los gritos se escuchaban desde allí.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERES?!

-¡TU VIENES CON MIGO A QUE LOS DEMAS TE VEAN!

-¡SIGUE SOÑANDO!... ¿Qué haces?... ¡Eso no! ¡Ay ay ay!- En seguida Kelly regresó jalándole del cabello a Puppet, cuando se sintió en el lugar la soltó y la empujó al centro para que todos la vieran.

-Pues… no quedó nada mal- Comentó la zorra peli blanca.

Puppet había perdido su forma de marioneta, era una humana total. Cabello negro y lacio atado en una coleta caída por un listón blanco, su piel era blanca totalmente.

Su ropa era una camisa negra con los típicos tres botones, su broche de marioneta, rayas blancas en las mangas y la parte baja de sus pantalones, usaba tacones negros… era más o menos más alta que Bonbon, en otras palabras era más alta que antes pero todos los chicos la superaban. Y su rostro no se veía porque tenía su máscara puesta.

-Puppet… quítatela- Ordenó la castaña a la marioneta, esta se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado- Quítatela…

-No.

-… ¡QUÍTATELA!- Y sin más la chica se lanzó furiosa contra la marioneta, ambas peleaban en el suelo por ser quien conservara la máscara- ¡QUEREMOS VER TU CARA!

-¡ME DA PENA!

-¡QUE LÁSTIMA! ¡POR QUÉ TE LA QUITARÉEEEEEEEE!- Logró quitársela, pero había tirado tanto que se le cayó en suelo se resbaló con ella y tropezó cayendo en la mesa… pero bueno, ella había logrado lo que buscaba- ¡TE LO DIJE!... no pos… no estás tan mal.

Efectivamente no había mucha diferencia. Su rostro era humano, con sus infaltables lágrimas violetas y mejillas y labial rojo, y sus ojos eran iguales a los de su hijo. Negros con pupila blanca luminosa.

-¡QUE VERGÜENZA!- Gritó tapándose- ¡QUE HORROR!

-Ya mamá- El dorado la ayudó a levantarse, y sin aviso alguno elevó una de sus manos para hacerla dar una vuelta- Quedaste maravillosa.

-Eh… B-bueno, gracias- Agradeció ocultando su rubor.

-Yo creo que siempre te vez linda amor- Dijo el Fazbear sombra robándole un beso al cual ella tuvo que responder obligadamente.

-S-si, gracias- Le contestó a secas soltándose del agarre y alejándose a su molestia.

-Bueno amigos- Stacy se aproximó al centro- Miles me dejó en esta lista el rol que todos ocuparán ahora- Todos miraron atentamente- Freddy, Fredderic, Bonnie, Bonbon, Chica y Chicadele estarán dando función en el escenario, Foxy… tu pirate cove está preparada por lo que darás función pirata allí. Mangle, estarás en la Kids cove jugando con los niños, pero recuerda que debes defenderte razonablemente si tratan de desarmarte ¿Ok?- La peli blanca sintió- Igual no debes preocuparte mucho… compartirás la sala con Shadow Freddy y el te ayudará cada vez que necesites.

-Perfecto.

-Shadow Bonnie estará en la Game area junto a Balloon Boy, Balloon Girl y las cupcakes.

-¡Si señora!

-Candy, tu eres la anfitriona y la gerente, tienes que rondar por el lugar, verificar que todo esté bien y animar niños.

-¡Maravilloso!

-Puppet, tu seguirás estando en la Prize corner. Pero ahora puedes salir de tu caja cuando quieras y caminar libremente, tu función es dar regalos y… ¿Cantar?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- La marioneta casi se desmaya- ¡P-pero nunca he cantado en público!

-Eso lo resolveremos. Golden- El oso se emocionó, jamás había experimentado estar con niños y por fin podría saber lo que se sentía- Tu también te quedas en la Prize corner. Tu función es ayudar a Puppet con los regalos, animar niños…y mira… puedes cantar con ella si quieres.

Golden le sonrió a su madre- Problema resuelto.

-Eso es todo, gente.

**3:00 a.m.**

Todos volvieron a lo suyo enseguida. Freddy se puso a charlar con Foxy, Fredderic y Shadow Freddy, Chica se había decidido a cocinar la comida de esa noche y las pizzas para mañana con Shadow Bonnie y Candy, Bonbon practicaba guitarra para probar sus nuevos dedos mientras su novio la ayudaba y practicaba con ella, Balloon Boy se había quedado jugando y hablando con las cupcakes y Balloon girl como los niños que eran, Mangle se había llevado a su novia consigo a la Kids cove para tener un momento romántico con ella… dejó en la perilla un cartel de "no molestar" así que ya se estarán imaginando a que me refiero. Y las guardias estaban sentadas sobre la mesa charlando con Golden y Puppet.

-Oye Golden… adivina quién vino con migo hoy- Dijo la castaña sacando de su bolso a su gatita.

-¡La trajiste!- Trató de acariciarla pero el minino se erizó y le bufó- ¿Qué le pasa?

-Ah… con tu nueva imagen no debe reconocerte- Opinó la peli naranja mientras le daba un mordisco a su pizza.

Golden agachó las orejas deprimido, Gatúbela comenzó a acercarse con dudas, lo olisqueó y lanzó un maullido dulce subiéndose en el regazo del rubio.

-Pero tal vez siga queriéndote.

-¡Sabía que me reconocería!- Golden la levantó y la acunó en sus brazos mientras que la gatita jugaba con su moño mientras ronroneaba.

-Al parecer te agradan los gatos- Comentó Puppet enternecida.

-¡Es que son tan adorables!

-Te dije que nadie se resistía a la sensualidad de mi Gatúbela.

-Oye Kelly, mañana será tu cumpleaños ¿No te gustaría celebrarlo aquí?- Sonrió Puppet.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que nos remodelaran.

-Bueno, no es mala idea ¿Tu qué piensas Stacy?

-Mh… Estaría genial

-Perfecto ¡Lo celebrarán aquí! ¿Oíste Golden?- El dejó de mimar a la gata.

-¿Decías algo?

-Dije que Kelly celebrará su cumpleaños aquí mañana.

-Ah que bien… Espera… ¡¿WHAT?! ¡Soportarla de noche es algo! ¡¿Quieres que lo haga de día también?!- Gritó molesto.

-¡JAMES ALFRED DORADO WILLIAMS!- En un segundo ya le estaba jalando de una de sus orejas de oso completamente iracunda mientras las chicas miraban interesadas- ¡VAN A FESTEJAR AQUÍ Y TE COMPORTARÁS COMO SE DEBE! ¡¿FUI CLARA?!- Amenazó con su voz imponente y autoritaria.

-¡Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí! ¡Sueltaaaaa! ¡Eso duele!- Chillaba con voz de niño hasta que ella decidió soltarlo.

-Buen niño- Dijo con cariño.

-Mi orejita…- Se quejó sobándose.

-¿Exageré?- La preocupación la invadió- ¿Te duele mucho?- Puppet a veces era más bipolar que Chica y Carol juntas.

-Naaaaaaaaa ¡A la próxima lo tiramos de un risco!- Kelly levantó los brazos eufórica e ignorante ante la mirada de odio que le dirigía el oso dorado.

-Pobre de mi niño- Lo abrazó y se levantó para dejar un beso en su oreja de oso- ¿Ya?

-Eh… sí, no era necesario eso.

-No seas bobito.

Stacy y Kelly solo presenciaban con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Qué?

-Oh nada- Dijo la oji azul- Es solo que se ven adorables.

-Siiiiiii ¡Kawaii!- Gritó su amiga con brillos en los ojos.

-…están locas…

-Yo te lo dije y tú no me creíste.

**4:00 a.m.**

-¡¿QUÉ ATROCIDAD LE HACEN A MI PRECIADA GUITARRA?!- El joven peli morado se agarraba la cabeza nervioso al ver como Kelly tocaba la guitarra de Bonnie de forma atroz rompe tímpanos. No le molestaba el ruido… si no que tocaran SU guitarra ¡De eso vivía! ¡Era su mejor amiga!

-¡LET´S ROCK NENE!- Levantó la guitarra con la intención de estrellarla en el suelo como toda estrella del rock haría… si Bonnie no la hubiese empujado al carajo y tomado en el aire con agilidad el instrumento.

-¡¿ESTAS BIEN CLAUDIA?!- Abrazó la guitarra con desesperación- Tranquila, ya todo está bien.

-¡Gracias por preocuparte por mí, puto pendejo conejo maricón que se vende en la esquina!- Solo consiguió que la mirara molesto y que se rieran las dos novias mientras caminaban, después de tanta pasión que habían compartido juntas- Vaya, vaya picaronas ¿Qué tal les fue?

Ellas miraron al suelo sonrojadas- Nos fue… bien.

-Yuriiiiiiii Suculento y precioso yuri- ahhhh… la verdad es que le valía una mierda como la miraban todos, amaba el yuri y así se quedaba, y el que tenía algo en contra podía irse al reverendo carajo.

-Sigo preguntándome porque la vamos a soportar en su cumpleaños…- Golden dejó a Gatúbela dormir tranquilamente sobre una de las mesas después de tanto cariño.

-Obvio porque así lo ordenó tu suprema y jefa al mando tu madre- Contestó señalando a la marioneta.

-Maldita seas.

-Yo sé que me amas en secreto pinche osito- Coqueteó de broma mientras de fondo de oían explosiones y un "¡OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Golden ya estaba teniendo un tic en el ojo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS DICEN ESO?!

La polluela se encogió de hombros desinteresada- ¿Yo que sé? El odio es muy raro- Recibió un empujoncito de parte de su cupcake Carol.

-Eso es porque tú y Foxy terminaron juntos y se odiaban- Y le sacó un gran rubor.

-Cállate Carol…- Dijo tapando su rostro y dejando que su novio la abrazara.

-Me suicidaría antes de salir con una humana.

-Lo mismo dije yo- Agregó la zorrita- Bueno… dije eso de Foxy ¡Y no me suicidé!... me volví lesbiana- La multitud rió ante ello, hasta Foxy.

-Sí, tienes razón… pero no me volveré gay por eso.

-Yaoi…- Las animatrónicas se miraron insinuando sus deseos fujoshis.

-…sigan soñando

**5:00 a.m.**

Después de un largo rato de reír, Puppet ya había decidido marcharse a dormir, lo mismo decidieron los zorros, sus parejas aves, los niños y las cupcakes. A Bonbon le causaba cierta gracia, debido a que Balloon Boy y Cherry eran como los hijos de Mangle y Chicadele mientras que Carol y Balloon Girl lo eran de Foxy y Chica… tanto que dormían juntos como una familia. Dejando el tema de lado. Stacy les leía un oneshot que había escrito de Bonbon y Bonnie hace unos meses atrás a petición de su amiga. Al principio leía muy nerviosa, hasta trancándose con algunas palabras. Pero empezó a leer con más fluidez después de un rato, hasta Golden estaba conmovido, y la pareja de conejos mas rojos de un tomate.

-Y así se termina- Cerró el libro donde escribía sus ideas y vio la reacción del público.

-Eso fue… emotivo- Confesó entre lagrimas Freddy sonándose la nariz- Bonnie y Bonbon amor prohibido.

-Mi amiga es la mejor en esto, escribe así desde hace años.

-Pues es genial… ¡Quiero un Foxica!- Gritó la gatita.

-Con gusto nena.

-Y yo un Foxyngle.

Ella anotó los pedidos- Muy bien…

**6:00 a.m.**

-Que maaaaal- La castaña bufó- Yo me quería quedar un rato mas.

-Bueno, tenemos que prepararnos para la inauguración- Dijo Bonnie levantándose junto a los demás- Nos vemos chicas- Y dicho esto cada quién fue a su lugar excepto Golden que se aferraba a Gatúbela desesperado.

-Golden, dámela- El negó rotundamente- Dámela de una vez puto- Volvió a negar desatando la ira de Kelly- ¡ES MI GATA!- Se la arrebató y comenzó a caminar junto a su amiga la puerta. Frenó en brusco debido al peso que tenía en su pierna… Golden estaba agarrado a ella- ¡SUELTA!

-¡NO! ¡NO TE LA LLEVES!- Imploraba mirando hacia arriba suplicante.

-¡ME TENGO QUE IR, CARAJO! ¡NO SEAS MARICA!- Logró soltarse y salir corriendo antes de que las detuvieran.

-… Adiós Gatúbela- Dijo a ver como la gatita movía su patita en señal de despedida… ¿Quién diría que sabía hacer eso? Se sintió deprimido por unos segundos hasta que pensó una idea. Fue a donde su madre que dormía sobre la caja y la despertó con movimientos suaves- Ma…

-¿Eh?- Ella se talló un ojo y bostezó- ¿Qué pasa amor?

-¿Puedo tener un gato?- Preguntó dejándola sin habla.

Y muchos quieren saber… ¿Qué pasó con Mike?

Resultó que al llegar a la casa Doll se lanzó sin piedad contra él, golpeándolo con una escoba y gritándole de todo. Jeremy y Fritz no volvieron a ser los mismos desde ese momento.

-¡TE JURO QUE YO NO DIJE ESO!- Gritó huyendo de su novia a toda velocidad.

-¡SI LO HICISTE!- Comenzó a lanzarle ollas y sartenes, esquivadas con suerte.

-¡NO LO HICE!

-… ¿Vamos a dormir?- Preguntó Jeremy a Miles.

-Si, toy cansado- Y sin más, tomaron su merecido descanso… Mike se las arreglaría solo, siempre lo hacía.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Bitch please, Stacy ****es**** shipper y Mike ****terminará**** en el hospital XD**

**¿Quieres ver a Balloon Girl y Candy? Sus diseños están en mi pagina de Facebook "SweetGirl" :v traté de describir a Candy lo mejor que pude para que se hicieran la idea de cómo era pero… hice el diseño así que miren con libertad.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten y dejen su opinión.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **


	17. Fiesta nocturna y confeciones

**¡Hola mis amores! Soy SweetGirl90, no puedo dejarlos sin el capítulo de hoy ¿he? XD espero estén listos para el shipping. Ya que estoy, he visto que muchos experimentaron problemas buscando mi página debido a la cantidad que hay con el nombre, por lo que decidí ponerle "SweetGirl90" Si no les aparece pueden enviarme solicitud a "Mily Chica Dulce" y les sugeriré la pagina. **

**ANUNCIO**

**¿Les gustaría que haga un "Pregúntale a los personajes"? Son escasos aquí en Fanfiction y sería divertido hacer uno, si quieren que lo haga díganlo en los reviews *Cruza los dedos* Digan que sí, digan que sí, digan que sí... **

**REVIEWS**

**Hikari no kokoro****: Los gatos dominaran el mundo :D LoL XD Chica es mega celosilla.**

**miguelangelsilveira72****: Excelente pregunta *Se pone unos anteojos* Yo diría que con una ya es suficiente para acabar con todos.**

**Kelly: :v Soy la puta ama del mundo Bl**

**Pyro phoenix-bird****: Mike es un desdichado XD Y Gatúbela es demasiado sensual.**

**IronNinja 14****: Pobre de ti XD Ojala no te halla dolido tanto.**

**Hashashin****: Kelly: Me caes bien chico, yo invito una de peperoni :v hola halcón. **

**Stacy: :3 ¡Que rico! ¡Yo quiero!**

**Puppet: ¿Alguna entendió algo de lo que dijo?**

**Chica: ni madres.**

**Mangle: *Revisando un traductor* No sé ni que mierda estoy leyendo :'3 **

**Golden: púdrete puto.**

**Kelly: Fortiti :v **

**Yo: :3 graciaaas… ¡Yo también quiero pizza! ¡Esperen!**

**rocioam7****: Todos queremos trabajar allí, aunque signifique una muerte segura XD **

**fucsia1700****: Espéralo :v si es que llega XD**

**the ULTIMATE MEXICAT****: Muchas gracias, respondiendo a tu pregunta: Si, se me hace algo súper tierno. Soy una mega loca con eso del amor imposible, simplemente no puedo vivir sin drama… y se supone que lo odio. Pero siempre depende, si la pareja quiere estar unida porque enserio están enamorados uno del otro pues, manden al diablo la sociedad y estén juntos. Si solo es para satisfacer sus deseos "carnales" pues, no estaría ni a favor ni en contra porque no es mi vida. Esta fue mi más larga respuesta ._. Y tu pregunta fue tan corta…**

**foxyballonboychicathemasters****: Mira en la introducción :3**

**tavoXPX****: Maldito brujo, vete en tu escoba! D:.**

**Nicole Kawaii: Kelly: ¡QUE PUTO ASCO!**

**Golden: ¡VOY A MATARLOS! **

**Foxy y Chica: ¡DE PUTA MADRE! *salen corriendo de Golden***

**Mangle: Yo quería hentail D':**

**Puppet: ._. No sé ni que pensar**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

El sol se asomaba en el horizonte calentando el frio invierno de las calles, las aves cantaban y la gente comenzó a salir de sus casas abrigadas hasta las narices horas después y caminaba emocionada a la re modelación de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ¿Importaba que fuera sábado y las 9 de la mañana? No a muchos. Entre esos muchos se encontraban las guardias de seguridad tratando de pasar por en medio de tantas personas.

-¡Te dije que viniéramos más temprano!- Le reclamó Stacy a su amiga que por más extraño que fuera traía puesto el uniforme. Ya que por lo general nunca lo usaba y solo lo dejaba tirado en su ropero sin darle importancia alguna. Pero debido a que el día era especial se había arreglado, uniformado ¡Hasta se había hecho una coleta! La cual de seguro no duraría mucho.

-¡Cállate! ¡El despertador no servía!- Le gritó molesta abriéndose paso entre las personas- Muévanse gente, soy trabajadora aquí ¡A un lado pendejos!- De forma milagrosa llegó a la entrada, tuvo que sacar de la multitud a su amiga de un tirón para que no la aplastaran entre tantos que habían- Que onda Fred- El dueño le sonrió mientras que ella acomodaba su uniforme.

-No puedo creer la cantidad de gente que vino- Dijo asombrada la peli naranja que casi se ahogaba en el río de personas.

-Obvio, la pizzería es muy popular- Tiene sentido que vayan a venir tantos, lo único malo es que esos putos me quisieron sacar de la fila ¡SOY TRABAJADORA SOCIAL HIJOS DE PUTA!- Exclamó ofendida a todos que no le prestaban ni un gramo de atención- ¿Tienes listas las tijeras?- Su amiga levantó unas tijeras dando a entender que iba a cortar el listón de inauguración- Cuando termine el anuncio las cortas.

-Si- Se posicionó detrás.

-¡Disculpen!- Kelly trataba de llamar la atención del público pero estos seguían sin callar- ¡Oigan!- Nada… así que le arrebató el megáfono a Fred y gritó a través de él- ¡¿QUERRÍAN CERRAR SUS PUTAS BOCAS PENDEJOS?! ¡QUIERO HACER UN ANUNCIO!- Inmediatamente todos silenciaron- Gracias. Muchas gracias por haber venido, estoy feliz de que hayan decidido regresar al lugar en el que muchos vivieron su infancia o la viven aun- Aclaró mirando a niños y adultos- El día de hoy es donde podrán revivir los momentos felices ¡Sin más que decir, me complace anunciar que Freddy Fazbear's Pizza está abierto!- Todos aplaudieron y gritaron eufóricos, Stacy cortó el listón y la gente comenzó a entrar al lugar mirando todo cuanto podían. Candy fue la primera en hablar, y haciendo su aparición, se quitó su pequeño sombrero y puso sus dos manos en el bastón.

-¡Hola amigos! ¡Bienvenidos a Freddy Fazfear's Pizza!- Los pequeños comenzaron a acercársele- Yo seré su guía en este mágico día- Los niños dejaron solos a sus padres y siguieron a la animatronic que sonreía, las guardias no quisieron perdérselo- Ellos son unos de mis amigos- Dijo señalando con su bastón el escenario donde los seis principales saludaban a los niños mientras cantaban y tocaban música.

-¡Bonnie volvió!- Exclamó una de las niñas que de inmediato abandonó el recorrido junto otros más para poder ver de cerca a sus favoritos.

-Me sorprende que ahora la gente no pregunte si Bonbon es mujer- Le comentó a su amiga viendo como la conejita tocaba su guitarra. Stacy rodó los ojos.

-No sé qué haré contigo.

-Muchos de ustedes de seguro extrañaron al pirata más valiente de los siete mares- Los niños miraron con curiosidad las cortinas purpuras, Foxy hiso su aparición abriéndola con su garfio y soltó una risa de pirata.

-¡Yaaaaaargh, marineros! ¡Soy yo, Foxy el pirata! ¿Extrañaron a este viejo zorro?- Preguntó con una sonrisa al ver como los niños lo rodeaban, felices de que el pirata haya vuelto- ¿Quién quiere oír mis historias por los siete mares?- a lo que la mayoría contestó que sí y se sentaron para oírlo.

-Alguien más quiere verlos- Dijo riendo la gatita caminando a la Kid's cove con los demás que todavía quedaban, sus caras de asombro lo decían todo… pues Mangle colgaba del techo mientras saludaba para caer al suelo de pie justo al lado de Shadow Freddy.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡¿Quién quiere jugar con Mangle y Shadow Freddy?!- Gritó la zorrita con emoción a lo que, como pasó hace rato, muchos se unieron a jugar con ella. Pero el tour no terminaba.

-Para los mas pequeñines estoy segura que les gustará jugar en la game area- Candy señaló a los niños de los globos, estos estaban entregándoles globos y hablaban como cualquier otro niño del lugar, Carol y Cherry… por mas irónico que suene estaban entregando cupcakes, y Shadow Bonnie saludaba y jugaba con ellos.

-Es momento del último sitio de nuestro recorrido pequeñines.

-¡BUUUUUUUUU!- Gritó entre el público la guardia- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL YAOI?! ¡Ay!-Exclamó cuando su amiga le pegó un codazo- ¡Es verdad!

Candy no se molestó, abrió la puerta y dejó que los pocos niños que se quedaron en el recorrido pasaran- ¿Algún voluntario para darle cuerda a la caja de música?- Una de las niñas se armó de valor y se acercó a la mesa para tomar una pequeña cajita musical y darle cuerda. Apenas la música se detuvo Puppet salió de su caja sorpresivamente junto a Golden ante el asombro de los niños.

-¡Bienvenidos a la Prize corner pequeños!

-¡Es un Freddy dorado!- Dijo entusiasmada la niña que le había dado cuerda a la caja al ver como ambos salían de allí y el oso se le acercaba.

-Golden, me llamo Golden- Ella se abalanzó sobre el abrazándolo.

-¡TU ERES MI FAVORITO!- Golden correspondió al abrazo, por fin veía como era con vivir con niños… y en definitiva le gustaba.

El resto del día fue normal, niños comiendo pizza, jugando. Los animatronics felices y las guardias solo estaban sentadas en una de las mesas charlando cualquier tontería mientras esperaban a que la mesera les trajera la pizza que habían ordenado.

-Me alegro que la pizzería no sea cerrada- Le dijo la peli naranja a su amiga dándole un sorbo a su bebida- Ahora podrás celebrar sin problemas mañana ¿Qué te parece?... ¿Kelly?- Miró a su amiga que jugaba con su vaso- ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?... no, solo estoy pensando algo- Le contestó decaída.

-¿Es sobre tus padres?

-No.

-… ¿Tiene que ver con G-?- Le tapó la boca para que no terminara.

-Si te atreves a decir que me gusta Golden una vez más… ruega por que salgas viva- Amenazó retirando su mano.

-Bueno ya… ¿En qué piensas entonces?

-En alguien- apartó la mirada hacía el suelo, Stacy sonrió.

-Lo sabía… te gusta alguien ¿Verdad?

-T-Tal vez…

-¡Aja! ¡Dime quien es!

-¿Señoritas?- La mesera apareció con la pizza dejándola sobre la mesa- Que tengan un día Fazbear- Saludó retirándose.

-¡Pizza!- Exclamó Stacy comiendo un pedazo- ¿Y? ¿Hace cuanto te gusta Golden?

-¡Por un demonio!- Le gritó más que furiosa golpeando la mesa con sus puños- ¡NO ES EL!- Se sentó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos.

\- Por favor Kelly ¿Lo ocultas porque a él le gusta otra? Tal vez seas tú- insistió ganándose una patada bajo la mesa- ¡ay!

-Mira Stacy, no es el. Y si lo fuera no intentaría nada.

\- ¿Entonces dices que no te importaría si lo intento con él?- Dijo bromista.

-No me importaría, pero solo te aviso que alguien más le echó el ojo.

-Esa eres tú.

-¡Que no!

-¿Y quién es?

-No estoy segura, solo creo que le echó el ojo…

-¡Te estoy preguntando quien!

-No te digo nada porque te conozco, eres más shippera que yo y serías capaz de aparecerte la noche de navidad con un muérdago para unirlos.

-Que mala…

La tarde se pasó volando, la gente se retiró de la pizzería poco a poco hasta dejarla vacía.

Stacy estaba en su casa preparándose y Kelly estaba en su departamento sosteniendo una caja envuelta en sus manos y mirándola dudosa. Pasó sus manos por el listón, dio un suspiro y desató el nudo para abrirla. Ese regalo había llegado en la mañana de parte de los trabajadores que eran compañeros de sus padres. Según le dijeron la habían encontrado junto los cadáveres… un detalle no muy bonito pero bueno…

Tenía miedo… miedo de saber qué vida le deparaba el futuro, pero debía dejar ese pensamiento atrás. Se armó de valor y abrió el regalo. Era un el conjunto de ropa que había deseado usar en navidad, sonrió dolida abrazando a su mascota y guardó el regalo bajo su cama. Sin duda alguna ya sabía que ropa usar en navidad.

-Ay Gatúbela…- suspiró recostándose en el piso alfombrado mientras su gatita la miraba de reojo recostada en su pecho- ¿Tu me quieres verdad?- Como era de esperarse ella no habló, solo maulló un poco y ronroneó- Yo también te quiero pequeña… vamos, tenemos que irnos al trabajo.

Mientras tanto en la pizzería…

-¿Ya está listo el pastel?- Preguntó Puppet anotando cosas en una libreta mientras verificaba todo el lugar.

-¡Listo!- Asintieron las polluelas- También la mesa de comidas.

-Perfecto… ¿Globos?

-¡Listos!- Dijo Balloon boy acomodándolos mientras que la cupcake old trataba de alcanzar un globo que se le había soltado hasta chocar con Freddy.

-Lo siento.

-No hay cuidado- Le respondió entregándole el globo.

-¿Música?

Bonbon levantó el pulgar- ¡Lista!

-¿Todos tienen sus regalos?

-¡Listos!

-Perfecto… ya casi son las 12 ¡Todos vayan a sus escondites!- Así como lo ordenó, todos se escondieron y apagaron la luz en espera de las guardias. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a la peli naranja, Miles, los guardias y ¿Doll?

-Ya lleguamos…- Susurró, a lo que Puppet les hizo señas para que se escondieran junto a ellos.

No tuvieron que esperar menos de cinco minutos y Kelly ya estaba entrando encendiendo la luz e inmediatamente todos salieron gritando.

-¡SORPRESA KELLY! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

-¡OH POR…! ¡Santa madre de la pizza!- Stacy corrió hacia su amiga para abrazarla- ¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias!- Como se esperaba, los demás también se unieron al abrazo- Me asfixian…- La soltaron.

-Preparamos la fiesta para ti- Dijo Mangle colgada de cabeza mientras le entregaba una revista- Este es mi regalo.

-¡OMG! ¡Es yaoi!- ¿Alguien más se lo esperaba?- ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

-Objetos perdidos.

-¡Gracias!- las demás chicas se acercaron dejándole sus regalos- A ver- Abrió el de Bonbon, este era un dije de una guitarra, escrita en la parte de atrás estaba su nombre- Gracias Bon- Y así se gastó más de media hora de vida abriendo regalos de todo mundo.

Freddy y Fredderic le regalaron un sombrero color blanco, Chica y Chicadele el pastel, Bonnie un peluche de Mangle, Candy un vestido a lunares que había hecho en su tiempo libre cuando era Gonnie y Puppet y Golden una cajita musical, Miles una chaqueta que había comprado en su ciudad, Jeremy y Fritz una caja llena de dulces y Mike un libro que decía en la portada "Como sobrevivir" ¿Que conveniente no creen? Pero fuera como fuera la castaña amó cada regalo. Solo faltaba el de Stacy.

-Espero te guste- Le dijo entregándole un marco de madera blanco. Tenía en él una foto de ellas el primer día de trabajo allí antes de que todo pasara… y con todo me refiero a que se dieran cuenta de que los robots querían matarlas y Stacy le lanzara cosas ¡Ustedes se acuerdan! En la foto estaba escrito con tinta rosa las frases "Te quiero. Juntas por siempre" Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Gracias Stacy.

-De nada ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Es hora de la fiesta!

-¡Momento!- Mike interrumpió e hizo señas para que Freddy se acercara- Dile…

-Lamento si le hice creer que Mike le había dicho todas esas cosas tan ofensivas… ¡Pero enserio! ¡¿Yo como iba a saber que decir?!- Doll rió.

-Mike me contó todo de ustedes, supongo que no puedo estar molesta con un niño ¿Me perdonas cariño? – Mike fingió el pensarlo solo para sonreír y besarla.

-Si amor.

-Dejen la melosidad ¡ES HORA DE LA FIESTA!

**1:00 a.m. **

-¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!- Animaban todos a Foxy a beber una botella completa de una de las bebidas que habían hallado en la cocina ¿Qué era? Les juro que ni yo lo sé. Pero aun así el joven y valiente pirata no se negó y le entró a la bebida.

-No pos… no estaba nada mal- Dijo tirando la botella al suelo para abrazar de la cintura a la pequeña Chica, la cual solo rió. Puppet levantó la botella y la inspeccionó con dudas junto a Doll.

-¿De dónde sacaron esto?- Preguntó la de lentes.

Bonnie se sirvió en un vaso de la misma bebida y se encogió de hombros- Estaban en la cocina- Le contestó desinteresado mientras le daba un sorbo. Chicadele le ofreció un vaso a la marioneta, esta miró el vaso con desconfianza y lo dejó en la mesa "más vale prevenir que lamentar" Doll bebió solo un poco pero el sabor no fue de su agrado y dejó el vaso.

-¿No quieres?- Le preguntó Kelly… enserio… que hasta ella bebía de eso sin saber que carajos era ¡Mira si era veneno!... Ok, estoy exagerando ¡¿Pero quién es tan tonto para beber algo que ni sabes que putas es?! Solo ella en definitiva, bueno, ella y los demás que eran unos idiotas.

-No gracias.

-Bueno ¿Tú quieres Golden?

El rubio apartó su mirada de la felina por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza- No.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo?- Dijo Mike. Todos soltaron un "uhhhhhh"

-No caeré en ese truquito.

-Al parecer Chica es menos gallina que tu- Dicho esto empezó a imitar a una gallina aleteando y cacaraqueando ante la risa de los demás y la mirada molesta de Golden. Sin embargo el seguía firme.

-Dije que no y es mi última palabra.

-Vamos Golden- Dijo acercándose- ¿No puedes OSOportar mi chiste de ORO?- Sin más empezó a reírse como loco y se detuvo al ver que nadie reía- No tienes sentido del humor.

-Eres de lo peor- Dijo Puppet.

-Oh oh… luces como- Dijo a punto de burlarse, pero ella estalló molesta.

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy cansada de tus palabras Mike! ¡Hace mucho! ¡Estoy tranquila en mi caja de música! Me entran ánimos de matarte, pero tú empiezas a burlarte con tus estúpidos chistes y arruinas mi humor, enserio Mike, estas arruinando mi humor… ¿Así que básicamente querrías dejar de hacerlo?

-Haré lo que me pidas… ¿Entonces quieres que MARIOnoTA cuente mas chistes?

-….- Un segundo después Puppet estaba ahorcando al castaño contra el suelo… y nadie le importaba mucho porque se lo merecía.

-Como sea- Kelly levantó la botella vacía que había dejado Foxy- ¿Quieren jugar a la botella?

-¡Yo quiero!- Mangle, Chicadele, Chica y Bonbon fueron las primeras en aceptar como se esperaba.

-Ya qué- Le siguieron todos los osos, las cupcakes y Foxy. Candy negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy cansada por lo de hoy…- Luego miró a los niños, Carol y Cherry que se tallaban los ojitos y bostezaban- Y creo que ellos igual, así que mejor los dejo dormir.

-Bien.

La peli lavanda se retiró con los niños y Kelly les preguntó a las únicas que no habían confirmado- ¿Ustedes juegan?

-Por mí no hay problema- Le contestó Stacy sentándose en la ronda junto los demás, Puppet solo aceptó para no quedar fuera, enserio tenía mala espina de lo que podría pasar… y sus sentidos femeninos nunca fallaban… eso era lo que más temía.

**2:00 a.m.**

Como Puppet había predicho… la cosa se estaba poniendo para dar miedo.

Foxy ya se estaba besuqueando con Chica en uno de los rincones de la pizzería, lo mismo con Mangle y Chicadele, Freddy y Fredderic estaban sonrojados sin razón y se portaban muy extraño, Bonbon y Bonnie solo estaban algo somnolientos y tambaleantes, Mike estaba tirado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente junto a Jeremy y Fritz, y Doll había decidido retirarse con Miles para dormir… después de todo no era la primera noche que pasaban esos tres en la pizzería. Fuera de eso las guardias y Golden estaban perfectos, la verdad es que agradecía que el bastardo de Shadow Freddy se hubiera retirado después de que por desgracia le tocara besarlo y haya intentado propasarse enserio. Mike por suerte logró quitárselo y lo mandó al diablo… enserio todos se portaban raro esa noche. La marioneta estaba al borde de llamar a los bomberos en caso de que por accidente el lugar se incendiara ¿Quién sabe? Esas cosas son impredecibles.

-¡Puedo volar!- Gritó Fredderic subido en el borde del escenario mientras extendía los brazos como un ave.

-¡Fredderic! ¡Bájate de ahí!- Su versión old subió con él y lo empujó haciéndolo caer sobre el pobre de Jeremy que por suerte estaba dormido- ¡Porque yo también quiero intentarlo! ¡Wiiiiiiiiiii!

-Soy… *hic* una maripooosaaa- Cantaba Bonbon bailando de forma lenta hasta dejarse caer al suelo haciendo que su novio también tropiece y caiga.

-…Todos se han vuelto locos- Opinó el rubio- Mucho más que Kelly.

-Gracias al cielo que Doll se llevó a Gatúbela…- Agradeció la castaña. Resultó que Foxy estaba tan extraño y raro que casi aplasta a la pobre gata con una mesa, pero Golden la había salvado y dado una paliza al zorro. Doll se horrorizó por completo de lo sucedido y se ofreció a llevársela a su casa y que Kelly la buscara al otro día. Golden se resistió pero luego acepto ya que era lo mejor para su "sobrina"

-¿Qué demonios les pasa?- Stacy los miraba confundida, Golden se encogió de hombros y bebió de su vaso.

-Sea lo que sea tiene que ver con esto- Dijo la marioneta tratando de leer lo que decía en la etiqueta de la botella.

-No creo ma… solo debe ser el cansancio- Le contestó desinteresado mientras se recostaba un poco en la pared.

-Es que se han estado portando así desde que bebieron de esto- La botella se le fue arrebatada de las manos por Fredderic.

-¡Encontré el tesoro! ¡Es mío!- Dicho esto comenzó a correr lejos hasta perderse en los pasillos.

-¡Oye espera!- Freddy comenzó a perseguirlo.

-…en definitiva tiene que ver con eso.

-Ya lo sabremos Marisa… ya lo sabremos…- Rió por la bajo la oji café sabiendo exactamente lo que venía.

-…

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMEN MARISA!

**3:00 a.m. **

Efectivamente Mangle y Chica se habían recuperado ya de lo que sea que le pasaban… pero el pequeño problema era que Kelly y Golden estaban experimentando los síntomas.

-¿Alguno sabe porque *hic* porque se ven estrellitas?- Dijo la castaña más loca que antes.

-¿Qué le pasa?- La oji violeta se quedó mirándola y Mangle solo levantó una ceja en respuesta.

La marioneta también preocupada posó su mano en la frente de su hijo-Golden ¿Te sientes bien? Tus circuitos se sobre calentaron.

-M-Me siento *hic* me siento bien…

-¿Seguro? Tal vez tengas fiebre…

-Para nada…

-Vaya, parece que ya está borracho- Comentó entre risas la de orejas de zorro logrando que Puppet la mirará.

-¡¿Qué está qué?!

-¿No sabías? Todos están borrachos, es el efecto del alcohol niña- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡¿O SEA QUE ESO ERA?! ¡¿ALOHOL?!- Stacy le arrebató furiosa los vasos a los dos.

-¡Oshe no!- Su amiga trató de quitarle el vaso que le pertenecía.

-¡No!

-Será mejor que te duermas bebé- La marioneta trató de levantar a su hijo pero Chica y Mangle la detuvieron.

-Nosotras lo hacemos- Dicho esto, Mangle y Stacy levantaron al de orejas de oso y se lo llevaron directamente a la Prize corner y lo dejaron sobre una de las mesas.

-¿Cómo te sientes Golden?- Le preguntó la humana.

-Bien maamaaaá…- Efectivamente estaba tan borracho que ya pensaba que Stacy era Puppet, eso le causó gracia a Mangle.

-Hola Golden… soy la sexy y loca de Kelly- Trató de aguantar su risa- Dinos quien te guuustaaaaa.

-Es muy hermosa...- Las dos se miraron… Golden contestaba todo, lo cual era algo obvio considerando su estado, su curiosidad las venció y comenzaron con preguntas.

Stacy comenzó-¿Cómo es ella?

-Es muy bonita… su cabello es oscuro y largo…

-Kelly tiene cabello oscuro- Dijo Stacy emocionada- ¿Por qué es imposible?

-Porque jamás me vería de la forma en la que yo lo hago…- Esto último lo dijo en tono deprimido.

Las dos chicas trataban de no gritar- ¿Cuál es su personalidad?

-Es fuerte, decidida, parece alguien un poco fría… pero es la persona más cálida que podrías conocer, siempre me saca una sonrisa- Les contestó de nuevo completamente inconsciente de que lo decía en voz alta.

-¿Cómo se lla-?- Los ronquidos del oso les hiso saber a las dos que se había dormido.

-¿Estas pensando lo que yo?- Mangle sonrió y corrió sin parar hasta llegar a Kelly, estaba justo en el mismo estado que Golden ¿Por qué no intentar eso con ella también? - Kelly, dinos quien te gusta.

-No, váyanse a la mierda putas…- Increíble que hasta inconsciente conservara su forma de ser.

Esta vez fue Mangle la que comenzó a preguntar-¿Cómo es?

-Mh… Su cabello me recuerda al color del sol en el amanecer- Vaya… ella era más poética. Pero aun así las chicas ya la tenían clara. Y abrazándose gritaron.

-¡SE GUSTAN MUTUAMENTE!- Se pusieron saltar. Stacy estaba feliz, siempre había querido ver feliz a su amiga, con todo lo que le había sucedido merecía estar con quien amaba ¡Y justamente la amaban también a ella! Mangle estaba igual, si bien jamás lo admitiría, Golden era para ella un hermano menor, era frio, el romance tal vez lo volvería más abierto con sus sentimientos.

-¡Mangle! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo para unirlos!

-¡Lo sé! Espera…- La zorrita sonrió ampliamente y se la llevó rápidamente a la cocina- tengo un plan…

Lo que ellas no sabían era que entre sueños cada quien murmuraba el nombre de su verdadero ser amado…

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**Ahí los dejo en suspenso hasta el siguiente, soy mala, lo sé. ¡Nada de spoilers! ¡Estas advertido! ¡No desaten mi ira! **

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten, dejen su opinión y digan si quieren el "Pregúntale a los personajes" **

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **


	18. El amor duele

**¡Holaaa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Me extrañaron? A nadie le importa, todos quieren el capítulo de hoy y eso les daré. Solo espero que después de leerlo no me quieran matar cuando sepan sobre los amoríos D: No lo hagan porfis, mañana estoy de cumpleaños :3 ¡Trece años ya! :D Tampoco me creo que llegara a tantos reviews, ni aquí, ni en "Pregúntale a los personajes" :'3 creo que voy a llorar.**

**Hikari no kokoro****: :v Sip, es esa imagen. Ahora lo sabrás :D toditoooo.**

**Pyro phoenix-bird****: Mike no sabe de chistes XD El shipping extremo está por empezar.**

**miguelangelsilveira72****: :D Maravilloso!**

**Usuyase Blood****: ¡Hoy lo sabrán! **

**Neria: O_O ¿Cómo adivinaste? **

**rocioam7****: Nomas espérate a la fiesta diurna XD **

**IronNinja 14****: ¿Vueltas? Espero no te hayas caído :O**

**tavoXPX****: Soy mala, lo sé ¡SHIPPING!**

**Tatiana Aponte****: Si creías que eran poetas prepárate para una explosión de amor ¡¿Cómo es que adivinan todos?!**

**fucsia1700****: ¡Todos quieren! **

**Hashashin****: Kelly: *-* ohhhh gracias**

**Golden: -_- jódete bitch ¡Llévatelo y que jamás regrese! **

**Foxy: sin rencores :3**

**Candy: :3 que amables son todos.**

**foxyballonboychicathemasters****: XD LoL, Prepararé el funeral, gracias OwO **

**Nicole Kawaii****: Kelly: primero me disparo en los ojos -_- **

**Stacy: :v **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, un shippeo tan extremo y malo que querrán asesinarme, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**3:00 a.m.**

-¿Cuál es tu plan?- le preguntó la peli naranja ya en la oficina.

-Yo te lo explico…- Se acercó y le susurró su idea en el oído, haciendo que la humana sonriera. Por su expresión se notaba que la idea le había gustado.

-¡Es una maravillosa idea!

-Reúne al equipo- Le ordenó en tono militar. La oji azul obedeció.

-¡Si señora!

Tal como Mangle había dicho… tenía un plan en su mentecita traviesa. Pero no podía ejecutarlo sola, así que para ello reunió al mejor equipo para el shipping ¿Quiénes? Todas las animatrónicas… bueno no todas, solo las polluelas y Bonbon, pero con eso era más que suficiente. Porque unas chicas shippers eran de gran ayuda en estas situaciones.

-¡Muy bien soldados!- Dijo la peli blanca sacando un plano que había conseguido en objetos perdidos… no sé… ¡¿Qué clase cosas pierde la gente hoy en día?!- El plan es este. Bonbon y Chica, ustedes le entregarán la carta a Golden en diez minutos, después de todo ya se recuperó de su borrachera como ustedes ¿No hay algo que el agua no pueda resolver?- Rió recordando cómo las despertó chistosamente vaciando baldes de agua sobre ellas- Yo y Stacy le entregaremos la carta a Kelly en diez minutos. Chicadele, amor, tu prepara la mesa para la cena ¿Si?

-Si coronel, mi hermosa y amorosa coronel.

-No es tiempo para eso soldado… bueno… un beso y ya- Se rindió ante su mujer totalmente sonrojada y le concedió un beso… la verdad es que fueron como diez- Jeje… ¡eeehhh! ¡El plan "Gelly" entra en acción!- Declaró saliendo de su trance.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó Bonbon confundida al escuchar ese extraño nombre para la operación.

-Sin preguntas ¡A trabajar!- Y dicho esto cada quién recogió su carta y se fue.

¿Cuál era el plan? Muy simple, Mangle escribió dos cartas que los invitaban a una cena romántica. La de Kelly decía que Golden la invitaba, y la de Golden que Kelly lo hacía. Estarían los dos solos compartiendo momentos… se confesarían su amor y ¡Listo! ¡Pareja instantánea! Sin dudas Mangle a veces era una maldita genio.

-¡Hola Golden!- Chica usó su típica voz y tono acaramelado y tierno para lucir inocente.

El rubio se agarró la cabeza- ¡No grites! Que esa puta bebida me dejó resaca.

-Ups, lo siento- La rubia se disculpó algo apenada por las molestias causadas.

Bonbon rodó los ojos divertida y sonrió poniendo la carta frente a Golden-Es para ti- El chico miró el papel y a la conejita dudosamente por unos segundos y lo tomó.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó dando vuelta en sobre una y otra vez para verificarlo.

-¿No sabías?- La polluela se colocó detrás de él y señaló las letras- Kelly te invitó a una cena hoy.

-¿What the fuck?... ¿Esa loca además de beber se drogó?

-¡No tontín!- Le replicó la peli turquesa conservando su aire tierno- ¡Deberías haberla visto! Se tomó mucho rato escribiendo la carta para ti- Suspiró como enamorada junto a su amiga mientras que Golden leía la carta.

-Este debe ser un chiste…

-¡No lo es! Deberías pensarlo- Chica puso sus ojos kawaiis para enternecer al oso.

-De acuerdo- Bufó fastidiado.

-¡Genial! ¡Es en unos minutos en el back Stage!

Y sin más las dos se retiraron. Golden ya había caído… solo faltaba Kelly…

-Hola Kelly- Las dos chicas se acercaron sonriente a la castaña que estaba lavando su cara con agua fría en el baño.

Comenzó a secarse con una toalla -Hola chicas ¿Qué pasa?- Sin responder, Mangle le dejó la carta frente a frente para que la tomara- ¿Qué mierdas es esto?

-Una carta de parte de Golden- Se quedó con los ojos más abiertos al ver como Kelly desgarraba el sobre rosa con el que tanto esmero había hecho… desde muy lejos podías oír el kokoro de la zorrita romperse. Stacy estaba algo espantada por la brusquedad de su amiga… pero era de esperarse. Y mandando el sobre a la mierda ella leyó la carta para echarse a reír como la desquiciada mental que era.

-¡Ay madre de Dios! ¿Quién es tan tonto para creerse esto?- Se ahogaba entre carcajadas- ¿Qué putas pretende? ¿Ser Romeo? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Su amiga le quitó la carta molesta.

-¡Kelly! ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Golden te está invitando a una cita y tú te ríes como si fuese uno de esos estúpidos programas donde la gente aprende lecciones tontas!- Pero ella solo la miró burlona.

-Stacy… Golden ha estado diciendo que me odia desde ¡El primer día! ¿Por qué mierda querría ir a una cita con migo?

-¿Porqué le gustas?

-No mensa, quiere jugarme una broma... aaay ese puto oso- Agregó sin dejar de burlarse.

-¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, nosotras nos vamos- las dos se dieron la vuelta, fingiendo indignación y dispuestas a marcharse, pero se detuvieron al oír la voz de Kelly.

-¡Esperen!... de acuerdo, saldré con él- Bufó resignada botando la carta.

Ambas sonrieron- ¡¿ENSERIO?!

Suspiró, a veces su amiga se emocionaba de más cuando de chicos se trataba-Si pendejas… ¿Cuándo?

-En unos minutos- Stacy salió junto a Mangle- Estate lista….- Cerró la puerta detrás de sí ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH DIOOOS!- Gritó abrazando a la zorrita emocionada hasta las orejas ¡Había funcionado! Solo faltaba que la cita iniciara. Se dirigieron al back Stage, al llegar se quedaron si habla.

Todo el lugar estaba perfectamente decorado como si fuera el día de san Valentín… claro que no exagerando. La mesa principal estaba decorada con unas velas, unas rosas y todas esas cursilerías y mariconadas que no tengo ni putas ganas de mencionar porque eso sería bien molesto. Pero como fuera que fuera, Chicadele se había esforzado mucho y eso contaba.

-Waw… buen trabajo Chicadele- Comentó asombrada Stacy mirando todo el lugar mientras la rubia oji celeste sonreía.

-No fue nada, me tomó tiempo… cinco minutos no es poco- Aclaró ella acomodando las flores.

-Eres maravillosa sin dudas corazón- Mangle la acercó abrazándola de la cintura.

-Hago lo que sea por ti Mangle- Pestañeó coquetamente. Comenzaron acercarse y…

-¡YA LLEGUEEEEE!- Se separaron asustadas.

-¡¿Quién…?! Ah, es Golden- Dijo extrañamente fastidiada la zorrita- ¿Ya estás listo galanazo?- Le preguntó pícaramente al rubio que todavía se acomodaba el sombrero y el moño.

-Sí ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?

Mangle se sobre calentó de nervios-Uh… ¿No podemos ver como quedó el lugar? ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡¿UN INTERROGATORIO?! ¡JAMAS ME ATRAPARAN VIVA!- Golden solo se quedo "wtf" mientras veía como la chica se llevaba con rapidez a las demás.

-Cada día… todos enloquecen más.

-Oye puto, ya llegué- Kelly apareció caminando hacia el- Órale… Chicadele planeó todo bien.

-¿Verdad? Como sea- Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer algo de la pizza- Y… ¿Qué tal te va?

-Uh… bien supongo… aquí pensando en lo mío. Este día será genial, no he festejado en Freddy's nunca- Sonrió un poco- Me alegro de poder revivir mi infancia.

-Sí, debería darte las gracias. El día de hoy pude saber lo que era que los niños te quisieran… fue fabuloso.

Ella se rió- Que no te suban los humos a la cabeza fazbear.

-¡Oye!- Miró como se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí sentados? Esa no es una cita divertida ¡Kelly te enseñará cómo se lleva una cita de locos! – Gritó emocionada agarrándolo del brazo y levantándolo velozmente de su silla.

**4:00 a.m.**

La noche no fue exactamente lo que Mangle había planeado, pero de todos modos no estuvo nada mal. Kelly la pasaba de maravilla… y Golden también. Estuvieron hablando, riendo, haciendo chistes, y una que otra broma al pobre de Foxy que cayó en cada una de ellas.

Y las chicas que miraban todo desde lejos no podían estar más felices que nunca.

-¡Se ven tan tiernos juntos!- Chilló Chica mordiendo una pizza para calmar sus ansias.

-Lo sé…. Lo sé- Le respondió Bonbon mirando con unos binoculares… ¡¿DE DONDE SACAN TANTAS COSAS?! ¡Empiezo a pensar que "objetos perdidos" significa robarle a la gente! ¡Eso es todo! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

-¡Jajaja! ¡Y luego le pegue una patadota en la entrepierna al muy pendejo! ¡Debiste ver su cara! ¡Oh no! ¡Mi masculinidad!- Los dos se morían de la risa sentada ella en la mesa de la oficina y él en la silla.

-¿Y solo eso por haberte dicho marimacha?- Le preguntó sin dejar de reír.

-¡Obvio si! ¡No era marimacha! ¡Él era muy marica!- Mangle miró con una sonrisa como se reían juntos… para el que no sepa, Mangle los miraba gracias a la instalación de la cámara en la oficina, desde la tableta podía ver todo lo que sucedía.

-Esto es tan genial- Dijo comiendo un poco de las palomitas que se habían preparado. Oh si, en definitiva estaban listas para pasar un bueeeeen rato.

-En verdad es muy divertido pasar el rato contigo Golden, cuando no estamos peleando eres alguien genial.

-Tú también eres graciosa ¡Oye! ¿Alguna vez te conté de…?- El sonido del teléfono de Kelly lo interrumpió.

-Upsie… ahora vuelo- La castaña se levantó y se fue para atender su llamada tranquilamente. Golden suspiró y se recostó más sobre su silla, hasta que sintió que le tocaban el hombro y volteó para ver quién era. Era Freddy con una expresión sería en su rostro… preocupada hasta se podía decir.

-Tenemos que hablar…- Dijo sentándose frente a su versión dorada que seguía en su estado amigable.

-Seguro hermanote ¿Qué pasa viejo?

-Te estás engañando- La expresión de Golden cambió- Tu no amas a Kelly ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?– Dijo lo ultimo como si lo estuviera regañando, consiguiendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

-¿Para eso vienes? Freddy, ya hemos hablado sobre eso y creo que ya te dejé muy en claro lo que pienso- El pudo haberse enfadado, pero Freddy seguía sereno. Y las chicas solo presenciaban a través de la tableta, curiosas ante la situación.

-Esto que estás haciendo no está bien ¿Cómo pretendes olvidar un sentimiento que estuviste conservando hace años? ¿Crees que puedes olvidarlo así sin más? Yo no lo creo.

-Freddy, vete por donde viniste y no me jodas la existencia- Se impulsó para que la silla girara hacia el otro lado, pero el castaño la detuvo.

-Dime la verdad ¿Estas forzando el enamorarte de Kelly para olvidarte de ella?- Golden lo miró con frialdad.

-Sí, eso hago ¿Tienes algún problema?- Freddy suspiró.

-Golden… tu y yo somos como hermanos, siempre estoy para aconsejarte y ayudarte quiero lo mejor para ti ¿No ves que eso trato de hacer?

-¡¿Ayudarme?! ¡Mírame Freddy! ¡Mírame! ¡¿Me ves feliz?!- Extendió los brazos para dejar que lo mirara- ¡Dime!

-… Golden…

-¡Golden nada! ¡No puedo más, Freddy! ¡No lo soporto!- Se encorvó en su asiento y sostuvo su cara- Ya no puedo… necesito olvidar lo que siento… No puedo esperar por ella porque jamás pasará, no puedo decírselo porque arruinaría todo- El oso café se entristeció al ver a su hermano desmoronado… se sentía fatal.

-Es por eso que quiero ayudarte… ¡Golden, de todos los amores que he visto en esta pizzería el tuyo es el más puro y sincero que he visto! ¡Siempre estuviste conteniendo esto para no hacerle daño a ella, la cuidas, la defiendes, pasas tiempo con ella sin importar que tanto te fastidiemos! ¡Esto no es algo que puedas borrar! Si tratas de hacerlo solo te dañaras a ti mismo… necesitas asimilarlo, necesitas aceptarlo ¡Necesitas decírselo!

-… tu no me comprendes…

\- Si lo hago… para mí no es fácil amar a Carol, es menor que yo- Admitió por mas que le doliera.

El rubio estalló en ira-¡MI CASO ES COMPLETAMENTE DISTINTO!

-Golden, cálmate ya…

-¡No! ¡Dices que quieres ayudarme! ¡Pero no es así! ¡ESTAS EMPEORANDO TODO! ¡TE QUIERO FUERA DE AQUÍ!

-…- Freddy suspiró derrotado y se alejó por la puerta- ¿Sabes algo Golden? Si de verdad la amaras lucharías por ella- Y sin más se retiró dejando solo al oso dorado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dijo Chica asombrada por la pelea que acababa de presenciar ante sus ojos.

-Es… Mangle, cometimos un error- Chicadele miró a su novia angustiada- Golden ama a alguien más y nosotras…

-Lo sé… pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar.

-¡Que hay Godofredo!- Kelly pasó a la oficina.

-Hola ¿Quién era?

-Oh… era Miles.

-¿Qué quería?

-Oh…- Las voces empezaron a invadir su mente. "¡Dile que la amas!" "¡No temas!" "¡Tú no sabes que es amar así y no ser correspondida, Miles!" "Si la amas, lucha por ella"- S-solo… me dijo que Gatúbela anda de maravilla, jeje- Se sentó en la mesa y se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa- Hey Golden… hay una cosa que me gustaría preguntarte.

El la miró algo interesado- Mande.

-¿Por qué me invitaste a esta cita? ¿Yo te gusto o algo así?

-¿De qué hablas? Tú me invitaste a mí- Le respondió confuso.

-No… esta carta dice exactamente que tú me invitaste a mí- Kelly sacó la carta y se la entregó.

-…No jodas ¿Sabes lo que significa esto?- Los dos se miraron… ya la tenían clara.

-¡BONBON/ MANGLE Y CHICA/STACY! ¡VAN A MORIR PERRAS!

-Oh mierda…- La zorrita rápidamente soltó la tableta y se colgó del techo con su amada y Chica, para protegerse de Kelly. Bonbon y Stacy optaron por correr a la prize corner y esconderse allí hasta que el oso se hartara de buscar.

**5:00 a.m.**

-¡Ustedes!- Kelly fue la primera en encontrar a Mangle y las demás- ¡Bajen de ahí y enfrenten mi ira y la de los puños que se estrellaran sin piedad en sus putos rostros!

-No gracias….

-¡QUE BAJEEEEEEN!- La zorrita bajó temerosa.

-Lo sentimos…

-¡¿SENTIRLO?! ¡Más vale que tengan buenos motivos o les incrustare mi sable laser en el cráneo!... ¡No sé de donde putas sacaré un laser pero lo haré! ¡Ténganlo por seguro!

Chica se arregló su delantal- Mangle… dile por favor.

-Mira… hoy mientras estabas dormida… y borracha, te preguntamos a ti quien te gustaba… pensamos que era Golden, nos emocionamos porque con Golden hicimos lo mismo y creíamos que hablaba de ti. Pero hace rato confirmamos que no era así. Lo sentimos… eras una gran amiga y solo queríamos hacerte feliz- La oji café suspiró para tranquilizarse. Mangle y las demás solo querían hacer algo lindo por ella y se portaba como si le hubieran jugado una broma, pero una de las malas enserio.

-Bien… pero lo que hicieron fue de perras para que sepan.

-Lo sabemos…

-Supongo que ya no importa- Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a retirarse, pero Chicadele la detuvo.

-¡Espera! Todavía no nos has dicho quien era de quien hablabas.

Kelly volteó hacía las tres animatrónicas- ¿No deberían sacar conclusiones de una vez? Ya me cansé de que insistan con eso, así que será mejor que lo sepan ya así dejan de joderme.

-Dijiste que su cabello te recordaba al sol, no hay nadie más que Golden- Dijo la rubia más baja- ¿Verdad?- Miró como la humana veía fijamente a Mangle a los ojos, luego apartó la mirada y la peli blanca abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo.

\- La amo hace mucho… cada minuto que estoy cerca estoy lejos también, es una tortura para mí. Quiero poder besarla, cuidarla, decirle lo mucho que la quiero… pero… ella no piensa lo mismo.

-…Kelly ¿Acaso…?

Suspiró y cubrió su rostro con sus dos manos-…Estoy enamorada de Stacy.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

_**Flash Back **_

_-Kelly, soy tu primo… quiero que seas feliz- El azabache hablaba por teléfono con su prima- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a ocultar lo que sientes_

_-Lo que sea necesario para que no me odie…_

_-Es tu amiga, no podría odiarte por ello ¡Dile que la amas! ¡No temas! _

_-Tú no sabes nada… Si se lo digo solo me va a evadir. No quiero perderla Miles… ¡Tú no sabes lo que es amar y no ser correspondida, Miles! ¡Mucho mas de esta manera!_

_-Si la amas… lucha por ella._

-¡AQUÍ ESTÁN MALDITAS!- Exclamó Golden furioso a las dos chicas que estaban abrazadas y temblorosas dentro de la caja musical- ¡¿QUÉ TIENEN QUE DECIR EN SU DEFENSA PENDEJAS?!

-¡LO SENTIMOS! ¡NO NOS MATES!

-De puta madre que las mataría… pero no lo haré. Ahora quiero que salgan de la caja- Las dos salieron de allí.

Stacy se sobó el brazo-Déjanos explicarte… te oímos mientras dormías, hablabas de la chica que amabas y creímos que era Kelly. Nos emocionamos de más y… luego escuchamos lo que hablaste con Freddy- El rubio abrió sus ojos como platos.

-Ustedes e-escucharon… ¿T-Todo?

-Si… Perdónanos Golden, lo que hicimos no estuvo bien.

-De acuerdo- El bufó- Están perdonadas- Trató de marcharse pero Bonbon se lo impidió.

-¡Espera! Necesitamos que nos digas quien es… - El las miró con desprecio.

-…Sigan soñando- De nuevo fue detenido- ¡No les diré nada!

-¡Golden! ¡Somos amigos desde siempre! ¡Dime!... Quiero ayudarte…- Golden ignoró a Bonbon volteando.

-Nadie puede ayudarme Bonbon…

-Si… solo dinos, te ayudaremos a como dé lugar. El siguió sin moverse.

-… ¿Me ayudarían a olvidar lo que siento por ella?- Las dos chicas se miraron dudosas. No lo harían, pero si querían saber era su única opción.

-Está bien…

-¿Qué quieren saber?

Bonbon fue la primera en preguntar- ¿Por qué no se lo dices?- Miró como él se sentaba en una de las mesas y pensaba con la cabeza gacha.

-Ella no me ve de la forma en la que yo lo hago…- Stacy algo confundida preguntó.

\- ¿Es… hermosa?

-Mucho más de lo que piensas. Por fuera y por dentro. Dulce y amable como ninguna, una mujer angelical, sus ojos hacen que pierda la realidad, y sus caricias tan inocentes me vuelven loco. No soporto el ver a alguien como ella en manos de un imbécil, no soporto que me diga "te amo" porque no lo dice de la manera que yo digo… no soporto que la mujer que me dio la vida dos veces esté con ese bastardo…

La peli turquesa se tapó la boca más que asombrada para evitar gritar, al borde del desmayo solo pudo oír una última cosa.

-…Estoy enamorado de Puppet.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Tal como fue predicho, Bonbon de desmayo, Stacy no podía reaccionar, Mangle solo estaba algo desconcertada, Chicadele sentía algo de lastima y Chica… ella estaba igual que Bonbon.

-Golden…- La peli naranja puso su mano en su hombro- Yo… no sé qué decir…- No pudo acabar de hablar, Golden ya se había quebrado y cayó de rodillas al frio suelo en llanto. Ella lo abrazó para consolarlo.

-¿Por qué debe ser así?

Kelly lloraba en los brazos de Mangle sin consuelo alguno, la peli blanca solo la abrazaba con fuerza, como si tratase de que algo de su dolor se traspasara a ella para que su amiga no sufriera tanto.

-¿Por qué mi corazón es irracional?

-¿Por qué el destino es cruel?

-¿Por qué ella no puede notar que la amo?

-… ¿Por qué me enamoré de ella?

**6:00 a.m.**

Las campanadas marcaron el fin del turno nocturno. Cada animatronic regresó a su posición excepto Mangle y Golden.

-Ya me tengo que ir- Stacy levantó al rubio- Lo siento Golden…

-No lo sientas… el enfermo aquí soy yo- No dijo más y se metió en la caja, la chica suspiró desanimada y fue al Back Stage.

-Hola Stacy- Mangle la saludó decaída.

Mike se levantó del suelo somnoliento, Jeremy igual- ¿Qué pasó anoche?- Chicadele se acercó al castaño.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Mike trató de enfocar la vista.

-¡Hellooooooo! ¡Mooooom!- Cayó al suelo de cara cantando de la peor forma posible- Ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry...boomb...

-¿Que pasó anoche?- Dijo el rubio.

-Borrachos, eso pasó.

-Mejor vuelvo a mi ca- El muy idiota se chocó contra la puerta y cayó inconsciente sobre los otros dos.

-…Me encargaré de ellos después.

-¿Y Kelly?

-Oh… ella volvió a su casa, no se sentía muy bien.

-Entiendo… nos vemos en la tarde para la fiesta- Y sin más que decir salió del local.

-¿Te pasa algo amor?

La peli blanca negó con su cabeza ante la situación y subió con sus tentáculos de metal al techo, se le hacía más cómodo de esa forma. Pero antes de llegar a la Kids cove, no evitó el pasar por la prize corner y oír a madre e hijo hablando. Se lo oía perfectamente a él sollozar y a Puppet algo alterada.

-¡Cariño, dime qué te pasa por favor! ¡Me estas asustando!- Dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Mamá…- El no pudo mas y cayó dormido en los brazos de la marioneta- Te amo…

Ella solo trató de calmarse, le preguntaría más tarde su problema- Yo también te amo mi niño- Le dijo besando su frente y acariciando su cabeza. Mangle veía todo algo confundida. Logró divisar, no muy lejos y mirando aquella escena a nadie más que Shadow Freddy.

-¿Así que el también la ama verdad?- Se le dibujó una cínica sonrisa- Tal vez ella sienta lo mismo por el pero no cuentas con algo querido Golden… Yo estoy listo para la guerra… solo existirá un ganador y ese seré yo, no me importa que ya tengas enamorado el corazón de Marisa, ella no lo sabe y jamás sabrá, será mi marioneta todo lo que a mí se me antoje. Grábate mis palabras… yo ya tengo ganado esto… Parece que al final de todo Marisa no es la única enferma- Desapareció ante los ojos de la asombrada Mangle.

-No puede ser…- Corrió a la Kid's cove. Necesitaba pensar sobre todo lo de hoy. Primero Kelly, luego Golden ¡¿Y también Puppet?! Y para colmo a Shadow Freddy- ¿Qué diablos haremos ahora?- Se sentó en el suelo a pensar… debía ayudar a sus más queridos amigos. El tan solo oír a ese oso sombrío le hiso sentir ira- No importa como… Golden, Puppet, Kelly… los ayudaré a como dé lugar.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡No me maten por eso! ¡Yo les advertí! Pero bueno ¿Para qué estamos? Se aceptan tomatazos.**

**Ahora ven como todo toma más sentido ¿Verdad? **

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten, dejen su opinión, critica, etc.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **


	19. ¿Cantamos algo?

**¡SweetGirl subiendo a las 12:40! Que sueño tengo en estos momentos… pero todo por ustedes :D Antes de comenzar agradezco que se hayan tomado con madurez las parejas que yo decidí agregar blah blah ¡¿A QUIÉN LE IMPORTA?! ¡COMENZEMOS! **

**REVIEWS**

**Hikari no kokoro**** : Todo se aclara ¿Verdad? Me alegro que esta pareja si te guste (aunque no te suele gustar el yuri es increíble que la pareja si te agrade XD ) Gracias por el apoyo en seguir mi kokoro, sensei :3**

**foxyballonboychicathemasters****: ¡Deja de adivinar tanto! ¡Brujo! Y no escribes mucho, quedate tranqui :v **

**tavoXPX****: *Revive milagrosamente* ¡Eso no se le hace a una dama! ¡Al rincón castigado!**

**Pyro phoenix-bird****: Yo sería capaz de poner drama por doquier XD Yo más que lesbiana usaría el término "Bisexual con mayor inclinación a las mujeres" XD Ya vendrá el momento deseado :'3 **

**AXEblade Blood****: ¿Soy tu Ídola? *-* No tienes idea de lo mucho que me animaron tus palabras**

**fayroxis72****: Agradecería si respetaras un poco mis gustos de parejas ¿Sabes? Muchas gracias**

**Tatiana Aponte****: Entiendo tu perspectiva, no pienso igual que tú pero aun así respeto tus ideales puesto que yo alguna vez pensé lo mismo. Gracias por respetar los míos y expresarte de manera tan madura :3 eso se aprecia, eres genial UwU Espero con ansias tu fic.**

**mamdesm****: ¿No soy una genio para hacerlos llorar? XD**

**Abishley Abi****: Perdón si te desilusiono, pero esta pareja ya la tenía planeada desde hace mucho y cambiar eso repentinamente sería… no sé, no quedaría. Igual me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo :3**

**rocioam7****: Yo ahora ya me espero que adivinen todo -_- a veces creo que me vigilan XD Aquí está el capítulo de hoy madame.**

**IronNinja 14**** : SweetGirl90 dejando pasmados y sorprendidos a todos desde 2015 XD**

**fucsia1700****: Que bien que te guste :3 ¡Muere puto, muere! DX**

**Myfee****: El amor prevalecerá, que bonito UwU Shadow morirá ante la ****zhukulemcia del dúo yuristico? XD Eres toda una loca… y eso me agrada señora. Dame algo de helado aunque sea :v pero no les digas donde vivo O_O comentarios como los tuyos son por lo que me siento feliz y me río XD**

** : Amor es amor, amor es vida :3 tu ere respetuoso y eso me agrada.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

Para Mangle, los minutos habían durado una eternidad. Dando vueltas en el suelo, rasgando papeles, lanzando gorritos de cumpleaños. Todo para pensar sobre lo que había sucedido y escuchado, la cabeza no le daba para más con tantos pensamientos. Agotadísima como estaba solo optó por mirar a su segunda cabeza, Endo, o Pierrot el loro como solía ser antes.

-Viejo amigo… ¿Tu qué piensas?- Como menos esperaba, contestó.

-¿Qué pienso dices? Estuve tratando de decirte todo el santo día lo que pienso, cielos Mangle, eres de lo mas sorda ¡Y eso que estoy a tu lado!-Ella se quedó perpleja.

-¿Tú hablas?

Rodó los ojos ante la pregunta- Claro tonta, fui un loro- Se acomodó sobre la cabeza de la peli blanca- Al parecer te veo algo confundida pequeñaja.

-Si… no se qué hacer… ¡No se qué pensar al menos! ¡Todo está yendo muy rápido! ¡Tú los oíste, Endo!... Estoy más confundida que Fredderic cuando los guardias se ponen la máscara.

-Mangle… si quieres ayudarlos no adelantes las cosas, todo lleva su tiempo y estas apresurándote- La oji ámbar levantó una ceja- Mira… tu forzaste a Golden y Kelly a una cita sin saber de quienes estaban enamorados ¿No es así?- Asintió avergonzada- Puedes ayudar… pero paso a paso mi amiga.

-¿Cómo?

-Paso a paso… tú debes saber. Como cuando enamoraste a Mónica, eso te tomó más que un día.

-Tienes razón… ya sé que hacer. Gracias Endo- Dicho esto se levantó del suelo sonriendo y se colgó del techo hasta el Back Stage donde estaban sus compañeros inmóviles- ¡Hey holgazanes! ¡¿Qué hacen allí parados?! ¡Este día tenemos fiesta!- Ellos levantaron su mirada hacia la zorrita- ¡No se queden mirando! ¡Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de nuestra amiga! ¡A LA MANERA DE FREDDY'S!

Mientras tanto en su apartamento, Kelly recortaba… o mejor dicho apuñalaba, todo dibujo mal hecho que ella misma producía de todas las animatrónicas que se habían atrevido a intentar juntarla con el marica de Godofreddo. Stacy miraba algo atemorizada, a la castaña se le notaba el enojo, más que desquitarse se veía como si enserio estuviera matando a alguien, parecía a lo que le llamaríamos "La mujer de morado"

-¡MUERAN PUTAS, MUERAN!- Las tijeras salieron volando de sus manos hasta dar contra el papel que había pegado en la pared con cinta. Le dio justo en la cara a Mangle-Ah….- Suspiró y se calmó- ¿Quieres jugo?- Dijo a su amiga caminando hacia su pequeña cocina.

-No gracias- Se movió un poco para que se sentara a su lado- Pensé que estarías molesta con migo también.

-Meh… al principio quería vestirme de morado y meterte en Candy- Stacy la miró asustadísima-pero luego comí chocolate y mi mundo se endulzó ¿Por qué crees que hay papeles por todos lados?- Efectivamente el suelo estaba cubierto por envolturas que había dejado después de cada dulce y milagrosa tableta que había consumido. Antes de eso estaba mega decaída pero el dulce la alegró de forma inexplicable. Vamos ¿Quién no ama comer chocolate cuando estás triste? ¡Todos aman el chocolate!

Aún así la oji azul seguía igual-Ya veo… aun así lo siento.

-No te pongas como las mariconas de Mangle, Chica y Chicadele ¿Ta' claro?

-Sí.

-¿Y porque andas tan pensativa? Viniste a verme y porque querías contarme algo SÚPER importante- Dicho esto se recostó dejándose caer de cabeza al suelo, todavía colgando de los bordes de su cama- Anda, cuenta nomas.

Stacy jugó con sus dedos- Mira… resulta que después de que ustedes quisieran matarnos, Bonbon y yo escapamos y nos escondimos dentro de la caja de música.

-Aja…- Le contestó desinteresada jugando con sus mechones.

-Y después de eso Golden nos encontró, nos contó de quien estaba enamorado.

Kelly se dejó caer completamente al suelo soltando un suspiro- ¿Ya confesó que le gusta Puppet?

-Sí… y es que no…- La peli naranja reaccionó- ¡¿WHAT THE FUCK?!- Acto seguido levantó a su amiga totalmente fuera de sí- ¡¿QUÉ CHINGADOS?! ¡COÑO! ¡¿TU YA SABÍAS?!- Solo se encogió de hombros.

-Amiga, me conoces. Mi mente es muuuuuuuuy abierta- Expresó extendiendo sus brazos de forma exagerada para hacer entender que ella había visto de todo en la vida-¿Creías que yo no lo hubiera notado? Es demasiado obvio- Fue lanzada contra el suelo- ¡OYE!

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ME LO DIJISTE?!

-¡PORQUE ERES MAS SHIPPER QUE YO! ¡LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE SUPISTE SOBRE UNA PAREJA EN LA ESCUELA APARECISTE CON MUERDAGO Y FLECHAS DE CUPIDO FALSAS QUE HABÍAS COMPRADO EN INTERNET!

-¡NO ERAN FALSAS! ¡TU ERES FALSA!

-¡¿Y ESO QUE?!

-¡NO SE! ¡FUE LO MEJOR QUE PENSÉ!

-¡¿POR QUÉ SEGUIMOS GRITANDO?!

-¡NO LO SÉ!- Ambas se cruzaron de brazos- Y… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

Se rió un poco-Que se yo, tal vez porque sé predecir o porque después de todos los animes que vi ya es un don… Golden puede ser frio y todo lo que tú quieras pero yo soy la puta ama y se notar estas cosas.

-Entiendo…- Su voz se oyó más decaída.

-¿Y ahora que chingados te pasa pendeja? Te he notado más fucking triste desde la vez en la que te sacaste 5 en mate.

-Vi a Golden llorar por eso… no fue nada agradable.

Abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo-… Jodeme… ¡Noooo! ¡Esto está de locos! ¡Pelotuda, eso debió ser la hostia!

-¿Querrías dejar de mezclar idiomas? Me sacas de nervios.

-Ni de coña, escuchame bien wacha. Sho tengo mi propio lenguaje- Dijo mezclando español, argentino y no sé que otros idiomas. Stacy levantó una ceja con sarcasmo hacía la lunática.

-No me digas… ¿Cómo se llama ese idioma?

Extendió los brazos formando un arcoíris y demostrando su falta de cerebro- "Kellyñol"

-…Necesitamos pagar un psicólogo urgentemente.

Por fin después de tanto hablar y hablar, las dos notaron que la hora de la fiesta se estaba aproximando, por lo que decidieron prepararse. Kelly se vistió lo más formal que pudo, a Stacy le fue fácil, cada quien cargó en su bolso lo que necesitaba. Stacy su teléfono y otras cosas, y Kelly su celular, a Gatúbela y una especie de cable raro.

-Al fin llegó el fucking día- Dijo la chica castaña ya estando frente al local. Entró junto a su amiga y se encontró con el lugar lleno de chicos de su edad, uno que otro de 12 o menos, Miles, los guardias, etc- Oh si nena.

-¡Kelly!- Una de las chicas del publico se acercó a saludarla- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Gracias Mindy.

-Es genial que hayas decidido festejar aquí, me recuerda mucho a mi infancia ¿Es verdad que eres guardia nocturna?

-Exacto.

-Genial, hola Stacy- Dijo abrazando a la peli naranja sacándole un gruñido a Kelly.

-Hola Mindy- la chica se retiró después de volver a saludar, felicitar, y blah blah blah- Es increíble que todos los de la escuela hayan venido- Agregó mientras miraba el lugar. Los animatronics cumplían su roll en el escenario, o lugares que les correspondían como siempre, los chicos comían pizza y saludaban a Kelly, todo era genial. Freddy paró de cantar y tomó su micrófono golpeteándolo un poco.

-Uno, dos, tres, probando…- Todos miraron hacía el escenario- Espero se estén divirtiendo porque hoy es el cumpleaños de una chica muy especial ¡Kelly! ¡Sube!- Se oyeron los aplausos de la gente, Bonbon bajó y llevó a Kelly consigo. Por mala suerte Gatúbela cayó del bolso, la gatita algo asustada solo corrió a donde estaba su otro amigo en la prize corner.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kelly- Chica se acercó sonriente y le colocó esas típicas coronas que usaban en las cumpleañeras- Tu mandas hoy ¿Qué nos ordena?- Esto último le fue difícil de decir, ya que si le decías a Kelly qué harías lo que ella quisiera solo te condenabas a la mayor humillación que podría pensar su desquiciado cerebro. Y eso estaba buscando, venganza por lo que le habían hecho pasar la noche anterior.

Ella solo tomó el micrófono- Quiero que todos los animatronics vengan ¿Y Stacy? Sube aquí con tu amiga… el día de hoy yo soy la manda mas- Tal como ella ordenó su amiga subió a su lado y todo animatrónic se hizo presente. Golden sostenía a Gatúbela en su cabeza, escondida bajo su sombrero por lo que le costaba un poco caminar- Quiero que canten y actúen para mí- Ellos se miraron entre sí ante tal extraño pedido.

-¿Cantar qué? ¿Feliz cumpleaños?- Preguntó Shadow Bonnie, a lo que le negaron con la cabeza.

-Canten sus canciones…- Todos se congelaron ¡¿CANTAR "ESAS" CANCIONES?! ¡No podían exponerse de esa forma! Debían inventar una excusa, pero toda se les fue desmentida, sabían cada letra al derecho y al revés, los bailes, los videos y animaciones ¡Estaban fritos! Pero no había opción más que obedecer ante ella.

-Bien… ¿Con cuál comenzamos?- Stacy le susurró algo a Kelly en el oído y ambas asintieron- Empiecen con el comienzo de todo ¡Puppet amiga! ¡Es tu hora de brillar!- Dijo ella señalando a la peli negra. Esta entró en pánico de inmediato, se veía en su rostro, jamás había cantado frente a tantas personas. Notando lo temerosa que se veía, Golden tomó su mano y le sonrió.

-Nosotros estaremos allí.

-Es que deben, ustedes bailaran- Los olds bufaron y se ubicaron en el siguiente orden: Freddy, Bonnie, Golden, Chica y Foxy. Los toys suspiraron aliviados y bajaron del escenario con tranquilidad hasta oír a la cumpleañera decir- Ustedes no se salvan- Dicho esto conectó su celular a las bocinas y antes de poner la música declaró a travez del micrófono- Amigos, su cumpleañera dicta que pasaremos un buen rato- Todos le aplaudieron, ella solo le dejó el micrófono a la marioneta y bajo para encender la melodía y dejar que Puppet cantara.

Al sonar la melodía las luces se apagaron dejando solo una luz blanca que la iluminaba a ella y también a los animatronics que permanecían mirando al suelo con la cabeza gacha. A Freddy lo iluminaba una luz azul, a Bonnie una roja, a Chica una violeta, a Foxy una roja y Golden una amarilla. Puppet comenzó a cantar.

_**No sé en qué pensaba**_

_**Dejando a mi niño atrás**_

_**Ahora he de sufrir mi gran condena**_

_**La ira, culpa y tristeza me atormentarán para siempre**_

_**No puedo esperar el fin de este río**_

No había ni llegado a la mitad y Kelly ya estaba llorando junto a su amiga y Bonbon como magdalenas, que eran las más sensibles, excepto Jeremy y Fritz, ellos lloraban como maricas. Mike estaba serio… bueno, trataba de hacerse el rígido para abrazar a su novia pero por dentro era solo un llorón, a Miles le valía verga puesto que la historia no era algo que le interesara mucho.

_**Estoy buscando venganza**_

_**O alguien que me vengue**_

_**De mi paradoja quiero ser libre**_

_**Quizá deba encontrarlo antes que me detengan**_

_**Esto me volverá una marioneta **_

_**¿Cuánto pasó?**_

_**Desde que vi a mi hijo en los brazos de ese monstruo**_

_**El que los mató a todos**_

_**Desde tu adiós**_

_**He cantado esta canción para calmarme**_

_**La cordura de tu madre**_

Al terminar la estrofa los cuatro principales bailaron al son de la música, la canción avanzaba y la voz de la marioneta ya estaba entonando con sentimiento, no pasó ni un segundo y a los demás animatronics ya se les escapaba una lágrima y Kelly ya lloraba como loca mientras zarandeaba a Miles que era el único no afectado- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible, pinche puto?!

-¡Me mareas!

-Shh… que viene la parte rompe kokoros.

Todos dejaron de bailar y se dejaron caer de rodillas.

**_Perdóname este presente _**

**_Por las fallas que cometí_**

**_Porque el futuro me atrae como serpientes_**

**_Tus dulces ojos, tu sonrisa, son todos mis recuerdos_**

**_Las memorias mi corazón están destruyendo._**

Golden desapareció como solía hacer y reapareció en uno de los extremos del escenario.

Mike ya estaba quebradísimo, mucho mas de Doll incluso… pero que marica ¡¿A quién engaño?! ¡Me voy a morir deshidratada!

_**El pretexto me mata**_

_**Pero matar no es un pretexto**_

_**¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo? Estoy aterrada**_

_**Persiste en mí pensar y el pensamiento va creciendo**_

_**Bebe perdóname, no supe cuidarte**_

_**¿Cuánto pasó?**_

_**Desde que vi a mi hijo en los brazos de ese monstruo**_

_**El que los mató a todos**_

_**Desde tu adiós**_

_**He cantado esta canción para calmarme**_

_**La cordura de tu madre**_

Cuando ya todo mundo sentía que no podían llorar mucho más, Puppet estaba parada en el otro extremo del escenario, su mirada divisó al rubio y el a ella. Se miraron por unos instantes y corrieron a abrazarse justo al tiempo en el que la melodía finalizaba. Ahora sí que Miles ya estaba con el corazón en dos.

-¡Precioso!- Kelly subió al escenario- Muy bonito, les toca a las chicas… Golden ya suéltala que la necesito para esta canción- El no obedecía- ¡QUE LA SUELTES, COÑO!- Gritó ya impaciente separándolos a ambos- ¡Chicas! ¡Al escenario!- Ellas obedecieron de mala gana ¡Ya se estarán imaginando que canción era! Porque Kelly había hecho ir hacía el centro a Jeremy, este miró dudoso a su alrededor, mucho más cuando la música sonó. Así dirigió su vista hacia arriba del escenario donde estaban las animatrónicas femeninas… pero faltaba Bonbon, eso era lo raro, Mangle tomó el micrófono y sonrió declarando.

-¡Bienvenido seas, Jeremy! ¡Esta es la "Ladies Night"! – Y así empezaron a cantar.

_**Es hora de empezar**_

_**No queremos pelear**_

_**Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**_

_**No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol**_

_**Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy **_

_**Es hora de empezar**_

_**No queremos pelear**_

_**Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**_

_**No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol**_

_**Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy **_

Jeremy estando distraído fue sorprendido por la voz de la conejita, esta le tocó el hombro y lo hizo voltear así se encontró con su sonrisa.

_**¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerte**_

_**¿Eres nuevo aquí?**_

_**Es bueno nueva gente ver**_

_**El lugar te enseñaré**_

_**Bienvenido a nuestro encantador país**_

_**Nuevo, mejorado, y sin las puertas estorbando**_

El chico rubio expresó temor mientras las demás se acercaban también a una distancia considerable.

_**No hay forma de escapar**_

_**¿Y eso para qué?**_

_**Es un súper paraíso y admitamos que increíble es**_

_**Estoy feliz de alguien nuevo en la banda tener**_

_**Si quieres mi amigo ser, ven y mi mano sostén**_

Tal como decía, Bonbon extendió su mano hasta el joven Fitzgerald y este la aceptó gustoso sonriendo, al menos hasta que Puppet se acercó a distancia algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Joder, que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal. Golden ya estaba gruñendo y Kelly moría de risa.

_**¿Pero que veo con, mi ojo de robot?**_

_**Veo algo de carne en el chico nuevo**_

_**Tal vez no es todo lo que aparenta ser**_

_**¡Es hora de investigar!**_

_**¡En su alma y dentro de él! **_

Jeremy se alejó pero eso no evitaba que siguieran acercándose, hasta que quedó acorralado contra el escenario. El público estaba eufórico ante las actuaciones que realizaban.

_**Es hora de empezar**_

_**No queremos pelear**_

_**Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**_

_**No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol**_

_**Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy **_

_**Hooooooy, la noche sobrevivir hoooooy**_

_**Ayyy aaaayyyy**_

_**Lamento el sospechar…**_

_**En esta tierra ¡Nos encanta jugar!**_

Ahora Bonbon recuperaba el control.

_**¡Muy bien! ¡Aclaremos las cosas!**_

_**No somos los malos**_

_**Nos programaron para hacer lo que se nos ha indicado**_

_**¡No es que en ti no confiemos!**_

_**¡Lo hacemos! Siempre te amaremos**_

_**Es que aquí en Freddy's, jaja…**_

_**Reglas tenemos…**_

Al pobre, Puppet lo agarró bruscamente de su camisa y lo acercó hasta ella mientras cantaba y las demás se acercaban.

_**¡Y SI LAS ROMPES NUESTROS CORAZONES ROMPERÁS TAMBIÉN!**_

_**¡TE REPAREMOS Y TE RECABLEAREMOS TAMBIÉN! **_

La peli turquesa hiso que lo soltara y cantó amistosamente.

_**¡Pero no quiero hacer eso!**_

_**¿Y tu tampoco, verdad?**_

De nuevo la peli negra lo levantó y gritó sin piedad con una gran sonrisa malvada. Kelly se sentía morir y Golden estaba sorprendido de ver a su madre en un lado tan… ¿Sádico?

_**¡PERO SI QUIERO SER BUENA A VECES MALA DEBO SER!**_

_**Muy bien, ya lo veras**_

_**Tenemos que empezar**_

_**Y si a nuestra fiesta tú vas a querer entrar**_

_**Un traje para la ocasión precisarás**_

_**¡TU PIEL HAY QUE REMOVER MUCHO ANTES DE EMPEZAR!**_

Que escena más bella ¿No creen? Jeremy aterrado, las chicas amenazadoras, Kelly muriéndose de risa y los demás mega entretenidos.

_**Es hora de empezar**_

_**No queremos pelear**_

_**Perdónanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar**_

_**No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol**_

_**Serás feliz si a la noche sobrevives hoy **_

_**(x2)**_

_**Sé que sobrevivirás**_

_**Solo sigue las reglas**_

_**Y juega bien**_

_**Y seamos mejores amigos…**_

_**Por siempre…**_

Todos aplaudieron con entusiasmo, las chicas saludaron al público con besos y reverencias… y Jeremy traumado como lo habían dejado, corrió a toda velocidad al baño para poder vomitar y llorar en paz sin que nadie lo molestara. Que hermosa es la vida, tanto que hasta Mike reía… cosa que no se veía muy seguido a menos de que fuera Doll la que lo hiciera reír.

-¡Maravilloso! Es el turno de alguien más…- La castaña giró su cabeza hacia el chico rubio de cuencas vacías, este la miró y con intenciones de salir corriendo fue atrapado por Kelly y lo subió a los empujones al escenario ¿Saben que canción sigue no? Exacto…

-No haré esto…- Dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Bueno… ¡Shadow Freddy! ¡Demuestra quien es el hombre!

-… Dame ese maldito micrófono- La cumpleañera sonrió victoriosa ante su juego de celos y le entregó el micrófono al rubio, el cual comenzó a cantar.

_**Es hora de esto empezar**_

_**La historia hay que contar**_

_**Tú eres otra atracción más, que no me cansa**_

_**Tan solo estoy cambiando las reglas**_

_**Son bots y distracciones**_

_**Son bots dorados **_

-No pos… con esa voz que tiene para cantar hasta yo le doy- Comentó Kelly haciendo ruborizar a la marioneta y que Stacy le pegara un codazo- ¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!

-Por cerda.

-¡QUE SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO!

_**Yo no soy el malo**_

_**Soy algo sorprendente**_

_**No sirve analizar, tampoco desvelarse**_

_**Recuerdo que hace poco tiempo atrás**_

_**Yo era como tú**_

_**¿Mi llamada oíste?**_

Presumiendo sus habilidades empezó a desaparecer para reaparecer de vuelta en escenario al final. Solo los humanos eran los asombrados, puesto que para sus compañeros de metal era común ver a Golden aparecer donde se le cantaba la gana y luego desaparecer como si nada.

_**Estoy por aquí y también por allá**_

_**Aparezco y tu nunca cuenta te das**_

_**Admito que hace tiempo atrás el chico nuevo interesaba más**_

_**Un nuevo trabajo que te gustará**_

_**No es tu hogar, muy bien la pasarás**_

_**Solo mira en la cámara 2B y una gran sorpresa encontrarás**_

_**SOY YO**_

-Bueno… no es tan malo como yo creía- Admitió el fazbear castaño algo asombrado, a lo que Stacy le dijo.

-Por algo es tu versión dorada, genio. Si cantas bien, el igual- Hiso que lo pensara de forma detallada.

-…Oye sí- Carol le jaló de el pantalón con cara suplicante.

-¿Me cargas? No veo nada desde aquí abajo- Freddy la subió en sus hombros- Gracias osito- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisita traviesa sacándole un tremendo sonrojo del que Kelly y Stacy no evitaron tomar fotos como las buenas shippers que eran… ¡Y con orgullo!

_**Tú dices que te hago enloquecer **_

_**Créeme que solo el inicio es**_

_**Es hora de esto empezar**_

_**La historia hay que contar**_

_**Tú eres otra atracción más, que no me cansa**_

_**Tan solo estoy cambiando las reglas**_

_**Son bots y distracciones**_

_**Son bots dorados **_

Mike maldijo por lo bajo al maldito oso que tantas veces lo había hecho saltar de su silla por los sustos que le pegaba cuando aparecía de la nada en la fucking oficina después de ver el mendigo poster, que suerte que sabía cómo evitarlo o de seguro sería él, el que estaría dentro de Fredderic… Qué suerte enserio, nadie quiere estar dentro de un travesti ¡Jaja!

_**Haces un buen trabajo, siempre estás atento**_

_**Y nadie más que tú me trae gritos frescos**_

_**Pero hay que admitir, fuiste valiente**_

_**Por enfrentarte a ese grupo de robots cantantes**_

_**Pero mejor, es que me explique**_

_**Nada hay que decir, ya lo entendiste**_

_**No quiero quejas, ya todo sabes**_

_**Y también que eres perfecto **_

_**Una oportunidad dorada tú tienes**_

_**Ahora que inmune eres**_

_**Siente orgullo en el tour **_

_**Tú siempre serás de nosotros uno más**_

_**Entiendo, dices que en tu mente estoy (En tu mente estoy) **_

_**Soy más real ahora que aquí estoy**_

-Wey, no mames cabrón, que ni yo canto de esa manera.

_**Es hora de esto empezar**_

_**La historia hay que contar**_

_**Tú eres otra atracción más, que no me cansa**_

_**Tan solo estoy cambiando las reglas**_

_**Son bots y distracciones**_

_**Son bots dorados ***_

_**(x2)**_

Aplaudieron con euforia, Kelly por fin estaba satisfecha de haber oído sus canciones favoritas. Como por ahora no tenía nada más que desear dejó que todos siguieran con lo suyo como debía ser. Golden bajó del escenario con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es el hombre?- La castaña chocó puños con él.

-¡Eso men!- Stacy frunció un poco el ceño.

-Solo nosotras hacemos eso…

Se acercó con su pose de diva y le alborotó el cabello -Tranqui nena, sabes que solo es una vez- Mangle no evitó el sonreír al ser testigo presente de el sonrojo que había visto en Puppet un rato antes, y ahora que ya sabía todo del asunto podía usar el plan que Endo le había propuesto. Este no podía fallar, pero aun así lo usaría más adelante, después de todo este era un cumpleaños nada más.

-Okay, voy a mi lugar- Los seis principales volvieron a lo suyo, luego los niños, pero las cupcakes decidieron quedarse un rato sobre el escenario para hacer compañía, esto ponía algo nerviosos a los osos pero trataban de ignorar lo mejor que podían. Shadow Bonnie se fue luego con Candy, solo quedaron allí Mangle, Golden, Kelly, Stacy y Puppet, puesto a que los demás guardias, Doll y Miles habían ido al baño a verificar como se encontraba el pobre de Jeremy.

-Ellos tienen razón- El oso peli negro pasó su brazo por detrás de la espalda de su novia en un abrazo de cintura bastante incomodo e indeseado por ella- ¿Te parece si te acompaño mi amor?- Resaltó sus palabras para hacerle entender que si se oponía ya sabía lo que pasaría.

-S-si querido… nos vemos después chicos- Se retiró con el ante la mirada del muy furioso y celoso Golden.

-Ya amigo, supéralo- Le dijo Kelly haciendo que el olvidara la ira y soltara un suspiro melancólico. Esos sentimientos se esfumaron al escuchar a Endo hacer una especie de canto o melodía y a Mangle acercarse a él para cantar y joderle la existencia. A lo que el oso solo frunció el ceño tratando de ignorarla… pero se le hacía imposible por la letra.

_**Solo, tan solitario**_

_**No tengo a nadie**_

_**Que sea para mí**_

_**¡Wohaaaaaa!**_

Golden ya harto le pegó un codazo en la nariz, la peli blanca se sobó algo molesta- ¡Que malo!… Oye Kelly ¿Por qué no acompañas un rato a Golden por la Prize corner?- Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Dale pues, solo porque estoy de buenas. Vamos Stacy.

-No, Stacy se queda, la necesito para algo- Le respondió la zorruna abrazando a la adolescente para llevársela lejos, mientras que ella solo miraba algo molesta a su amiga y Golden hablar.

-Como quieras, vamos Godofreddo- Los dos ya dispuestos a alejarse comenzaron a hablar de quien sabe que carajos hasta que vieron como Fredderic en el camino estaba abajo del escenario recogiendo su gorro y hablando con unos niños diciéndoles.

-Así es, yo soy el verdadero Freddy Fazbear- Los niños rieron asombrados y se fueron, dejando que los otros dos se acercaran al oso toy algo confundidos.

-¿Por qué les dijiste eso?- Preguntó Golden.

Fredderic sonrió-Porque es verdad.

-No seas tarado, tú no eres Freddy Fazbear real.

-Soy el real- Afirmó, Kelly no entendía ni verga de lo que sucedía por lo que decidió grabarlo por si las dudas y los demás animatronics escuchaban curiosos y chismosos como eran.

Golden comenzó a reír- ¿De verdad piensas que eres el verdadero Freddy Fazbear? ¡Todo este tiempo creí que era broma! ¡Chicos, miren! ¡Es el verdadero Freddy Fazbear!

Fredderic trató de conservar la calma-… ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Oh no, no, no, no ¡MIRA, ES CHERRY DE VESTIDO!- Dijo repentinamente señalando.

-¡¿Dónde?!- Comprobó que no era así con vergüenza y poniéndose más rojo que un tomate debido a que los demás habían escuchado, hasta la pequeña, peli rosa y sonrojada Cherry. Golden estaba muriéndose de la risa y para evitar la ira del toy se alejó con Kelly.

-¡Eres el puto amo, Golden!

-¡Lo sé! ¡¿Viste su cara?!

-¡Era un espectáculo! Y lo grabé todito…- El se acercó para mirar la grabación, desde la prize corner Puppet observaba a ambos hablar y reír, en definitiva no evitaba el sentirse celosa. Efectivamente, el plan de Mangle estaba avanzando de a poco…

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**¡Ohhh! ¡Lamento si se les hizo corto! Hoy estoy cansada y no tenía tanta inspiración D: bueno… la mitad pero aún así si tenía X3 **

**Sobre "Survive the night" esa adaptación al español para fandub fue hecha por mí, no el 100 % pero si un poco ¡Excepto Just Gold! ¡Esa sí que la adapté yo misma! ¿Ustedes que piensan? :D**

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten, dejen su opinión, critica, etc.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **


	20. Kelly la cuenta cuentos shippers

**¡Holi! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin subir este fic! Lamento la tardanza, aquí está para que lo disfruten. Y ya que estoy, para los que querían ver Guppet, los invito a leer mi one-shot "Amo tu inocencia" n_n jeje.**

**REVIEWS**

**Toy Cupcakes: Gracias :3 **

**Princess15eevee****: O_O Cuantos comentarios amiga… me haces sentir querida :'3 solo diré para responder a todos… ¡YURI INCESTO! ¡COÑO MARICO NO JODA! ¡BIENVENIDA! *sale corriendo***

**Hikari no kokoro****:Ay sensei xD cada vez te gusta más el shippeo de esos cuatro ¡Se acerca el momento que esperabas! Faltan unos pocos más.**

**AnyGro****: Gracias OwO Me alegra que te guste, bienvenida a la locura XD**

**Tatiana Aponte****: Mi propósito es hacerte reír y te dejo lecciones de vida XD soy única. Te debo una bebida. **

**Pyro phoenix-bird**** : No son las ideas que tenía en mente pero se acercan bastante a mis planes n.n **

**Abishley Abi****: Meh, la idea era que los sorprenda y por eso nunca dije nada. Seeee Golden tiene voz sensual XD**

**foxyballonboychicathemasters****: ¡¿VIENES DEL FUTURO?! O_O DA FUCK?**

**fayroxis72****: Ese idiota tendrá su merecido, ya lo verás :D**

**pandaotaku11****: Genial amiga, gracias n_n **

**tavoXPX****: En lo posible e_e jeje gracias.**

**Guest: Gracias :'D Kelly acepta todos los chocolates que le quieras dar. Usa la adaptación si gustas, siempre y cuando me des el crédito :v **

**fucsia1700****: Yo también quiero una fiesta así u.u**

**S Freddy:…fuck you…**

**mamdesm****: Nada como el chocolate :'D Endo se hará famoso Bl**

**Myfee****: SORRY ¡SIEMPRE ME CONFUNDO! D: FUCK ME! Jeje, sí, no muchos están a favor pero weno, cada quien con sus gustos :/ lo pensaré e_e Y sí, seguiré con el mágico show :v **

**rocioam7****: Toy story es mi infancia :'3 Jeje, aquí esta su capítulo de hoy madame. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Chistes del asco, lenguaje vulgar, estupidez en niveles extremos, falta de profesionalidad de la escritora, uno que otro error ortográfico, etc, etc.**

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

-Y luego tienes que decir canasta y entonces…- Allí se hallaba la joven Stacy, sentada en una mesa junto a los niños más pequeños que habían asistido al cumpleaños de su amiga. Algunos eran hermanitos de sus amigos, otros primos, otros solo se habían colado, el punto es que estaba súper aburrida escuchando como Bonbon les enseñaba a jugar a las cartas… conste a decir que lo que decía no tenía el más puto sentido. Miles estaba junto a ella también, pero él tenía otros motivos… los cuales eran esa linda chica de ojos azules y cabello negro que hace rato atendía la mesa y se quedó a oír a su animatrónica favorita. Kumi, así se llamaba, un nombre un tanto raro para algunos. Según ella había dicho es porque había nacido en la luna de miel de sus padres por Japón, y su madre que amaba Vocaloid, en especial a la cantante de cabello agua marina Miku, invirtió el nombre y de así fue como la llamaron Kumi.

La chica peli turquesa miró a los niños-¿Alguna pregunta?- Todos levantaron la mano- ¿Si?

Kumi fue la que habló por los pequeños-…No entendimos nada de la explicación- A ello Bonbon se fue al reverendo carajo con aires de ofendida… la pobre no sabía explicar sobre cartas- ¡Pero no te enojes! ¡Regresa!...y… se fue, a la próxima mantengo mi bocota cerrada- Apoyó sus codos en la mesa notando como la peli naranja estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras jugaba con su vaso- ¿Te pasa algo?

Ella se sobresaltó un poco- No, nada…- Entonces se dio cuenta de con quien hablaba- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Kumi Gabriela… Kumi por favor.

-¿Es tu amiga, Miles?

-Eh… podría decirse que sí- Contestó con nerviosismo el cual se esfumó rápidamente cuando una bola de boliche se estrelló en la mesa de la nada. Y como si no pudiera ser más raro… Foxy también cayó en la mesa rompiéndola completamente- ¡¿FOXY?! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?!

El zorro hiso un esfuerzo para levantar su cabeza y decir con la voz entrecortada-Kelly… está…loca…- Luego dejó caer su cabeza otra vez como un muerto.

-… ¿Ella te hiso esto? Ya todo tiene sentido- Divisó a su prima acercarse corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡NO SABEN! ¡EL PADRE DE FRITZ VIENE!- Se lanzó sobre su amiga para zarandearla- ¡EL VIENE AMIGA!

-Perdona mi ignorancia pero ¿Quién es el padre de Fritz?- Su pregunta dejó a Kelly helada.

-¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡ES EL PUTO GUARDIA QUE ESTUVO AQUÍ DESPUES DE LA MORDIDA!

-¡Bueno tranqui!- En ese momento entró al local un hombre de 46 años.

-¡ES ÉL!- La loca y desquiciada Kelly corrió hasta el hombre dejándolo pasmado ante la reacción que mostraba ella- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es el!- Su griterío atrajo la atención de el peli naranja, reaccionando casi como ella abrazó al hombre que respondió el abrazo.

-¡Papá! ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

-Es bueno verte de nuevo hijo- Después de eso los demás también saludaron. No hacía falta preguntar para notar cual era la relación que tenía con cada uno de ellos. Jeremy era más o menos como su sobrino puesto que su padre y el eran grandes amigos, Mike era su amigo y Doll algo similar a una nuera, y Fritz era su hijo y mejor amigo, ambos tenían una buena relación por lo que se podía ver. En cuanto a Miles… meh, se llevaban bien, después de todo era amigo de su hijo.

El joven de lentes se dirigió a las dos chicas- El es mi padre, el señor Fritz. Papá, ella es Kelly… la chica de la que te hablé- Dijo esto último dándose cuenta de la felicidad que irradiaban los ojos de la chica castaña cuando el hombre le estrechó su mano.

-Es un gusto señorita Kelly, feliz cumpleaños- Apenas terminó de felicitarla ella lo asfixió en un abrazo, totalmente emocionada y fuera de sí.

-¡OH MY GOD! ¡ES FRIZT SMITH!- Stacy la separó de él con el ceño fruncido.

-Déjalo respirar ¿No?- Su amiga bufó mientras Fritz sr. (Así es bitches, Aquí hay un Fritz Junior xD) se arreglaba para seguir hablando.

-Es un gusto conocerlas Kelly y Stacy- Miró detenidamente por unos segundos el lugar y a los animatronics- Impresionante lo que hicieron con el lugar, hace unos años era una podredumbre- Si bien su experiencia en la pizzería no había sido la mejor sentía cierto apego a aquellos robots, no era porque haya pasado un buen rato con ellos o algo así. Si no porque la adrenalina era algo que el disfrutaba y la noche que experimentó con ellos tratando de matarlo se la había dado. Ni siquiera sentía rencor hacía Mangle por lo ocurrido en 1987- Me pregunto a veces que habrá pasado con Scott.

Kelly alzó una ceja- ¿Scott?

-Un amigo, el dejaba mensajes a los empleados- Dijo activando el lado fangirl de Kelly

-¡PHONE GUY! ¡GENIAL!

-El era algo raro, un poco excéntrico pero me caía bien. Desgraciadamente no lo he visto de nuevo después de la mordida, le pregunté a donde se iba pero jamás me dijo…- Suspiró con melancolía- bueno, cosas de la vida.

Kelly miró a Fritz sr. por un Segundo y una idea fugaz se cruzó por su cabeza- Ey Frizt ¿No quieres conocer a los animatronics?- A lo que él solo asintió y ella se lo llevó a rastras. Los Toys fueron los primeros en presentarse.

-¡Hey, Mangle! ¡Putos! ¡Vengan acá!- Ni madres, había que obedecer a la cumpleañera y eso hicieron. Mangle fue la más asombrada de todas, si bien su alma de guardia no estaba presente el día de la mordida reconocía perfectamente al señor Smith, Fredderic no estaba tan sorprendido pero bueno, un poco, Chicadele y Bonbon estaban alegres de re encontrar a un viejo amigo… si así podían llamarlo claro está. Cherry… no tenía ni la más puta idea que quien carajos era.

-Es genial verte Fritz- Dijo la polluela con una sonrisa inocente, ese hombre le daba buena espina desde que lo había visto.

-A ustedes igual chicos, se ven fabulosos ¿Qué cosas pasamos juntos he?

Esta vez fue Mangle la que habló-Jeje, demasiadas.

-No mames… apuesto que fue la peor y única noche que tuviste- Agregó la castaña.

-Meh, me gustó mucho la adrenalina- Habría seguido hablando con los Toys de no haber sido porque Kelly lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo con los olds, aunque sí tuvo tiempo para agitar su mano y despedirse- ¡Fue un placer verlos!

-¡Chicos!- Los olds voltearon a ella algo confundidos debido a que arrastraba al pobre de Fritz sr.- ¿Se acuerdan de él?- Foxy lo miró detenidamente con su garfio posado en su barbilla, Bonnie no se quedó atrás e imitó el gesto. La joven rubia abrió sus ojos violetas como platos dirigiéndose al peli negro (oh si perras, Fritz sr es peli negro :v )

-¿Fritz? ¿Eres tú?- Sin dejarlo responder comenzó a revisarlo- ¡Es él!

Freddy reaccionó confuso- ¿Enserio? Waw…

-Que tal chicos ¿Cómo va todo?- Reacciones… fácil. Chica estaba alegre, Foxy… a Foxy le valía verga todo, Freddy estaba animado, Golden pensaba cuanto faltaba para que la puta fiesta acabara, y Carol no sabía quién era… al parecer las cupcakes no eran muy detallistas ya que nunca habían ido a por un guardia, solo se quedaban en un solo lugar mirando.

La fiesta prosiguió con tranquilidad, los chicos reían, las chicas hablaban entre si de lo que sea que hablaran las mujeres, todo normal. Hasta que un grupo de niños se acercó a Kelly y el más pequeño jaló de su abrigo para llamar su atención y decir- Estamos aburridos, nuestros hermanos se fueron a bailar y no sabemos qué hacer.

Kelly no supo que decir, hasta que se le ocurrió algo… contarles un cuento a los pequeños ¿Quién no ama un buen cuento? Así que allí estaban todos los niños… sentados en una ronda alrededor de la cumpleañera. Golden se había quedado a escuchar por curiosidad, Mike porque se le daba la regalada gana, Bonbon amaba los cuentos, y Billy… era un niño como ellos después de todo.

Pensó por unos minutos ¿Qué clase de cuento podría ser de interés para unos niños?... Piratas ¡Eso era!

-Muy bien niños, esta es la historia a la que me gusta llamar- hiso una pausa para dejarles suspenso- "Las aventuras de la tripulación Fazbear" – Esto produjo un "uhhhh" de parte de los más pequeños y los animatronics, y un suspiro resignado de Golden y Stacy.

-Y la historia comienza así…

"_En medio del océano pacifico se veía un barco pirata, navegando entre el hermoso y soleado día que les ofrecía el cielo-¡Yaaargh! ¡Qué día perfecto para navegar!- Dijo el capitán del barco pirata, conocido como Foxy, el más valiente bucanero de los siete mares. Este bajó de la vela con una soga como todo un pirata lo haría y cayó de pie sin problemas. Entre risas se acercó a el encargado del timón, su amigo Bonnie- Marinero Bonnie ¿Cómo vamos? _

_Él le sonrió sin despegar la vista del horizonte- Hacía el norte como siempre capitán. _

_-¡Maravilloso! ¡Chica!- Su cabeza apuntó hacia arriba para divisar a la pequeña rubia que subida en la vela divisaba el océano con un catalejo- ¿Cuál es nuestra ubicación? ¿Vez algo? _

_-¡No capitán! ¡Solo agua!_

_-Muy bien, eso es perfecto ¡Freddy y Carol! ¿Todo en orden por ahí?- Abrió la puerta de uno de los camalotes donde se hallaba el joven castaño junto a la pequeña peli rosa trazando lo que parecían ser mapas._

_-Todo en orden capitán._

_-Arg, perfecto- Salió de allí y buscó con la mirada- ¿Golden? ¿Dónde está el marinero Golden?- Bonnie solo se encogió de hombros causándole un bufido al pelirrojo- ¡Golden!_

_-¡Aquí!- Las miradas se dirigieron a una de las velas, la que estaba más arriba de Chica. Allí se encontraba Golden sentado mientras leía lo que parecía ser un libro. _

_-¡¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DEL PIRATA BARBA BLANCA ESTAS HACIENDO ALLÁ ARIBA?!_

_-¿Quieres que me baje? _

_-¡NO! ¡¿Qué ES ESO QUE ESTÁS VIENDO?!_

_-¿Un libro? _

_-¡Un pirata no lee! ¡Te lo dejamos muy en claro después de que te unieras a esta tripulación! ¡Desaste de eso!- Foxy se retiró furioso al costado de Bonnie, quería a su tripulación, pero a veces lo sacaban de quicio. _

_Conocidos como "Los Olds", porque eran los piratas más buscados hasta el momento y los más conocidos por mucho tiempo. Foxy que creció como pirata desde pequeño. Bonnie y Freddy, un músico y un cantante, frustrados que se unieron buscando trabajo. Chica y Carol, dos cocineras despedidas que se escabulleron en el barco y al ser descubiertas demostraron ser tan valientes como un hombre cuando intentaron escapar. Y Golden, era un niño pequeño que fue secuestrado por ellos para unirse a la tripulación y dejar su pasado y familia atrás. Primeramente demostró odio hacia ellos por separarlo de su amada madre y única familia, pero con el tiempo todos se volvieron amigos y lo superaron juntos"_

-¡Párale al cuento!- Bonbon interrumpió enojada- ¡¿Y yo cuando aparezco?!

Kelly le dirigió la mirada más aterradora que conocía para cerrarle la boca- ¡A eso voy! ¡Cállate y déjame seguir!

-Tu odio…

_"No había persona en el mundo que se atreviera a desafiarlos. Eran invencibles… oh eso pensaban ellos._

_-¡Capitán!- La única mujer del barco llamó la atención del joven oji ámbar, señaló hacia adelante donde a lo lejos se lograba ver un barco aproximándose. Foxy no estaba muy feliz cuando se dio cuenta de identidad de los desconocidos… eran la tripulación de "Los Toys"_

_Los llamaban de esa manera por que estaban acostumbrados a vestir de forma no muy… pirata por así decirlo. Eran arreglados, pero eran una gran amenaza para ellos. Ya que a su diferencia no robaban, eran justicia pura y estaban en busca de los Olds debido a sus crímenes contra la población de Europa. _

_Mangle la capitana, que en su infancia sufrió mucho debido a ellos se volvió justiciera pirata con la ayuda de sus dos mejores amigas. Bonbon, que antes cantaba y tocaba la guitarra para las personas junto a Fredderic. Chicadele, ella fue una modelo famosa que renunció a su ajetreado estilo de vida para ayudar a su amiga y vivir la aventura. Cherry, su ayudante no se quedó atrás. Briana y Billy, dos mejores amigos huérfanos adoptados por ellos. Y Puppet, una mujer que en su pasado, su hijo había sido raptado lo que la hiso entrar en una gran depresión. Mangle que se topó con ella en uno de sus viajes le ofreció la venganza si se unía y así lo hiso. _

_Foxy, nada contento por la situación le ordenó a Chica de bajara las velas. La tripulación contraria hiso igual, y conectando ambos barcos con dos tablones de madera los Toys entraron en el barco. La peli blanca se acercó a al pelirrojo, los dos se miraban de forma amenazante tal como los demás._

_-Vaya, vaya… Pero si son los Olds…-Dijo Mangle sínicamente con una ceja en alto mientras le echaba una mirada a Foxy- No sabía que en estos lares se hallaban anchoas cobardes- Ante ello sus amigos rieron también, pero Foxy no era de esos que se dejaban pisotear… oh no señora._

_-Yo no tenía idea de que el desfile iba en barco ¿Es época de carnaval y no me enteré?- Desató la ira de la joven capitana, como si de un espejo tratase, ambos chocaron espadas en un movimiento veloz. Dado a entender que una pelea se había desatado entre ellos… Bueno… más bien entre los mayores, porque los cuatro niños solo miraban la pelea con curiosidad. Y Golden, el seguía en la vela observando a una de las marinas de la tripulación contraria."_

"_Cuando de pronto de los cielos, bajó el capitán Mike Schmidt, el más guapo, habilidoso, atractivo…"_

Las miradas se clavaron en el joven castaño- ¿Qué?

-A ver… ¿Quién está contando la historia?

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo, así es… ¡ASÍ QUE CIERRA TU PUTO HOCICO!

-…nunca me dejan opinar- Se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Alguien más me quiere interrumpir? ¿No? Gracias… ¿En dónde me quedé? Ah… es verdad.

"_Las espadas chocaban entre sí causando estruendo en el barco, una gran pelea se desarrollaba sin un final establecido. Para mala suerte, Bonbon que peleaba contra Freddy fue empujada y cayó sobre el timón del barco. Este comenzó a girar y cambió el rumbo… pero nadie prestó atención ante ello hasta que una gran sacudida se hiso presente en el barco. _

_-¡¿Qué está pasando?!- Chica corrió con desesperación al barandal y soltó un grito viendo que ambos barcos habían chocado entre sí y ahora se hundían en el agua… y por si fuera poco el clima no favorecía mucho dado a que sin notarlo el día soleado se había vuelto una tormenta. _

_Todos se aferraban a las maderas, lo cual no era de mucha ayuda… al final ambos barcos se hundieron y los pasajeros eran arrastrados por las fuertes olas, mantenidos en la superficie gracias a los pedazos de madera de los que se sujetaban."_

Billy abrió sus ojitos asombrado del relato-¡¿Y qué pasó después?!

-Ahora les diré pequeñines.

"_-Ngh… ¿Dónde…?- Mangle despertó suavemente, la tormenta había cesado. Pero había sido arrastrada a lo que parecía ser una isla desierta. Su mirada desesperada buscaba a sus compañeros, pero para su desgracia estaba completamente sola- Muy bien Mangle… solo búscalos y ya ¡Es sencillo!- Optimista como era, se levantó de la arena y se adentró en el centro de la isla, buscando señal de vida en algún lado- ¿Uh?- Un movimiento entre las plantas captó su atención, se acercó ilusionada pensando que se trataba de uno de sus amigos, y se equivocó al comprobar con molestia que trataba de Foxy._

_-¡Tú!- Furioso como estaba se acercó a ella- ¡Por tu culpa terminamos todos en esta puta isla!- Ella lo ignoró caminando- ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡No he terminado contigo!_

_-No quiero pelear, solo quiero encontrar a mis amigos- Dicho esto siguió caminando con él siguiéndola._

_-Que conste que te sigo porque yo tengo que hacer lo mismo- Se notaba que a Mangle no le interesaba puesto que siguió su camino y al mover una hoja esta chocó contra la cara de Foxy._

_-Lo que digas… solo no me lo compliques._

_Muy lejos de ellas se hallaban en la misma situación ambas rubias, estas no parecían llevarse tan mal debido a que ambas tenían mucho en común. _

_-¿Eras cocinera también?- Le preguntó la rubia mayor a la menor._

_-¡Sip! La mejor de mi pueblo- _

_-¡Woa! Déjame pensar… ¿Cocinaban alguna comida en particular? ¿Algo en especial?_

_-No, pero siempre hubo algo que amé cocinar- Las dos rieron, y exclamaron al mismo tiempo estando frente a la otra._

_-¡La pizza!...-Se quedaron perplejas y rieron- No te creo… deja de copiarme… ¡Ya! _

_Los dos músicos estaban igual._

_-¿Y eres buena? Ya sabes… con la guitarra._

_-Pues si… he practicado bastante._

_-Jeje, si tú lo dices. _

_Los castaños se comportaban como debían con sus compañeras peli rosas, después de todo eran sus novias y ellos además de piratas eran unos caballeros… sin contar que Freddy y Carol estaban cuidando a Billy, Y Fredderic y Cherry a Briana. Puppet vagaba sola por la isla con algo de miedo._

_-El este es por donde sale el sol así que- Miró hacia arriba comprobando que el sol estaba en medio-… Puto sol, Puta isa, Puto barco, Putos Olds ¡PUTO TODO!- Se quejaba mirando al suelo y pateando una roca hasta que pateó otra cosa que la causó dolor._

_-¡Oye! ¡Eso dolió!- Otra voz enfrente de ella dijo lo mismo. Era Golden_

_Su ira desapareció al ver que era la chica que le había robado la atención en el barco-Uh… lo siento, yo no…_

_\- ¡Enemigo!- Con rapidez desenvainó su espada y trató de encajársela con fracaso- ¡Quédate quieto! _

_-¡Y tú cálmate!- Sin embargo ella no obedeció hasta que la espada se le fue arrebatada- ¡No quiero peleas! ¡Solo quiero encontrar a mis amigos! _

_-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?_

_-Vamos, yo no pelee con nadie, y no soy capaz de dañar a una mujer bonita._

_Puppet levantó una ceja haciendo dar cuanta al oso de lo que dijo- ¿Crees que soy bonita?_

_-Fuck… eh… solo camina, tenemos que hallar a todos"_

-¿Esto es una broma?- Dijo Golden más que avergonzado.

-¡Es mi historia y shippeo a quién se me dé la jodida gana! ¡AHORA CALLATE O TE PONDRÉ CON FREDDY Y SERÁS EL DE ABAJO!- Esto último asustó un poco a los infantes y al rubio.

-…Ok.

-Sigo.

"_El día ya casi llegaba a su fin y todavía no hallaban a nadie, Chica y Chicadele por fin decidieron parar a descansar para pasar la noche allí. Todos hicieron eso._

_-Y… -La de ojos violetas trataba de entablar una conversación con la chica que tanto interés le causaba-¿Qué tal te sientes?- Preguntó mientras cocinaba con la fogata un tubérculo que se había hallado. _

_-Bien supongo…- Las dos permanecieron en silencio. Este se rompió cuando Chica suspiró frustrada al ver que había quemado su papa y la lanzó con las demás._

_-Ya perdí el toque con la cocina- Estas palabras llamaron la atención de la Toy._

_-No seas dura contigo- Clavó otra en un palo y se sentó junto a ella para mirarla sonriente- Deja que te ayude- Tomó su pequeña y delicada mano y la guió para que sostuviera el palo así poder sostenerlo también tomando su mano. La más baja le agradeció con una sonrisa cuando ya estuvo listo el alimento._

_-¡Es perfecto! Gracias…eh no me sé tu nombre._

_-Chicadele._

_-Yo me llamo Chica._

_-Un nombre muy hermoso- Sus palabras sonrojaron a la pequeña rubia de forma leve._

_-Oh no…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Esta es la ultima patata que nos queda, quemé las demás- Agachó su cabeza avergonzada. Chicadele sonrió sin preocupación._

_-No importa, podemos compartir- Dicho esto las dos sostuvieron la comida, dado que no tenían objetos punzantes para cortarla a la mitad tuvieron que comerlo al mismo tiempo hasta que se terminara. Cuando llegó a su fin quedaron frente a frente, sus labios se rozaban. La mayor sentía el calor de parte de las rojas mejillas de su compañera. Y sin resistirse cortó la distancia en un beso._

_-Espera… - Chica detuvo todo- Apenas nos conocemos, somos de bandos diferentes… y las dos somos…- Su voz se entrecortaba debido a sentir su cara siento tomada por las dos manos de la Toy._

_-No me interesa…- Besó su nariz cariñosamente mientras miraba su rostro y se pegaba más a ella- ¿A ti si? _

_-Yo… no- Sonrió y fue besada de nuevo dejándose caer las dos. Poco a poco la cosa se puso más pasional… y decirles lo que pasó sería invasión de privacidad" _

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kelly- ¿Qué?

-Toy Chica x Chica ¿Es enserio?- Le dijo Stacy resignada.

-Es mi historia y los shippeo así. Déjenme seguir.

"_Bonbon tocaba lo que parecía ser un ukelele de madera hecho con cosas del suelo y Bonnie escuchaba con atención._

_-¿Que te pareció?- Bonnie no respondió- Hey._

_-Lo siento, me distraje._

_-¿Con?_

_Bonnie negó-Nada._

_Insistió con aires de curiosa-Anda dime._

_-Nada, enserio._

_-Ok- Dicho esto afinó las cuerdas del instrumento, el suspiro del peli morado llamó su atención._

_Resignado dijo por fin-Tú._

_La peli turquesa lo miró confundida- ¿Disculpa? _

_-Tú me distraes- Ella seguía sin hablar- No sé porque… pero me pareces muy hermosa, me gusta tu voz, y tus ojos me atraen._

_-Cielos… ¡Yo también! Me pareces… muy lindo- Increíble que no se sonrojara ante su confesión- Me gustaría poder ser tu novia ¿Sabes? –Enserio… que ella se veía tan tranquila, fresca, sin vergüenza y el estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas… ¡Y es eso a lo que le llamo "el mundo está en mi contra"! Para Bonnie claro…_

_-Bueno… no sé ¿Te gustaría…?_

_Ella sonrió acercándose- ¿Ser novios? No me importa mucho que seas de los Olds en este momento- No hace falta aclarar que terminó en un beso"_

-Qué hermoso es tu cuento- A Bonbon le salían brillitos kawaiis de sus ojos por lo emocionada que estaba- ¡¿Quiénes siguen?!

La mirada de Kelly irradió maldad- Ya verás.

"_Mangle practicaba con su espada, en una lucha con… nadie, era una práctica. Un rato después de ello la espada de Foxy chocó contra la suya._

_-¿Practicamos juntos?- Le sonrió amistosamente, pero la peli blanca soltó un pequeño gruñido de enojo- Vamos… ¿Cuál es tu problema con migo? _

_Ella envainó su arma, su mirada expresaba dolor y enojo- ¿Enserio no me recuerdas?- No obtuvo respuesta a lo que ella se sentó y contó- Era una niña… tú y tu estúpida tripulación me asaltaron, te recuerdo, eras un mocoso. Y lo peor… me engañaste ¡Fingiste se mi amigo para robarme! ¡ME DEJASTE EN EL HOSPITAL POR MESES!... y no me recuerdas…_

_-…Vixen…- en ese momento recordó a la niña peli blanca con la cual había hablado aquella vez para tenderle esa trampa, y consoló a Mangle- Lo siento… perdóname._

_-No tengo porque aceptar tus disculpas…- Escupió sus palabras con odio, pero él no se rindió. _

_-Por favor…_

_Levantó su vista a él-Dame motivos- Y sin que lo esperara fue besada por el pelirrojo. En ese momento sintió grandes deseos de empujarlo, pero no podía reaccionar. Por fin la decidida capitana había sido puesta en dudas y desafiada._

_-¿Qué dices?_

_A lo que ella rió- Solo si practicamos._

_-No me negaré a su petición, capitana."_

-¡¿ESTO ES ENSERIO?!

-¡GOLDEN CALLATE O TE VOY A METER TU PUTO MICROFONO POR ATRÁS!

"_Recostado en el suelo se hallaba Golden, mirando el cielo nocturno con una sonrisa mientras que Puppet estaba sentada frente a la fogata que había hecho, con una cara que no parecía muy feliz. El silencio era sepulcral… eran los únicos que no se habían hablado hasta ahora. Ya no lo soportó y clavó su espada en la arena captando la atención de Golden._

_-Deja de hacer eso._

_-¿Hacer qué? _

_Lo señaló- ¡Eso! ¡Estás muy tranquilo! ¡No soporto el silencio! _

_Levantó una ceja en signo de sarcasmo-¿Qué? ¿Siempre oyes barullo?_

_-No… necesito oír música- Se sentó a su lado- Enserio…_

_El joven rubio la miró de reojo con curiosidad- ¿Música?_

_-Sí._

_-El silencio tiene sus cosas buenas- Sin siquiera mirarla le hizo un gesto que le indicaba que se recostara como él, como si fuera automático ella obedeció de mala gana._

_-Y ¿Qué estas mirando? _

_-Veo las estrellas… me recuerdan de donde vengo antes de que me secuestraran y me volvieran parte de los Olds- Esto despertó curiosidad en la peli negra._

_-¿Enserio?_

_-Mi madre solía decirme… no importa que tan lejos esté o que tan largo sea el tiempo que no me veas, solo mira al cielo y recuerda…_

_-Que mi amor por ti son como las estrellas, infinito. Y aunque no las veas, sabrás que siempre estará allí tal como yo que te cuidaré siempre… Te quiero… Golden. _

_Ni acabó de hablar y ya se miraban sin hablar. Era obvio, ni hace falta decir que se abrazaron diciendo el nombre del otro en llanto"_

-Que bello…- Stacy se limpió una lágrima.

-Sí- Apoyó la conejita ensoñada mientras que veía como Golden se tapaba el rostro avergonzado, no había mucho que decir... ya sabía todo y le parecía muy tierno.

-Jejeje… no he terminado.

"_El día había llegado al fin y la caminata por encontrarlos a todos seguía. Mangle y Foxy caminaban sonriendo pegándose empujoncitos, Bonbon estaba dormida en los brazos de Bonnie, igual que Puppet con Golden, y Chica y Chicadele iban de la mano, sonrientes. Salieron de la zona boscosa… y por más estúpido y cliché que les parezca terminaron en la misma orilla. Y lo que vieron los dejó helados…_

_Ambos Freddys se hallaban con las cupcakes y los niños sobre un barco, que en realidad era de rescate, increíble que hayan esperado por ellos después de las horas que esperaron por ayuda._

_Todos subieron, cada quien re encontrándose con su tripulación. Luego de tantos abrazos ambos capitanes se dieron la mano. Estaba claro que la lección de todo esto… era el shipping ¡La amistad vale verga! Y vivieron felices por siempre… hasta que un meteorito cayó sobre el barco y todos murieron. El fin." _

Kelly miró con satisfacción a los niños. No podían estar más traumados con el cuento que Kelly había contado… enserio. Hasta Bonbon, Mike, Golden y Stacy estaban traumados.

-¿Qué les pareció?- No hubo respuesta… pero eso sí. Los niños huyeron despavoridos con sus hermanos, primos, o quien sea que los haya traído a la fiesta- Tal como supe…

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE HISTORIA FUE ESA?!- Le gritó furioso Mike.

-¡La mejor historia del mundo!- Stacy se golpeó la frente en resignación. Su amiga estaba loca y así se quedaría.

Miró a todas direcciones y luego preguntó-Oye… Hace rato que no veo a las cupcakes o Freddys ¿Dónde están?- A lo que Golden se levantó y los llevó a la cocina.

-Aquí es donde las chicas a veces se encierran- Tocó la puerta- ¿Hola? ¿Cherry?

-¡Estoy ocupada!

-¿Qué haces allí dentro?

-¡No te importa osote!- El rubio se encogió de hombros dando a entender que ella no iba a salir. Entonces Mike lo apartó, escupió sus dos manos a la vista asqueada de las chicas presentes, se colocó frente a la puerta y dijo…

-¡ABRETE SESAMO!... Eso es todo lo que pude hacer.

Stacy harta de la situación quitó a Mike y dijo dulcemente- Cherry… respeto tu privacidad… PERO REAFIRMO MI AUTORIDAD COMO LA GUARDIA NOCTURNA QUE TE SHIPPEA DE LA FORMA MÁS SALVAJE QUE TE PUEDAS IMAGINAR, ABRIENDO ESTA PUTA PUERTA- Y así fue como la puerta salió volando a la mierda sobresaltando a los demás… oh si, Stacy había hecho judo a los 10 años- ¡¿WTF?!- Exclamó viendo como Cherry estaba sentada sobre la mesada de la cocina recibiendo besos tiernos de parte del oso Toy… ambos mega avergonzados de la situación.

Kelly reaccionó gritando a lo fangirl- ¡LO SABÍA! ¡ESTO ES CHEDERIC!

La voz de Freddy se hizo presente- ¡Oye Fredderic! ¿Ya nos toca?- Las miradas se clavaron en él y Carol que estaba subida en sus hombros-…Mejor me voy.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡CHEDERIC Y CREDDY!

La peli rosa se quejó con su oso-Te dije que debíamos ir a la pirate cove… como sea ¡LARGO!

-¡¿USTEDES Y MI HERMANO TENÍAN NOVIAS Y NO NOS DIJERON?!- Gritó furioso el oso dorado a los dos.

-Les explicamos después ¡LARGO!- Sin otra opción todos se fueron y volvieron al Back Stage riéndose de lo obvio.

-Mierda… ¿Tu lo esperabas?- Dijo Kelly siguiendo con su risa mientras estaba en medio de la pista de baile con Stacy bailando al son de esa música movida.

-¡Obvio! Eran muy obvios- En ese momento divisó a Miles bailando junto a Kumi, lo que la impulsó a preguntar- ¿Quiénes crees que sean los siguientes?

-Quien quiera que sean, serán shippeados hasta el final- Las dos rieron y pararon dando cuenta de que la música había cambiado a un tono lento- ¿Ya? Me estaba divirtiendo.

-Uh… creo que deberíamos ir allá, esta es música de parejas y- Iba a darse la vuelta de no haber sido porque su amiga la sostuvo de la mano.

-No seas aguafiestas, me estoy divirtiendo.

-Pero…

-No seas princesa, bailábamos así desde pequeñas ¡Anda!- La peli naranja sonrió y se abrazó a Kelly para poder bailar.

-Esto es extraño… todos nos están mirando- Comentó riéndose algo nerviosa.

-No les hagas caso, solo mírame y no les prestes atención- Y así como ella le dijo mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, provocándole sensaciones extrañas, pero decidió ignorarlas- Hey… te ves linda hoy- Se ganó que su amiga le sacara la lengua ruborizada.

-Cállate tonta- Lejos de allí Mangle miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara, chocando las cabezas con Endo… que obvio no tenía manos.

**_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._**

**FUCK MEN! Estoy jodidamente cansada así que esto será breve.**

**Bla bla bla, listo n.n Pronto se acercará el amorsh.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, si logré sacarles una sonrisa aunque sea comenten, dejen su opinión, critica, etc.**

**Sin más que decir, SweetGirl se despide con dulces besitos. Buenas noches ;3 **

**PD: Aquí son las 1:26 :D Y no tengo sueño…LoL**


	21. Secretos

**Holiwis, lamento la tardanza pero…exámenes de nuevo ¡Shit! N puedo hablar mucho hoy, me tengo que dormir. Después modifico esto y respondo sus reviews sorry, disfrútenlo.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La fiesta ya casi terminaba, muchos ya habían decidido retirarse a sus casas. Pero sin embargo, para Kelly una fiesta no tenía fin ¡La vida era una fiesta! Y esta se aprovechaba siempre…sí, siempre.

-Jamás bailé de esa forma- Admitió Stacy después de que el baile lento se haya vuelto un tango y otras cosas más, debía decir, que se había divertido y se había sentido un tanto extraña estando tan cerca de su amiga.

-A mí me gustó- Dijo la castaña abrazando a su amiga de la cintura para acercarla mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué haces?

-Uh… Abrazo, nada más.

-¿De acuerdo?- Le contestó tratando de ignorar sus mejillas algo rosas. Se acercaron entonces al grupo de niños que Kelly había traumado una hora atrás con su cuento del diablo… que hard. Los niños se hallaban sentados en una ronda alrededor de Freddy que sostenía un libro con nerviosismo y su novia la loli peli-rosa se a su lado, sonreía a los pequeñines.

-¿Qué hacen chicos?

-Freddy les va a contar un cuento, ya que "alguien"- La oji amarillo hiso énfasis en la palabra para dirigirse a Kelly.

-Ustedes no saben valorar mi arte- Contestó echando su cabello atrás como una diva.

-Aja sí… vamos Freddy, cuenta ya- Insistió Mike por milésima vez. Freddy solo reía nervioso mirando el libro- ¿Qué estás esperando?

-Ya lo leo…

-¿Ya?

-Que ya lo leo…

-¿Y ahora?

-Ya voy…

-… ¡¿YA MERITO?!

-¡DIJE QUE YA LO LEO!

-¡PUES LEELO DE UNA VEZ, PUTO PEDÓFILO DE MIERDA!- Gritó la guardia castaña impacientada al tiempo que le lanzaba un vaso vacío y aplaudía- ¡LEELO, LEELO, LEELO, LEELO, LEELO!

Los demás niños y guardias a su alrededor se unieron a ella, el oso se sentía acorralado- ¡LEELO, LEELO, LEELO, LEELO!

Hasta que ya no lo soportó y gritó iracundo logrando callarlos a todos-¡YO NO SE LEER!- A eso no sabían cómo reaccionar- ¡¿ESO QUERÍAN ESCUCHAR?! ¡YO, EL GRAN FREDDY FAZBEAR NO SÉ LEER! ¡SOLO SOY UN OSO PARLANTE QUE SE GANA LA VIDA CANTANDO PARA NIÑOS! ¡ADELANTE, BURLENCE SI QUIEREN!- Ni se había dado cuenta que debido a su ira los niños presentes habían salido corriendo del miedo, dejando la Kid's cove sola con los cinco animatrónics, las dos guardias y Mike, Doll, Jeremy y Fritz.

La oji café fue la primera en estallar a risas seguida por su amiga, Golden, los demás animatrónics presentes… o sea, Bonbon y Mangle, y los humanos, salvo Carol, ella estaba seria.

-¡No puedo creer esto!- El rubio se acercó al enojado castaño burlándose- El más arrogante, orgulloso y el líder de la banda no sabe leer… ¡¿Quién es el Fazbear ahora?! ¡YUJUUUUU!

-Mira quien habla, tu no sabías tampoco- Contratacó el joven de ojos azules mirando desafiante a su contraparte dorada.

-Pero aprendí ¿No es así?... ¡NO SABES LEER!

-No es divertido- Se quejó la cupcake defendiendo a su novio.

-Er…si lo es… ¡NO SABE LEER!

-Eso no es justo ¿No tienen compasión? Murió antes de poder ir a la escuela.

Golden rodó los ojos- Carol, todos morimos antes de ir a la escuela… salvo Foxy, él era mayor que todos- Y aun así el zorro era un asco cuando trataba de intelectualismo.

-Sigue siendo injusto.

-Yo siempre quise aprender a leer- Freddy agachó sus orejas, los demás ya estaban perdiendo las ganas de reír. Carol lo abrazaba.

-Tranquilo cariño, tal vez Puppet te pueda enseñar- El tan solo mencionar el nombre de la marioneta, Golden ya estaba ardiendo en celos. Y Mangle… ideando su siguiente jugada ¡Era perfecto! Poner a Golden celoso usando a Freddy….A veces la albina se consideraba una genio ¿Ustedes que piensan?

-No es mala idea… Golden ¿Crees que tu madre podría enseñarme a leer?

Él usó el tono más frío que podía- Ah, no sé, pregúntale tu…- Vaya, pero que yandere…okno, pero enserio. Se supone que Freddy sabía sobre lo que sentía antes que nadie, él no era capaz de robarle al amor de su vida, hasta tenía una novia ya ¡Pero Dios! ¡Que quería mantener a todo hombre alejado de ella!…Sin excepciones…

-Ok, creo que eso servirá.

-Serás un fracaso, osito- Que rencoroso eres, Golden.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Yo? No tengo ningún problema en que un iletrado como tú aprenda a leer.

Freddy entrecerró los ojos a manera de desafío, los demás miraban como si presenciaran una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Al menos yo soy más extrovertido.

-Al menos yo sé leer.

-Al menos yo soy el favorito de los niños.

-Al menos yo no tenía cara de violador.

-Al menos no me veo como un rubio tonto.

-Al menos no soy un idiota que se dejaba engañar con una máscara de sí mismo.

-Al menos yo no me iba cuando veían las cámaras.

-Al menos no soy un loliconero de cupcakes.

-¡AL MENOS YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE MI MADRE!- Los dos abrieron los ojos a más no poder y Freddy se tapó la boca… había metido la pata en grande- Lo siento…no quería…

-¡¿WTF?!- Mike escupió todo su café en la cara de Jeremy, y el hiso lo mismo y así sucesivamente hasta quedarse secos y adoloridos debido al grado de calor de la bebida en su rostro.

\- ¡LO DIJO! ¡UH UH UH!- La cuatro chicas, o sea Mangle, Doll y las guardias… por si alguno se pregunta, Doll se había enterado a base de Miles, que obviamente se enteró a base de Kelly…a él le valió verga como todo lo que pasaba en esa pizzería, pero a Doll…. Uff, ya saben cómo somos las mujeres con eso del romance. Y bien como suponen, a la castaña de lentes le valía tres carajos que fueran madre e hijo ¡Para el amor no hay límites, bitches!

-Golden y Puppet se besan bajo un árbol- Canturreaba la peli turquesa que ya estaba más que feliz de la pareja que se había armado, aplaudiendo y saltando.

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?!- Mike por fin seco comenzó a gritar como loco- ¡¿Qué a Golden le gusta quién?! ¡SABÍA YO QUE AQUÍ TODOS ESTABAN LOCOS PERO ESTO YA ES PASARSE!- Por eso recibió una bofetada de parte de su novia.

-¡MICHELLE ELIZABETH SCHMIDT!- Dijo su nombre completo… Mike estaba jodido- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir una atrocidad como esa?!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡PERO ES VERDAD!- Se ganó otra- ¡Ay!

-Qué vergüenza… el amor es lo más hermoso en esta vida, no importa de quien o de donde venga- Esas palabras dejaron a Golden más rojo que nunca- ¿Algo que decirle a Golden?

-…Lo siento.

-Así me gusta.

-Waw- Fue lo único que Jeremy pudo decir- Yo me lo esperaba a decir verdad, pero sigue siendo…waw.

-Yo creo que es tierno- Comentó el joven peli naranja, positivo como siempre- Es algo muy cute, dos familiares que rompen sus lazos para construir unos más fuertes…unos de amor- Soñador suspiró junto a las chicas y Jeremy. Mike se sentía un estúpido más Golden…él quería morirse ahora mismo.

-Tranquilo osito, estamos contigo- Le dijo Bonbon para calmarlo- No diremos nada a nadie, menos a ella si no estás listo… De todos modos nos parece algo muy tierno ¿Sabes?

-¿Tierno?

-Claro, muchos deben pensar que estas enfermo mentalmente, o que eres un perverso tal vez- Logró que el oso agachara las orejas- Pero eso es porque no ven lo que realmente sientes y sufres por ella… eso si es amor puro amigo, y yo lo respeto… ¡Respeto!- Hiso la seña que demostraba su respeto, junto a las demás chicas, Freddy, Jeremy y Fritz…salvo Mike hasta que su novia le pegó un codazo para que no quedara fuera.

-Gracias chicos, enserio necesito algo de apoyo con esto…- Kelly le golpeó el hombro con fuerza- ¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ?!

-¡PORQUE AMO EL INCESTO Y NO TE DIGNASTE EN DECIRME, HIJO DE PUTA!

-¿Qué es todo el griterío?- Se oyó la voz del conejo peli morado en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona acompañada de la risa de Foxy. Ahora si… maten a Golden, mátenlo para que no sufra, el pobre- Hehehe, tranquilo, no voy a decir nada ¿Verdad Foxy?

El joven pelirrojo miró a Golden con sarcasmo- ¿Me creerías si dijera que veníamos venir esto hace tiempo?- Enserio…. Maten al pobre para que no sufra ¡¿TAN OBVIO ERA?! Qué vergüenza sentía en ese momento, pero estaba feliz de no tener que esconderlo a todos sus amigos. Se quitaba un peso de encima.

-Si no estuviera feliz los mataría…- Respondió sonriendo.

-Lo sabemos Golden, lo sabemos… y eso nos asusta pero ya que, ahora vamos, que queda poca gente- Así todos regresaron al Back Stage. Los menores se habían ido ya, solo quedaban unos pocos adolescentes. Pero eso no le quitaba a los animatrónics las ganas de entretener y dar función a los restantes. Por fin todo mundo se había marchado y los que quedaron allí solo fueron las chicas, los guardias, la mesera, Miles y los animatrónics… ¿Enserio? Cielos no lo sabía. Pero después de un rato todos voltearon a la puerta, un chico rubio de ojos violetas como los de Chica había entrado al local. Sin decir palabra se sentó en una de las mesas ignorando las miradas confundidas de los presentes.

-¿Disculpe?-La peli turquesa caminó a la mesa y él levantó su vista, en su mirar había desagrado- No quiero molestarlo pero… ya estamos por cerrar, además el día de hoy no damos servicio público, estamos de cumpleaños.

El hombre escupió la respuesta con frialdad- No me interesa, ya no hay nadie.

-Oh… ¿Qué quiere ordenar?

-Una bebida.

-¿No quiere pizza?

-No gracias, solo la bebida.

Bonbon asintió, ese tipo le inspiraba algo de temor, pero sin decir ni a se fue a la cocina y le dio el vaso. Los demás no se atrevían a acercarse a él, si Bonbon no intentaba animar a alguien…era porque le daba mala espina o algo por el estilo, y su sexto sentido jamás había fallado. Pero a pesar de todo Kelly no soportó la curiosidad y se acercó con Stacy para sentarse frente a él.

-Hola.

-Hola…

-¿Qué tal?

-Bien supongo….- no parecía tener expresión alguna.

-…- Sin soportarlo mandó el vaso del tipo a la mierda- ¡Oye bien amigo! ¡No sé que diablos haces aquí, pero dinos o te parto la madre!- Lo que menos se esperaba era que no hubiera reacción alguna de parte del rubio, tan solo parpadeó un par de veces y miró el vaso caído.

-Esas cosas no se le preguntan a un extraño ¿No te parece?

-Me vale una puta, dímelo o yo misma tendré que sacártelo- Esto ya se parecía a "policía bueno, policía malo" protagonizando: Kelly como la mala y Stacy como la buena que bajaba el puño de su amiga cada vez que lo levantaba con las intenciones de estrellarlo en la cara del interrogado.

-Me llamo Kevin- Fue lo único que respondió antes de seguir- Kevin Adams. Estoy aquí por puro motivo sentimental.

¿Sentimental? Ok… ya sabían el motivo pero… ¿WTF con eso?- Ya veo, te gustaba este lugar de niño y querías revivir tu niñez.

-¿En este lugar? Iagh- Hiso una expresión de asco- Es lo que menos quiero.

-¿Entonces que mierda quieres?

-Lamentarme como siempre hago, maldecir este lugar y sentir mi dolor…

Muy bien, Kelly ya se estaba enojando- ¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA CON ESTA PIZZERÍA?! ¡LO UNICO QUE HACE ES ENTRETENER A NIÑOS Y HACER FELIZ A LA GENTE!

El puño del hombre chocó repentinamente contra la mesa, logrando así sobresaltar a las dos chicas- ¡Este lugar no me ha traído nada bueno! ¡LO UNICO QUE HISO FUE ARREBATARME A QUIÉN YO MÁS QUERÍA!

-… ¿Wtf?

-…Mi hermana mayor, ella fue asesinada aquí, y en vez de cerrar este lugar para siempre, se atrevieron a reabrirlo como si nada hubiese pasado ¡MALDIGO ESTA PIZZERÍA! ¡DE NO SER POR SU EXISTENCIA CHELSEA SEGUIRÍA VIVA!

Los ojos de Chica se abrieron como platos, no podía ser posible… No pudo reaccionar hasta que la guardia tomó al chico del cuello, dispuesta a pegarle tremendo golpazo-¡ESCUCHA BIEN LOCO! ¡NO ME INTERESA SI TU PUTA HERMANA MURIÓ AQUÍ! ¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SIGAS PROFANANDO EL NOMBRE DE ESTA PIZZERÍA!

-¡NO!- La rubia de ojos violetas los separó a ambos mucho antes de que golpearan a Kevin.

-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!

Chica no contestó, solo ayudó a que el rubio se levantara- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente.

-Lamento lo de tu hermana ¿Cómo fue que desapareció?

-Tsk… Ella había venido al cumpleaños de un amigo suyo, James o algo así… Me fui al baño por unos momentos y cuando la busqué no la encontré… Me echaron de la pizzería por la mordida y no supe que había pasado, hasta que en los periódicos figuraba el titular "Cinco niños y una mujer adulta desaparecidos" Fredd Johnson, Jamie Brown, Jeffrey Tompson, James Alfred y Marisa Williams… y mi hermana mayor Chelsea Adams… ¡TODO POR UN BASTARDO SIN CORAZON!

Mientras que él maldecía, ella sonreía- Kevin… estoy segura de que tu hermana no te culpa de nada, y que todos estos años ha deseado poder verte de nuevo.

La miró con ira- ¿Y tú qué sabes rubiecita? No eres más que un robot programado que no tiene sentimientos- En ese momento, todos los chicos detuvieron a Foxy, que se iba a lanzar furioso al chico.

-Tal vez… yo si tenga sentimientos, tu hermana está más cerca de lo que estás pensando…

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Ella murió!

-… "Mira las estrellas ¿Sabes que si le pides un deseo a las fugaces podría concederse? A mí, me gustaría ser una gran cocinera. Tal vez puedas llegar a ser el héroe que siempre quisiste ser, después de todo yo voy a ayudarte a cumplir tus deseos ¡Eres un gran hermanito Kevincito!"

Kevin estaba perplejo, mirando a la chica rubia de arriba abajo -Eso… no es posible… ¿Chelsea?...

Chica sonrió extendiendo sus brazos- ¡KEVIN! ¡SOY YO!- El chico sin pensarlo se abrazó a ella, los dos derramaban lágrimas y gritaban.

-¡Chelsea, hermanita! ¡Estás aquí! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé!

-Tranquilo Kevin… ya estoy aquí.

-Pero… ¡¿Cómo?!

-Puppet me revivió.

-¿He?

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que soy la única niña asesinada que tomó posesión de animatrónics?- hiso que mirara a los demás y los señaló indicando- Fredd Johnson, Jamie Brown, Jeffrey Tompson, y James Alfred y Marisa Williams… O como ahora nos llamamos, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Golden y Puppet… ¡Y yo soy Chica!

-No me interesa como te llamen ¡SIGUES SIENDO TU!- Y se volvieron a abrazar, Foxy confundido, no como los demás que estaban conmovidos preguntó.

-¿Tengo un cuñado?- Apenas pronunció la pregunta, Kevin lo miró amenazadoramente.

-¿Jeffrey? ¿Enserio, Chelsea?

-No juzgues.

-¿Pero, él no era el que te llamaba cara de pato? Te quejabas siempre.

-Eso está en el pasado, lo importante es que lo amo con mi alma y quiero que te lleves bien con Foxy- Ambos se acercaron, analizándose con la mirada. Kevin no estaba lo suficientemente convencido, pero no quería iniciar mal con su hermana después de no haberla visto por años. Y Foxy… le temía a su mujer más que a nada y de lo que podría llegar a hacerle si se llevaba mal con su hermano… cosas como quitarle su preciado garfio.

-Mh… primero aclaremos algo, no quiero que- Se puso a contar con sus dedos- Me des sobrinos, que la beses mientras yo vea, no quiero frases eróticas y mucho menos saber que hacen a la noche- ¡¿WTF CONTIGO KEVIN?! Kelly ya se estaba partiendo de la risa y los tortolos se sonrojaban.

-Okey- Estrecharon sus manos y Chica saltó a abrazar a su zorrito. Como era de esperarse… Kevin no se salvaría de la guardia.

-Así que… ¿Eso te convierte en Kevin the chicken?

-¿What?

-Tengo mucho material ¿Sabes?

El joven miró su reloj, era hora de marchar- Bueno, es mi hora de trabajo- Abrazó de nuevo a su hermana- Regresaré mañana ¿Ok?

-Si.

-¡Adiós chicos!- Kevin se fue del local con una sonrisa. Por fin después de tantos años, había recuperado su felicidad y esperanza de ser feliz de nuevo.

-Que cumpleaños tan bueno fue el de hoy- Kelly sonrió feliz, la había pasado de maravilla, además de que había logrado un baile con la chica que amaba y conoció al hermano de Chica ¿Algo más podría desear? …Bueno…si pero, era algo que ya debía olvidar.

Puppet apareció tras ella-El día no ha terminado, tenemos un último regalo para ti.

-¿Otro? A ustedes no se les acaban las ideas.

-Nos dan tiempo para pensar- Sonrió y los guio a todos a la Prize Corner, sobre una de las mesas se encontraban unas velas formando un circulo. Los humanos presentes no sabían que carajos estaba pasando.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Stacy mirando con dudas.

-Ya verás- Puppet alejó a todos de la mesa, dejando frente a ella solo a Kelly. Sin decir palabra dejó dentro del circulo dos regalos vacíos, sus pupilas brillaron con un poco más de intensidad y de los dos regalos salieron cosas que nadie creyó ver.

El alma de una mujer rubia de bellos ojos café y piel blanca salió de la caja rosa, mientras que de la otra salía la de un hombre castaño de ojos miel. Los dos adultos tenían una sonrisa cálida y una mirada alegre sobre la guardia cumpleañera que estaba paralizada. Unas cuantas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus orbes cafés y solo con un hilo de voz alcanzó a decir- M-mamá… Papá…

Stacy estaba sin habla, tal como su amiga ella dejaba escapar unas lágrimas, por ver a su amiga feliz.

-Kelly…- La mujer, que por cierto se llamaba Margaret, se acercó flotando a la adolecente y tocó su mejilla, no podía hacerla sentir tacto pero si una calidez en el alma- Aquí estamos querida- El siguiente en acercarse fue el hombre, Josh.

-Princesa…- Sonrió rodeándola en sus brazos, como un abrazo, este no era sentido pero en su corazón estaba más que presente. Lloraba como nunca había llorado antes, pero era felicidad.

-Mamá…

-No llores cariño, nosotros también te extrañamos… nos gustaría habernos quedado más tiempo para verte hacer tu vida, pero creo que no podremos.

La desesperación la consumía nuevamente- ¡No se vayan! ¡No quiero estar sola!

-Kelly, no estás sola- Margaret miró a la chica peli naranja, esta se acercó corriendo y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su amiga.

-Yo no te voy a dejar sola…

-Yo tampoco… pero ¿Cómo es que seguían aquí?

-Teníamos un último asunto pendiente antes de partir- Puppet sonrió, ahora todo se entendía. Ella podía convocar almas en pena o que no descansaban solamente, las libres ya eran libres y no podían re aparecer, y al tener unos últimos deseos seguían allí- decirte feliz cumpleaños, que lamentamos no poder verte crecer, casarte, tener hijos, todo… Pero nosotros te apoyaremos, amaremos y cuidaremos siempre ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-No tengo dudas de ello… Pero- Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y gritó en llanto- ¡¿Quién les hiso esto?! ¡Exijo saberlo!

-¡Kelly calma!- Stacy intentaba que no se alterara, y lo consiguió pero solo haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

-Amor- La mujer se acercó levantando su rostro- Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos quién nos asesinó- Eso causó decepción en los presentes- Pero descuida, la policía está haciendo lo que puede.

-La policía nunca logra resolver nada ¡¿Sabes cuantos casos de asesinatos tienen ya?! ¡Este será solo otro documento polvoriento y olvidado en uno de sus cajones, y yo no dejaré que eso suceda!

-Kelly, eres una niña, no hay forma de que puedas averiguarlo.

-Eso no me importa, cuando sepa quien fue… me las va a pagar, lo haré por ustedes.

-Gracias amor, no es necesario… pero haz lo que tu sientas.

-¿Al menos pudieron verlo?

-Mh… apenas lo recuerdo. Tu padre y yo estábamos regresando, habíamos decidido parar a descansar en una gasolinera. Uno de los empleados nos ofreció bebida y comida, decía que la casa invitaba. Cuando regresamos al auto conducimos por un rato pero el auto se había detenido, al parecer se nos había acabado la gasolina

-Yo bajé con tu madre para ver qué pasaba, y no debimos… Nos dispararon de la nada en ambas piernas y caímos. Lo último que pudimos ver fue un hombre mayor de edad, sonreía y reía, lo que escuchamos antes de morir fue "¡YO HE REGRESADO! ¡Y AHORA VOY POR ELLAS! ¡BUENAS NOCHES!"

Todos se miraron con dudas, esta vez no tenían ni idea. Estaban secos de ideas. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando el interior de ambas cajas comenzó a brillar y ambos espíritus miraron hacia estas- Ya tenemos que irnos…

Desesperación, tristeza, eso abarcaba la mente de Kelly- ¡No se vayan todavía! ¡Los necesito! No quiero…- Los dos volvieron a ella.

-Lo sentimos princesa… pero ya es hora, no podemos quedarnos por más tiempo. Pero antes de irnos… queremos leer para ti nuestra carta de cumpleaños (para los que no sepan, la carta que dejaron en el regalo que abrió en el otro capítulo)

Los dos se miraron y recitaron la nota- Para nuestra princesa… Kelly, te amamos desde antes que nacieras, desde antes de saber que tendríamos una hija. Te hemos visto crecer, llorar, reír. Y con toda seguridad podemos decir, que estamos más que orgullosos de ver en la mujer que te convertiste. Parece haber sido ayer cuando leíste tu primer yuri y quisiste emparejar a tu prima con su amiga, o en año nuevo a tus 7 años cuando dijiste "Deseo poder ser feliz por lo que le queda a mi puta existencia y que mi prima por fin se viole a su amiga ¡Loco, quiero ver mi yuri!" jaja, tu tía quiso meterte de monja… ah, que bellos recuerdos. Puede que no seas la más femenina, la más cuerda, o la más educada, la mejor estudiante de todas, no queremos una hija perfecta, porque tú eres perfecta a tu manera. Siendo una chica liberada, que le gusta reírse de la vida, valiente y segura de sí misma… por eso estamos muy orgullosos de ti y te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que te propongas. Te aman tus padres, feliz cumpleaños número 19.

Mentiría si dijera que alguno se salvó de llorar como locos. Se abrazaban.

-Estamos seguros de que ellos van a cuidarte- Dijo Josh mirando hacía los animatrónics y humanos presentes- ¿Ellos son amigos tuyos?

-Si- Volteó hacia ellos- Son los mejores amigos que he podido pedir- Ellos sonrieron y se lanzaron a abrazarla, después de eso se volvieron a apartar… era hora de que se dijeran adiós.

-Nos volveremos a ver princesa.

-No lo dudo…. Nos vemos, mamá, papá, los amo.

-Nosotros igual- Se alejaron de las cajas, en sus manos aparecieron unos globos blancos, antes de soltarlos dijeron- ¡Adiós! Suerte con tu chica Miles, suerte con tu amor Kelly…- Así los soltaron y desaparecieron en el acto, dejando atrás tan solo una estrella blanca de papel y a la castaña con su mirada fija allí todavía.

-Kelly- Stacy se acercó a su amiga y tocó su hombro para llamar su atención- ¿Estás bien?- No pudo terminar, la había abrazado con todas sus fuerzas mientras que sonreía con felicidad y las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro hasta desaparecer en el hombro de la peli naranja.

-Mejor que nunca… creo que… este fue el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido- Se separó del abrazo riendo con ella. La hermosa risa de su amiga era algo que amaba escuchar, tal vez el día si podría mejorar- Hey Stacy ¿Te quedas a dormir en mi casa hoy?

-¡Claro!

Antes de irse abrazó por última vez a sus amigos, Puppet y Golden la habían ayudado…ahora ella ayudaría a Golden.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	22. ¿Somos más?

_**¡**_**Criaturitas del señor! –Le tiran piedras- ¡NUUUUU!**

**Lectores: ¡¿Por qué TE TARDASTE TANTO?! ¡Y QUE PASÓ CON TU PÁGINA PINCHE-?!**

**¡CAAAALLEN!- Todos callan- Lamento enserio haberme tardado, mi escuela es exigente y todavía me estoy acostumbrando a la secundaria, además de que eso me deja sin inspiración a veces… Y sobre la página…saben que pasó con ella? ¡EL DESGRACIADO ZUKARITAS CERRÓ MI CUENTA Y LA PÁGINA SE FUE A LA MIERDA! ¡INTENTÉ SALVARLA PERO NO PUDE!**

**Lectores: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Pero no se preocupen, la hice de nuevo y subí lo que ya tenía, y mientras tanto subí otros dibujitos más para que disfruten, además de que me hice Wattpad**

**Lectores: Wattpad? ¿No subirás más aquí?**

**¡¿Están locos?! ¡Claro que seguiré subiendo aquí! Es solo que usaré eso para subir cosas más…no lo sé, que no me animo a subir aquí –vergüenza-**

**Lectores: Oooow :3 okey **

**Y algo más-trae a Kuomi del brazo- Comparto ahora mi página con él ¡PORQUE SOMOS SOCIOS Y YOLO TIME!  
Jeje, ahora que todo se entendió les dejo las respuestas a los REVIEWS y al final del cap unos avisos y los links! AGRADECIMIENTO A MARIO! Gracias por ayudarme con este capítulo, eres un gran amigo.**

**REVIEWS: (los del capítulo pasado y el anterior xD primero los del cap Luego los del anterior)  
CAPÍTULO 20:  
fayroxis72: Pues no lo sé, eso debo verlo después, pero créeme, no los dejaría solitos.**

**Hikari no kokoro: SIp! Muy enserio mi sempai! xD las parejas más locas del universo, jaja gracias, esos niños no lo aprecian OnO como siempre saluditos!**

**Pyro phoenix-bird: Sip, pero sabes que Kelly está "Cucu-cucu" y no se resistiría a traumar niños inocentes. Pobres parejas OnO Kelly arruinó su cariñito. Stacy no usó el Judo porque estaba tan asustada xD que ni se acordaba, ya sabes, momentos de miedo. **

**Myfee: No iores, olvida los traumas xD y ríete de ellos! Obvio, la shipp más obvia y que amo…no más que Guppet pls. Jeje si, a veces me falta pero es que en realidad lo hice apurada para poder subirlo antes que me mandaran a dormir OwO sayonara gracias!**

**IronNinja 14: Yo soy como la bipolaridad en las mujeres, te hago sentir de todo la mejor comparación best evah) El amors se ve! Se siente! **

**Anica prime: Me alegro que te guste, eres bienvenida. Kelly es la ama, lo sé…oye, es una buena idea y puedo patentarla ¡ERES LA MEJOR! –la Abacha- **

**rocioam7: Viste? Yo siempre gano Bl hago reír hasta las piedras (mentira QnQ) jeje, gracias! **

**Hashashin: Lo sé, es una genio :'v  
Kelly: Lo sé amigo… lo sé…soy una troll Bl  
**

**Nicolle Kawaii: Amorsh OwO **

**TavoXPX: Stacy batea cada vez más xD ajakdjskfs**

**julie-abril**: **Gracias por comentar entonces!  
Kelly: -toma su yaoi- e_e gracias amiga mía **

**fucsia1700**: **Así me gusta señorita, haga su tarea. Oie zhy, fue como "¡CORRE, PERRA! ¡CORREEEEEEEEEE!" XD**

**mamdesm**: **El shipp recién horneado sabe y huele a victoria UwU ¿Verdad? Respetas mi privacidad al menos :v **

**toy cupcakes**: **:'D muchas gracias reina, espero yo también tu fic w ti aduru. Y Candy solo está esperando su momento de fama UwU **

**CAPÍTULO 21: **

**Myfee: Tu madre estará orgullosa de ti, el Guppet ha de prevalecer por siempre. No seas malito con Freddy QnQ ioro, Si, los exámenes me han hecho daño interno D: …Eso es bueno :D **

**fayroxis72: Gracias! …era…broma? O_O …I'M SO SORRY! NO ACLARASTE Y CREÍ QUE HIBA ENSERIO! Por favor…acepta esto D: -le da peluches- **

**Hikari no kokoro: Kevin is love, Kevin is life xD **

**Hashashin**: **Lo sé, a que no se esperaban que apareciera Kevin e_e soy tan hardcore. Menos mal que te gustó o me hubiera cortado las venas con galletitas (?) **

**Pyro phoenix-bird**: **Sabes que soy la reina del drama, aclámenme, merezco ser alabada!...okno xD porque siempre ayudas, gracias por ayudarme y escribir conmigo este cap. **

**Guest: No iore, señor Guest ;-; tenga, aquí hay gashetas para que se calme –le da gashetitas- **

**Golden el amargado: Lo hago porque sigo mi kokoro ;n; aunque eso los haga sufrir, todos necesitamos replantearnos que hacemos aquí…que somos… Quizá seamos los sueños de alguien, esperando a que despierte y todo el mundo acabe O_O –se va su rincón reflexivo- **

**TavoXPX: For he win and more! :D **

**Absolent Children: Les invade la tristeza a todos D: Saludos y ARIGATO! **

**fucsia1700: No lo sabía, como ustedes dijeron cuando se los revelé "se lo veían venir" e_e Fue WTF XD adiosin. **

**flasheralica-fics: Obvio, se acerca el bardo, hay que bardear, una argentina siempre necesita bardo, es mi motivo de levantarme en las mañanas y reír por la pendejadas de la gente… Necesito dejar las drogas OnO **

**Beuty: Pero respira, mija D: Fav y Follow? Te adoro! :'D Seh, muchos me pidieron yaoi….quien soy yo para negárselos? –se va con misterio- **

**Nuvil Angela: Ow tú, me alegra mucho oír eso, UwU seh, tiene yuri…pero… ¿Quién dijo que no habría yaoi en este fic? Tendrás tu droga. **

**rocioam7: O_O SHit, it's true! D: Pinkamena vendrá por mí –prepara la mortadela y los cupcakes- Lo sé, pero es que es mi favorito…DEBE SUFRIR, HACER SUFRIR A TU PERSONAJE FAVORITO ES INFALTABLE Y NO HACERLO ES PECADO MORTAL QUE EL DIOS DE LOS FICS CASTIGARÁ! –se calma- Por eso…miau! Llora y ríe xD eso es hermoso, no importa si te tardaste, al menos lo leíste. Ya todos estás deduciendo quien es el fucking asesino D: Como lo hicieron con el Guppet incestuoso –le deja sus pertenencias y escapa a otro país- SAYONARA! **

**Ultimate Dimentor: Me alegraste mucho, no pensé que te llegara a atrapar de esa manera, muchas veces me pasa xD y sí, yo al principio quería que fuese una comedia, pero no evité darle más historia y sentido para que no fuera medio… wtf xD gracias, me esfuerzo dibujando OwO para que a ustedes les gusten uwu y visualicen mis personajes etc. **

**AnyGro: Jeje 7u7 se acerca el hermoso Guppet, no desesperes! Ten –le da pañuelos- D: Soy mala lo sé, y bienvenida! **

**ADVERTENCIAS: Las mismas de siempre, joder -.- ya me da flojera andar poniéndolas, ya se las saben!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
** -¡A LA CABEZA!- Una almohada chocó en la cara de Stacy, una risa salió de las bocas de ambas, las frazadas y las hojas de papel volaban por la habitación…eso mis amigos es lo que se llama piyamada... una piyamada que no es en la noche ¡Vamos! Que en la noche tenían que trabajar pls. Todo porque Kelly se había pasado de chocolates y estaba eufórica golpeando con almohadas a su amiga. La verdad era que la noche había comenzado muy tranquilamente con ambas mirando animes, hablando…hasta que la dueña de la casa ofreció chocolate a su amiga y la adrenalina les subió al escucharla insultar su lenguaje "Kellyñol".

-¡A LA CARA!- Almohadazo para Kelly.

-¡A LOS PIES!

Interrumpiendo el momento llamó Miles, haciendo sonar el teléfono con ese típico sonido…y sí, era la canción opening del anime de Strawberry Panic (A la autora le encanta ese anime :'3)

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó la peli naranja arreglando su cabello después de semejante batalla.

-Es Miles- La castaña atendió de mala gana, le fastidiaba que la interrumpieran cuando pasaba momentos con su amiga…o su futura novia, soñar no cuesta nada- ¿Hola?

Miles se notaba animado, sin una pizca de mal humor-Hey Kelly, soy yo.

Esta rodó los ojos "No… ¿Enserio? Tu nombre aparece en la llamada, pelotudo" Hubiera dicho eso, pero no quería quedar mal frente a su amada o portarse como mal agradecida con su primo-Aja, lo sé, ¿Qué pasa?

Este divagó un rato sobre decirle o no decirle-Pues…Puppet me pidió un pequeño favor y quiero saber si puedes aprobar eso.

Apenas oyó eso se sorprendió un poco, quizá era algo serio-¿Ok? ¿Estás en la pizzería?

-Sí, ya te paso con ella- Un segundo después, la voz de la marioneta estaba al teléfono.

-¿Hola? ¿Kelly?

-Hola Puppet ¿Cuál es el asunto?- Stacy estaba pegada al teléfono para escuchar lo que decía Puppet, claro, Kelly notó eso y dejó la llamada en alta voz.

-Pues… no sé si es mucho pedir pero… Necesito que Miles construya a tres animatrónics más- La castaña casi se desmaya de los nervios ¡¿MÁS ANIMATRÓNICS?! Si tenía que ver con la popularidad de la pizzería en decadencia, juraba matar a todo ser vivo que se le cruzara.

Recobrando su voz logró decir- ¿M-más r-robots?

-¡¿MÁS?! ¡¿PARA QUÉ MIER…?!- Y la oji azul fue callada por su amiga que optó por meterle una tableta de chocolate en la boca para que silenciara, esto obviamente sirvió de maravilla.

-¿Cómo qué más? ¿Pasa algo con el dueño? Porque si es así, puedo…

-Oh no, no es por él.

-¿Entonces para que carajos quieres?

-Agh…es un asunto algo complicado- Esto último lo susurró como si buscara ocultar su conversación de alguien- mejor se los explico esta noche ¿Les parece?

-Ok, nos vemos- La castaña colgó con extrañez y se volvió a su amiga, la cual seguía más shockeada que nunca- Sé lo que estás pensando… Yo tampoco sé para qué mierda nos piden más.

-Mierda…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de explotar- ¡¿MÁS ROBOTS?! ¡¿ES ENSERIO?! ¡VOY A ENLOQUECER!

-Calma, Stacy. Debe ser importante para que nos pidan eso-

-Más vale que lo sea o les voy a meter los brazos por donde no da el sol- Era tan sádica a veces…ahhh, eso solo hacía que se enamorara más de ella….Que espanto, ya se estaba poniendo cursilera ¡No con Kelly! ¡Nunca cursi! De la nada que iba a abrazarla hasta que golpearon la puerta y alguien gritó desde afuera.

-¿Está Kelly Parker?- Las dos adolescentes se miraron dudosas, no conocían esa voz para nada.

-Quizá es la pizza que ordené- Dijo ella ganándose una mirada reprochadora de la menor.

-¿Trabajas en una pizzería donde te la dan gratis…y ordenas?

-Nunca me entenderás- Fue lo que respondió antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a un chico más alto que ella de cabello negro-…uh… ¿Si?

-¡¿Qué hubo, Parker?!- La mencionada lo miró como si estuviese loco o algo así, no reconocía ni a palos al chico.

-Eh…Hola….Tu-

Él se decepcionó de la reacción contraria- ¿No me reconoces? Fuimos amigos desde el kinder y me fui hace tres años-

-Sé más claro conmigo, wey. Tuve muchos amigos en la infancia. Tengo un teaser, no me obligues a usarlo- En situaciones así, se requieren amenazas.

-¿Quién es? –Stacy salió y apenas vio al tipo se puso a la defensiva- ¡¿Es otro acosador?!

-Todavía no lo sé- El pelinegro estaba lo más "Wtf" que se podía- ¡Te me calmas! ¡Shu, a su cucha!- Era su manera de hacerla entrar a la casa, lográndolo ya, volvió a dirigirse al chico.

-Tu gata se enamoró de mi gato siamés- Solo logró que la castaña lo inspeccionara como si se tratase de un criminal, ya dejándolo libre solo dijo.

-¿Dejarías que te shippee con mi primo?- Frase random… LoL.

-Ni muerto, friki castañuela-

-¡MARIO!- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se lanzó a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que algunos huesos se le quebraron seguramente, pero no contaba con que Stacy saliera, malinterpretara toda la situación y los separara a ambos de un escobazo dirigido a él, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y los golpes seguían uno tras otro.

-¡MUERE, PERVERTIDO! ¡MI AMIGA NO ES NINGUNA PROSTIPUTA BARATA! ¡LOS TIPOS COMO TÚ DEBEN MORIR!- El pobre de Mario solo atinaba a hacerse bolita en el suelo y cubrir su cabeza, y Kelly quería aprovechar la situación como de costumbre.

-¡PARKER, AYÚDAME! ¡AY AY AY!

-¿Debería chantajearte? La vida es corta-

-¡AYÚDAME MALDITA! ¡STACY, SOY YO! ¡MARIO!-

-¡ÉL SE FUE DEL PAÍS! ¡HASTA LO ACOSAS A ÉL! ¡PINCHE ACOSADOR!-

La mayor no resistió su tentación de bullying- Te ayudo si eres el uke de Golden-

-¡¿WHAT?! ¡¿QUIÉN ES ESE?!- Respondió entre los golpes que pararon enseguida por las dos chicas atónitas.

-¡¿NO CONOCES FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S?! ¡MUERE CABRÓN, MUERE!- Desde los pasillos apareció Miles leyendo su teléfono sin levantar la vista.

-Oigan chicas, se estaban tardando así que… ¡¿WTF ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Y las hubiera parado de no ser que Mario les quitó la escoba- ¿Golden…Freddy? ¿El oso loco de FNAF? ¿Es real?

-Más real que el yuri de mi computador- Declaró la castaña con victoria por que sí.

Miles solo se dignó en mirar a Mario de pies a cabeza y decir como si fuera lo más normal del mundo- ¿Mario? Hola amigo- Y después volvió a su teléfono.

-Stacy Evans, soy el chico que te pegó un chicle al cabello…gracias por los golpes, me dejaste dos semana sin sentarme, cabrona.

La peli naranja abrió sus ojos con sorpresa- Oh…- la paz duró tan solo unos segundos- ¡TODAVÍA TENEMOS QUE ARREGLAR ASUNTOS!

-¡WOWOWOW! ¡Bastante tengo con la demanda de Kelly!-

-Ese tipo me gritó una obscenidad en la calle…se merecía la ida al hospital- Kelly Parker mandando hombres al hospital desde tiempos inmemorables.

El pelinegro asintió como si fuera normal para él- Y no vine solo, traje a alguien con migo- De un chiflido un gato siamés, cabe a decir rellenito, salió de su mochila con un maullido. Y no se salvó de los mimos de la loca de Kelly que entraba con los demás al departamento.

-¡TOULOUSE, GATO GORDITO! ¡Cuánto has crecido, mi amor!- Ni se dio cuenta de la gordura del gato hasta unos segundos después- ¡¿Qué te hizo el malvado de Mario?! No temas, la tía Kelly te cuida…- Miles miró al joven como buscando piedad.

-Perdónala…en tu ausencia…ella no maduró mucho- Pero él solo alzó los hombros.

-Ay ella, la misma de siempre. No le hice nada, solo lo consentí de más- Sacó una foto para que Miles viera. Eran Kelly, Stacy y él con los dos gatitos de cachorros, que ternuras. Mientras tanto, las amigas seguían mimando al gatito hasta que decidieron dejarlo con Gatúbela, la cual solo maulló un poco con él macho y jugaron con un ovillo de lana.

-Ains, mi vida ¡Se ven perfectos juntos!

-Shippeas hasta los gatos, te voy a conseguir un buen psicólogo- El joven llamó su atención tocando su hombro y extendiéndole una tarjeta de presentación.

-Curioso que hice un curso intensivo de psicología y me gradué como profesional- Declaró con un todo que te decía "Así es perras, soy el puto amo, témanme".

-No jodas ¿Enserio?- En su mente circulaba la idea "Estoy segura de que un psicólogo sería ideal para los animatrónics" eso la hizo soltar varias risas malvadas, ya que después de todo los que les hizo pasar, necesitaban ayuda mental pero urgente. Ya hasta Mangle estaba afectada…o tal vez ya estaba loca ¿Quién sabe?

-Sí, yo a tu diferencia si estudio-

-¡¿Oh, qué?! ¡Soy una juvenil todavía!

-Dijiste que eras adulta…

-Teóricamente lo soy, pero mentalmente seré la misma pendeja de siempre, hasta que muera o hasta que se acabe el anime, lo que pase primero.

-Tendremos que esperar el día de tu fatídica muerte- Dijo agregándole sarcasmo el azabache.

-Eso es cruel amigo…incluso para ti ¡Me siento odiada!

-Golden te odia ¿Necesitas saber más?

-El oso mieloso me vale verga.

-Em… ¿Ok? ¿Necesitan psicólogo o no?

Ella asintió- ¡Quizá podrías ayudar a un amigo mío a confesarse con la chica que ama!- Danger, Stacy se dio cuenta al instante.

\- Eh...oh... ¡No! ¡No, no, no y no!

Pero como era costumbre, la pelinaranja fue ignorada- Si puedo, pero necesito detalles- Solo bufó y pensó "Vale verga la vida"

-Él es muy... frio, por así decirlo- Era lo primero que vino a la mente de Kelly, pues, cuando conoció a Golden no fue el tipo más amigable del planeta.

\- ¿Y ella?

-Es muy dulce, y muy melosa. Hasta ahora solo he visto que él le demuestra cariño solo a ella...

Stacy frunció el ceño y dijo haciéndose notar el sarcasmo puro- Me pregunto porque- Obvio, era su madre, era normal que le demostrara afecto solo a ella.

Mario solo anotaba la información en una lista- Correcto ya tengo los datos de ambos, ahora ¿Sus edades?

Así fue como por primera vez, Kelly no supo que decir-... Em... espera... 2015 menos 1987 más 5 más 20... eh... ¡Stacy ayuda please!

Una mentirita piadosa no hacía daño ¿Verdad?-Él es de nuestra edad y ella es mayor- Ok, no era de su edad, eso era cierto, pero en parte se comportaban un tanto más adultos pero no mucho, por lo tanto calificaban como chicos de 20 en adelante.

Él terminó de calcular en su libreta y levantó la mirada hacia ellas-Ya hice los cálculos y...- La libreta salió volando por los aires- ¡¿ELLA ES 15 AÑOS MAYOR?!- Las adolescentes retrocedieron, y la castaña fue la que se atrevió a responder.

-...Tal vez- Órale pero que sincera.

-14 y medio ¿Pero quién los cuenta?- Agregó por ablandar la situación, la oji azul.

Lo único que ganaron fue una mirada de sarcasmo- ¿Algo más que deba saber de ellos?

Kelly se gana el premio a la más sincera aquí- ... ¡Ella es su madre!

Miles se cubrió los oídos- Prepárense para la explosión.

Ok, no dijo nada, parecía tranquilo, al menos hasta que dijo-... Ya vuelvo ¿Dónde está tu baño?

-Ese de ahí -señaló- con sabiduría, mi amigo.

Haciendo caso, el joven entró dejando a los otros tres tras la puerta esperando. Stacy pegó el oído para escuchar- No explotó.

Y el azabache usó sus dedos para contar- En cinco...cuatro...tres...dos- Y señaló como si tratara de una sinfonía, y que sinfonía.

-¡¿ES SU MADRE?! ¡OH POR DIOS, ESTA MUJER ESTA LOCA! ¡PRIMERO TENGO QUE AYUDAR A UN LUNÁTICO OBSECIONADO CON ARBOLES! ¡ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO! ¡¿PORQUÉ NO ESTUDIÉ MEDICINA?! ¡Y ME DIJERON QUE LO HAGA PERO NOOOO! ¡YO SOY EL QUE NECESITA AYUDA PSICOLÓGICA AHORA!... ¿Tendré que hacerme terapia?... espera… ¡SOY UN PSICÓLOGO! ¡ESO NO TIENE SENTIDO! ¡PUDE HABER VISITADO A CUALQUIERA DE MIS AMIGOS Y PARKER FUE MI PRIMERA OPCIÓN SABIENDO LO LOCA QUE ESTABA! ¡NECESITO SOGAS! ¡QUIZÁ ME SUICIDE! No puedo dejar a mi gato al cuidado de Kelly… ¿Y si lo obliga a hacer incesto también? ¡MALDITA SEAS KELLY!- Tranquilo el chico ¿Verdad?

-Kaboom…-Dijo con victoria el primo de la loca.

Kelly asintió con los nervios subidos de tono- ...Creo que nos va a ayudar... ¿Verdad?

-¿Tú crees?- La puerta se abrió y Mario salió de allí, con una expresión tranquila, lo cual no se reflejaba mucho en su apariencia porque quien sabe las cosas que hizo, seguramente jalarse del cabello y correr por todo el baño, pero nada más.

-Las ayudaré, he leído muchos relatos eróticos en facebook y la mayoría son de incesto. Y si logró esto podré ver un caso así.

Así fue como la ira de Kelly explotó de verdad- ¡¿What?! ¡No queremos erotismo! ¡Todos ven el incesto como una forma de desahogo sexual y no es así! ¡Como una aberración que no debería existir! ¡Como si eso no hubiese estado permitido antes! ¡Como si la sociedad no fuera la que decide que está bien o mal dependiendo de la mayoría, no importa que tan cruel sea! -Se enojó enserio está vez- ¡ESTE CHICO ENSERIO ESTÁ BIEN ENAMORADO Y NO VAS METER NADA DE DEPREVACIONES! ¡NO LO VISTE LLORAR POR ELLA Y LAS VECES QUE SE INSULTÓ A SI MISMO POR AMARLA!- Mario ya estaba más que asustado con la típica gota al estilo anime saliendo de su cabeza, uno de los jarrones ya había impactado en la pared y Stacy calmaba a su MUY enojada amiga que recobraba el aire después de semejante griterío.

-Tranquila... Respira…

-Estoy tranquila… ¡ESTOY MEJOR QUE NUNCA!

-Tranquilízate Kelly, todo lo que dije era de broma, esperaba que dijeras algo y yo decir algo como eso, lo admito…esto es difícil de digerir pero no creo que esto sea algo malo, si dices que está enamorado de ella de corazón entonces lo respeto… porque créeme, que la mayoría de los casos que traté no eran por eso, supongo que tu amigo es alguien puro de alma.

-Está bien, Y lo siento ¿Ok? Pero...aish... mira...este asunto enserio me tiene algo preocupada.

-¡Oooowwww! ¡Te preocupas por el!- Dijo Stacy presionando sus propias mejillas para poner carita kawaii.

-Es que me ayudaron y le debo el favor... –No hiso falta decir que mandó su sentimentalismo al diablo- Además sabes que los shippeo de esa manera ¡Se ven hermosos juntos! ¡Y tú viste a Godofreddo llorar!- Gritó señalándola en el pecho causándole nada más que risas.

Mario se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso, no quería que lo que fuese a decir causara más ira en la castaña, que por cierto a veces le daba miedo- Será un poco difícil, si ella no lo ve de esa forma puede ser un problema.

-Pero podríamos hacer que así lo vea...mh... ¡Quizá Mangle pueda ayudar! ¡Es una experta!

-Em…Kelly.

-¿Qué?- Entonces se dio cuenta de que su amiga señalaba a Mario, que miraba a Kelly como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo, cosa que pasó hace tiempo y todos lo saben.

Él solo sacudió un poco su cabeza para procesarlo ¡¿Eran reales?! ¡¿Los robots de ese juego eran reales?! ¡¿Y KELLY ERA GUARDIA NOCTURNA?! ¡LE HIBA A ESTALLAR LA CABEZA! ¡CON LO DEL INCESTO Y AQUELLO ACUMULANDOSE PODRÍA QUEDAR EN COMA! Nono… Cálmate Mario, respira hondo y conserva la calma lo más que puedas- Kelly sólo conozco a los animatrónics como animales tiernos que te matan, debes contarme... por cierto me enteré, lamento lo de tus padres, mi más sincero pésame

La mencionada solo lo amenazó dejando un bastón de caramelo sobre su cuello, simulando ser un cuchillo o un arma letal- Si me los mencionas de nuevo te mato...- El chico asintió medio asustado de su amiga y apartó el caramelo- ¿Y que necesitas saber, experto?

-Bueno como dije, recuerdo a los animatrónics como lo que te mencioné, debes contar lo que pasó.

-Mh... veamos... ¿Cómo era lo que me contó Toy Godofreddo? ¡Ah sí! ¡Olvida lo que te han dicho! ¡No son 11 niños asesinados!

Miles hizo el remate explotando un globo- ¡Caboom su mente! ¡Caboom!

Kelly le contó toda la historia a Mario, el asesinato, los animatrónics, ellas como guardias hasta ahora. La cara del mismo no tenía precio alguno hasta que saltó se su silla hasta la mesa.

-... ¡LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE PUPPET ERA LA MAMÁ DE GOLDEN! ¡EN SUS CARAS TONTOS!- Que poco que le duró la victoria, se olvidaba que el departamento no era muy alto por lo que se terminó dando la cabeza contra el techo- Ay…

Incluso la castaña que era la más loca no comprendía su repentina reacción-... ¿Y a este que le pasa?

Stacy levantó los hombros sin darle importancia- Ya sabes, la pelea sin fin de la sexualidad de Puppet, Mangle y Bonbon continua hasta el final de los tiempos.

El azabache negó con la cabeza-...Dios ¿Tanto drama por eso?

-Tú no entiendes así que te callas

Después de recuperar la estabilidad mental, el joven dijo- Pero todavía no me creó que Mangle y Toy Chica sean lesbianas, el destino de Foxy es Mangle y el de Chica, Bonnie.

Kelly sintió como un rayo partía su alma y la incendiaba de ira-... ¿Es un Foxynglista y Bonniquista? (para aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de estos shipps -_- ¡Los amo! O3O Pero bueno, ya saben que en este fic figuran mis OTPS xD)

La peli naranja no entendía un carajo, pero algo le decía que venía de la palabra "Foxyngle" y "Bonnica" -¿Un qué?- No pudo procesarlo porque su amiga ya estaba levantando la escoba para golpear de nuevo al chico, esta vez sin piedad.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR!

Miles tenía una gotita al estilo anime en la cabeza- ¿Porque soy familiar de una loca?...

-Bueno, bueno- Mario estaba igual a Miles, tratando de calmar a su amiga- Si así son felices, los apoyo. ¿Y quién es Gonnie o Candy?

-Spring Bonnie ¡Que ahora es una gatita!

-Más bien mitad gato mitad humano.

-Oh lo que me recuerda ¿Recuerdan que Puppet pidió otros 3 robots?

Su prima asintió- ¡Sip! Esa tipa nos va a volver loca...

-Pues no creerán lo que pasó, les cuento.

_**FLASHBACK (Al fin hago flash backs xD)**_

En la pizzería estaban todos hablando, los animatrónics se sentían algo solos así que habían llamado a Miles, no sabe ni para que, si al final terminó hablando con Kumi mientras ella limpiaba un poco antes de cerrar. Y los demás hablaban en una de las mesas junto con Candy, la cual les contaba sobre sus experiencias en FreddBears.

-Mi diseño era entre robot y disfraz, si mi endoesqueleto no estaba terminado alguien se metía en mí y me operaba con sus movimientos.

-Interesante- Opinó el zorro pelirrojo mientas lustraba su preciado garfio pirata.

Golden seguía pensando y mirándose- ¿Me manipulaban?...ngh...que espanto

Miles miró a Candy, admitía que el tema le llamaba la atención- ¿Y no te incomodaba tener a alguien dentro de ti?

-Pues...no mucho ¡Era divertido!

-¿Divertido en qué sentido?

-Es como si te movieran y no tuvieras que hacer nada, el trabajo lo hacían ellos. Ser una especie de marioneta no era tan malo a decir verdad- "Marioneta" Puppet seguía odiando esa palabra, por algo pedía que la llamaran Puppet, porque el solo oír "Marioneta" le recordaba las peores cosas que le pasaron.

-¿Porque de empeñan tanto en usar ese término con migo?

Foxy le pegó un leve codazo, pero sin conseguir que no frunciera el ceño- Vamos Marisa Para joder –Eso no lo salvó de un golpe de Golden- ¡AUCHIS!

-¡A la próxima te dejo bajo tierra!

Pero aun así, la peli lavanda no les prestaba nada de atención- Esos eran buenos tiempos, cuando éramos sólo Fred y yo, entreteníamos mucho a los niños- Su expresión de felicidad se desvaneció en un instante y sus orejas bajaron- Hasta un terrible día en que... no quiero contar- Golden que ya estaba sosteniendo del cuello de la camisa a Foxy, perdió su interés por él y lo soltó haciendo que caiga al suelo y soltara un "AUCH".

-¿Qué pasó?

-Bueno...-Dio un suspiro mientras miraba a los demás- Puedo confiar en ustedes. Una chica, Sheryl era su nombre, era ingeniera en robótica igual que su hermano, ambos diseñaron los animatrónics y los chips, un día como los que usaban los disfraces estaban enfermos les pidieron a ellos hacer el show y ella se metió en mí y...

-¿Y?

Candy tembló como si tuviera frío- No revisaron bien mi endoesqueleto y ella murió dentro de mí, los resortes fallaron y ella falleció. Fue por eso que nos retiraron a Fred y a mí y los trajeron a ustedes.

Freddy abrazó a su pequeña peli rosa, se acordaba de que Cristall también había muerto en Freddy's Family Dinner ¿Habría más víctimas de la franquicia? Esperaba que no- Eso es horrible... se nota que este lugar fue diseñado para contener muertos o algo así

El pelirrojo pirata rodó sus ojos mirando de reojo a la marioneta- Díselo a Puppet que habla sola a veces.

-¡Oye! Tengo mis motivos para hacer eso- Y sí, la miraron como una loca, salvo Golden que solo estaba confundido.

-¿Hablas sola?- Comprendía que cuando estuvieron lejos ella había cambiado, que parte de su cordura había ido muriendo cada vez más, pero que hablara sola…era nuevo.

-No hablo sola.

Foxy seguía insistiendo- ¡Si lo haces! Dices cosas como "Entiendo por lo que pasaste" "Eso es horrible" "No te deprimas así" ¿A quién se lo dices?

Candy seguía relatando- Quien sufrió más fue su novio, ellos se amaban mucho, hasta ya tenían sus vidas planeadas, pero eso pasó, se molestó mucho con el que revisaba los endoesqueletos y juró asesinarlo, cosa que hizo.

La azabache bajó su mirada- Vaya...Más personas que sufrieron de amor.

-... ¿Más?

-Eh... ¡Shadow me llama! Me-

-¡Nananaaa! ¡Ahora confiesas!

Antes de que pudiera responder un ruido llamó la atención de todos, provenían de la cocina, como sartenes cayendo.

-¿Y eso?

-No sé, pero sonó que vino de la cocina

Todos decidieron acercarse a la cocina para investigar, Chica iba al frente con su sartén, y los demás iban tras de ella como completos cobardes. Al menos hasta que el oso rubio se hartó porque no veía nada con todos en frente y los empujó desarmando el conjunto de gente.

-No veo nada...- Puppet estaba mirando a la oscuridad.

-¡Kendall! ¡Ya deja eso! ¡No puedes llamar mi atención haciendo ruido!- Ahí sí que pensaron que la pobre mujer había enloquecido, hasta que saliendo de detrás de unos muebles apareció la marioneta original, la que alguna vez Marisa había poseído hasta que la trasladaron a su nueva apariencia humana. Esa marioneta no lucía para nada contenta, al menos, no sonaba feliz.

Bonnie miró algo dudoso, pensaba que los animales habían sido desechados-...Em... ¿Esa no eres tu pero...ya sabes...antes de este nuevo diseño?

Puppet lo seguía mirando de forma de reproche- ¡Kendall! ¡No puedes tomar cualquier posesión como si nada! ¡Existen las reglas aquí! ¡Pudiste haberme pedido permiso!

-¿Quién?- Y lo que menos se esperaban era que la marioneta contestara, causando que regresaran al pelotón de personas detrás de Chica, quien apuntaba con su sartén.

-¡A callar, Marisa! ¡Esto fue lo mejor que conseguí! Los demás son tan coloridos y tontos que me dan repulsión, este traje es el menos colorido y bobo que hallé, aunque tu ara de payaso no la hace menos ridícula.

Golden ya tenía una mala impresión- Mamá ¿Quién es él?

-Agh... Él es con quien he estado hablando, Kendall, se llama así- Todos enseguida clavaron su visión sobre él.

-Hola, yo estuve aquí más tiempo que ustedes.

Foxy analizó en nombre "Kendall" -... ¿Es una chica?

Ante ello, la marioneta solo agitó los brazos enojada- ¡KENDALL ES NOMBRE DE HOMBRE TAMBIEN!

-Tranquilo niño-

Él solo se cruzó de brazos- Pueden decirme Marionette, The Marionette.

Chica bajó la sartén y lo inspeccionó- ¿Tú también eres un niño asesinado?

Marionette pensó unos segundos- ¿Adolescente es igual?- La azabache y madre del grupo lo dejó sobre una silla, para que alcanzara la altura de los demás, pero aun así este terminó por baja de nuevo sin su consentimiento.

-Murió a los 16.

El oso rubio comenzó a reírse- Tenemos un juvenil aquí- Algunos de los chicos también se rieron, pero esto no le causaba nada de gracia a la marioneta.

-No te burles, tú si viviste una vida feliz para haber muerto a los 5 años, toda mi vida fue una completa basura.

-Eres un dramático, ¿Te quedaste en la pubertad o qué?

-¡Oohhhhh! ¡BARDO!

Marionette lo miró amenazante- Si no tuviera esta estura de niño...

Y si, la marioneta femenina tuvo que interrumpir a ambos- ¡Wowowow! ¡Nada de pelea! Marionette atrás, Golden! Discúlpate.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Pero él!

-James...

-...Lo siento Kendall...

Marionette solo le enseñó el dedo sin una pizca de respeto –Púdrete.

-¡LO MATO! – De no ser por Freddy y Foxy, el oso ya hubiera masacrado al bajito (se, es versión Rebornica XD siempre lo fue). La madre del enojado en esos momentos, siguió con su explicación.

-Él murió mucho antes que nosotros, en una época donde la homosexualidad era una aberración. (Ahí es cuando Dulce salta con su drama, soy tan malota e_e)

Foxy que ya tenía controlado a Golden se rascó la cabeza con su garfio y dijo lo primero que vino a su mente- ¿Es joto?

\- ¡¿QUE SOY QUE?!

-No es joto es... lo que diría Kelly, "bisexual con mayor preferencia al sexo masculino"

Marionette ya estaba más que harto de la situación, no sabía porque no consiguió otro local donde refugiar su alma- Em...en realidad no me gustan las mujeres, me causa escozor.

-¡ES JOTO!

-¡QUE NO SOY JOTO!

Y el zorro seguía sin rendirse- Eres gay ¿Que más necesito saber?

-Ser joto es ser afeminado... ¡YO NO SOY AFEMINADO! ¡BONBON LO ES!- La peli turquesa se quedó "póker face"

-Pero si soy mujer.

La marioneta se dignó tan solo en mirarla con desdén y sonreír burlonamente- Ah...eres plana- No tardó en hacer surgir la furia en la coneja Toy que de no ser por Bonnie, hubiera hecho igual que Golden.

-¡LO MATO, LO MATO!- Sigo sin entender como Puppet de mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba en ese momento, ignorando los insultos y peleas, la actitud tan amargada de Kendall no le extrañaba ni la culpaba, sabía por lo que había pasado ese chico antes de morir y le daba mucha pena. Pero si pudo ver un alma, pudo ver otra más.

-Él no es la única alma en pena en la pizzería, hay otro.

Miles casi se muere- ¡¿HAY MAS?!

Marionette dijo igual- ¿Hay más?

-Mh, hay un chico pero no me sé su nombre...es más. Ni quiso decírmelo –Otro ruido de metal caer resonó en la cocina- ¡Oye!

Candy que estaba atemorizada no dudó en esconderse bajo una mesa- ¡Nos invaden los fantasmas!- Y su cabeza se dio contra la superficie cuando de la nada se escuchó otra voz proveniente de la puerta esta vez. Era esta vez el traje de Toy Freddy…Bueno, en realidad habían sido tomadas partes de él y de Golden, formando una especie de oso con brazos dorados y piernas café, etc.

-Lo arrojé yo.

Obviamente a Golden casi se le caen hasta las orejas de la impresión que le causaba ver su propio traje convertido en una especie de híbrido con Toy Freddy, tenía las partes de un "travesti" unidas a su preciado y antiguo traje…que…ASCO- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Este no parecía ser malo, era inofensivo a decir verdad por su pacífica expresión sonriente- Lamento el susto... Hola.

Marionette frunció el ceño. Enserio lo que le faltaba- Oh, Genial... ¡Más osos en la pizzería! ¡¿Porque no todos se van a la mierda y fundaos un zoológico?!- Que se note su amor por los osos, los ama tanto que quiere desmembrarlos, no es nada personal… nah, es que odia el comportamiento de Freddy.

-¡Un gusto conocerlos a todos!

Mangle lo levantó con sus tentáculos y lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo- ¿También eres un niño asesinado?

El oso, que al parecer no parecía molesto con la albina por lo que acababa de hacer, respondió arreglando su moño- No, morí cuando era universitario, yo también morí en la época de Marion, mi nombre lo olvidé con el tiempo, pueden llamarme ..eh-Y miró su cuerpo mitad Toy Freddy mitad Golden, hasta que la idea vino a su mente- …Toy Golden o Goldie como quieran- En esos momentos, el pobre de Golden estaba sufriendo un paro cardíaco, o de sistema. Le fue bastante molesto soportar a los toys cuando habían llegado, solo los normales, su reencuentro con Puppet le había sacado toda la tristeza y amargura de su ser ese día, por lo que no prestó atención a ellos…pero... ¡¿UNA VERSIÓN TOY DE ÉL MISMO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ, MUNDO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

Chicadele sonreía- Este me cae bien.

Sin perder nada de tiempo el oso abrazó a la rubia- ¡Qué bien!

El pobre de Marionette se sentía ignorado- Mátenme- Esas palabras llamaron la atención del recién llegado, que bajó su mirada hasta el suelo para poder ver a la marioneta. Se escapó una risa de su boca mientras lo contemplaba.

-Oooww que ternura

Eso fue el límite de Marionette, que se puso a saltar mientras a manotazos, trataba de alcanzar el rostro de aquel oso híbrido, era tal como una fiera…una pequeña y baja fiera- ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TERNURA?! ¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LOS OJOS!

-Ooooow cosita.

Bonnie dudó un poco de sus palabras, y le sorprendía como esa insoportable marioneta le era adorable al oso- ¿Cómo vas a arrancarle algo que no tiene?

Pero él solo ignoraba al conejo peli morado- ¡ME LAS ARREGLO SOLO, BONNIE! ¡Ven acá y pelea como los hombres! ¡¿Qué esperas osote?!

Goldie ni se inmutaba- ¡Es tan bajito!

-¡HIJO DE FRUTA!

Tomándolo de los costados, lo levantó del suelo hasta que llegaran a estar cara a cara- ¡Hola amiguito!- Pero lo que para él era un amistoso encuentro, para la marioneta era un ring de pelea donde solo la víctima sería Goldie. Pues, pataleaba y lanzaba golpes como un niño pequeño, y esto solo causaba que se viera más tierno para él.

-¡Suéltame pendejo! ¡Para que pueda destrozarte!

Mientras tanto, el contrario estaba mirándolo con una expresión divertida. Puppet antes era delgada, muy alta y con largas extremidades, pero cuando trajeron a los Toys por segunda vez, ella había regresado increíblemente más baja que el resto, con no tan largas extremidades y no tan delgada contextura, para no dar más miedo (Rebornica pls uwu) Por lo que ahora... Kendall estaba atrapado en ese cuerpo de Marioneta kawaii-Es como peluche abrazable –Una expresión de horror se hiso presente en la marioneta, pero era tarde, Goldie ya lo estaba abrazando como si fuese un peluche, causándole nada más que incomodidad y molestia.

-¡NOOO! ¡SUELTAAAA! ¡SOY THE MARIONETTE POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡SUÉLTAME!

Chica miraba impresionada, lo que para ella era una marioneta amargada, para Goldie era un amigo adorable-Goldie es muy...dulce... ¡Me agrada!

Miles dudaba un poco- ¿Dices que moriste en la misma época que Marion, de por casualidad a ti te gustan las mujeres?

\- ¡Sip! En realidad me gustan ambos géneros.

-Entonces eres bisexual, pero ¿Cuál género te atrae más?

-Mh... A decir verdad suelo fijarme más en hombres.

Los instintos de las mujeres de la pizzería se activaron- Interesante...

Mangle como siempre, directa se lanzó a decir- ¡DAME YAOI!

Pero como se supuso, él no entendió a qué se refería la albina- ¿Qué?

Foxy alzó sus hombros, ya hasta le daba lo mismo lo que estaba pasando -Marionette es homosexual- Así, más directo que Mangle ¡Por eso Foxy siempre mete la pata y sale herido! ¡Para que aprendan, niños!

Goldie cambió su expresión a una más seria- interesante...

Marionette ya sentía que se moría- ¡¿QUE?! ¡OH, NI LO PIENSES!

-Solo estoy bromeando- Le dijo riendo, pero obvio, no le causó ni gracia alguna, ni a Mangle que quería su yaoi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cap dividido en dos porque YOLO! XD sorry, lo subiré pronto, y me tardaré con el set de preguntas ¿Saben? Me mandaron demasiadas preguntas D: Muero! Como sea…. ¡YO LE AGREGUÉ YAOI A LA HISTORIA! –Se oyen los gritos de las lectoras fujoshis y lectores fundashis- Lo sé, ustedes lo querían y yo igual. Marionette sería algo… amargado xD y Goldie es un dulce, con su lado oscuro, claro. El diseño humano de Marionette es el mismo que hiso Pole-Bear, el masculino, pues Puppet tiene mi diseño femenino. Toy Golden está basado en un diseño que vi en Tumblr, cuando se vuelva humano les paso en la página el diseño. **

**Kuomi: -toce- **

**Oh si, el alma…de quien está dentro de Goldie le pertenece a mi amigo, co entrevistador y escritor compañero "Kuomi"…Que por cierto… ¡YA SE HISO CUENTA EN FANFICTION! –Lo abraza- ¡POR FIN ESCUCHASTE MIS PLEGARIAS Y PASASTE TU FIC AQUÍ! **

**Kuomi: ¡ME ASFIXIAS! –Lo sueltan- **

**¡Mario tu apareces en el fic! ¿No es hermosa la vida? Es para agradecer, jeje. No diré más excepto que dividí en dos el cap porque era muy largo, la siguiente parte viene pronto, no desesperen que he regresado y ¡SON VACACIONES DE INVIERNO! POS NADA! Los dejo, los amo. Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyos, los quiero, me alegran y me dan ánimos de continuar. Abajo les dejo de regalo la cuenta de Kuomi: "Kuomi-kun" .**

**Foxyballonboychicathemasters! No ignoré tu review, solo es especial porque me llamó la atención y lo respondo ahora…lo único "prohibido" que faltaba, suponiendo que tenemos "Incesto" "Pedofilia"…que por cierto no tiene mucho sentido suponiendo que las cupcakes llevan muertas más tiempo que sus novios lo que las hacen más viejas xD, "Homosexualidad femenina"…es… ¡HOMOSEXUALIDAD MASCULINA! ¡O SEA YAOI! –tacha su lista- NO ME FALTA NADA! Demostración de que si creo en el amor :'D venga como venga…. Como dicen por ahí, los demás valen verga, solo importamos tu y yo… UwU me puse emotiva –Magnet pls- **

**Nos leemos después, sayonara, ahí los links: **

**Kuomi-kun: u/6728109/Kuomi-Kun**

**Página nueva: pages/SweetGirl90-Kuomi-Kun/888423571230906**

**Wattpad: user/Dulce_Soy_Feliz123**

**Mario: (si no hago esto, no soy hardcore e_e): u/4422400/Pyro-phoenix-bird**


	23. ¿Somos más? parte 2

**Mis hermosos lectores, ya estoy aquí =3= con la segunda parte del capítulo de ayer ¿Ya jugaron FNAF4? Yo sí. El puto Scott me mandó el fanfic de "El pasado siempre se recuerda" a la mierda ¿Por qué? ¡POR LOS PUTOS MINI GAMES! Aunque, ahora voy entendiendo un poco más, y entonces… Veo el signo de pregunta en el teaser y digo "Esto no es nuevo, siempre piensan que terminó y sacan otro sin que lo esperes" :C YO AMO FNAF PERO ESTO ES MUCHO!... ¿A quién engaño? Ruego que Scott confirme mis dudas! D: No diré mucho excepto… ¡SIGAMOS CON ESTA WEA! **

**REVIEWS **

**Pyro phoenix-bird: Lo sé, eso me hace sentir querida :'D Oh si, estás ahí porque soy Hardcore y me ayudaste bastante, lo merecías wey. Aaksnajsa ahora lo sabremos todito todito. **

**Golden el amargado: Jajajaja, pero mijo! Entiende todo o no sabrás de que se habla xD de todos modos fue mi culpa e_e jaja ¿Me extrañaron? :'D gracias, yo los extrañaba también –le regala una paleta- A mí no me amargas la vida, Marionette lo hace :'c Tú la endulzas. **

**Nicolle Kawaii: Gracias Bv**

**TavoXPX: :'D Oh por Dios.. ¡Es verdad! XD **

** : ¿Enserio hermana? Tu sabes que siempre te animaré :'D Ti kiru onichan, seh… Marionette el amargado entrando en acción 7u7 **

**Srta-Imaginacion: He vuelto, no llores, no me iré otra vez por ahora :'D te devolveré la gracia –le tira polvitos mágicos- (?) **

**Nuvil Angela: Empiezo a pensar que a todos les dio risa lo del joto xD Shi, si le puse yuri no podía faltar el yaoi, todas lo amamos. **

**Ultimate Dimentor: Entonces tu semana ha sido bendecida, eso me hace feliz. No, no pondré el yaoi sobre el yuri, XD No temaís, habrá equilibrio UvU pero cada shipp tendrá su drama. **

**Myfee: Soy Dulce-Chan ahora XD Me gusta. ¿Yuri hard? Quisiera DX Pero no me atrevo! Iora iorando- Creeme, hay una DRAMATICA historia detrás de estos dos. La shipp es… TOY MARIOLDEN –Coros de ángeles- No los decepcionaré –le roba arcoíris para colorear- **

**Fazbear pizza: Muchas gracias, y bienvenida a la locura, tenemos galletitas y shipps extremos. Después quiero ver tu cuenta, seré bien stalker pls. Bay!**

**the ULTIMATE MEXICAT: Well, puede ser, no lo había pensado… la mayoría de veces suele ser así que yo sepa ._. Pero pasa que Golden empezó a sentir cosas por Puppet antes de saber que era su madre (Pronto les daré un sexy flash back de eso) Arigato por tu opinión OwO**

**Hikari no kokoro: No importa, sempai, tú sabes que respeto eso XD No nos pueden gustar las mismas cosas –la apapacha mucho mientras está dormida-**

**rocioam7: Oh my cat! Muchas gracias señorita Rocio ;w; Si no amas FNAF Mereces el infierno… okno xD Aquí tienes tu cap! –se lo tira envuelto el cintas- **

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Oh…por…dios –c desmaya- Nop –revive- OMG! MUCHAS GRACIAS! Me encanta saber que mi fic los atrapa de tal forma de querer leerlo de una vez, eso es…NGH! LO AMO! Si, los opuestos se atraen! Y gracias por la torta –se la come- Bienvenida damisela. **

**Mamdesm: DX Seh Zukaritas me mató la cuenta ;n; odio que pase eso, YA MATARON MI PUPPET DE CUENTA DE ROL (Sí, roleo ¿y qué? :v) Me alegra que te haya gustado Bv **

**fayroxis72: Yo amo los dos, no podría decidir, eso depende mucho de la shipp pero… AMO EL YURI! Y EL INCESTO GUPPET! **

**AVISO! **

**Después de esto subiré unos pequeños extras cada vez que pueda sobre cierta vida de ciertos personajes, que cuando lo lean sabrán quienes son.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**  
Freddy se abrió paso para deja su mano sobre el hombro del oso que por cierto seguía abrazando a la furiosa marioneta masculina- Que bueno, tenemos a 2 nuevos miembros en la familia Fazbear- Goldie sonreía feliz, ahora tenía su mejilla contra la de Marionette, quien por cierto no estaba nada feliz de tal acción.

-¡Encantado!

-Yo no soy de la familia de nadie- Soltó con el desprecio de una serpiente, no es que fuera cruel ni nada, solo tenía su forma de ser.

Foxy como siempre gritó- ¡Demasiado tarde!

Freddy asintió- Sí pero... no pueden salir así, ya todos fuimos re-modificados, deben hacer lo mismo con ustedes.

Puppet se llevó la mano al rostro pensativa- Um...tendremos que pedirle permiso a Kelly

Marionette, positivo como siempre- Yo me niego.

Y el oso que lo abrazaba lo separó de él para mirarlo sonriente- Vamos Marionette, será divertido.

-¡YA DIJE QUE NO! ¡Y BÁJAME POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡NO SOY EL PELUCHE DE NADIE!

Candy reía- Jaja, él tan animado y él algo serio, me recuerdan a mí y a Fred.

El zorro pirata ya tenía decidido el destino de la marioneta… Meh, ser despreciado por él- Terco como una mula.

Bonnie no prestaba mucha atención, estaba más interesado en saber del GRAN y ORIGINAL Freddy- Oye cierto, Candy, tú estás aquí, pero... ¿Qué fue de Fred?

Esta levantó sus hombros, no tenía ni la más mínima idea- No lo sé, pero supongo que debe seguir aquí.

Miles recordó entonces algo que Kelly le había contado mientras le enseñaba como jugar FNAF 2 "Y si Puppet sale de su caja, hay veces en las que se puede ver a un Endoesqueleto, este aparece también en la ventilación izquierda, pero no ataca, todos dicen que es una alucinación. Pero por la pose en la que está yo pienso que es el antiguo Endoesqueleto de FredBear, el Golden Freddy original de la primera pizzería "FredBear's Family Dinner"… ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE LO SHIPPEA?! ¡SIGUE SIENDO UN PERSONJE DEL JUEGO! ¡HELLO!"…espera, se estaba saliendo del tema- Oye Puppet.

-¿Si?

-¿Aún conservas el endoesqueleto de Golden, que según tú, no lo necesita?

-Sí, está en la Prize Corner.

-¿Podrías traerlo, por favor?

-Al cliente lo que pida - La azabache se fue, y al rato ya estaba de vuelta con el endoesqueleto. Este no parecía desgastado, ni siquiera roto, estaba intacto, nada de oxidación, conservaba su brillo y color plateado.

Miles empezó a revisarlo, al rato encontró lo que buscaba. El botón de encendido del animatrónic, todos ya estaban alrededor de este mirando con curiosidad

-Aquí está, el chip de IA de FredBear.

El endoesqueleto se quedó tieso un momento, a los segundos empezó a hacer ruidos mecánicos y a abrir sus ojos, cuando por fin parecía estar encendido habló haciendo que todos miraran con asombro.

-Hola ¿cómo están? Soy FredBear, coestrella de la ya clausurada FredBear's Family Dinner

Todos los presentes soltaron un sonoro "Woooow" acompañado de una mirada de admiración, era algo sorprendente que el endoesqueleto funcionara después de tantos años. Marionette era el único que no daba importancia y daba saltos para alcanzar la perilla de la cocina y escapar… Así es, Goldie se había distraído y tuvo su oportunidad de huir. El esqueleto metálico dirigió su mirada hacia la marioneta femenina, Golden como loco sobreprotector que era la abrazó esperando que el nuevo tratara de hacerle algo.

-La que dijo waw, te llamas Puppet, tu real nombre es Marisa Williams, Marisa, es Francés, significa madre selva, tu hijo James, o Golden Freddy, quien usa mi diseño- El oso abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado por esperar un golpe o algo así. Puppet se llevó una mano a la cara ¿Madre selva? ¿Ironía? ¿Dónde? Tenía sentido en este caso, porque era la única madre en la pizzería (No puedo creer que no lo haya notado xD "Madre selva", y eso que el nombre era RANDOM. Soy un desmadre).

-¿Madre selva?

Foxy rio- ¿Ironía? ¿Donde?

Candy se acercó a él, ya había salido de debajo de la mesa hace un rato- ¡Fred! ¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Gonnie? ¡Amiga! ¡Hermanita! ¡Cuánto has cambiado!...demasiado a mi parecer- Observó con razón. Porque Gonnie si cambió, ya no era coneja, ya no era un animal, ni siquiera se llamaba Gonnie. Era la nueva y mejorada Candy, una huma-tronic felina.

-Ahora me llamó Candy.

-Me gusta ese nombre. Y me alegro...señora roba comidas- Le dijo con sarcasmo. Es que en los tiempos pasados, Gonnie, solía robarle la comida a Fred cuando no miraba, después el pobre andaba preguntándole a los niños si habían visto quien se la llevaba, de alguna forma los restos de comida en la boca de la coneja terminaban por delatarla.

De solo recordarlo ella se reía- ¿Sigues sin superarlo?

Él la miró molesto- ¡TE ROBASTE MIS PAPAS!...Mis papas... (Lo más RANDOM que jamás verán está por verse)

_**Candy...te comiste mis papas**_

_**Yo las compré **_

_**Mías eran**_

_**Te las comiste**_

_**Te comiste mis papas **_

_**Y lloré**_

_**Y no me viste **_

_**Candy ¿Acaso tú me amas? **_

_**Ojalá y lo demostrarás**_

_**Pues no se nota **_

_**¿Qué clase de hermana se come mis papas? **_

_**Ya a los ojos no me ves **_

_**Y tenían lágrimas**_

_**Y si las viste no te importó **_

El pelirrojo saltó cubriéndose las orejas- ¡NADA DE CANTOS DE MARCELINE! ¡ODIO "HORA DE AVENTURA"!

Su novia rubia no hizo más que quitarle las manos de sus orejitas de zorro y regañarlo- Eso es mentira, ayer estabas mirándola por el IPhone- Exacto, Foxy como curioso que era se puso a revisar el IPhone de las chicas ¿Qué tenía de interesante? No lo supo hasta que entró en YouTube y vio todos los episodios existentes de Hora de Aventura. Nadie podía saber su secreto… NADIE… Salvo Chica que se había dado cuenta porque los videos quedaron en el historial de Google, odio que me pase eso ¿Ustedes no?

Freddy no prestó atención a eso- Tenemos un 3er nuevo miembro.

El invitado reaccionó no muy bien debido al adjetivo que usaron en él- ¿Nuevo? Llevó aquí antes de la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ustedes son los nuevos.

-¡No, eres el nuevo y se acabó la discusión!

Okey, Marionette estaba harto, encima que no podía alcanzar la perilla de la puerta se aguantaba las estupideces de esos "coloridos" e "infantiles" robots- Todos son unos viejos anticuados- Pero no, Foxy no se dejaba insultar sin devolverla.

-Cállate puberto.

-¡¿QUE COSA?!- Al rato ya se estaban gritando quien sabe que insultos mientras los demás los ignoraban.

La gatita de la familia seguía pegada a su hermano- Fred, ahora metiendo ese tema ¿Quieres volver a los viejos tiempos? ¿Cuándo divertías a la gente?

-Pues... sí, eso sería bueno, tantos años en una caja quiero volver al escenario.

El peli morado inspeccionó por unos momentos al endoesqueleto, una idea vino a su cabeza…una idea que no le agradaba. Se imaginó a él saliendo a animar niños y ellos gritando de terror, borró esa idea de su cabeza con una sacudida y dijo lo que pensaba- Pero no puedes salir así traumaras a los niños.- Ni menciones algo que tenga que ver con remodelaciones o Miles entrará en acción.

-Puedo trabajar con él también.

Foxy estaba por morder la cabeza de la marioneta, bueno, algo así… En realidad lo tenía lejos de él sosteniéndolo de un brazo mientras este pataleaba y gritaba, además de intentar morder el brazo del zorro para que lo soltara- Oh Miles es tan confiable… ¡OYE! –Eso sí que dolió, me refiero a la mordida. Sin más decidió dejar caer al muñeco.

-Mh... ¿Sabes algo? Jamás he diseñado un Endoesqueleto humano pero... ¡Kelly ama diseñar! Podría hacerte un diseño muy bueno.

Puppet asintió- Llámala entonces.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK (El más largo que hice hasta ahora, bitches madafakas) **_

Miles ya acabó su relato, mientras que Stacy era la que se reía y Mario solo estaba con una mano bajo el mentón asintiendo con la cara de un pensador, y Kelly miraba a su primo con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión de "¿Es enserio?"- Y es lo que pasó- Su prima, sin perder la expresión, sin siquiera parecer mover nada más que la boca dijo.

-O sea… ¿Me mandaste a mí al frente para diseñar?

Este hizo cara de perrito mojado, sabía que Kelly no se resistiría, y no se equivocaba- ¿No quieres?

Era demasiada culpa, joder- ¡No, si quiero! ¡Pero deja de hacer eso! Algún día me ofrecerás a hacer algo y yo no podré cumplir- Mario tocó su hombro y se abrazó al brazo de su amiga, solo por molestar.

-¿Puedo ir?

Ella al parecer no se inmutaba de esto- Ok, y lleva al gato, a Golden le gustará verlo- Y le dirigió una mirada de prueba, pareciendo que quería traspasar su alma o leer su mente- Solo necesito saber... ¿Eres homofóbico o intolerante a las payasadas?

Él la miró como diciendo "No me molestes, perra" -No en tanto no me acosen y las payasadas si las resisto- El mensaje subliminar era "Si me obligas a hacer yaoi con alguien o tratan de violarme, te demando por derecho civil y te mando al manicomio, además de mandar una orden de alejamiento por diez metros".

-¿También soportarás las pendejadas y el bullying?

"Te resisto a ti, lunática"- Sí lo resisto.

-Pues que bien, porque no te salvarás de que trate de hacerte el uke de Mike- "Mierda, sabía que diría eso…" era lo que vino a su cabeza.

Stacy intervino- Olvidas a Doll.

-Ah, el Uke de Jeremy entonces.

Este parpadeó por unos segundos sin entender mucho -… ¿Uke?

-Vas a necesitas una clase intensiva de Kelly- ¿Clase intensiva de Kelly? No sabía porque, pero de pronto la palabra shippeo apareció en su cabeza.

-Tengo novia.

-¡MALDICIÓN!

-Te salvaste del shipp extremo- Le agregó la peli naranja entre risas, las cuales no le causaban ni un poco de gracia al castaño.

-¿Vamos o no?

Kelly alzó los brazos- ¡No te esponjes! ¡Ok! Pero antes que nada...hay nuevos animatrónics... ¡Stacy! ¡Mi libro de "Los mejores insultos que puedes usar" pls!

-¡Al servicio! –Ella obedeció como la fiel amiga y sierva del mal (ya me puse loca con Servant of Evil) y le entregó el libro negro con la portada roja sangre como la de las víctimas que cayeron en los insultos que contenía el maléfico y sensual libro.

Ella usó su pose de "Soy la puta ama del mundo y todos se arrodillarán o los piso" -Vamos a darles una cálida bienvenida.

Miles dijo- Son Marionette, Goldie y Endo… O FredBear, lo que quede mejor.

-¡El emo, el travesti y el tétrico! ¡Soy genial!

-¿Cuál sería el emo y cual el travesti?

-... ¡Cambio de planes! ¡El joto y el acosador!

-Bueno vamos.

Así tanto humanos como gatos subieron al auto de Miles y fueron directo a la Fazbear's Pizza, Mario estaba calmado, Miles soportaba los canticos de Stacy sobre FNAF y Kelly gritaba más que cantar mientras golpeaba la ventana con sus dedos.

-¡¿CUAAANTOOO PASÓ?! ¡DESDE QUE VI A MI HIJO EN LOS BRAZOS DE ESE MOUNSTRUO!

-¡Esa parte no va! ¡QUIZA DEBA BUSCARLO ANTES QUE ME DETENGAN! ¡ESTO ME VOLVERÁ UNA MARIONETAAAAAAAA!

-¡NI MADRES QUE VUELVO A CANTAR EL ESTRIBILLO!

-¡JÓDETE PUES! ¡¿CUANTOOO PASÓ?!

Miles ya tenía un tic en el ojo mientras decía lo mismo una y otra vez- Cálmate, Cálmate, Cálmate…- Un vaso chocó a su cabeza y volteó atrás- ¡ESO NO! Mario ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?!- Él joven se quitó lo que parecían ser audífonos.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-…No mames, Mario- Otro vaso impactó contra él y esta vez volteó soltando el volante- ¡¿LA QUIEREN CORTAR?!- Los chicos lo miraron con horror.

-¡EL AUTO, JODER!

Efectivamente casi terminaban por chocar con otro auto, de no ser que Miles recobrara el volante, todos se quedaron callados con los ojos abiertos hasta que Kelly intervino.

-…Lo siento…

-No importa…

-…No cantamos más "It's been so long"

-Bien.

-…Cantemos Sayonara Maxwell.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡LA CAJA DE MÚSICA NO SUENA! ¡LA VIDA PRONTO SE TE IRÁ!

-¡NO NO NO NO NO!- Miles golpeaba su cabeza contra el volante, al fin y al cabo estaba el semáforo en rojo y esto causaba que la bocina sonara una y otra vez. Lo que no callaba a las dos locas. Cuando llegaron por fin, Miles fue el primero en salir del auto casi pateando la puerta y lanzándose como si allí dentro fuera tortura…porque si lo era. Decidió quedarse allí un bueeeen rato mientras los demás entraban en la pizzería. Y Kelly como siempre, abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡HE LLEGADO! ¡PERRAS!

-Oh genial- Foxy murmuró molesto, en cualquier momento la puerta no daría más y se rompería por las patadas de Kelly.

Pero la chica sabía ya, que ellos no resistían estar sin alguien que armara desmadre- Puedo marcharme en este momento.

Fredderic rio mirando a Foxy- Foxy, cierra el hocico... pls

-¡NO ME LA CREO, NO ME LA CREO ESTOY EN LA FAMOSA FAZBEAR'S PIZZA!

Kelly por si acaso, ya que uno nunca sabe, le dio un zape- ¡Cálmate pelotudo!

Mangle animada gritó, estaba colgando del techo mientras se balanceaba- ¡Un amigo nuevo! - ¡Hola! ¡Soy Mangle! -se acercó caminado por el techo y le extendió uno de sus tentáculos a Mario, pues ella era una zorra educada y quería estrechar la mano del humano, el cual aceptó esto.

-¿Eres Mangle? ¡La Toy Foxy! ¡Eres mi personaje hembra favorito!

La albina respondió coquetamente, cubriéndose un poco con uno de sus tentáculos, mientras pestañeaba- Oh, me alagas-Pero Endo que era un poco celoso por Mangle, ya que por así decirlo era su mascota, se acercó a ella interrumpiendo.

-Sí, sí, sí, Mangle siempre es la favorita pero yo...

-Calma, Endo.

-¿Pierrot el loro? Estás mejor de loro.

-Pues los niños son crueles- ladeó su cabeza hacia abajo, al menos hasta que Mangle la sostuvo y la pegó a su mejilla con cariño.

-Ya, ya... no te entristezcas... ¿Quién es mi cabeza favorita?

-¿Soy yo?

-¡La mejor cabeza de metal!

Foxy miraba a la albina como si estuviera más loca que Kelly, lo cual todos sabemos que es IMPOSIBLE- Luego me preguntan "¡Foxy! ¿Porque no sales con Mangle? ¡Es tu alma gemela, Foxy!"

Pero la oji ámbar no se dio por vencida, ella siempre ganaba en los insultos- ¡Soy demasiado para ti!

-¡Demasiado quisquillosa!

-¡¿COMO?!

La castaña dio un salto entusiasta- ¡Pelea!

Y como siempre, la más madura de la "familia" intervino- ¡SI SE PELEAN LOS MATO!

-¡PERO EL/ ELLA!

-No le saquen, niños.

-¡Mierda!

Mario se acercó esta vez al zorro pelirrojo- Y Foxy, mi personaje macho favorito.

Esto le subió la autoestima, si es que Mangle no la había usado para barrer el suelo- ¡ESO! -se acercó a darle la mano, cosa correspondida hasta que fue soltada para que el pirata hiciera estas reverencias que le gustaba hacer- Bienvenido a la tripulación, marinero.

-Hay muchas teorías sobre ti, la que apoyo de la mordida es que tú la hiciste a una niña que te dijo maloliente- El contrario reaccionó confundido, tenía en claro que muchos antes lo habían culpado de la mordida, hasta que supieron de la existencia de Mangle.

-¿Mal oliente?

Su versión Toy no perdió la oportunidad de indagar una gran risa- ¡JA!

-Pero casi todos dicen que Mangle la hizo a un empleado.

-¡Fufufufufu! Sí que lo hice. Bueno...Mangle en su IA, yo ahora soy Mandy, aunque tú me entiendes, tengo los recuerdos de ese día.

Jeremy sonrió emotivamente- Mi padre saluda desde el cielo...

Era mejor dejar a los robots con lo suyo, Mario sacó de su mochila al gato gordito- Él es Toulouse.

Bonnie se preparó para lo que venía- Oh no...

-¡UN GATITO!- Ese fue el entusiasmado de Golden, que como ya saben, era fanático de los gatos gracias a la loca de Kelly.

-Sí, supuse que querrías conocerlo ¿Te gustan los gatos?

-¡Mucho, mucho!

Kelly se acercó a susurrare algo, es que de solo escuchar "gato" se le vino Candy a la mente- Cásate con Candy entonces.

-...Cásate con el ventilador.

-Nop.

Mario verificó en su celular, tenía en mente enseñarles un video de una gata agrazando a su hijo para ver las reacciones- ¿Entonces te gustan los gatos? Mira esto. (Link del video porque soy hardcore watch?v=CJpGz_W-96g)

-...Oh… Me...Súper muero

-Que tierno- Kelly les rompió la burbuja a todos, estaba muy impaciente.

-Si muy Kawaii, quiero ver a los 3 nuevos.

-¡Fred!- Como Freddy ordenó, se acercó hasta la humana el endoesqueleto, miraron asombradas a este.

-Hola...Kelly la humana ¿Verdad?

-...Das miedo...y sí.

-¿Y el joto y el acosador?

Bonbon se llevó una mano a la boca- Um... ahí -señaló en una de las mesas, donde en directo se veía a Goldie abrazando a la marioneta hombre, sin parecer querer soltarlo. Al contrario del otro que sí quería, gritando como loco que así fuera.

-Eres suave- El oso musitaba abrazándolo más.

-¡QUITENMELO!

Las dos guardias y el joven se acercaron a conocer a los invitados nuevos- Hola wey, yo soy Kelly.

-Hola, soy Goldie, él es Marionette.

-Hola emo.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?! ¡YA VERÁN CUANDO ME SUELTEN! ¡LAMENTARAN EL DÍA QUE SE METIERON CON THE MARIONETTE!

-Es agresivo…- A Stacy le causaba algo de miedo la marioneta.

-¿Lo puedo cargar?- Todos miraron a Kelly como si hubiera pedido el suicidio.

-Adelante- El oso le extendió a Marionette, y Kelly lo sostuvo frente a ella a cierta distancia. Los dos batallaban con la mirada, Kelly tenía una sonrisa cínica y Marionette por el contrario fruncía el ceño tratando de matar a la guardia con una simple mirada.

-Hola… Emo- Usaba su tono degradante, pero Marionette no es de los que se dejan vencer.

-¿Qué tal, mocosa?

-¿Es bonito ser bajo?

-No lo sé ¿Es bonito verse como una puta?

-Touche… Pero yo no soy una Uke.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?! ¡EXPLÍCATE!

-Eres gay, por lo que yo veo, no tienes aires de seme, eres tsundere, te la pasas insultando, creo que hasta yo sería capaz de darte por detrás- No subestimen a la puta ama y señora Kelly Parker.

-Eres una desgraciada.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? No puedo esperar a ver que ese oso de allí te ukee.

Goldie estaba confundido- ¿Eso qué significa?- Pero antes que nada, Stacy le tapó las orejas, mientras la marioneta y la humana seguían peleando.

-Tengo mi dignidad, zorra. No la perdería dejando que me den.

-No puedes perder algo que no tienes…

-… ¡HIJA DE PUTA!

-¿Sabes algo? Tu y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla, si sigues tan fácil de burlar será muy divertido- Él seguía viéndola, deseando poder tener estatura y fuerza suficiente para clavarle un cuchillo o lo que sea- ¿Qué pasa? Si sigues siendo así de amargado no conseguirás pareja pronto- Ojalá hubiese sabido, que eso tocó el punto débil de la marioneta.

-Pude conseguir una.

-¿Cuándo vivías? No me hagas reír ¿Le pagaste para que fuera tu pareja? ¿O solo estaba contigo por sexo?

-Kelly… ya basta- Stacy intervino tocándole el hombro a su amiga, por las expresiones de Marionette, parecía que había sacado tema de algo profundo. La castaña lo bajó algo avergonzada.

-Yo… lo siento.

-¡PÚDRETE! ¡TU TAMBIEN, NARANJITA! ¡Y TÚ, OSO HÍBRIDO! ¡PÚDRANCE TODOS!- Esas fueron sus declaraciones antes de irse a paso rápido a la Prize Corner. Goldie no se quedó atrás y se puso a seguirlo. Algunos no sabían si decir algo o no hacerlo, hasta que Miles quiso romper el hielo y sacar otro tema.

-Bueno Kelly, haz el nuevo diseño, pregúntale las preguntas que le hice a Candy- La chica volvió a sonreír, mientras miraba al endoesqueleto y tronaba sus puños.

-¡Esto me tomará dos segundos!- Y se lo llevó corriendo lejos, Stacy quedaría a cargo.

-Mientras yo controlo que Mario no se traume con lo que vea.

La polluela Toy se acercó al nuevo humano, tenía que ser cortés- No te he saludado ¡Soy Toy Chica!

-Sí, lo sé ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté, qué pasa con tu pico y ojos cuando sales a cazar guardias.

-Oh... ¿Los ojos? ¡Son para asustar mejor! Y el pico yo no me lo quito, me lo quitan para besar mejor- Añadió riendo junto a Mangle.

\- ¿Y tú cupcake?- Casi como de la nada se apareció la pequeña Cherry.

-Aquí.

-Quiero preguntarte algo, hay teorías sobre ti, una que Chicadele te lleva a cazar porque tú eres sus ojos, por eso no entra por el pasillo, y que también eres una cámara para avisar a los otros de los guardias- Cherry escuchaba interesada, no sabía que pensaban eso sobre ella.

-Oh... es que yo nunca pude moverme, ella me llevaba a todos lados...pero no podía hacer nada de esas cosas, aunque me hubiera gustado poder ayudar un poco.

Mientras con Kelly y FredBear. Ella sostenía una libreta con un lápiz y frente a ella estaba él.

-Ok, las preguntas de Miles son: ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito y por qué?

Este levantó su brazo para después bajarlo con drama-El lobo, por su actitud de lealtad.

-¿Tu color favorito?

-El plateado.

-Última ¿Que vestimenta usarías para... El fin del mundo?- Lo dijo con maldad como si ella misma planeara destruirlo.

-Rara pregunta pero responderé. Una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, tenis plateados nickey, un cinturón con una hebilla de signo dólar, un sacó rojo rubí con lentejuelas y estrellas doradas, joyería de esperó y un sombrero de DJ.

-¿Y a qué quieres dedicarte?

-Quiero ser DJ.

Ella le enseñó su dibujo con ilusión- ¿Te gusta?

-No- Kelly se decepcionó por unos momentos, hasta que FredBear se levantó de un salto- ¡ME ENCANTA!

-¡Genial, perro! ¿Y qué nombre quieres? Porque no puedes llamarte FredBear, el nuevo líder de la pizzería es Freddy.

-Seré un lobo así que... ¿Qué nombre me recomiendas?

-¿Wolfy? ¿Te gusta ese?

-¿Wolfy? ¿Cómo Foxy? Ya sabes… porque zorro en inglés es Fox y le agregas la Y, aunque en este caso sería lobo.

-¡Si! ¿Qué te parece?

-Me gusta, mira, hasta el aullido lo practiqué- Se acomodó como podía, siendo endoesqueleto no era fácil. Y lanzó un aullido, pero este era casi real, el de un auténtico lobo. Dejando a la humana con la boca abierta.

-...Puta madre...eso... ¡ES ASOMBROSO! ¡TIENES MI RESPETO!

-Oh y quiero unos de esos auriculares que te cubren los oídos

-Okey, lo que tu necesites lo haremos.

Miles entonces entró junto a los demás- ¿Ya terminaste con Fred?

-Sí, a partir de ahora seré Wolfy el lobo DJ wiki, wiki, wiki- Este fingió sostenerse unos auriculares al tiempo que movía unos discos, pero Kelly lo paró sosteniendo su metálica mano.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso en tu despreciable vida o lo lamentarás

Asintió quitando su mano-Ok.

Foxy lo pensó, en el escenario no iba a caber otro más- ¿Un DJ? No creo que haya espacio en el escenario- Era verdad, ya no había espacio con los tres toys y olds principales. Chica recordó algo, una vez que necesitaron repuestos, Golden había aparecido con ellos de la nada, diciendo que los había conseguido del sótano de la pizzería.

-¡Oigan! ¡Podría usar el sótano como un club, ahí caben como 150!

La oji azul saltó entusiasmada con la idea- ¡Sí! Y lo podemos llamar... Eh ¡El club Fazbear!

-¡Esta niña sabeee!- Kelly pellizcó la mejilla de su amiga, causándole medio sonrojo. Miles también opinó.

-Sí, vienen niños y adultos, pero adolescentes casi no vienen- Ahora este se ganaba que le alborotaran el cabello.

-¡Sí, eso traería al público joven que Fred busca!

Él se la sacó de encima y se puso a caminar como todos un soldado que explicaba una misión importante- Si vamos a hacer un club habrá cosas que necesitaremos, equipo de sonido, una laptop, parlantes, esas cosas y quien sepa instalarlo, unas mesas, luces de colores y estroboscópicas, una bola disco, etc- Mike solo estaba cruzado de brazos, él había llegado junto a los demás guardias antes que Kelly, Doll los había dejado ir.

-¿Quién conocen que sepa instalar equipos de sonido?- Stacy fue la única en alzar la mano, a lo que la miraron curiosos- ¿A quién conoces, anaranjada?

-Mi padre tiene un amigo que trabaja con esas cosas.

-Perfecto, llámalo, Kelly busca la ropa y la joyería, solo ve de nuevo donde Stella y Josh. Yo buscó quién pueda poner las mesas y la bola disco.

El guardia castaño vio su oportunidad, si quería conseguir el anillo para proponerle matrimonio a Doll, esta era su oportunidad- Fritz, Jeremy y yo pondremos la tarima.

Kelly asintió- ...Oye men, eso lo hacemos después ¡Es de noche ya! es hora de divertirse- Stacy habló en tono decidido.

-Ok mañana Fred cerrará la pizzería y trabajaremos, pero… Tenemos lo que haremos con Wolfy ¿Qué haremos con Toy Golden y Marionette?- Era verdad, no habían pensado en ellos.

-Pues… tendremos que diseñarlos también- Dijo Jeremy- ¿Tu puedes diseñarlos, verdad Kelly?

-Oigan, no tendría tiempo de diseñar a otros más ¡¿Y porque tendría que hacer eso por el emo?!

Su amiga le gritó molesta-¡Kelly!

-Estoy siendo honesta, él no fue nada cortés conmigo. Goldie lo fue- Las humanas no sabían, es más, nadie sabía que Marionette estaba escuchando desde el pasillo, al rato decidió retirarse.

-Pero no podemos hacerle eso, sé que fue malo, pero quizá es solo porque estaba nervioso por conocernos, cuando lo conozcamos mejor podríamos ver.

-Agh, está bien, pero para mí, siempre será un amargado.

-Perfecto ¿Pero de donde sacaremos sus diseños?

-Yo pensé en eso- El sabiondo Mike trajo la laptop de Kelly- Después de que me enseñaras muchas… vergonzosas… y tontas imágenes shipps, me causaste curiosidad sobre diseños humanos de animales y me puse a buscar en mi computador, se ve que alguien quiso hacer un Toy Golden- Todos miraron en una página de internet, donde se veía un diseño humano de la versión Toy de Golden.

-¡Increíble! ¡Guarda esa imagen! Ya tenemos a Goldie ¿Y que con Marionette?

-¿Es enserio esa pregunta? Kelly, no sé si lo notaste, pero Puppet es una de las animatrónicas con el sexo más dudoso en el fandom, junto a Mangle y Bonbon.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que el mundo se divide en dos- El peli café levantó una mano- Los que piensan que Puppet es hombre por ser un niño asesinado, o una niña tal vez –Levantó la otra- Y después están los que creen que es la madre de Golden.

-¡SIGO SIN ENTENDER!

-¡Es que eres idiota! ¡Me refiero a que tiene miles de diseños humanos! Entre ellos el de Pole-Bear ¿Por qué no usamos este? Ya que usaste esos con los demás… excepto en ya sabes quién.

-¡TE PUEDO OÍR DESDE AQUÍ!- Le gritó la marioneta mujer.

-Eres un genio Mike… Espera… ¿Miles? ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que hagas a Marionette con "disimuladas" caderas de mujer… que no se noten mucho.

-… ¿Qué te fumaste?

-¡Oye! Por favor.

-¡¿Por qué quieres una locura como esa?!

-No es una locura… es por el bien del yaoi.

-..Déjame ver si entendí bien… tú me pides a mí, que le dé a Marionette caderas "disimuladas" ¿Por qué? Seguramente porque en tu cabeza ya estás imaginando yaoi hard con Goldie…en el que él es el Uke ¿No?

-Leíste mi mente.

-Pero ellos ni siquiera son pareja.

-Lo serán, lo sé…. Y cuando eso pase, las caderas le servirán de algo.

-… ¡ESTAS ENFERMA, MUJER!

-¡LO SÉ!

-No puedo hacer eso, me va a matar.

-Oye, no te estoy pidiendo que le pongas pechos, solo quiero que se las hagas, que no se noten cuando tenga ropa.

-… Kelly… ¿Tú sabes lo mucho que me ha traumado construir a los animatrónics como humanos?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Porque los hice con apariencia y funcionamiento lo más humano posible…

-…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡PERO QUE PENDEJO!

-Hija de puta.

-Ya, lo siento, entonces ¿Trato?

-No me eches la culpa después.

-Sí, nena.

-Ok, mañana inicio, mientras a festejar hasta que amanezca.

-¡Esa es la actitud!

Así todos empezaron a festejar, algunos se sentaban en las mesas a charlar, en el caso de Kelly, estaba de gritona contando cosas. En una de las mesas estaban hablando con FredBear. Todos tenían pizza en sus mesas.

-Esta pizza si me la voy a comer hasta que ya no pueda.

Bonnie que estaba curioso dijo- Y Fred ¿Cómo se siente tener a un humano dentro de ti?

-Pues...es extraño a decir verdad- Mientras hablaba, como estaba distraído Candy le quitó su pizza y se la comió. Era su costumbre favorita para hacer con su hermano- Y bueno- Miró su plato confundido y se sirvió otra rebanada- Y bueno que un humano te manipule es un poco incómodo pero al menos no te quedas quieto y -Candy le quitó otra pizza, él volteó y vio su plato vacío otra vez, se sirvió otra-... y te divierte que alguien sea como tú titiritero y déjame decirte algo es mejor que tener tanta tuerca y tornillo que luego debe acomodarse y -Candy iba a quitarle otra pero Fred volteó y se hizo la inocente-... y es mucho trabajo, siendo un disfraz no lo es, conside-vuelve a pasar, la escritora está empezando a sentir lástima por el idiota. Además de que Bonnie y Foxy fingían que no pasaba nada para trollearlo- ...Considera lo que te digo mi orejudo amigo, así e- -Sí, pasó de nuevo-...Así era la cosa en la FredBear's Family –Esto vuelve a pasar, sigue volteando y volteando hasta que por fin la ve extendiendo su mano y atrapando la pizza, victorioso se levantó a gritarle en la cara- ¡TE CACHÉ CANDY, TE CACHÉ, TE CACHÉ, TE CACHÉ!

Esta le pegó la pizza en la cara- ¡Error! ¡Yo te caché!- Él la miraba con sarcasmo, la pizza se deslizaba en su rostro hasta caer al piso.

-Nunca cambias, ni haciéndote 100% robot, humana y gatita, cambias.

-¡Miau!

Kelly se acercó con su laptop, en su cara se reflejaba la maldad-¡Oye Fred! ¿Sabes lo que es el yaoi?

-... Mmm, no- Apenas lo dijo, comenzó a reír como una lunática, haciéndole retroceder- Pero Stacy apareció tras él haciendo que fuera más adelante.

-Su destino está sellado- Mario intervino como todo un sabiondo.

-El Yaoi es una categoría de anime que tiene a 2 hombres como pareja, el Yuri es lo mismo pero con mujeres.

-Todavía no has visto el hard- De solo mencionar "Hard" Chicadele apareció quitándole la computadora a Kelly y dejándola en la mesa, tecleando.

-¡A UN LADO! ¡Yo soy la experta aquí!- Y mientras miraba el video, hizo un gesto malicioso-Mh... Vas a ver Yuri en vivo algún día.

-Un Toy Manglica hard se acerca.

Fred no prestaba atención al yaoi, aunque a Toy Chica le daba igual- Pues yo puedo buscar pareja.

Kelly extendió su brazo mientras le hablaba- Pues las únicas solteras son Puppet, Shadow Bonnie y Candy.

-Puppet ya tiene novio, Shadow Bonnie está enamorada de alguien y Candy nos programaron como hermanos, ella es mi hermana.

-Y que mamá nos deba una explicación- Los dos hermanos rieron.

-Pues Marionette y Goldie son solteros todavía.

-Ni lo pienses- Kelly volteó, al parecer Marionette había regresado, estando sobre el hombro de Goldie, que al parecer lo había convencido de volver.

-¡Marionette, amigo! ¿Ya estás bien? ¡Lamento lo de hace rato!

-No, te callas, no quiero tus disculpas, no las necesito. Pero ya que insistes, estás perdonada.

-¡Yey! ¿Somos amigos?

-No, púdrete en el infierno, pendeja.

-… ¡Goldie! ¡Dile algo!

-¿Qué quieres que le diga?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Solo dile algo!

-… Marionette ¿Acaso quieres que te haga cosquillas de nuevo?

-… ¿Le hiciste cosquillas?

-¡Alegran tu alma!

-No, no quiero cosquillas. Ok, somos amigos.

Fred seguía mirando como ambos estaban discutiendo, si así era la vida siendo gay, no la quería, y díganle exagerado pero es que el pobre no se arriesga tanto- Gracias, pero prefiero a una chica- Kelly maldecía en vos baja "Homofóbico"

Y el curioso de Mario seguía preguntando cosas, no pregunten sobre su lista interminable- Oye Bonbon ¿Me aclaras algo?

La conejita sonrió, le gustaba mucho que le preguntaran cosas, y si era sobre teorías sobre ella y los demás mucho mejor. Ya le estaba agradando la fama, por más complicada que fuera… y con eso me refiero a: Soportar el fandom- ¡Adelante! Soy todo oídos- Soltó su chiste moviendo sus orejas de conejo cono percibiendo sonidos.

-Eres hembra eso lo apoyo pero... ¿Por qué no sales en la "Ladies night"?

Kelly se estaba riendo por dentro, por motivos así le decían travesti a la coneja, porque parecía mujer pero no aparecía en la Ladies Night- Cierto, sólo salen Chica, Chicadele y Mangle.

-No estoy programada...es un error de mi sistema- Mangle reía en el techo mientras daba vueltas, no era de mala, solo le gustaba mucho cuando ella no se podía mover y solo Chica, Chicadele y ella tenían el control y no los chicos. En cierta ocasión hasta los encerraron en la parts service para poder tener su noche de damas…. Ni siquiera era noche personalizada, ni guardia había, solo querían una noche de chicas, pero de todos modos tuvieron que encerrar a Puppet también para que no las regañara… hehe, medidas preventivas.

-No sabes de lo que te perdías- En ese momento, Bonbon quiso destruir a Mangle y dejarla como la zorra de antes, pero llegó Bonnie arruin- digo! Salvando el día.

-Oye tranquila nena, tal vez no saliste pero sé que eres una chica y eres linda, mucho más que la presumida de Mangle- A la cual le valía verga lo que dijera el conejo, si pudo encerrarlo sola lo haría otra vez.

-Aaww cosito- Y ambos se besaron, para el asco de todos, la shipp de Kelly y Stacy, y los ojos soñadores de Candy. La que todavía soñaba con encontrar a su príncipe azul.

-Aaaaaaww, ojalá alguien me besara algún día- Kelly dejó su mano en su hombro- Quiero hallar a mi príncipe azul- Stacy entonces recordó un momento que tuvo con su madre a los 15 años, después de su salida con Kelly en el que mandó al novio que la había engañado a la mierda.

_**(Flash Back)…los aman, yo lo sé =3=**_

_-¡Mamá! ¡Ya estoy en casa!- La peli naranja entró a la casa seguida de su amiga, en ese entonces no tenía el cabello tan largo, pero eso es otra cosa. _

_-Oh cariños ¿Ya llegaron tan rápido?- Preguntó una señora mayor, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, muy parecida a Stacy, obvio era su madre. Kelly se acercó a la puerta._

_-Sí, es que lloverá en un rato, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa._

_-¿No quieres quedarte? Puede que te agarre la lluvia._

_-No hace falta, a mí me encanta la lluvia. Nos vemos mañana, Naranjita- Se despidió con un abrazo, la madre de la menor alcanzó a escuchar unos "Gracias por lo de hoy" y un "No hay de qué", luego vio como la castaña se iba por la puerta y miró a su hija._

_-¿Algo que me quieras contar de hoy?_

_-Hehehe… Verás, posiblemente, Kelly haya golpeado a mi ex novio. _

_Su madre parpadeó unas cuantas veces- ¿Ex?_

_-Lo encontramos dándose besuqueo con otra chica y Kelly lo mandó al diablo junto con ella, solo quise darle las gracias porque me deprimió mucho, incluso creí que yo no valía la pena, pero Kelly me dijo que el idiota era él y… Nada, el tonto terminó muy mal- Comenzó a reírse- Pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, mamá. Ya encontraré a mi príncipe._

_-No necesariamente debe ser un príncipe ¿Por qué no una princesa?_

_**(Fin de Flash Back) Lo amaron, lo sé =3= **_

Sacudió su cabeza ¿Qué quiso decir su madre con eso? No lo pudo pensar tanto, la voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba mirando como Goldie estaba sentado en una de las mesas frente a Marionette. Este estaba bebiendo de un vaso mientras la mirada fija del oso le incomodaba…mucho, de hecho a todos le hubiera incomodado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Trato de leer su mente- La marioneta solo mantuvo silencio hasta que tiró el vaso al diablo.

-¿Porque los idiotas son los más cercanos? Candy, mándalo al carajo.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-… ¿Por qué no me matan?

Puppet se acercó a ambos- No sólo puedo hacer aparecer almas en pena, también puedo entrar en sus recuerdos- Pero seguía sin llamar la atención.

-¿Eh? No gracias...tan solo quiero saber que está pensando.

-Mh... ¿Has visto como mutilan a la gente? ¿Arrancándole las extremidades, los ojos, abriéndolos y sacándoles sus órganos internos?

-Sí.

-¡ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE HARÉ CONTIGO!

-Sadismo...me agrada- Ahí fue cuando Marionette quiso tirar todo a la mierda, y no lo culpo, si yo intentara asustar a alguien y luego me dice que no le da miedo, es más, que le gusta… ¡Yo los habría matado a todos!

-¡OH VAMOS!

Kelly como siempre, para armar bardo se puso a gritar- ¡Ohhhh! ¡A Goldie le gusta Marionette! ¡Le gusta! ¡Le gusta! ¡Canten conmigo! ¡Vamos!- Y lo que nadie pensó es que si se pusieron a cantar con ella ¿Por qué? Para joder a Marionette ¡PORQUE YOLO!

-¡A Goldie le gusta Marion, a Goldie le gusta Marion! ¡A Marion le gusta Goldie, a Marion le gusta Goldie!- Pero por más que cantaran al único al que lograban cabrear era a Marionette, Goldie por el contrario seguía tranquilo, y con una sonrisa dijo.

-Yo no niego eso.

-¡Goldie y Marion sentados en un árbol, se besan sus bocas!

-¡Así no es, idiotas! ¡Es así!.. ejem… ¡GOLDIE Y MARION SE BESAN BAJO UN ARBOL! ¡GOLDIE Y MARION SENTADOS BAJO UN ARBOL, BESANDOSE!

-¡Uuuuuuhhhhh! ¡Tenemos a un enamorado por aquí!

\- ¡¿QUE?! ¡EL ÚNICO ENAMORADO ES ESTE! Oye cabrón, ya cállate, ni por un millón de años aceptaría algo contigo.

-Es que eres muy adorable.

-¡APENAS ME CONOCES!

-¿Has oído del amor a primera vista?

-¿Has escuchado del: Déjame en paz o te golpeo?

-Te ves lindo enojado.

-Tú te ves menos feo callado.

-Ooooowwww, agradezco eso.

-Viejo, deja de encabronarme, enserio, te voy a partir la cara.

-¿Y si haces eso como esperas que te bese?

-¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME BESES!

-Podría hacerlo cuando yo quiera, tu tamaño no me lo impide.

-¡Eso es todo, me mudo! ¡Quiero mis maletas! ¡Apuesto que los de Chuck E. Chesse son menos locos!- Kelly bufó pesadamente.

-¡No seas amargado! ¡Dame yaoi!

-¡Busca por internet!

El oso híbrido por el contrario estaba canturreando feliz- Te voy a conquistar, ya lo verás.

-Sueña todo lo que quieras.

-Entonces la vida será mi sueño.

-¡Uuuuuuuhhhhh! ¡Ea Ea!

Stacy estaba aburrida, muy aburrida, de pronto una idea vino a su mente -Me aburro ¡Que canten!

-Oh Stacy... ¡Tu si sabes!- Foxy quiso huir, ya no más canticos, ya no más.

-¿Cantar? ¡Noooo! ¡Ya tuvimos suficiente con tu cumpleaños! ¡No da la gana!

-¡OH CIERTO, FUE TU CUMPLEAÑOS!- Mario sacó de su mochila un regalo, tenía forma cuadrada y era plano y pequeño, se lo entregó a la castaña sonriente y tiró confeti al aire que sacó de quien sabe dónde- ¡Felicidades!

-¡Aaayyy! ¡Gracias Mario! ¿Qué es que es?- Pudo haberlo abierto, pero ella siempre quiere saber antes, es muy curiosa.

-Es algo que has estado buscando desde niña ¿Recuerdas lo que le has estado pidiendo a tu padre desde pequeña? ¿El álbum de canciones Vocaloid?- Kelly entonces abrió el regalo desgarrando el papel como un animal, haciéndole retroceder a Mario.

-¡No mames! ¡LO ES!

-En mi universidad de México había una compañera que también le gusta esas cosas, a cambio de una cita ya que nadie quería con ella por ser otaku, me dio el disco, conociéndola bien pues ella es mi novia- Kelly solo escuchaba abrazando el cd mientras corazoncitos imaginarios se desprendían de ella.

-¡Es una suertuda! ¡ERES EL PUTO AMO!

-No vayas a ponerlo- El peli morado estaba rogando junto sus demás amigos olds, pero las chicas si querían escuchar, les encantaba.

-¡Muy tarde!- Ella puso el cd en su computadora portátil, la música sonaba y supo entonces que canción era, tenía ganas de cantar- ¡Yuju! ¡Amo esta canción!

_**Cuando estoy frente al monitor, y sale el sol**_

_**Me entran ganas de dormir**_

_**Y no sé cuál es la razón**_

_**Ay Ay**_

_**Cuando estoy con muchos deberes y encima el estrés **_

_**Oigo una voz diciéndome**_

"_**Eres una idiota al derecho y al revés"**_

_**¡SOY UNA ENGAÑADA MÁS!  
**__(Un fan sabrá que song es :'v)_

Stacy estaba moviéndose con la música- Pon la de Romeo y Cenicienta.

-¡Uh, uh, uh! ¡Sip! cantemos esa nueva versión- Ella cambió la canción, ambas se pusieron a cantar, pues se sabían la letra (Amo esta canción QwQ me provoca llanto)

_**No dejaré que este amor**_

_**Se transforme en la tragedia de Julieta**_

_**Yo solo quiero estar contigo**_

_**¡Aunque esté prohibido!**_

Mangle estaba animada y bailaba en el techo, girando y haciendo mover sus tentáculos de metal, y con uno de ellos hacía bailar a su novia, la cual le seguía el juego- ¡Dale sabrosura!

-¡Sí, saca tu lado Vocaloid!

-¡No!- Foxy estaba sufriendo, moría lenta y dolorosamente, acaben con su sufrimiento, clávenle una estaca en el corazón- ¡Mátenla pls!- Marionette asintió, no estaba como Foxy pero no soportaba los cantos, le traían recuerdos.

-Apoyo al capitán papanatas- Se ganó una mirada asesina del zorro y que las otras dos no hicieran caso.

_**Nuestra relación no es algo permitido**_

_**Mis padres no quieren que yo esté contigo**_

_**Pero este amor...no puedo reprimirlo**_

Goldie escuchaba con atención, si no aprovechaba esa oportunidad, jamás lo haría, solo cargó a la marioneta para bailar con él-¡Vamos Marionette! ¡Bailemos!- Y se lo llevó aunque este pataleaba, es que no podía zafarse debido a su tamaño, ya lo estaban convenciendo de aceptar ser humano.

-¡LA WEAAAA CUATICA! ¡NOOOO!

_**Entiendo muy bien en que situación estamos**_

_**Es un tabú cuando las dos nos besamos**_

_**Pero es amor lo que las dos demostramos**_

_**Solo te pido un favor**_

_**Sé gentil, mi amor**_

_**No me he acostumbrado a este amargo sabor**_

_**Acostumbrada estoy al sabor de un caramelo**_

_**Yo seré tu cenicienta**_

_**Y tu mi Julieta**_

_**Y juntas nos vamos a escapar de aquí**_

_**En esta prisión que estoy y te demostraré**_

_**Lo que nadie más vio de mí**_

_**Yo quiero ser como la Cenicienta**_

_**Y usar solamente mi uniforme escolar**_

_**Yo, Cenicienta te voy a encontrar**_

_**Pues tu zapatilla me debes dejar**_

_**Los villanos que nos quieren separar**_

_**Solamente con magia se puede parar**_

_**Vamos mi amor, debemos escapar**_

_**O si no los malos nos atraparán**_

_**¡Cariño, ven! ¡Y no te alejes nunca más!**_

Lo que seguía la canción Kelly sólo podía ver cantar a su amiga y enamorada, el sólo no estar junto a ella le desesperaba. Stacy pues disfrutaba estar con su amiga, aunque le causaba cosquilleo estar cantando una canción yuri con ella, nerviosa, temblorosa, algo apenada, pero igual ambas disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra. La canción terminó y ambas hicieron reverencia, Foxy aplaudía con entusiasmo, adivinen porque.

-¡SI, APLAUDO PORQUE YA ACABARON!- Chica lo cayó pegándole un buen codazo en el costado y una mirada que desprendía terror.

-¡Eso fue genial! ¿No es así, amor?

-Sí... lo fue… mucho, no me mates.

Y así fue esa noche en Freddy´s, ahora con 3 nuevo (Fred: QUE YO NO SOY NUEVO). Ok 2 nuevos y un veterano, las cosas se pondrían más divertidas ¡Pero oigan! ¡Mañana es un nuevo día! Y las humanas no podían esperar a llegar a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Tírenme tomates, lo merezco ;-; **

**Ok, sobre los diseños de Marionette y Goldie… Al de Goldie ya lo tengo hecho, lo subiré a la página para que lo vean, pero les advierto que no es mi diseño, me lo encontré en internet y cuando sepa el nombre del creador se los digo. Y Marionette… Ya saben, diseño de Pole-Bear original, lo publicaré para quien no lo conozca :3 **

**Y SUPE QUE ELLA REGRESARÁ A DIBUJAR FNAF, QUE FELICIDAD. **

**Ok, en un rato subo el extra del cual hablé, les dejo la página de Facebook y el Tumblr (me hice tumbr perras) por si me quieren preguntar algo. **

**Chicos, yo en unos días empiezo las clases, veré como hago para publicar. Que sepan que la razón por la que lo hago es porque me llena de felicidad el alma saber que les gusta mucho mi trabajo, que lo leen apenas saben que subo porque les gusta, que les saco risas interminables, que lloren (okno) en el drama, porque a mí me encanta escribir y dibujar para ustedes, me dieron una linda bienvenida en mi comienzo aquí y trato de mejorar cada día para que ustedes lo disfruten. LOS AMO! GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**Perdón por la escena cursi, necesitaba decirlo :'3 **

**Y nada, allí tienen, los amodoro muchito y bay. **

**TUMBLR: **

**PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK: pages/SweetGirl90-Kuomi-Kun/888423571230906**


	24. Padres primerizos

**¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas de todas las edades! ¡Después de un largo descanso! ¡LLEGA ELLA! ¡La fujoshi y yurista por igual! ¡La loca! ¡La que no hace más que shippear parejas raras! ¡DULCE! –Inserten ruidos de grillos pls-… Yo los sigo amando QnQ**

**Dios, he vuelto con toda la loca. No puedo creer que tardara tanto en publicar. Pro lo siento, tareas, trabajos, terminé el segundo trimestre y falta un mes para el fin de clases, puedo resistir. **

**¿Me extrañaron? Seguro que no :'D Pero yo sí. Y entre espera los complací con diálogos tontos y dibujos XD Que están en la página. ¡Y ME HICE YUTUBE, CARAJO! YEEEEY! Allí subo las animaciones para que se vean en mejor calidad. Si me quieren buscar les dejaré el link a lo último. **

**Agradecimientos a Pyro Phoenix-Bird por ayudarme en este cap.**

**ANTES QUE NADA. Me falta terminar el extra, que veo que les gustan mucho, eso me alegra. Y contestaré los reviews de este en el siguiente, pero este será publicado en un día o no lo sé. Así que no presionen. Porque después de eso tengo que actualizar el set de preguntas. Y una cosa más, le cambiaré el apellido a Chelsea/Chica a Rodney para que quede con Kevin Rodney, okey? Es Chelsea Rodney, no Adams.**

**Bueno, dejemos la charla y contestemos los reviews. **

**REVIEWS:**

**Nicole Kawaii: D: Eso hago **

**Pyro phoenix-bird: Po, todos saben que se conocían desde hace mucho. El yuri crece de a poco y nadie puede evitarlo. Jejeje, se acerca más bullyng para los nuevos. Y sí, Mike es un amors. **

**Golden el amargado: Meh, no eres el primero, pero tu presencia alegra a esta niña –Le da un helado- Jejejeje, no se si amargues vidas, pero si eso quieres hacer, solo las endulzas XD. ¿Enserio imaginaste eso? 7u7 espera a leer el oneshot que tengo en mente. Menos mal que te gustó o me pegaba un tiro, okno. **

**fayroxis72: Pues, yo quería que ese fic tuviera TODA la historia de FNAF, pero como Scott la hizo más larga, se fue todo al carajo. Encima ahora pienso que el niño que llora es el hijo de Purple guy, y por eso él enloqueció y mató a los 5 niños, pero me queda la duda de porqué mató a Golden si ninguno de los adolescentes usaba una máscara así.**

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake: Muchas gracias, yo-…-Y es en este momento cuando Dulce se da cuenta-omg… OMG! TU ERES LA QUE ESCRIBE ESOS FICS TAN ZUKULEMTHOS! Como el de Síndrome de Estocolmo –Facepalm- como no me di cuenta?! Diablos soy tu fans!  
Yesh, imagina yaoi rico 7u7 que tienes mente para eso XD Jajaja, ¡Conoces las canciones! Me moriré –Toma el pastel- wah, me dio un pastel –Muere en paz- (?)**

**Nuvil Angela: No tienes mente sucia, tienes mente fujoshi 7u7 Seh, lo he visto, se acerca FNAF World. Y amiga, no te asustes, agradece que supiste para que eran las caderitas ewe porque las va a necesitar en algún momento cercano.**

**Myfee: Pls, Kelly siempre le ganará a mi emo ewe loca con orgullo. El Guppet tendrá lo suyo, solo espera y verás. **

**Rocioam7: Vocaloid es vida, hora de aventura es amor XD Aquí le dejo el cap.**

**Nexo-D: Amiga, esas palabras solo me motivan a seguir siendo una escritora. Porque doy mi esfuerzo para darles a ustedes algo que los haga felices y digan "Me morí de tanta risa" y si no pasa solo quiero una sonrisa. Espero de verdad que la historia te esté gustando, y gracias nwn.**

**Mamdesm: Lo sé, reaccioné así tipo "¡YO SIEMPRE SUPE QUE SPRING BONNIE ERA MUJER, PUTOS! ¡ARRODÍLLENCE ANTE MÍ! ¡NADIE PUEDE FRENARME AHORA!" Así de tranquila estaba.**

**Hero Grunt Ruvif: Damn, se te nota emocionado. Gracias, la idea es la Zukulemchia extrema. Y no eres el único que ama los diseños animales, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlos humanos. Y lo siento, pero a Vicent le tendrá que llegar la hora en algún momento. Y todos sabían del Guppet T-T No soy nada disimulada. Disfruta de los capítulos, bienvenido. **

**LOS REVIEWS DEL EXTRA SE RESPONDERÁN EN EL SIGUIENTE EXTRA.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Amanecía en la ciudad, en la Freddy Fazbear's Pizza estaban el grupo de amigos quienes habían pasado la noche ahí celebrando a su modo, 3 animatrónics se habían unido a la familia de Fazbear: Marionette, una marioneta de actitud fría, resentido, serio y según Kelly, tsundere y ukaso. Toy Golden o Goldie, lo contrario de Marionette, un oso con actitud alegre, positivo y muy cariñoso con Marionette; y por último el gran FredBear de la FredBear's Family Dinner, quien al estar apagado por más de 30 años regresó y ahora será conocido como Wolfy el DJ. Regresando a la actualidad, Kelly, Stacy, Miles y Mario estaban fuera de la pizzería esperando a Fred, después de una maldita y jodida hora para que viniera a abrir el jodido restaurante, para hacerle la jodida propuesta y JODANSE TODOS.

-¿Cuánto falta?- Preguntó Mario con su gato en brazos, increíblemente menos paciente que la guardia castaña.

-Ya no debe tardar- Kelly con su gata en brazos se puso a tararear como si nada. Hasta que Stacy señaló a la entrada.

-Mírenlo ahí viene- Y efectivamente Fred estaba a unos metros de ellos. Los 4 se le acercaron, ya estando cerca vieron que estaba acompañado de un hombre, era algo viejo, iba alrededor de los 50 años. Castaño oscuro y ojos purpuras. Algo intrigante, Kelly miraba con curiosidad.

-Parker, ¿Qué haces aquí? te di la noche libre- Fred anotaba cosas en su libreta o lo que fuera.

-Nada sólo mostrándole la pizzería a mi amigo que recién llegó desde... ¿Desde dónde?- preguntó la castaña al pelinegro.

-México.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó la peli naranja refiriéndose al hombre que estaba a un lado de Fred.

-Sí, está bien rukistrukis- Agregó su amiga causándole al hombre que frunciera el ceño. No tenían por qué recordarle que estaba viejo.

-Ah, él es el nuevo empleado, tomará el puesto de guardia en el turno de día.

-¿Y qué pasó con Chuck?- preguntó Kelly, porque hace mucho que no veía al chico rubio rondando como empleado diurno. Ya hasta extrañaba decirle marica.

-¿Chuck? Él renunció para trabajar en el Taco Guapo, méndigo payaso prefirió la comida mexicana.

Mario levantó los brazos indignadísimo- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡MEXICO ES AMOR, MEXICO ES VIDA! ¡¿QUÉ TIENES CONTRA LOS MEXICANOS PINCHE WEY?!

-¡Kelly, calma a tu amigo!- Fred se escondió detrás de su libreta, y Kelly…. Ella le dio un buen golpe a su amigo. El hombre de hace rato acomodó su corbata como un caballero y estrechó la mano de todos los chicos.

-Así que yo tomaré su puesto, mi nombre no es muy bonito, pueden decirme Scott

-Scott, como Scott Cawthon el creador de Five Nights at Freddy's- dijo Stacy correspondiendo el saludo -mi nombre es Stacy Evans, soy la madura en este sitio.

-Yo soy Mario Bustamante, el psicólogo.

-Soy Miles Parker, el primo de la lunática.

-Y yo soy la reina del lugar, la puta ama y señora que patea traseros que no obedecen y shippea sin reglas, Kelly Parker- Dijo de la forma más genial y cool que un ser humano puede, denle a esta señora su neko. Ese nombre llamó la atención de Scott, sonreía por dentro.

-¿Kelly Parker?- Disimuló su sorpresa bastante bien y luego sonrió, pero se le notaba ciertamente maliciosa, casi aterradora- Gusto en conocerte…

-Kelly, ibas a decirle algo al jefe- Le dijo su amiga y enamorada secreta, lo que todos sabemos. Pero ella la miró confundida, estaba olvidándose de todo por analizar la sonrisa del hombre.

-¿Iba a decirle algo?... ¡AH SI! ¿Esa corbata es nueva?- Y sus amigos se tiraron de espaldas estilo anime. Créanme que de imaginarlo me estoy ahogando de risa.

-Eso no, mensa, lo del club Fazbear- la regañó su primo, impaciente de la estupidez de su prima. Arrepintiéndose al instante cuando esta le jaló de la oreja, comenzando a quejarse y mover los brazos.

-¡A MI NADIE ME DICE MENSA, IMBÉCIL! ¡DI QUE SOY LO MÁXIMO!

-¡ERES LO MÁXIMO!

-Di que soy una tachi violadora, salvaje y dominante rompe traseros.

-¡ERES ESO!

-Di que serás el uke de Jeremy.

-¡NI DE COÑA!

-Ese es mi primo- Lo soltó al fin, dejando que este se sobara y se quejara entre dientes, maldiciendo a su prima.

-¿Club Fazbear?- Se cuestionó el dueño.

-Verá, encontramos un animatrónic viejo de la FredBear's Family Dinner, FredBear. Aunque ahora es un endoesqueleto, pero waaaano.

-¿FredBear? No se había sabido de él desde el accidente del 83, se le creyó desmantelado- Dijo rascándose la nuca algo nervioso, pues no le gustaba recordar lo ocurrido en ese entonces.

-¿Cual accidente?- preguntó Miles -¿Habla de la muerte de la chica en el traje de Gonnie?- Scott quien escuchaba todo se sorprendió de escuchar eso, solo disimuló su molestia de escuchar del tema.

-Ese accidente no, ese pasó en el 79, meses después de que abriera la FredBear's Family Dinner, ese se olvidó y la cosa siguió, el del 83 es otro, pero ese nunca me lo dijeron, en ese entonces mi padre dirigía el local ¿Y qué pasa con FredBear y este Club Fazbear?

-Bueno él quiere volver a sus días en el escenario, y pensábamos usar el sótano de la pizzería como un club de baile, el Club Fazbear. Piense señor, eso atraería al público joven que usted busca, adolescentes entre 14 y 19 años, que son los que más habitan en este mundo- dijo Kelly intentando sonar convincente, con una pizarra, lápices, guiones gráficos y toda la wea en su esplendor.

-Mmm... Me gustó como sonó lo que dijiste Parker.

-Sólo necesitamos la pizzería cerrada sólo hoy y trabajaremos, nos ayudarán viejos empleados, debe conocerlos, Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald Jr, y Fritz Smith Jr y Sr- La guardia peli naranja quería hacer volver a sus amigos al trabajo.

-Cómo olvidarlos, a todos los despedí. No fueron más que un problema todos ellos, una vez casi queman la oficina, tuve que despedir a Fritz el primer día porque se la pasaba comiendo dulces y dejaba los papeles por doquier, además que la paga no era suficiente para los tres. Al final Mike y Jeremy trabajaron… lo cual me parece bastante curioso.

-¡USTED LOS DESPIDIÓ INJUSTAMENTE!- Kelly se impulsó para saltar a golpearlo, pero Mario y Miles le agarraron las piernas abrazándose a ellas, así la guardia no podía moverse de su lugar. -¡A VER SI TAN VALIENTE VENGA! ¡TENGAMOS UN MOMENTO, PUTOH! ¡ACABEMOS CON ESTO!

-Señor, deles una oportunidad- Pidió la que estaba libre de controlar a su amiga.

-... Ok, una oportunidad nada más, supongo que debo irme ya, Scott inicias mañana, te quiero en la pizzería a las 6:30AM la hora de abrir- Él asintió y Fred se fue.

-¡SI, MEJOR HUYE!- Al final los dos chicos la soltaron y ella cayó al suelo- Putos de mierda… ya van a ver. Carajo.

-Los veré mañana entonces- Scott se dio la vuelta con aires de misterio, luego los miró de reojo -Oh y díganle a Kelly Parker... que nos veremos pronto- Ellos no notaban su sonrisa desquiciada hasta que se fue.

-Oye como que asusta- Mario sintió un escalofrío, ese tipo era macabro.

-Ay pero que marico- Stacy rio con ganas con su amiga al tiempo que Mario las miraba con odio.

-Un guardia debe inspirar miedo, ya ves a mi primita.

-TE OÍ.

Ya dentro de la pizzería, todos escuchaban a la guardia.

-Fred ya cerró la pizzería para trabajar con la construcción- Todos entonces miraron a la puerta por donde venía Kevin, el hermano de Chica (yo sé que ustedes lo querían ver, eh eh e.e) -¿Dónde andabas tú?-

-Queti- Dijo como toda una diva mirándose las uñas.

-¿Queti?

-Quetimporta- Yo le daría un premio del más valiente, porque se olvidaba que estaba insultando a la PUTA AMA Y SEÑORA KELLY PARKER. En todo caso invitaremos a todos a su funeral. R.I.P. Kevin.

-¿Me acabas de responder? ¡A KELLY NADIE LE RESPONDE!- Tomó la silla más cercana, su leal arma contra sus enemigos, y miró a Kevin mientras se acercaba y aceleraba el paso. Él retrocedía con miedo.

-Jejeje, Kelly, calma… solo jugaba.

-Vas a morir puto, te voy a dejar tan pero tan aplastado, que no sabrán si eres una alfombra o una mancha en el piso.

-Oye no espera no te pongas en ese PLAN- Gritó como todo un macho que se respeta y se puso a correr con una furiosa Kelly tras de él. Pero con honores. Aunque se viera súper marica corriendo. 2 sensuales y cortos minutos después. Kelly regresó sin silla, sonriendo como toda una ganadora con Kevin tambaleándose y con una silla colgando de su cuello. Porque al parecer lo habían golpeado a lo FATALITY, y eso agujereó la silla.

-Y a la próxima no tendré compasión de ti, considérate afortunado.

-Kevin, ¿estás bien?- Su hermana la rubia le quitó la silla y sostuvo de los hombros, bueno, de los brazos a su hermano.

-Depende... ¿Te construyeron una gemela?- Al parecer por la contusión veía dos Chicas- Tengo hermanas gemelas… yeeeeey- Sonaba como todo un borracho drogado. Por eso niños, la droga no es buena… tampoco es bueno insultar a Kelly porque los síntomas son equivalentes a drogarse.

-Bueno YA, tenemos hasta mañana para tener el Club Fazbear terminado, así que los quiero a todos trabajando y sin holgazanear- Ordenó la comandante caminando como militar, para después detenerse y ver a Goldie que la miraba sonriendo con inocencia, y Marionette, que estaba cruzado de brazos -Y tranquilos no me olvidé de ustedes, Marionette estará con los niños y Shadow Bonnie en la Game área. Te vamos a hacer una caja igual a la de Puppet y entregarás regalos como ella.

-No me digas Shadow Bonnie, suena muy dark, dime... Shady- dijo la coneja Shadow echándose una de sus coleticas atrás.

-Ok Shady.

-¡Wowowowow!- La marioneta agitó los brazos, indignado- ¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esas pendejadas?! ¡¿No podrían dejarme como adorno?! ¡Sería más divertido que entretener a unos mocosos!

-¡Bajá un cambio, boludo! ¡Estarás ahí y punto! Agradece que al menos decidí hacerte una maldita caja de música.

-Oh ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te bese los pies?

-Bueno, ya que insistes…

-¡NI DE COÑA!

-¡PUES OBEDECES MIS ORDENES O DATE POR MUERTO!

-¡PERO ES ESTÚPIDO!

-¡TU ERES ESTÚPIDO!

-¡TU ERES PUTA!

-¡Y TU ERES UKASO Y PUTO Y NO ME QUEJO!

-Serás…- Pero Kelly le tapó la boca con cinta, así que él trataba de despegársela mientras gritaba.

\- Y Goldie estará con Mangle y Shadow Freddy en la Kids Cove.

-Si señora- Goldie le hizo como soldado y luego ayudó a la marioneta quitándole la cinta de la boca.

-Yo nunca acepté estar en esta familia- Dijo cuando estuvo libre de hablar.

-Lástima ya estás, vive con eso.

-Fred, ven un momento- Stacy llamó al endoesqueleto -Respóndeme algo, le dijimos al dueño de ti y dijo que te creyeron desmantelado por un accidente en el 83, ¿A qué se refiere?-

Al oír eso FredBear le dio un escalofrío, o eso parecía porque nadie entendía cómo era un endoesqueleto haciendo señas.

-No sé si deba contar eso, fue algo que jamás pensé que haría y manchó el nombre de la FredBear's Family Dinner y causó que la cerraran.

-Vamos, estás entre amigos, puedes confiarnos esto- dijo Mario acariciando a su gato.

-... Ahh... ok. En el 83, en un cumpleaños de un niño, era un niño pequeño, 6 años, le daba miedo todas esas cosas, ¿qué niño no tendría miedo a animatrónics de 2m? Tenía un hermano odioso que aprovechaba su miedo para asustarlo con una máscara de Foxy y sus amigos con las máscaras de los otros 3 animatrónics principales, el día de su cumpleaños su hermano y amigos lo llevaron al escenario con nosotros, él lloraba y gritaba que no y... y...- No podía seguir, era demasiado para él. Los demás se estaban alarmando de como amenazaba con llorar.

Freddy rompió el hielo -¿Qué pasó?- Pero el robot no pudo más y se fue corriendo, completamente triste y avergonzado.

Candy ya sabía lo que pasaba, ella estuvo ahí, y aunque le doliera tenía que decirles- Lanzaron al niño con Fred, tenía la mandíbula atorada, cuando lo acercaron a su rostro se desatoró y cerró de golpe... lo mordió…

-¿LO MORDIÓ?- Gritaron todos. Y Bonbon que estaba sentada en la mesa se cayó de espaldas al piso.

-No fue a propósito, el niño quedó en coma y se rumorea que murió, el local cerró y nos dejaron encerrados, ese fue un golpe fuerte para Fred, pensar que él posiblemente mató a un inocente… mi pobre hermano, hablaré con él- Y la gata se fue dejando a todos murmurando anonadados.

-Alguien más pasó por lo que pasé, creí ser la única- Dijo aquella zorra albina que recordó el momento que marcó su vida. La sangre por su mandíbula, el ruido del cráneo rompiéndose, la carne, las gotas caer al suelo, los gritos de Jeremy y de la gente. No estuvo presente en ese cuerpo, pero el sistema tenía las memorias del fatal día en el que por su distracción… todos ellos murieron.

Kelly quiso que todos olvidaran lo de hace rato y dijo-Miles, ¿Iniciarías ya con la construcción?

-Si puedo, pero necesito ya la ropa y lo demás, y que Fred esté aquí.

-Yo consigo la ropa y la joyería, Stella y Josh dijeron que estaría para hoy, ya regreso- Y se fue por la puerta.

-Ya se pidió el equipo de sonido, las luces y la bola disco, las traerán en 2hrs- Agregó el chico castaño de ojos azules. Mike.

-Hay algunas mesas y sillas en el sótano, antes era la bodega, ahora será el club, sólo hay que acomodarlas- Kelly estaba convencida de que todo saldría bien.

-Mi padre le sabe a la construcción, él, Mike y Jeremy construirán la tarima, y Mario, los Olds y yo acomodamos las mesas- Dijo Fritz arreglando sus anteojos.

-Nosotros los Toys decoraremos el lugar, pintura, mano de obra, posters, etc... Haciéndolo ver como un club- Chicadele daba pequeños saltitos de emoción- Siempre quise ser decoradora, lo de camarera era algo temporal, pero bueno me conformo.

-Ya nos organizamos, A DARLE- La castaña dio un aplauso y fueron a hacer lo que dijeron que harían. Mientras tanto Candy encontró al fin a Fred en la cocina, estaba llorando y con un bote grande de helado de chocolate. Que conste que estaba llorando aceite.

-Fred- llamó su atención -sé que es duro, te comprendo, una chica murió por mí causa…- Quería animarlo recordándole que él no era el único que causó problemas.

-Gracias por intentar animarme hermana, pero se necesita más que palabras para que olvide eso- Se llevó una cucharada a la boca, pero como saben, es un endoesqueleto, y el helado cayó cómicamente al piso atravesando su boca-…Ratas- Ella se sentó con él y lo abrazó. Algo sorpresivo para él.

-Aquí está tu hermana, los hermanos nos cuidamos mutuamente.

-Eres una molestia a veces, pero eres mi hermana, y si, los hermanos nos cuidamos.

-Se te dio otra oportunidad para volver a darle alegría y diversión a la gente, a ambos, yo la acepté, tú debes aceptarla también, olvida el pasado, piensa en el ahora. Eres lo que eres ahora, eres Wolfy, el lobo DJ, encargado del Club Fazbear- Le pudo sacar una sonrisa, o al menos una expresión parecida de ella.

-Soy Wolfy ¡Soy Wolfy!

-Miles quiere que vayas con él, iniciará tu construcción.

-Ok, además esto de tratar de comer helado me está hartando… quiero una mandíbula- Ambos rieron y Wolfy se fue con Miles, ahí también estaban Goldie y Marionette. Y decidido dijo -Cuando quieras Miles.

-Iniciaré- Los apagó a los tres- Ahora.

Stacy llegó en un santiamén con unas bolsas -¡Llegué! Traigo la ropa, y los accesorios que pidió Wolfy. También traje una máscara como la de Puppet, y los trajes de Marionette y Goldie- Canturreó colocando las bolsas en el suelo.

-Gracias, Kelly y los otros están abajo, si quieres ve a ayudar- Ella asintió y fue. Cuando iba por el escenario vio a los Olds, a Kevin y a Kelly.

-Oigan, ¿No estaban abajo arreglando el Club?

-A Chelsea le han dado miedo los sótanos desde siempre- Le respondió el pirata- Dice que no quiere bajar.

-Bueno si no quiere bajar que no lo haga-

-Necesitaremos de todos los Olds para esto- Le negó su amiga.

-Dudo que haya un cambio si un Old no va- Le confrontó el conejo peli morado mientras arreglaba su coleta.

A ella se le apareció una lamparita imaginaria -Esperen, sé que hacer- Esta vez hablaba alto, como para que la polluela que estaba limpiando una mesa la escuchara, lo cual dio resultado- ¡Pues ya ven! Chica es una mentirosa y una miedosa.

Ella se sorprendió de eso, tiró el trapo al piso y se acercó -¡¿A quién le dices mentirosa y miedosa?! ¡Respétame! ¡Soy Chica the chicken!

-Y haces honor a tu nombre, GALLINA- Empezó a hacer ruidos de gallina y a imitar a una. La rubia estaba que hervía de la furia, evidentemente su sistema se estaba sobre calentando dejándola roja.

-¿QUIEN ES GALLINA?- Se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo se vio un huevo en la tarima, Kelly se sorprendió al verlo, estaba casi pálida- ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¡¿QUIÉN ES GALLINA?!

-Espérame tantito- Dio un paso para acercarse a su amiga y susurrar- Oye Stacy, ¿Viste lo que Chica puso cuando se sentó?

-Pues el trasero, lo que pone todo mundo cuando se sienta, ni modo que puso la cabeza.

-No te pases de lista conmigo, perra. Yo decía aparte de eso-Señaló el huevo y Stacy soltó un suspiro de sorpresa

-Santa madre del creador- tomó el huevo con delicadeza, admirándolo como si fuera el cuchillo del legendario Sheff da kiláh.

-No me cambien la conversa... ¡MAMÁ!- Gritó como loca cuando distinguió que eso era un huevo- ¡Chica, puta zorra barata! ¡Pusiste un huevo!

-¿Yo?- Se señaló a si misma sin creer lo que escuchaba.

-De por casualidad... ¿Tú y Foxy han tenido momentos íntimos? ¿Cómo Mangle y Chicadele?

-No entiendo.

-¡QUE SI TUVIERON SEXO! ¡YA SABES! ¡DURO CONTRA EL MURO, LENTO CONTRA EL PAVIMENTO! ¡EL ÑIKI, ÑIKI! ¡LA MOVIDA! ¡FOLLAR! ¡HENTAI RIKOLINO! ¡TODOS LOS SINONIMOS! ¡SI LO HACE RICO CIERRA EL PICO!- Todos tenían los ojos abiertos sin creer nada de las barbaridades que dijo. Kevin ponía atención a la respuesta.

-Pues... un poco, tal vez... una vez... bueno... 4.

-¿Toda tu vida?

-…Esta semana.

-¡MENDIGA PUTA! ¡Eso lo explica! ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Van a ser papás!

-¡HIJO MÍO!- Chica abrazó el huevo con cuidado, con mucho cariño y casi llorando de alegría.

-Nuestro hijo- Foxy acarició el huevo, pero Kevin arruinó el momento levantándolo con fuerza súper sayayin nivel Gokú. Claro, porque era puro metal pesado.

-Óyeme infeliz tuerto, te dije que nada de sobrinos, ¿Y qué haces? Ensucias la inocencia de mi hermanita.

-Pero si tenemos a Carol y Briana- Dijo nervioso con una sonrisa falsa.

-No son biológicas no cuentan, te voy a arrancar los brazos y los cables.

-Oye, no dejarías a tu hermana cuidando sola a nuestro bebé.

-No dije que te mataría, sólo te dejaré muy, pero muy averiado- Sacó un bate de Beis Boll y lo golpeó contra la palma de su mano, amenazante. Foxy al principio se preguntó de dónde lo había sacado.

-¿Oye de dónde sacaste...?- Kevin lanzó un golpe, con la intensión de atinar a la cabeza del zorro, pero Foxy se agachó y preparó el paso para salir corriendo, cosa que hizo al verlo tratar de golpearlo nuevamente- ¡OYE! ¡NO! ¡ESPERA CUÑADO, TEN PIEDAD DE MÍ!

-¡PIEDAD MIS CALZONES!- Y los dos comenzaron a correr.

-¡KEVIN, DÉJALO TRANQUILO!- Quiso que frenaran, pero ya iban muy lejos -Voy a la tener un bebé con mi Foxy- Decía con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba el huevo cariñosamente.

-Bueno perra, si no quieres no bajes al sótano ¡Síganme los putos!- dijo Stacy seguida de las risas de su amiga, y todos bajaron dejando sola a Chica con el huevo, ella al rato se fue a la pirate cove a esperar a su novio cuando Kevin dejara de perseguirlo. Y cuando se fue, su versión Toy se acercó al escenario, con la sonrisa desecha buscó con la mirada.

-Vaya tanto plan y olvidé que no desayuné ¿Pero y mi huevo?- Freddy pasó por ahí, desinteresado llevando unas bandejas a la cocina, Chicadele al verlo le hizo señas para que se acercara -Oye Freddy, ¿De por casualidad no has visto un huevo cocido que dejé aquí? –Para indicarle donde, puso su mano en la tarima.

-Oye qué curioso Chica puso un hue...- Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de todo, ese huevo no era hijo de Foxy, ni siquiera lo había puesto Chica ¡NI SIQUIERA ESTABA VIVO O ERA UN JODIDO BEBÉ!- ¿Un huevo cocido?- Chicadele asintió -¿Que dejaste aquí?

-Sí, era mi desayuno, puse a coser 4, le di 1 a Mangle, otro a Billy, otro a Cherry y el 4to era para mí ¿Lo viste o no lo viste?

-Pues si lo vi, no creerás lo que pasó- Freddy recobró la cordura y susurró al oído de la rubia, la cual retrocedió gritando como loca.

-¡NO INVENTES!

-Es verdad- Los dos de pronto dieron una vuelta, efectivamente debido a la persecución de Foxy, o mejor dicho la caza de zorros que Kevin llevaba a cabo ¿El trofeo? Posiblemente las piezas robóticas del pirata-Ya te darás una idea.

Ella asintió -Si, pero hay que aclarar eso.

El oso castaño solo atinó a ver la persecución, temiendo un poco que los golpes secundarios-No me metas no quiero imaginar lo que me harían alguno de los 2, a ti no te harían nada-Y así es como Freddy se fue como todo un maraco.

La polluela lo vio marcharse, apretando su puño y amenazando con volver negros sus ojos-Miedoso- En ese momento ellos se acercaron corriendo, comenzando a dar vueltas y perseguirse a su alrededor -Oigan, oigan, oigan, ¡Oigan, Oigan! ¡OIGAN! ¡OIGAN! ¡YA PAREN O LES METERÉ MI PALO DE AMASAR POR DONDE NO DA EL SOL!- Dejaron de corretearse a su alrededor y ella quedó mareada y tambaleándose. Stacy salió del sótano, iba a la Parts/Service, completamente tranquila y sin querer más mamadas estúpidas, pero una mareada Chicadele se puso frente a ella, Stacy se movió pero la polluela se movió otra vez frente a ella. Stacy estaba hasta la mierda con eso, así que decidió moverse otra vez pero Chicadele volvió a moverse.

-¡YA NO! ¡NO, KEVIN! ¡STACY, STACY! ¡MIRA A KEVIN! ¡DETENLO ANTES DE QUE TERMINE COMO PURÉ DE ZORRO! –Gritaba desesperado el zorro huyendo, y al final hicieron lo mismo con Stacy.

-Chicos… chicos, ¡Chicos, chicos! ¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS! ¡O LA CORTAN O LES PARTO EL TRASERO HASTA QUE NO SE PUEDAN SENTAR! ¡PUTOS!- Dejaron de corretearse a su alrededor y ella quedó mareada, justo como la polluela. Ambas chicas ahora se tambaleaban como unas borrachas a pleno decimo vaso…. Multiplicado por tres. Cuando sentían que estaban al borde de caer, se sujetaron una de la otra, aparentando una clase de baile o vals, el más desequilibrado que se puedan imaginar. Eso causaba gracia, hasta que llegaron Mangle y Kelly. La última hablando de porque mierda no usaba calcetines.

-Y es por eso, que no lo uso más- Apenas vio la escena se quedó petrificada, hasta correr con la albina a separar a las dos oji azules- ¡OYEME NO! ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTA MIERDA?!

Mangle sujetaba a su novia, mientras que Endo ronroneaba como gato y se mimaba en su rubio cabello y le acariciaban la cabeza con los tentáculos-Oye, si vas a cambiar tus preferencias sexuales para preferir los coños ¡OK HAZLO! ¡A MI ME VALE TRES HECTAREAS DE VERGA! ¡POR MI TE PUEDES PROSTITUIR EN DONDE SE TE CANTE LA PUTA GANA Y EMBARAZARTE DE CUATRILLIZOS! ¡Pero no lo hagas con mi pollita! ¡Solo yo me la llevo a la cama y… hago esa… cosa que estaban haciendo! ¡Ñoh con eshia! ¡Eshia es mia! –Declaró mimándola.

-¡No! ¡Tú perra es la insinuada! ¿Ya andas seduciendo a otras chicas? ¡Ok! ¡Yo siempre supe que eras puta regalada! ¡Lo vi en tus ojos y en tu diseño de prostiputa seduce niños! ¡Pero no con Stacy ella es mía! –Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Mía... mía miga.

-Oigan no es lo que parece- Dijo Stacy, ya recobrando la visión normal dejando de ver dobles -Foxy y Kevin en su persecución nos dieron de vueltas a ambas y quedamos mareadas… Putos guarros.

-Ah bueno así cambia la cosa… ¡FOXY, HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿DÓNDE TE METISTE?! ¡TU SERÁS EL QUE SE LLAME MANGLE AHORA POR LO DESTROZADO QUE TE DEJARÉ!- Milagrosamente los vieron pasar a los dos, y extrañamente, Foxy estaba corriendo en cuatro, desde hoy que lo hacía pero nadie había prestado atención (Así estilo Mordecai y Rigby xD)-¡PENDEJOS! ¡CORTAN CON LA MAMADA QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO! Los atrapó con sus tentáculos, y los atrajo hasta ella amenazando con gruñidos y sus dientes filosos-¿Por qué se persiguen?... El que no contesta será mi dentista- Los acercó más- No teman, no quedan tantos restos del anterior.

-¡Este imbécil ensució la inocencia de mi hermana!- Gritó Kevin señalando furioso a Foxy- ¡¿Cuántas veces?! ¡Exijo saber! ¡Así sabré cuantas veces te golpearé! ¡Dime, puto!

-Bueno, pues si quieres saber… Calculo que son unas tres o cuatro veces a la semana, una semana no, otra puede ser-Prefirió cerrar la boca, su cuñado estaba rojo de la ira.

Kelly pensó la manera de sacarse de encima a Kevin-Oye Rodney, no tienes ningún derecho a enfadarte, déjale eso al padre o al hermano mayor. Puede que Chica se vea como una loli extremadamente baja y rubia oxigenada, pero aún es la hermana mayor, ella aún tiene poder sobre ti.

-Ella tiene un punto- Concordó el zorro asustado de tanta persecución y varios golpes muy fuertes acertados en su cabeza.

-Ahora los dejaré ir y se llevarán bien- Mangle los bajó, usando su mirada intimidante que no le dio de otra a ambos chicos que saludarse como si nada, aunque Kevin seguía planeando matar a Foxy cuando duerma.

-Ok ya que se arregló todo ¡VOY A SER PADRE!- Corrió y abrazó a cada uno de los que estaban ahí, empezando por Kevin, Kelly, Stacy, un beso en el hocico a Endo, quien terminó escupiendo aceite en el piso, y al final Mangle y Chicadele, pero la zorra le gruñó haciendo que se alejara con risas disimuladas. Seguía tan feliz que no escuchaba lo que hablaban las chicas entre sí.

-Foxy en realidad...- iba a decir Chicadele.

-Por favor no me lo arruines con tu amargura, esperaba el momento y creo que este es, quiero dar el siguiente paso con ella- Todas se taparon la boca asombradas. Foxy de su bolsillo del abrigo, sacó un anillo, evidentemente de oro ¿Dónde lo consiguió? Donde siempre ¡OBJETOS PERDIDOS! ¡Porque las mujeres siempre pierden anillos donde sea! Experiencia propia-Le pediré que se case conmigo- El lugar se quedó en silencio, hasta que las chicas estallaron a gritos y saltos como quinceañeras. Excepto Endo, él seguía asqueado por el beso.

Chicadele gritaba extaciada, en su propio mundo del romance y los cuentos de hadas-¡VAYA, HASTA QUE PASÓ! ¡ES TAN ROMÁNTICO!

-¡HEMOS ESPERADO UNA ETERNIDAD PARA QUE TE LANZARAS! ¡Y NI TE CUENTO POR LA DECLARACIÓN!- La albina se unió al griterío, y claro que las humanas también.

-¡LA SHIPP, LA OTP! ¡SE CONFIRMA! ¡PREVALECE! ¡DULCE FOXICA!

Kevin se tapaba los oídos, las chicas gritaban tan alto que el ruido pasaba sus manos-¡SI QUE GRITAN!- Cuando por fin silenciaron dijo su pedido- Quiero ser el padrino de bodas, o si no- Y le hizo una seña de cortarse la cabeza, solo por amenaza.

-Tenlo por hecho, cuñado, ahora… me voy con mi hermosa mujer- Dijo Foxy antes de guardar el anillo e irse a los saltos. Chicadele dejó de gritar, acababa de recordar lo que podía dejar destrozados a ambos "padres"

-Chicos debo decírselos, el huevo que supuestamente puso Chica no es de ella, es un huevo cocido que iba a comerme y puse en la tarima, ella no puso ningún huevo- A todos se les desasieron las sonrisas.

-¿Qué? No me jodas, la puta madre ¡Ya vieron su ilusión! Esto la destrozaría- Acordó luego la peli naranja -Mejor no digamos nada.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando el "bebé" "no nazca?"- Mangle interfirió negativamente-¿Hacer un peluche de animatrónic con un chip de IA y decir que nació en la noche?

-Eso es lo que haremos- dijo Kelly sobando sus manos como científica malvada.

-Era una broma, nadie creerá tal pendejada.

-No, si funciona, fabricamos un peluche animatrónic y les hacemos creer a Chica y Foxy que el huevo era real y nació un bebé ¡Y BUM! ¡Nadie saldrá herido y nadie será lastimado por mis puños por delatarnos!- Kevin la miró y dijo.

-Vaya niña hasta que se te ocurre algo brillante- Justo cuando pensaba estar a salvo, Kelly lo miró como deseando que se esfumara o lo comieran los cocodrilos, a lo que él salió corriendo como un marica gay.

-Hizo lo correcto al huir, a Kelly no la puedes enfrentar.

-Ok, este será nuestro secreto- Mangle sonrió como solo ella sabía, completamente relajada- Freddy también lo sabe, pero le tiene miedo a Foxy y Chica así que no nos preocupemos- Más bien solo le tenía miedo a lo que podía hacerle la rubia.

Alejándonos de esta escena tan aburrida, Foxy y Chica estaban en la Pirate Cove, ella sentada en su regazo, mientras los dos estaban mimando el huevo al cual Foxy le había pintado una carita sonriente con marcador rojo… No sé para que lo estoy aclarando, solo tenía esa necesidad.

-Si es niña quiero que lleve tu nombre- Murmuró el pelirrojo usando su garfio para acariciar los rubios cabellos de su novia.

-Si es niño que lleve el tuyo- Respondió ella mientras aceptaba los mimos de su zorrito. "Ok Jeffrey, debes hacerlo" pensó él.

-Nena.

-¿Si guapo?- dijo mientras arrullaba al huevo.

-Ahora que damos este paso, quiero dar otro paso más contigo- Foxy estaba temblando, no creía lo que estaba por decir… iba a sacar el anillo pero se oyó un ruido de parlante, que por el ruido y distancia, aseguraban que había sido infernar para quien estuviera cerca de él -¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¡Lo sentimos! ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo importante que podría cambiar la vida de ambos? Bueno, si es así no me interesa en lo más mínimo- Agrego la guardia castaña entrando –El conejo pendejo de Bonnie conectó el cable equivocado instalando los parlantes, no me obedeció como debió- La pareja salió de la cueva con Kelly, y vieron como los Olds y Toys salían de la futura disco quejándose con oídos tapados y expresiones de dolor en sus caras.

-¡Por Dios eso fue sádico!- gritó la coneja peli turquesa mientras levantaba una de sus orejas de conejo y trataba de destaparla usando su dedo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Que traes algo pálido?!- Le contestó completamente sordo y confundido, el jefe Fazbear que sobaba sus propias orejas. Golden por el contrario se retorcía en el suelo mientras Puppet lo abrazaba, ella si estaba acostumbrada a los ruidos fuertes.

-Descuiden la sordera es temporal- La guardia oji azul se reía. Bonnie la miró confundido, al parecer él también tenía la sordera.

-¡¿Que eres la sirvienta del mal?!

-Ella sería mi sirvienta del mal- Susurró para sí misma la guardia castaña antes de relamerse los labios.

Ya había caído la tarde y eran las 5PM, el club estaba casi listo después de tanto trabajo. Fuera de todo eso Foxy estaba guiando a Chica a la cocina ya que tapó sus ojos. Se sentía muy emocionado, había planeado la velada perfecta para proponerle matrimonio a su querida novia. Y nada podría fallar.

-Foxy ya no aguanto dime a dónde vamos.

-No quiero que se arruine la sorpresa, confía en mí, dulzura- Ella asintió sonriendo, y cuando por fin habían llegado, destapó sus ojos violetas- ¡Sorpresa!

Chica quedó perpleja, un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, y una gran sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en sus labios debido a lo que estaba observando. Era una cena romántica para dos en la cual Foxy había estado trabajando con la información que la marioneta Puppet le había dado. En la mesa había dos platos con rebanadas grandes de pizza, pasta, dos canastitas con pan de ajo, una vela en medio de la mesa y dos cupcakes parecidos a Carol antes de ser una humana ¿Me creerían si les digo que Foxy cocinó todo eso sin quemar la cocina? Si pensaba que eso era para su amada, no quería que nada fallara y lo consiguió. A eso le digo "milagros amorosos". La polluela recobró la realidad y por fin preguntó encantada.

-Wow… Foxy, ¿Tú planeaste esto?- Se acercó a la mesa y pasó una mano sobre el mantel.

-Y sólo sin ayuda de nadie- Le respondió orgulloso mientras lustraba su garfio con su otra mano. Para después tomar la de su dama y hacer que se sentara en la silla, como un caballero que era. Chica no había estado tan feliz en su vida, había sido una de las mejores cenas que pudo tener, tan llena de palabras románticas y los gestos y halagos de su amado. Se preguntaba que había hecho de bueno para merecer tanto ¿Qué importaba? Ella sabía que amaba a ese pirata, y no le molestaba, pensar que en sus sueños había soñado tal cosa y ahora la vivía ¡Nada podría mejorar! Solo una cosa… que Foxy se armara de valor para pedirle a ella lo que tanto anhelaba.

-Chica, ¿recuerdas esa noche donde tú y yo iniciamos lo nuestro?

-Cómo olvidarlo, luego de años de haber olvidado nuestra confesión antes de morir, recuperamos esas memorias cuando un rayo golpeó la pizzería.

-Tengo esa noche en mi mente, en mis sueños, siempre te molestaba porque me gustabas, y buscaba llamar tu atención. Mala forma de hacerlo. Eres mi tesoro, mi santo grial, mi cáliz de plata, mi fuente de la juventud, mi cofre de la muerte, mi calavera de cristal, mi arca perdida, y todos los tesoros que existan- Musitó como todo un Don Juan tomando su mano.

-Aww Foxy, para tonto ¡Me sonrojas!- Rio cubriendo parte de su rostro.

-Ahora ambos estamos dando este gran paso que es tener un bebé, y quiero llegar al siguiente nivel en nuestra relación- Se levantó con esfuerzos de la mesa, le temblaban las piernas, pero pudo hacerlo y ponerse de rodillas frente a ella, aunque eso no servía de mucho ya que solo le daba la misma altura que ella, puesto que era más baja y el alto -Chi... Chelsea…

-¿Si... Jeffrey?- Respondió con una pregunta, adornada de una coqueta sonrisa que tanto amaba ese pelirrojo. Era ahora…o nunca.

-Chelsea Rodney- Foxy agachó la cabeza y disimuladamente dejó el anillo en su boca, para después besar la mano de la joven por diez segundos, así ponerle el anillo -¿Quieres hacerme el pirata más feliz del mundo?- Al retirar su cabeza, Chica vio su mano la cual tenía un anillo de oro con un diamante rosado. Las lágrimas de aceite no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, pero no era tristeza, era alegría. No podía creerlo, Foxy le estaba proponiendo matrimonio ¡HABÍA ESPERADO ESTO POR AÑOS! Y aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, estaba tan feliz que le costaba pronunciarla.

-Sí… Sí… ¡Sí! ¡SÍ! ¡FOXY, JEFREY, TE AMO!- Sin dejar de llorar se lanzó a besarlo, Foxy respondió con una risa de pirata, la cual ella siguió. Ambos estaban dando vueltas mientras él la tenía de la cintura, al ser ella más baja, estaba siendo como un baile en el aire. Finalmente se volvieron a besar- ¿Cómo aprendiste a poner anillos besando manos?

-Años de práctica- Levantó su parche para guiñarle el ojo.

-Ah, eso explica las veces en que te vi besando tu mano.

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa somos nosotros… Oye tu hermano asusta cuando se lo propone- Le dio un pequeño escalofrío de solo recordar.

-Así ha sido desde niños. Pero no tiene derecho a tratarme como niña, soy la hermana mayor.

-Él solo quiere cuidarte, así son los hermanos.

-No necesito que él me cuide, ya lo haces tú- Se besaron tiernamente de nuevo.

-Te amo, mi hermosa sirena… ¿Qué digo? Mi tesoro, la linda tripulante que he tenido desde siempre.

-Yo lo amo a usted, mi capitán.

-¿Esta hermosa damisela me da el permiso de besarla de nuevo?

-Señor, usted no necesita pedir permiso, está en su derecho a besar lo que le pertenece.

-Aun así, tiene el derecho de decidir por sí misma.

-Entonces yo decido… Béseme, y no se detenga hasta que la luna nos encuentre hoy.

-Yo siempre cumpliré sus deseos, madame.

Esto es tan cursi que me está dando diabetes, mejor vamos con los demás, y con eso me refiero a los tres guardias amigos, causa desmadres… ¡Pero no mucho más que las dos amigas! Mike buscaba a Foxy para que ayudara un poco. Por motivos de su trabajo, Foxy tenía odio especial de su parte. Jeremy y Fritz lo estaban ayudando, o mejor dicho solo lo acompañaban, porque solo hablaban tonterías y distraían al pobre del guardia oji azul.

-¿Dónde estará ese méndigo zorro?- ¡Que se note el odio! ¡Que se sienta!- Necesitamos que nos ayude a cargar las tablas.

-Ve en la Pirate Cove tal vez está ahí- Sugirió el de anteojos rojos.

Mike se asomó por el telón pero no vio nada -Él no está aquí ¡Cielos, ese hijo de puta nos va a dejar el trabajo a nosotros!- Seguiría insultando de no ser porque algo llamó su atención -Oigan, un huevo- Levantó el huevo cubierto por una manta, lo miró unos segundos y después lo agitó comprobando que estaba cocinado- Está cocido.

-Deja eso Mike, es de Foxy- El rubio quiso quitarle el huevo pero su amigo lo empujó del rostro- ¡Mi nariz! ¡Pendejo! ¡Mucho más que el conejo!

-Ya cállate, Jeremias. Ese holgazán puede prepararse otro, hay más de un huevo en el refri.

-Lastimaste mi nariz, la que mi madre dice que es bonita.

-Tu eres algo que solo una madre puede querer- Le contestó sacando el cascarón del huevo y comenzando a comerlo.

-Tus palabras duelen como mil agujas clavándose en mi corazón- Dijo el joven Fitzgerald con drama de telenovela mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de su amigo peli naranja, con el cual empezó a hacer un extraño teatro de drama- ¡¿Por qué Mike Elizabeth Schmidt?! ¡Yo te amo!

Este miró a todos lados antes de seguirle el juego. Por más que fuera mayor tenía su espíritu de tonto, peor más que nada su dignidad- ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Jeremy Damían Alejandro de la rosa!- Que se aclare que esos nombres son más falsos que mi tercer cabeza.

-¡¿Qué es lo que debo entender?!

-¡No podemos estar juntos! ¡Tú y yo!... ¡SOMOS HERMANOS!

-¡Pero yo te amo!

-¡Pero no se puede! No insistas más, solo rompes mi corazón- Deberían darle a un premio a estos dos por actuar más drama que en las novelas que ve mi abuela.

-Um… ¿Chicos?- Fritz señaló y efectivamente vieron a Chicadele y Bonbon mirando. Estas se acercaron sin expresión y cada una abofeteó a un chico, dejando asustado a Fritz quien no recibió golpes pero se escondió detrás de una silla. Cuando las chicas se retiraron, Jeremy y Mike seguían con los ojos abiertos.

-…Ni una palabra de esto- Le dijo el oji azul.

-Hecho…

-… ¡Nuestro amor es imposible!- Siguió con el drama y se retiró como diva. Los otros dos lo siguieron segundos después.

-¡Oye, espéranos!

Mientras tanto en el sótano.

-Ya está, no fue tan difícil- Kelly miró el club ya terminado con estrellitas al estilo anime a su alrededor- Es majestuoso.

El club constaba con unas pesas, una zona para bailar, postres de la pizzería, una bola disco en el techo, cada pared de pintada de un color diferente, una tarima con equipo de sonido, luces de colores y estroboscópicas, y el suelo era como el de la pizzería pareciendo un tablero de ajedrez. Las dos guardias estaban encantadas.

-Para ustedes es fácil, no recibieron un golpe de decibeles- Se quejó el conejo travest- Digo, el conejo peli morado, el color de la maldad (El que entendió, entendió, y el que no lo hizo, que se prepare a recibir palazos de parte de Kelly).

Miles quien estaba anotando cosas en una tabla, porque él si es organizado, les dijo -Oigan, ya deben estar listos- Su prima estaba IMPAKTADA.

-¿Ya? Vaya que rápido. Cuando trabajaste con ellos tardaste un día.

-Porque ellos eran 17, aquí sólo 3, quiero que los vean, 1ro, el no menos importante, saluden al que antes fue el gran FredBear, el ya ahora nombrado... Wolfy- Decía como un entrevistador mientras usaba su bolígrafo.

De un salto bajó antes FredBear, luego endoesqueleto, ahora Wolfy: era un hombre lobo cabello plateado, cola de lobo, orejas de lobo, tenía colmillos afilados, ojos rojos, sombrero con huecos para sacar las orejas, saco color rubí con estrellas doradas, auriculares alrededor de su cuello, camisa blanca, pantalón negro, tenis nikey plateados, su cinturón tenía una hebilla con signo dólar, y un bling bling dorado también con signo dólar.

-Les guste o no les guste, les cuadre o no les cuadre, Wolfy llegó, y aquí se quedará- Inserten gritos de fangirls locas- ¡Gracias, gracias!

-Vaya te ves bien, muy... DJ-tástico- La guardia castaña se acercó inspeccionado.

-Esa palabra no existe- Le respondió su amigo Mario, recibiendo una bofetada- ¡OYE!

-¡Existe en el Kellyccionario! ¡Aprende de tu maestra!

-¿Me van a dejar seguir?

-Claro, continua, así te lo ordena tu reina, Stacy- Ella estaba sentada en una mesa como una reina.

-Muy bien, 2do, el cual nadie sabe su nombre de humano, lo cual a decir verdad me vale verga… ¡Toy Golden Freddy! ¡O Goldie! ¡LO QUE SEA!

Goldie apareció: su cabello era rubio, tenía un rayito en la frente color rosa pastel, ojos negros iris blanca como todo Golden y mejillas sonrosadas como todo un Toy, una camisa amarilla con chaleco azul con franjas amarillas verticales, un pantalón estilo payaso azul con manchas amarillas, un delantal como los otros Freddys, zapatos azules, un sombrero azul, un corbatín azul de borde amarillo y guantes azules tirando al violeta.

-Hola guapo ¿A qué horas pasas por el pan?- Inquirió a forma de halago Kelly, causándole celos a Stacy quien solo dijo.

-Ni que fuera tan sexy.

-¿Ese es el diseño de Toy Golden Freddy? Es muy afeminado, ¿No pudiste quitar las cosas afeminadas?- Se quejó Fritz sr. Y si bien la descripción de Goldie suena muy afeminada, si lo vieran dirían que aun así se veía muy masculinamente sexy.

-No, me gusta- Respondió feliz como siempre. Después su voz usó un tono mezclado entre inocente y seductivo que hizo que Kelly tuviera un ataque de Fujoshi junto su amiga -Pero me gusta más cómo quedó Marionette.

-Hablando de Marionette, él sigue- dijo Miles.

-¡Ni crean que voy a bajar!- Les gritó como diva desde el piso de arriba.

-¡No seas nenita, Kendall! Bueno más de lo que ya eres…

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! ¡TU ERES MUY AMABLE, HIJA DE PUTA!

-¡YA BAJA!

-¡TU NO ERES MI JEFA! ¡MANIÁTICA!

-¡BAJA DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE SE ME OCURRA TRAERTE A LA FUERZA! ¡SI PUDE CON PUPPET PUEDO CONTIGO! ¡VEN ACÁ EMO!

-¡ESO LO QUIERO VER! ¡Y NO SOY EMO, SOLO ME GUSTA EL NEGRO!

-¡SI NO BAJAS TE METERÉ UN PALO DE AMASAR POR ATRÁS! ¡SI LO INTENTÉ CON MARIO LO HARÉ CONTIGO!- Mario sufrió muchos traumas de niño… nunca aceptes ser amigo de una loca.

Nadie dijo nada, sólo se oyeron pasos. Al final, Marionette bajó. Tenía el cabello negro lacio, con flecos que llegaban a sus ojos, piel blanca como Puppet. Llevaba un saco negro de mangas cortas, abajo tenía un suéter de manga larga a rayas, un pantalón negro con rayas en la zona de las espinillas, zapatos negros, mejillas rojas, y como Puppet, tenía lágrimas púrpuras, pero en vez de líneas verticales, él tenía triángulos púrpura que apuntaban abajo bajando de los ojos.

-Pole Bear… tu sabes diseñar personas muy sexys- Esta vez la que halagaba era Stacy.

-No te pases, puede ser sexy pero es ukaso.

-Un ukaso sexy.

-Así se habla, nena.

La marioneta estaba sufriendo tics, y ganas impresionantes de matar al que se le cruzara de las peores maneras posibles -¡Yo no pedí que me hicieran esto! ¡Me veo peor que la gótica! ¡Quiero que me regresen a como estaba antes! ¡AHORA!

-No puedo, quedaste así y así quedarás ¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué soy un mago y con mi varita mágica puedo devolverte tu anterior forma? ¡O SEA! ¡RESPÉTAME, BITCH!- Miles tiene características de su prima, bitch nigga.

-Ow- Puppet se acercó a su opuesto masculino- Kenny, te ves adorable- Y por más extraño que pareciera, él no le gritó.

-Lo que tú digas, Marisa…

-Pues si te ves bien- El oso Toy le abrazó de desprevenido- Bien lindo y tierno.

-¡Déjame! ¡YA! ¡SUÉLTAMEEEEEEE! ¡TE VOY A DEMANDAR POR ACOSO!- Se puso a agitar los brazos como maniático. Pero si bien ahora no era una marioneta bajita como peluche, aun así, Goldie seguía siendo mucho más alto que él.

-Ni lo intentes, me construyeron más fuerte que tú- Respondió el rubio apretando más el abrazo. El pobre de Marionette estaba a punto de explotar de ira, y Wolfy no podía estar riéndose más de ello.

-¡HIJO DE PUUUUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los guardias aparecieron, Mike tranquilo y los otros dos seguían haciendo dramas.

-¿Oigan no han visto a Foxy?- preguntó el más maduro comiendo el huevo.

Stacy señaló a la puerta sin interés -Fue con Chica a la cocina.

-Mike- Chicadele llamó su atención, su tono de voz sonaba aterrado -¿Qué estás comiendo?

-Un huevo cocido.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?- Ya se estaba llevando las manos a los oídos, esperando gritos.

-De la Pirate Cove, pero no creo que al capitán calzones le importe.

De repente oyeron un fuerte grito que casi les rompe los tímpanos a todos. Sin hacerse esperar, subieron al piso de arriba y vieron a Foxy y Chica buscando por todo el lugar como maniáticos, levantando las mesas, casi arrancando las puertas y rompiendo baldosas.

-¡¿Oigan qué pasa?!- preguntó Fritz Sr. – ¡Sus jodidos gritos se oyen por todo el lugar! ¡¿Quién murió?! ¡¿Cancelaron Kaichou wa maid-sama?! ¡¿QUE PASÓ?!

-¡Nuestro bebé no está! ¡¿Dónde puede estar?! ¡APARECE, JODIDO Y AMADO BEBÉ!- Gritaba alterada la rubia de ojos violetas mientras hacía volar los manteles sin indicios de su "hijo"

-¿Cual bebé?- Preguntó Jeremy confundido, quizá el café le estaba afectando.

-Hoy en la mañana puse un huevo, ¿Dónde está?

-¿Me ves cara de saberlo?- Se arrepintió de sus palabras apenas ella lo sujetó de la camisa para mirarlo a los ojos, traspasándole terror. Jeremy juraba ver fuego en sus ojos.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI AMADO, HERMOSO Y QUE DE SEGURO SERÁ UN ZORRO NARANJA, BEBÉ?!

-¡NO LO SÉ! ¡SUELTAME LUNÁTICA!

-Oye Mike, ¿Y ese huevo?- Foxy apuntó a lo que estaba comiendo el castaño y este levantó los hombros. De saber de la situación, ya se habría mudado a Chile.

-Es tuyo, estaba en la Pirate Cove- Le respondió como si no importara, y vaya que si importaba. Foxy se quedó en blanco, cuando tuvo la consciencia para reaccionar, tomó con agresividad el cuello de la camisa de Mike y lo levantó causando que le mirar asustadísimo. Preguntándose qué mierda había hecho de malo ahora. Muy pronto los ojos del zorro se hicieron negros y un aura oscura lo envolvió, y sobre su cabeza se veía la silueta de un niño. Solo podía verse como una sombra, sus dientes blancos y ojos blancos y brillantes con las pupilas negras, llenas de ira en su mirar. Mike gritó junto el conjunto de personas presentes. Esa silueta era el alma de Foxy, Jeffrey.

-¡MALDITO ASESINO! ¡ERES EL NUEVO PURPLE GUY PERO CON RECIÉN NACIDOS! ¡ESE ERA MI BEBÉ! ¡COCISTE A MI BEBÉ Y TE LO ESTÁS COMIENDO! ¡TE VOY A MATAR, ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ! ¡OLVIDA EL METERTE EN UN TRAJE! ¡ESTO ES PERSONAL!- Levantó su filoso garfio listo para incrustarlo en los ojos o lo que sea de Mike. El pobre se agitaba y gritaba ayuda.

-¡NO QUIERO MORIR! ¡NO SABÍA QUE ERA TU HIJO!

-¡AHORA ES TARDE!

-¡JÓDETE WEON! ¡HUBIERAS AVISADO!

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NOS VEREMOS EN LA OTRA VIDA!

-¡FOXY, ESPERA!- Chicadele interfirió y empujó al zorro para que Mike terminara resbalando y cayendo al suelo con una expresión de horror que no se borró aunque se alejó de él. Foxy la miró furioso porque había causado el escape de su víctima, pero la polluela no le temía al zorro, ni a la silueta del niño sobre él- Nunca hubo bebé…- Al escuchar esto, la sombra desapareció junto en negro de sus ojos, recobrando su ámbar y cara serena. Se puso frente a ella mientras Mike era atendido por su castaña novia.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Planeábamos que fuera un secreto pero no puedo dejar que mates a Mike, por más inservible, mal comediante y que tenga carne tierna de humano ideal para la cocina- Todos menos Mangle dieron una mueca de asco, en cambio la albina se relamía los labios- nunca hubo un bebé, puse a cocer 4 huevos para comer, puse 1 de ellos en la tarima, Chica se sentó en el mismo punto, lo siento no hay bebé, sólo una polla que se sentó sobre un huevo cocido- Foxy meditaba, estaba muy triste y decepcionado por ello, pero no demasiado.

-Entonces ¿Chica no puso un huevo?-

-Ni lo hará- Intervino Miles- Los animatrónics no son seres biológicos, les di forma humana, pero lo que es sistema reproductor, no se puede, ellos no pueden tener hijos por medio del apareamiento. Pueden tener relaciones, pero no…ustedes no se pueden reproducir.

Foxy posó su mirada en su novia rubia, sus ojos violetas estaban opacos, sin vida. Sus mechones se movieron y los cubrieron, dándole un toque más sombrío y deprimente. No la podía dejar así, pero tampoco sabía cómo consolarla, se le acercó y puso su mano en su hombro, pero antes de poder tocarla, ella sollozó, y corrió lejos del alcance de todos. A la Pirate Cove.

-¡Chelsea!- El zorro asustado, miró como ella se perdía en el pasillo- No me sigan, voy a encargarme de esto.

Los demás se fueron, Foxy entró a la Pirate Cove, algo temeroso. Con su corazón destruido de ver a Chica sentada, abrazando sus piernas, hundiendo su cabeza en las rodillas y llorando. Con amargura y dolor, culpable, sintiéndose una inútil que arruinaba todo siempre. Él se sentó con ella, la cargó con delicadeza y la dejó en su regazo, tal como siempre hacía. Buscando las palabras mientras su prometida hundía su cabeza en su pecho, sin dejar de llorar.

-Sshhhhh, tranquila, aquí estoy…- Usaba un tono de voz tierno, pero esto no calmaba su dolor.

-El huevo era falso, no íbamos a ser padres, que tonta fui. No sirvo para nada, soy una estúpida inútil.

-No digas eso, no lo hagas nunca, tú no eres ninguna tonta, mucho menos una estúpida.

-Y la ilusión que tenía de ser mamá de un bebé nuestro… Ni hijos te puedo dar.

-Cálmate…

-…Foxy…. ¿Por qué me amas? Te hice sufrir mucho, desde niños, me porté como una zorra contigo, y no de las seductoras, una víbora cruel… Y ahora que no puedo cumplir tu deseo…

-Shhhh… Te amo, tal como eres, y lo que ocurrió en nuestro pasado…eso es… Pasado. Además yo también fui muy malo contigo, ambos fuimos malos- Rio un poco- Y no eras la única con el deseo de un hijo, quería vivir lo bello de ver a tu hijo nacer, por más que sea un huevo… ok, porque eres una gallina, pero ese no es el punto- Acarició su cabello, formando ondas y rulos con su garfio -Ya no llores, no me gusta verte así, regálame una sonrisa- Chica limpió sus lágrimas y le sonrió a Foxy. No quería estar mal, y las palabras de su novio le habían animado. Si él todavía la amaba, no podía estar triste.

-Tal vez no tengamos un bebé, pero tenemos a Briana y Carol, y además... aún quiero casarme contigo-

-Chelsea Tompson, suena lindo- Suspiró- Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Gracias a ti por ser tú.

-Te amo piratita- Diciendo esto, ambos se besaron. Ya no había dolor, mucho menos molestias, si bien no tendrían un hijo se tenían el uno al otro, era lo único que debía importarles ahora. Pero lo que no sabían ambos enamorados, era que todos habían oído cada una de las palabras que dijeron, y no podían estar más apenados por lo que pasaba.

-Sé que están felices por su matrimonio, pero me siento mal de que no puedan tener bebés- Declaró la guardia peli naranja soltando un suspiro. Pero sin embargo, aunque todo parecía no tener solución, el foco de las ideas apareció sobre la cabeza de Kelly

-¡Tengo una idea tan buena y zukulemtha que no van a resistirse!- Dicho esto todos se le acercaron para saber de qué se trataba- ¿Y si los hacemos tener bebés? Recuerden el plan, ocultar el huevo y construir un bebé ¿Por qué no hacemos eso aún? Pero para evitar posibles pleitos por el bebé. Es mejor que hagamos una niña y un niño.

-Por 1ra vez que la conozco y después de escuchar sus demás pelotudeces, estoy con Parker, podemos hacer eso por ellos- Añadió el oso dorado- Después de todo, Chica y Foxy son como unos hermanos para nosotros.

-Si me dan acceso a los archivos de Gonnie, FredBear y Balloon Girl quienes son IAS puedo fabricar 2 chips de IA- Sonrió el ingeniero siendo abrazado por los dos menores que eran sus amigos.

-Nosotros queremos ayudar.

-¡Seh!

-Yo te los consigo, me deben una grande- Y Freddy se fue.

-Creo que hasta sé cómo podemos comenzar- Todos vieron como la marioneta mayor se iba y minutos después llegaba con 2 peluches que parecían ser de Foxy y Chica. Los dejó sobre la mesa frente a Miles y dijo- Esto podría servirte para hacerlos.

-Me gusta, pero…

-¿Hay un problema?

-No, solo quiero que parezcan hijos de ellos, esto se ve un tanto individual… Kelly ¿Puedes darles un diseño para que se parezcan a ambos padres?

-Cuenta conmigo, de estos peluchitos saldrán unas auténticas mezclas de ambos tórtolos.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar, y unas 2 horas después, Kelly irrumpió con ollas y sartenes en la pirate cove donde la pareja dormía plácidamente hasta que la castaña comenzó a hacer ruido con los objetos ya mencionados, a fastidio de ellos.

-¡OIGAN PAR DE HOLGAZANES!- Sonrió victoriosamente de verlos despertar de golpe, incluso Foxy había dado vueltas en el piso como un perro hasta que recuperó la consciencia y se levantó junto su rubia novia. E iban a decirle algo pero Kelly se lo veía venir desde antes -Ahórrense eso, vengan, tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes- Kelly se alejó, volteó a verlos haciendo una seña de que la síganme. Follow meeee- Salió de la pirate cove danzando como una loca mental, que ya sabemos que es. Pero aunque así fuera, la pareja la siguió sin quejas hasta llegar a la Parts/Service.

-¡TARAAAAÁ! ¡SURPRISE!- Gritó ella señalando en una mesa a dos peluches, parecían ser un zorro anaranjado de ojos morados y una polluela con alitas rojas y ojos ámbar.

-¿Unos peluches?- Foxy quería matarla ¡¿Los jodían por unos simples peluches?! Tenía que ser una broma.

-No son sólo peluches- Les contestó el sabiondo de Miles mostrando 2 chips. Los dos lo miraron confundidos, pero el solo dio vuelta a ambos peluches mostrando unos pequeños cortes en su zona de la espalda -Miren esto- Colocó los chips dentro –Acérquense.

Ambos se acercaron dudando, esperaban que no se tratara de una broma, aunque con todo lo ocurrido dudaban de ello. Pero lo que menos esperaron pasó. Los ojos de ambos animalitos irradiaron un brillo del color correspondiente a sus ojos. Los ruidos de los engranajes sonaron con unas voces robóticas, que obvio venían de ellos. Y en orden, ella y él dijeron.

-Mamá.

-Papá.

Ambos se sorprendieron, no hacían más que mirar a los dos peluchitos que se levantaban y extendían sus bracitos y alas para abrazarlos, a lo cual Chica los cargó.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Sabíamos lo ilusionados que estaban por tener un bebé- Dijo tímidamente Stacy que seguía algo afectada por el tema.

-Así que hicimos esto, a 2 peluches les colocamos un endoesqueleto a cada 1 y un Chip de IA como el que tienen Candy, Wolfy y Briana. Ya están programados, el niño es algo travieso, quiere a ambos por igual pero ve más a su madre, y la niña es tierna e inocente, quiere a ambos por igual pero ve más a su padre- Miles les decía esto orgulloso de sus creaciones.

Foxy vio a Chica quien arrullaba a ambos con una sonrisa pacífica. Podía notarse su evidente felicidad con la mirada especial que les daba a sus "hijos". El pelirrojo se enterneció por ello, y su mirada también se enfocó en los adorables peluches, y sin resistirse cargó a la polluela -Son tan adorables.

-Gracias amigos ¿Y cómo se llaman?-

-Ustedes son sus padres, ustedes les ponen los nombres. Digo ¿Qué esperaban? Soy una buena bautizando, pero esta vez no me dejan…

-Jeffrey-

-Chelsea. Chelsea y Jeffrey Tompson Rodney.

-Niñas, conozcan a sus hermanitos- Foxy llamó a Carol y Briana, ella se acercaron curiosas con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Que adorables- La peli rosa pellizcó levemente la mejilla de la polluela haciendo que esta soltara risitas- Hola.

-Me gusta la de pelo rosa- Dijo Chelsea seguida de su hermanito.

-Me cae la del globo.

-Son maravillosos- Foxy trajo a toda su familia y se abrazaron. Está de sobra decir lo felices que estaban de poder tener sus hijos propios, que si bien no eran biológicos por así decirlo, eran suyos.

Chica estaba desbordando felicidad, no dejaba de mirar a sus peluchitos. Y los demás estaban enternecidos de una escena familiar tan cariñosa, mucho más Stacy y Kelly que sacaban fotos. Todo bien hasta que Foxy dijo.

-Un segundo… Nosotros no sabemos de criar niños.

-No es un problema- La que dio la respuesta fue nadie menos que la mismísima Puppet- Yo sé mucho de ello, les enseñaré a criar niños.

-Ella es una experta- Comentó Golden para solo ganarse un beso en le mejilla de parte de ella, causándole no más que un sonrojo que, ya notaron los que sabían de su enamoramiento.

-Muchas gracias Mari.

-Lo que sea por mis niños- Después todos regresaron a lo suyo. Puppet estaba muy cansada después de ayudar con los peluches, y no había tenido su "siesta de belleza" por así decirlo. Y como Golden estaría ocupado, solo caminó con tranquilidad a la Prize corner.

-Ahhhh- Suspiró estirándose, antes de usar un regalo de escalón para subir a su caja, pero estando adentro notó que no estaba sola del todo, pues la otra marioneta estaba a su lado, medio dormido- ¿Uh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo siento, todavía no tengo mi caja, tenía que encontrar un lugar donde estar tranquilo…

-Marionette, sabes que eres bienvenido.

-No necesitas llamarme así, tu si puedes decirme por mi nombre.

-Mucho mejor así, Kenny- Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Ese chico era especial para ella. No de manera romántica, para nada. Pero lo sentía como un hijo más, no como Golden, pero muy cercano sí que era. Conocía todo de él, sus pesares, miedos, todo. Y él confiaba plenamente en Marisa. Había sido su sustento desde que ella había llegado a la pizzería, pues fue la única que podía verlo y escucharlo. Todo bien con el abrazo, al menos hasta que Puppet sintió un líquido cálido en su mano. Frunció el ceño y soltó al azabache, que por lo visto estaba algo asustado. Pues la reacción de ella al ver aceite en su mano no era para nada buena.

-La quiero, ya.

-P-pero….

-Kendall, dámela ahora- Él con resignación sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo entregó en la mano. Como sospechaba, era uno de los cutters de la cócina- Súbete las mangas…

-No.

-Kendall…- De nuevo obedeció sin quejarse. Ambos brazos presentando nada más que rasgaduras en la piel artificial, y aceite que se deslizaba de estas desgarraduras. Nada agradable que ver para la azabache- ¿Qué acaso mis charlas contigo no te sirven?

-¡Lo intento!

-No parece que te esfuerces.

-Marisa, entiende lo que estoy pasando… Lo extraño… mucho. Ya no lo soporto más- La fortaleza del mismo se había esfumado, y ella no notaba. No podía ser mala con él, pero esto la superaba.

-Lo entiendo… pero debes dejar esto, porque el dolor físico no ayudará… yo misma lo sé.

-Es fácil decirlo, tienes a tu hijo contigo de nuevo…

-Puede ser, pero tú ya sabes…

-Sí, estas enamorada de él, pero lo tienes contigo, deberías estar feliz por eso.

-Kendall, esto no se trata sobre mí. Me tienes que prometer que dejarás esto ¿Sí? No eres más un humano que se cicatrice solo. Todos notarán tus cortes y si es necesario acudiré a decirle a todos para que lo dejes ¿Entiendes?

-Sí… los siento.

La mujer suspiró y solo abrazó de nuevo al chico- Ya… vamos a reparar eso ¿Te parece?

-Sí… gracias Marisa…

-Para eso estoy.

Sin decir más. Ambas marionetas salieron de la caja y se dirigieron a la Parts/Service. Y Golden, quien escuchaba todo desde un rincón, en vez de sentir curiosidad sobre lo que hablaban estaba INCREIBLEMENTE CELOSO. Sabía que él era gay. Pero como dije, él no quiere que ningún hombre se acerque a su madre.

Su gesto de furia de deshizo. Gracias a ver a Fritz y Jeremy detrás de él para decir.

-¡Soloooo! ¡Tan solitarioooo! ¡No tengo a nadieeee! ¡QUE SEA PARA MÍ! ¡WOAAAAH!

Y el resultado fueron ambos guardias caídos con golpes en la cabeza, y un Mike muy desconcertado y molesto- ¿No les dije que por nada del mundo usen esa canción?

-Valió…la pena- Aseguraron sonriendo a pesar del dolor.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Okey. Espero que esto haya quedado bien, lo hice algo cansada pero en lo personal me gusta como quedó, pero como ustedes son el público, juzguen.**

**Siendo sincera esta idea de Foxy y Chica siendo padres la tenía desde hace tiempo, solo espero que no me quieran matar por ello. A los que no les guste el Foxica, bue, lo siento. **

**Wolfy tendrá su diseño, no se descontrolen.**

**¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo cuando esos dos aprendan a educar?**

**¿Scott es raro o solo quiere ligar a una de las guardias?**

**¿Kumi tendrá más protagonismo para conquistar a Miles?**

**¿Goldie se tirará- digo, enamorará a Marionette? **

**¿Kevin matará a Foxy? **

**¿El amor de Stacy aumentará? **

**¿Dejaré de preguntar pendejadas? Sí.**

**No tengo mucho que decir excepto que lamento dejarlos plantaditos, pero alégrense. APROBÉ LOS TRIMESTRES Y ME FALTA UNO ¡SOLO UNO Y TODO A LA MIERDA!**

**Después del extra 2 sigue el set de preguntas, esperen un poco por mí pls.**

**Ahí les dejo mi canal de Youtube. Me despido, los amodoro, y besos dulces. SAYONARA.**

channel/UCVH22g5HuyIV3M8hOEMrQeg


	25. Recuérdame

**I'm back, perras Bv ¿Está emocionados? Tómenlo como regalo navideño. Aquí hace un calor de morirse :'D puta vida. Me regalarán lápices y marcadores, i'm so happy OwO no digo más y los dejo con el fic.**

**REVIEWS**

**Nexo-D: Waw, me gusta el análisis del fic. Tranqui, tómese su tiempo UvU AI, SIEMPRE ME EQUIVOCO DE SEXO D'X Lo siento, es mala costumbre :'c Pues, siempre habrá un problema y se resolverá, aunque de seguro habrá otro y otro y otro xD Si, quise hacer a ambas amigas muy distintas, pero no tanto, tiene cosas en común que las unen, pero sus diferencias son las que las equilibran bien. Golden las perdonó por ser mamón y querer cariño c: Creo que todos odian a Shadow por mi culpa xD Jajaja, Me alegra que ellos te caigan de maravilla, y gracias por apoyar este proyecto, me hace feliz ¿Yo te inspiro? Vaya, me siento una reina, pero una reina que ama a sus súbditos –Cursi everywere- Pasa que sin ustedes no soy nada, por eso los amo y les digo esas cosas, además así lo siento yo. Gracias y bienvenido. **

**Nekotcu: JAJAJAJA, XD Sí, hace falta e_e**

**Hero Grunt Ruvif: Óyeme no, eso es triste :'v Me sorprende lo mucho que te cae Purple xD y sorry, pero tengo que matarlo o no habrá un Springtrap en el fic C: Debe morir…ÉL DEBE MORIR (?) Nadie lo sabrá e_e juasjuas. **

**Lord Fire 123: Jajaja, a los chicos no les gusta el yaoi xD Me pregunto si hay chicos que vean yaoi :'v hay chicas que ven yuri y yaoi pero…¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS FUNDASHIS?! DX Areh, es broma XD El abuso está en el fic separado c: como era rated M no lo podía poner aquí. Jajaja, aquí tenemos mucho yuri 7u7 mucho mucho yuri. El yaoi hace bien al alma, vejete! D: No sé que dices…-Le regala mangas yuri-**

**Bonnie the sugar: -Come de las galletas- Gracias :9 Yo amo a Puppet UvU**

**Mamdesh: Soy la fucking boss Bv y sí, el canal tendrá mucho de mis chiquitas y sus amigos XD Yo siempre pensé que SpringBonnie era mujer, soy psíquica. Si, vi el tráiler e_e obvio, todos merecen algo ¿No crees? Meh, no podría agregarlos a esos. Más que nada porque no sabía cómo. Springtrap será un villano, al menos eso intentaré.**

**Hashashin: NO MAS ESCUELA :D –Tira sus cosas también- NO MÁS ESTUDIOS! XP FIERTA HARD! Espero con ansias su siguiente review amigo :D y gracias.**

**Mariandanielagg: 7u7 Es mutuo, ambos se aman sdkjasdkjsada –inserten corazón gay- **

**¡¿SE ENTERON DEL LIBRO DE SCOTT?! Yo quiero leerlo pero no tengo dinero y encima mi inglés es fatal. Debo esperar a que alguien lo traduzca TwT espero que Scott no mate teorías… PURPLE ES PADRE DE VINNY, SHO LO SÉ! D: Pero qué onda con los nombres de los niños… Igual Scott dijo que esto no taparía hoyos en la historia, supongo que debo creer que no aclara teorías… Puto de mierda. Ahora sufrirás el shippeo con los niños de la historia :D JAJAJAJAJA AHUEVO TRIUNFÓ EL MAL!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eran las 5PM, la pizzería seguía cerrada, el club terminado, 2 nuevos, felpuditos y pequeños miembros se unieron a la familia no sólo de Foxy y Chica, también de todo Fazbear, y eso les daba más razón a los tórtolos para casarse. En esos momentos la polluela old se encontraba con Mangle quien la estaba midiendo con detallismo cada parte de su cuerpo.

-De veras, ¿Enserio antes de morir y de ser guardia fuiste costurera?- Dijo con los brazos extendidos mientras se admiraba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y brillo en sus ojos violáceos. Mangle asintió ante la pregunta.

-Pues si no fuera cierto no te ayudaría con tu atuendo. No tenía ese empleo, pero si era enfermera, además de trabajar de medio tiempo en el supermercado… ¿Y qué hace Foxy?

-Él está con los niños, ya sabes jugando- Respondió con un suspiro enamorado.

-Oye, ¿Te soy sincera? Siempre creí que yo me casaría antes que el rojo, él tuvo más valor.

-Espera ¿Quieres casarte?

-Quiero pasar la eternidad con mi polla sexy, y después de verlos con los peluches, también quiero ser madre… Y ser la mejor, mucho más que los que tuve.

-Ya verás que pasará- Animó a la albina, sacándole una sonrisa.

-¿Sabes? te estás poniendo gordita…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DIME QUE MI TRASERO SIGUE IGUAL!

-¡JAJAJA! ¡Era broma!

-…Jodida Mangle….

Mientras Candy hablaba con su hermano y los otros.

-Me alegra que aceptaras casar a Foxy y Chica- Canturreó la gatita a su hermano el canino. El Fazbear castaño reprimió un gesto fastidiado. Desde que Wolfy había llegado, su mandato de jefe se esfumaba como los suspiros de Golden por Puppet… ¿Me pasé del tema, cierto?

-Todavía pienso que debí hacerlo yo.

Wolfy señaló su nariz haciéndola sonar y se dignó a ignorarlo pasándole de largo-Soy FredBear, el Freddy Fazbear original, el real jefe, es mi deber- Freddy hizo gestos de estar estrangulándolo.

-Como quien dice Fredo él tiene razón, él es el original, por lo que él es el real líder de la banda- Añadió Kelly, quien en realidad no estaba tan a gusto con eso, pero si podía joder a Fazbear… ¿Qué importaba quien mandaba?

-Pero...-

-Obedeciendo al jefe- Comentó el conejo púrpura con una sonrisa burlona a su amigo que gruñía furioso.

-Sigan con lo suyo, los llamaré si los necesito- Ordenó el lobezno antes de marcharse.

-La pizzería lleva mi nombre, por lo que yo lidero, ahora llega el lobito y todos le hacen caso- Se quejó aquel oso rechinando los dientes como un maniático. Su pequeña Cupcake notó eso y le dio un codazo cariñoso animándolo.

-Yo aún te haré caso, osito.

-Gracias, pastelito.

-Y como Candy es la Bonnie original, ella es la 2da al mando- Añadió Stacy. Y la gatita negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta, chicos. Trátenme como siempre.

La charla prosiguió. Un rato después llegó Scott con unos papeles.

-Oye, Parker. El jefazo me mandó a que firmaras estas cosas- La joven le arrebató los papeles con rapidez enojona y sin más, se puso a firmar. El hombre de ojos violetas no notó la mirada atónita de Candy sino hasta que la miró- Eh…. ¿Hola?

Ya se estarán imaginando, que la gatita sentía a fondo la canción de "I really like you" mientras el motor le iba a mil y sus mejillas tornaban un rosa pálido.

-Hola… ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido, guapo?

Scott frunció el ceño, con confusión, cuando le llamó de esa forma. Estaba confundido- ¿Guapo?

-Ten, vejete- Kelly le entregó los papeles mandando al carajo aquel momento- Dáselos al jefazo- El hombre solo se fue como si nada. Candy tenía su vista clavada en él aun.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Él! ¿Quién era?

-Oh, es Scott, el guardia diurno… ¿Por qué preguntas, lavanda?

-Es tan lindo…- A todos se les hizo raro escuchar eso. Scott… ¡¿Guapo?! Digo, se notaba a leguas que tenía mediana edad, quizá era un anciano.

-¡¿WTF?! ¡Está bien rukistrukis!

-Y eso ¿Significa sexy?

-Candy, enloqueciste. Ese tipo es VIE-JO.

-Para el amor no hay edad…-Musitó mientras su cola formaba un corazón- ¿Tendrá novia?

-Lo dudo mucho, pero no te le acerques tanto o parecerás una stalk-… ¡CANDY, REGRESA!

-¡VAS A CAER ANTE MÍ! ¡AMOR DE MI VIDA!

(…)

Mangle admiraba su creación, con orgullosa sonrisa en ella, con viejos manteles blancos hizo el bello vestido blanco para Chica. De verdad, la rubia lucía hermosa, y Mangle se lo haría saber-Luces como un ángel-

La menor miró a la zorrita sonriendo de forma avergonzada-¿Tú crees?-

-Es un chico con suerte-Asintió refiriéndose al zorro que en esos momentos encontraba con sus hijos contando una historia de piratas.

-Entonces vencí a Barba negra, y recuperé el tesoro de Ponce de León- Ambos peluches aplaudieron a su padre con admiración. Foxy era bueno con los cuentos, lo hacía sonar reales y creíbles.

-Papi es valiente- Dijo la pequeña pollo de ojos ámbar.

-Un pirata valiente, y seré como él, un pirata valiente- El pelirrojo dejó salir una de sus risas piratas, cargando a sus hijos para mimarlos un buen rato. Estaba feliz de tenerlos.

-Lo serás campeón, lo serás.

(…)

La cosa estaba lista para la boda, Carol y Cherry hicieron el pastel…En realidad, sus madres insistieron en hacerlo, pero ellas se lo negaron fervientemente. Como la boda sería en el club, Wolfy los casaría y a la vez pondría el entretenimiento. Foxy estaba en el escenario con Kevin a su lado. El pobre zorro sudaba aceite hasta por los ojos, del nerviosismo que le daba pensar que al fin se casaría con su mujer, después de tantos años. Kevin notó eso y le miró de reojo.

-¿Nervioso?-

-... Un poco-

-Tranquilo cuño, verás que todo saldrá bien- Kevin le dio unas palmadas en el hombro haciendo que su cuñado le devolviera la sonrisa.

(…)

-Espero que esto no vuelva a pasar ¿Escuchas?- La marioneta femenina miró los brazos del menor, le había costado repararlos, pero al final pudo hacerlo. Aun así le miraba de forma de reproche. Y este solo la ignoraba.

-Si Marisa…

-Esos dedos cruzados no me dicen lo mismo.

-¡Oh vamos!

-¡Oh, vamos, nada! Kendall, ya hemos hablado de esto ¿Sabes que no eres humano ahora? Deberías entenderlo. Yo lo entendí al aparecer aquí…

-¿Disculpa? Fue gracias a mí que estás aquí. Deberías agradecerme. Estabas sola, estabas rondando sin descanso y yo te cedí mi cuerpo para ver a Golden ¡Yo soy el que debería reprochar!

-Exacto, pero tú me manipulaste… Dijiste que me ayudarías a que nadie me controlara, y no noté que hacías eso conmigo. Te seguí como una ciega. Maté a una persona, peleé con Golden al vernos, controlé a los Toys para hacer cosas horribles. Todo por tus caprichos. Fue una suerte que después de lo de Shadow te quedaras más tranquilo y no molestaras más…

-¿Crees que soy una molestia?... Yo solo quería ayudarte.

-Lo sé…-Ella lo abrazó cariñosamente- Hiciste cosas malas, pero cumpliste tu palabra de no dejar que me pisotearan. Ahora déjame ayudarte…- El azabache no respondió, solo se aferró al abrazo de Puppet mientras empezaba a sollozar.

-N-no sé porque me perdonaste…

-Porque yo sé que querías ayudarme, y que tanto yo como tú nos entendemos, sufrimos, pero ahora tenemos a alguien para seguir de pie- Frotó amorosamente la espalda ajena mientras besaba su frente- Yo cumpliré con lo que me pediste, quiero ser tu amiga, tu compañera, quiero ser tu sustento… No te quiero abandonar ahora que supe quererte.

-Yo… No sé si tenga que aceptarlo… ¿Yo de que te sirvo?

-Tú eres mi amigo.

-Yo no te siento como amiga…

Puppet se quedó paralizada- Alto… ¿Quieres decir…?- En ese momento Marionette se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡No! ¡No de esa forma! Puppet, sabes que soy gay. No me gustan las chicas, puedes estar tranquila… No me gustas ni nada de eso. Además sabes que yo solo amo a una persona.

-Uffff… ¿Entonces?

-No lo sé… Eres como la hermana mayor que jamás he tenido. Y tuve uno, pero ya sabes que no era así conmigo…

-Vaya, es la primera vez que no me dicen que soy como una madre- Contestó a risas.

-Para algunos lo eres, pero no podría tener la confianza que tengo con una madre que con una hermana, somos cómplice del otro ¿No es así?

Ambos entrelazaron su dedo meñique con el contrario- Marionetas siempre unidas. Con hilos o sin ellos.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Ya nos vamos?

-Oh no, no quiero que el oso me siga acosando.

-Vaaaaaamoooos, se note que le gustas ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?

-Lo siento Puppet. Pero él no es Gustavo… Ahora vámonos ya, que no quiero prolongar esa charla.

Los otros seguían esperando a la novia, al final llegaron Puppet y Marionette, ella sonriente, él como siempre. Y como Shadow no tenía ni ganas de ir, se sentó al lado de Golden.

-¿Aún no inicia?-

-No, por suerte la novia aún no llega- Le contestó su hijo algo ansioso, pues tanto él como todos querían ver como el zorro y la polluela se desposaban. Marionette se sentó en una mesa sólo. Hubiera preferido que sea con su "hermana", que a partir de ahora me referiré a Puppet como su hermana, pero le dejó el camino libre como el buen hermano que era (Enserio, me estoy matando de risa con solo escribir esto). Claro, no podía librarse de Goldie que se apareció a su lado con una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

-Si... Adiós- Se levantó de la mesa, listo para escaparse, pero el rubio lo había jalado a la mesa sin dejarle que se fuera- Agh… Creo que me quedaré con el idiota.

-¡Yey! ¡Nos vamos a divertir mucho tú y yo!- Como su costumbre, abrazó a la marioneta con cariño. El pobre no se podía ir, así que solo maldecía en voz baja la vida y la boda.

-¡Ahí llega la novia!- Kelly gritó emocionada como una fangirl junto a su amiga, sacando fotos y grabando el momento deseado.

Foxy estaba maravillado, Chica se veía hermosa con ese vestido que hizo Mangle. Aunque más que por el vestido, era la idea de que era para casarse con él, y eso lo hacía mucho mejor. Chelsea era la niña de las flores, Billy y Briana cargaban la cola del vestido. Bonbon se encargaba de la marcha nupcial con su guitarra, la polluela caminaba lentamente al altar… bueno, al escenario. Pero con tanta lentitud, que a Kelly se le fue a la mierda la paciencia.

-¡BUENO! ¡¿NO?! ¡¿PARA QUE COJONES VAS TAN LENTO?! ¡MI ABUELA MUERTA CAMINA MÁS RÁPIDO!

-¡LE QUIERO DAR DRAMATISMO AL MOMENTO! ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!- Ahí sí que le apuró al paso y subió al escenario- Estás divino.

-Gracias, tú te ves espléndida, debo admitirlo la albina es molesta pero si sabe confeccionar-

-Tomaré el cumplido, gracias, zorro deforme- dijo Mangle atrás de Chica, aun sosteniendo un saco de tela que vayan a saber que tenía. Wolfy se puso entre ambos y carraspeó la garganta para empezar con la boda.

-Damas, caballeros, niños, niñas...- Gatúbela y Toulouse quienes jugaban las atrapadas pasaron frente a él -Gato y gata... Nos encontramos reunidos aquí... para unir a Jeffrey "Foxy" Thompson y Chelsea "Chica" Rodney, en santo matrimonio, estas 2 almas dentro de cuerpos metálicos decidieron unir sus vidas y ser una familia feliz- Los espectadores aplaudieron, Fritz y Jeremy se deshidrataban llorando como locos entre todos.-Según las leyes del matrimonio, y esta información que leí en internet, debo empezar a recitar palabras sobre el amor.

-¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Todo el público se quejó ante ello y Kelly le lanzó una pizza al lobo, que le hubiera atinado de no ser porque se agachó.

-¡Pero como no sé mucho de palabras iré directo al punto!

-¡Eso, haz caso a lo que quiere la gente y casa el Foxica!

Wolfy y volteó a ver a Foxy- "Foxy Thompson, ¿Aceptas a Chica Rodney como esposa en la salud y en la enfermedad, riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muer...? Olvida eso último ¿Te casas con ella o no?

-Acepto.

-Chica, la misma pregunta pero al revés. Si no escuchaste a la primera lástima, que no estoy para seguir repitiendo.

-Si acepto sino no estaría aquí, imbécilo.

Poker face, esa era la cara de Wolfy -Pues por el poder que se me dio Fazbear Entertainment y el primo de la chica castaña por darme la oportunidad de volver al escenario, los declaro casados, puedes besar a la novia.

Dicho eso Foxy cargó a Chica y la besó oyendo los aplausos, pero estos se cortaron cuando una lluvia blanca cayó en la cabeza de los tórtolos. Era Mangle que sonreía colgada del techo, con esa bolsa que al parecer contenía 2 kilos puros de arroz, y como la descarada que era solo dijo.

-Es para la suerte, suerte extra. Porque la van a necesitar.

-Ahora, la máquina está encendida, ¡¿Quién quiere iniciar con el karaoke?!- gritó el lobo a lo que todos menos Golden y Marionette gritaron.

-Van a oír por 1ra vez la que fue la voz de FredBear- puso una canción en el equipo, y como la escritora es una floja, les deja el link sin la letra xD ( watch?v=vMbVzr7WqIo :v )

Al terminar todos aplaudieron al buen Wolfy.

Candy gritoneaba dándole un codazo a Scott, que quería escapar de ese lugar de locos, pero la gata se lo impedía-¡ESE ES MI HERMANO, AÚN TIENE LA VOZ!

-¿Hurra?

-Gracias gracias, el escenario está abierto a quien quiera cantar algo, y tomaremos un descanso para comer pizza y pastel.

-¡Yo quiero!- gritó Briana.

-¡La niña de los globos quiere cantar, ¿Alguien se le quiere unir?!- Kelly vio una oportunidad para sus OTPs, después de todo era la señora Kelly Parker y ella, además del Balloonette le gustaba el Ballooncest, por lo que alzó el brazo del pequeño Billy sin su consentimiento.

-¡Él quiere!

El niño soltó su galleta al oír aquello-¿Yo?-

-¡El niño de los globos, suban ambos!- El castaño pequeño seguía medio aturdido, quizá por eso fue Briana la que lo llevó de la mano -¿Cuál gustan?-

-Mmm... Denos 99 globos rojos- Wolfy se quedó un poco consternado.

-Aaahhh, no tengo globos, les pedí elegir una canción

-¡NO IDIOTA!- Gritó Desde el público el inconfundible Marionette que se le había dado por tirarle un vaso al lobo debido a su idiotez.

Briana después de presenciar eso dijo lo siguiente-No, la canción 99 globos rojos-

-Aahh no, así pos si- El pobre lobo, al que le iban a hacer mucho bullying seguramente, puso aquella canción mientras la niña le preguntaba a su amigo.

-Billy, ¿Recuerdas la coreografía?-

-Hay cosas que no olvido, esa es una de ellas.

Como siempre, Dulce les deja la canción UvU ( watch?v=AltUN7nkXus)

Al terminar de bailar todos aplaudieron. -¡Ese es mi campeón!- gritó Chicadele.

Chica le imitó emocionada -¡Mi princesa!

-Divertido, los 2 saben animar una fiesta ok 2 canciones más, ¿Algún voluntario?-

-¿Qué tal una noche personalizada? ¡La Cupcake challenge!- Gritó Stacy, al ver a las gemelitas rosadas.

La pequeña oji azul asintió antes esa idea, ella y su hermana se miraron retadoras-A darle Carol.

-Apantallémoslos, Cherry- Ambas chiquillas subieron al escenario, y la de lazo amarillo le hizo señas al lobo para que se acercara así poder susurrarle al oído-Queremos...

Wolfy escuchó atento con una sonrisa-Uy quieren demostrar su amor, ya van, pasteles- Wolfy puso la canción y las dos se acomodaron, estaban listas para bailar y cantarles a sus ositos ( watch?v=vN9iEswYMgg) Y como a Dulce le gusta la canción, aquí hay letra y baile.

_**Realmente quiero parar  
Pero quiero probarlo  
Siento como si pudiera volar  
Como un globo a la luna**_

_**Así que, cariño  
Toma mi mano  
Te gusta hacerme esperar  
Siento que podría morir  
en camino a la habitación**_

_**(Oh sí)**_

_**Toda la noche mirando la televisión  
¿Cómo llegamos a esta posición?  
Es demasiado pronto  
Sé que no es amor…**_

_**Pero necesito decirte algo…**_

_**¡Realmente, realmente, realmente!  
¡Realmente me gustas!  
Te quiero  
¿Me quieres?  
¿Tú también me quieres?**_

_**¡Realmente, realmente, realmente!  
¡Realmente me gustas!  
Te quiero  
¿Me quieres?  
¿Tú también me quieres?**_

_**Oh… ¿Acaso dije demasiado?  
Estoy muy distante  
cuando no estamos cerca**_

_**¡Realmente, realmente, realmente!  
¡Realmente me gustas!  
Te quiero  
¿Me quieres?  
¿Tú también me quieres?**_

_**Es como si todo lo que dijeras fuera una dulce revelación  
Lo único que quiero es entrar en tu cabeza  
Podríamos quedarnos solos  
Tú, yo y esta tentación**_

_**Tropezando en tus labios  
Colgando de un hilo  
(Baby)**_

_**Toda la noche viendo la televisión  
¿Cómo llegamos a esta posición?  
Es muy pronto  
Sé que no es amor…**_

_**Pero necesito decirte algo…**_

_**¡Realmente, realmente, realmente!  
¡Realmente me gustas!  
Te quiero  
¿Me quieres?  
¿Tú también me quieres?**_

_**¿Quién te dio esos ojos?  
Dijiste que podías guardarlos  
No sé cómo actuar  
Sé que debería irme**_

_**Estoy corriendo fuera de tiempo  
Fuera de mi mente  
Tengo que decirte algo…  
Sí…  
Tengo que decirte algo…**_

_**¡Realmente, realmente, realmente!  
¡Realmente me gustas!  
Te quiero  
¿Me quieres?  
¿Tú también me quieres?**_

_**¡Realmente, realmente, realmente!  
¡Realmente me gustas!  
Te quiero  
¿Me quieres?  
¿Tú también me quieres?**_

_**Oh… ¿Acaso dije demasiado?  
Estoy muy distante  
cuando no estamos cerca**_

_**¡Realmente, realmente, realmente!  
¡Realmente me gustas!  
Te quiero  
¿Me quieres?  
¿Tú también me quieres?**_

Las peli rosas dieron un guiño coqueto al público, dirigido a sus novios, todos les aplaudieron y claro, estos dos mucho más que ellos

-¡WOO, CHERRY ERES LA REINA! ¡Ese es mi pastelito!- Eso comentario sonrojó a Cherry, increíblemente, ya que usualmente era ella la que sonrojaba Fredderic.

-¡Esa es mi linda novia! ¡Carol te amo!- Freddy se quedó piedra, estaba tan emocionado que no notó lo que había dicho, y eso silenció a todos incluso a Carol, era la 1ra vez que Freddy le dijo "te amo". Ya que cuando se habían declarado solo fue "Me gustas" no "Te amo" Carol reaccionó segundos después, con el corazón latiendo a mil y sus lágrimas casi desbordantes, bajó de un salto del escenario a los brazos del oso Old, que muy sorprendido había recibido un beso.

-¡También te amo Freddy! ¡No sabes lo que esperaba para oírte decir eso! Nuestra relación sólo se basaba en abrazos y besos cortos, pero ahora avanzamos, y me gusta, podemos vernos más, besos largos, tal vez casarnos, o tener hijos- Justo ahora es cuando Freddy se sonroja furiosamente.

-¿Hijos?

-Sí, peluches como mi mamá y papá, ¿No quieres?

-Si… ¿Podrían ser 3? Siempre quise trillizos.

-Los que quieras- Con eso ya hablado, ambos se volvieron a besar. Cabe a decirles que Foxy ya estaba moviendo las patas para clavarle el garfio al oso, pero su esposa lo detenía agarrándole de la cola. Bueno…podía esperar hasta después de la luna de miel ¿No?

-Que romántico, que siga la fiesta, una canción más para el receso, ¿Quién sigue?

Kelly quiso hacerse la divertida con Golden, es más, quería joderlo un largo rato-¡Golden quiere!-

Golden pestañeó confundido-¿Yo qué?... ¡Oye, puta! ¡No me mandes al frente!

Solo una chica pudo convencerlo y esa era Puppet-Vamos James, cantaste increíble en la fiesta de Kelly… Por favor, osito bonito, mi lindo corazoncito de miel.

Lo pensó un poco, y es que vamos, no se podía resistir cuando su madre le hablaba de esa forma-Ya qué… Pero que conste, Kelly, eres una perra…

-Lo sé, una perra pero nunca tuya.

-Me alegro de eso…

-¡La más sexy y jamás te perteneceré!

Ignorada olímpicamente solo pudo ver como el rubio subía al escenario.

-¿Qué canción quiere el oso que ahora usa mi traje?

Estaba pensativo, no se le ocurría nada, y no se sabía muchas como las de los fans de él, pero con solo mirar a la joven azabache ya tenía una canción en mente.

-Quiero la de "irrealidad"

-¿La canción de GAMA?

-No, la canción de Justin Bieber- Comentó irritado, porque de por sí ya era suficiente con que Kelly lo obligara a subir.

-Pero si Justin no…

-¡ESTOY SIENDO SARCÁSTICO!

-¡Ya! ¡No te esponjes conmigo!- El pobre, y ya bastante molestado lobo puso aquella canción.

( watch?v=lKR2DgLO2OQ )

Todos oían detalladamente la canción. Shadow frunció el ceño, no hacía falta tanto sentido común para notar que la canción iba para su "novia" pero como él sabía jugar, se acercó a ella con un monólogo convincente para entristecerla.

-Wow-

Ella al notar su presencia le dio una mirada llena de odio-Wow ¿Qué?

-Lo que canta, es sobre un amor imposible. Creo que tu osito está enamorado de alguien, ya sabes, como dijo aquella vez, pero se ve que es enserio.

Ante ello, Puppet no sabía cómo sentirse, si feliz por su hijo, o triste, pensaba que perdió su oportunidad con Golden…pero… ¡¿Qué oportunidad?! Si era su madre y jamás la tendría. Estaba destruida. Pero claro, Marionette no era idiota y ya estaba dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba, Goldie le había dejado marchar, pues lo notaba serio

El oso pelinegro rodeó la cintura de su novia, solo para tenerla cerca y sonreírle falsamente-Si te sientes incómoda me voy…-Estaba por besarla, estaba, porque la marioneta masculina le dio un buen empujón alejándolo de la sorprendida Puppet, que segundos después fue abrazada protectoramente por el recién llegado, que le daba Shadow una fría mirada. De esas que te dejan en claro lo mucho que te desprecian. Y vaya, que el chico lo detestaba con toda su alma después de ser presente de cada una de las cosas que le hizo a su querida amiga, si por él fuera, ya hubiera destruido al oso con un hacha mientras cantaba "I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE".

-Así es, vete, estás incomodando a Marisa ¿Por qué no vas a otro lado? Yo puedo encargarme de ella…

El oso le devolvió una mirada odiosa antes de marcharse refunfuñando.

-Gracias…

-Para eso estoy.

Todos aplaudieron a Golden, algunos con lágrimas, otras repitiendo como locas "¡Shipp, shipp, shipp!" y Kelly gritando internamente "¡GUPPET, BITCHES!" Al acabar, el rubio se acercó a su madre la cual seguía acompañada de su "hermano" quien ya la había soltado.

-¿Qué tal me fue?

-Cantaste... bien- Pero claro, ella no estaba bien. Se había limpiado lo más discreta que pudo una lágrima del ojo, preocupando al chico.

-¿Mamá estás bien?- Esta solo asintió abrazándolo

-Tranquilo y... espero que-Se ahogó todo el dolor de sus palabras cuando se separó del abrazo-... Que se vuelva realidad.

Golden no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y su madre ya se marchaba acompañada de Marionette, como siempre. Kelly vio eso y se acercó a su amigo el peli negro

-Mario, ahora es cuando necesitan un psicólogo... ¿Mario? ¡Contéstame, conchetu-! Ah, estás ocupado…

Mario estaba al teléfono, pero más que hablar parecía discutir. Estaba iracundo y casi gritándole al teléfono como un loco. Razón para que Stacy hiciera esa seña de "Se le zafó un tornillo"

-¿Cómo es eso que se acabó...? ¿Hay otro...? ¿Y es más Otaku? Yo fui el único chico de la escuela que te notó ¿Y así me lo pagas? ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Bien, adiós!- Como telefonista que se topó con la abuelita de cliente, colgó el teléfono harto.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-... Daniela terminó conmigo, se enamoró de otro chico que dice es más Otaku que yo- Las dos chicas le dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro, Kelly ya quería conseguirle novio a su amigo, así que imagínense como estaba de feliz.

-Ya, si la piba te dejó por ser poco Otaku se joderá, aunque yo la joderé.

-Lo sentimos, ya te enamorarás de nuevo- Lo animó la peli naranja, claro, cambiando el tema al rato señalando al pobre oso dorado- Pero ahora 2 personas te necesitan.

El chico suspiró con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de al menos tener a sus dos amigas con él, por más locas que estuvieran-Ok lo haré, pero 1ro, van a servir el pastel de bodas.

-¡PASTEEEEEEL!- Como abejas a la miel, las dos amigas corrieron al grupo de gente que estaba sirviendo los postres, dejando al pobre de Mario dando vueltas, mareado porque ellas le habían pasado por ambos lados.

-Hijas de fruta…

-¡Lo siento!- La más cuerda entre ellas jaló de su brazo para que no callera. Este solo se sobó la cabeza y trató de no molestarse con ellas.

-¿Saben quién hace el mejor pastel? Mi tía Miriam, es repostera.

-¡Ay, sí! ¡Sus pasteles son ricos! Recuerdo el de fresas con crema- La chica ya se estaba babeando, literalmente, por acordarse de cuando eran niñas y visitaban a su amigo en sus cumpleaños. Kelly por su parte parecía estar más ausente mientras ya se devoraba su porción de pastel.

-Sí, y el de chocolate con crema de café.

-Ay si recuerdo ese, lo hizo para la boda de mi hermano, era tan rico que uno de los invitados era de un programa de cocina de competencia y la invitaron a participar y no creerán ella...- No terminó de hablar porque Kelly estaba tosiendo fuertemente. El pelinegro frunció el ceño por eso, sabía que ella quería interrumpir con algo o solo se estaba aburriendo- Kelly ahorita estoy contando algo y quisi...- Los tosidos se hicieron más fuertes, eso no parecía ser cosa de joda. Mario estaba dudando un poco- ¿Kelly estás bien?- Los tosidos cesaron, la guardia castaña sujetaba su cuello y jadeaba como si el aire se le fuera a ir, como si no pudiera respirar. Los animatrónics a su alrededor miraban asustados como ya su cara enrojecía.

-¿Kelly? ¿Kelly qué tienes?- Su enamorada miró el pastel dándole una probada, para verificar que no tuviera nada dañino, pero nada… sabía cómo un pastel normal-…No tiene nada malo, ¿Niñas qué ingredientes usaron?- Miró preocupada a ambas gemelas rosadas, mientras que Bonbon abanicaba a su loca guardia y trataban de hacerle la maniobra de Heimlich, en el caso que ella se estuviera ahogando.

-Harina, azúcar, aceite vegetal, fresas, canela, vainilla, trozos de piña, fresa, durazno, mango...- Ahí Carol fue interrumpida, dejando a la menor pasmada, aterrada y cualquier sinónimo que hable de alterarse.

-¿Mango? ¡¿Mango?! ¡Kelly es alérgica al mango!

-¡¿Cómo íbamos a saberlo?! ¡Lo único que sabemos de Kelly es que le gusta el anime!- Replicó a la defensiva, esperando sin dudas un largo regaño de parte de sus padres. No lo hizo a propósito, pero cualquiera lo hubiera pensado así.

-¡Llamaré a los paramédicos!

-¡Y YA QUE ESTÁN HAGAN ALGO! ¡¿NO?!- Gritoneó a los robots, que tan solo miraban la escena y no sabían que hacer. Pero por cosas del destino, Kelly salió viva de eso. Ya estaban mirando cómo se la llevaban en una camilla, con un respirador conectado, ambos ojos cerrados ya demostrando estar calmada. Stacy se acercó a verla a ella y el médico cercano.

-¿Estará bien?

-Claro que sí, recibió un fuerte golpe de alergia, pero se recuperará, pero debemos tenerla en el hospital hasta el amanecer.

El primo de la enferma se metió en la conversación-Pero ella es la guardia de seguridad nocturna ¿No tienen un reemplazo?- Mario asintió.

-Sí, Stacy.

-Perdón pero... me quedaré con Kelly, creo que ella necesitará a su amiga a su lado- Fred en ese momento llegó caminando, algo molesto, por casi llevarse por delante a todo el mundo, ya sea por los médicos o la bola de chismosos que se había metido a mirar que pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Fred ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Quería ver si terminaron el club y veo esto ¡¿Qué carajos hicieron?! ¡¿Los locos la mataron?!

-Kelly es alérgica al mango y... comió mango sin saberlo, ¿No tienes un reemplazo temporal?

-Sí, tengo uno… y a juzgar por esta situación creo que lo llamaré- Rodó los ojos fastidiado y se fue llamando por su celular. Subieron a Kelly a la ambulancia, Stacy se subió con ella, la miró entristecida unos instantes, tomó su mano y se fueron. Faltaban 2hrs para el turno nocturno, el lugar estaba en silencio, nadie decía nada, todos estaban aburridos, era un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Golden habló.

-Oigan, no puedo creer lo que voy a decir... pero extraño a la loca. Extraño que me joda… Me siento un masoquista por decirlo pero es la verdad.

-Yo también, la pizzería es muy aburrida sin ella- Contestó Bonnie con su guitarra en manos, por lo menos intentando hacer algo de música. Pero ni una sola idea salía de su mente.

Freddy dejó salir una risa nostálgica- ¿Quién iba a decir que extrañaríamos a un guardia?

Las cupcakes se sentían mal, culpables. Necesitaban el perdón de todos por lo ocurrido, y mucho más de la guardia loca que los vigilaba siempre -¿Por qué le pusimos mango a ese pastel?... Pudimos usar otra cosa ¡Pero nooooo! ¡El mango es colorido y me recuerda al nombre de mamá!

-No fue tu culpa pastelito, no lo sabían…

Billy llegó corriendo rápidamente, agitado y señalando de donde había venido- ¡HUMANOS! ¡A SUS LUGARES!

Oyeron las puertas abrirse, los animatrónics corrieron veloces a sus posiciones, siempre era lo mismo. Cerraban los ojos y se quedaban estáticos, tan solo algunos se atrevían a mantener abiertos los ojos para mirar de reojo al que se cruzara y oír lo necesario. En este caso, vieron a Fred caminar con un hombre de 60 años vestido de camuflaje. Parecía tranquilo, incluso feliz…. Eso no era nada bueno.

-Oiga no sabe lo agradecido que estoy porque pudiera venir.

-No te preocupes.

-Le soy sincero creí que Kelly Parker no duraría mucho, usted era el guardia siguiente, pero veo que ella si ha podido, le debo ser sincero, los animatrónics tienden a ser peligrosos en la noche- Al menos eso fue antes, pero Fred no sabía que los animatrónics ya se redimieron. Solo sabía que Kelly podía "Controlarlos" perfectamente. Pero estaba dudando de ella- Espero que no te asuste.

-Amigo, soy un militar retirado, rango sargento, estuve en la guerra de Vietnam y en la del Golfo, no conozco el significado de la palabra miedo.

-Qué bueno, la oficina es por allá, las cámaras están conectadas a una tableta, tendrás ojos en la pizzería, y si tienes problemas hay un arma de electroshocks en el escritorio

-Tú tranquilo-El jefe osezno puso mala cara al ver que el tipo tenía una maleta -ya tengo lo necesario.

-Ok, la guardia inicia a la media noche, te deseo una buena noche, y si te va bien... consideraré darte el trabajo, pero no te hagas ilusiones- El mundo parecía caerse a pedazos frente a los robots ¡¿Perder a su guardia actual?! ¡Nunca! Nadie en la vida los había conocido, nadie sabía del pasado cruel y sus muertes. Nadie sabía que ellos existían, gracias a ella son lo que son ahora. No podían perderla… POR UN CUALQUIERA.

-Como quieras- El guardia y Fred se fueron dejando a los robots ofendidos, entre ellos la conejita Toy.

-Si a ese tipo le va bien despedirán a Kelly… No podemos dejar eso.

-Nunca conseguimos que alguien supiera de nuestra historia y penas hasta que llegó- Apoyó Mangle.

-Descuiden, Kelly ha sido una guardia experta, dudo que Fred la despida- Intentó calmarlos, Miles. Pero el señor Shadow tenía una idea y no dudaría en contarla.

-Oigan, sé cómo entretenernos esta noche sin Parker- Todos le prestaron atención al sombrío, mucho más la conejita- Él cree que somos asesinos, hagámosle creerlo. Comportémonos como cuando ellas no estaban. Cuando matábamos a los guardias sin que nadie nos dijera nada.

-No queremos más problemas… No podemos hacerlo.

-No, digo que juguemos con él, juguemos "Asustar al guardia", iremos, y sólo lo asustamos, nada más. O sea, hello, no quiero estar encerrado toda la vida con ustedes aquí ¿Creen que era divertido escuchar sus quejas de la poca gente que venía a verlos?

-Ay, si tú.

-Así cambia la cosa, si, podemos darle un sustito al vejete….- Todos dieron una mini risa maléfica ante el comentario de la polluela toy. Esta sería una noche muy divertida…

En la oficina del guardia, las cosas eran distintas. El tipo abrió su maleta, dentro tenía... una escopeta. La tomó con una sonrisa casi sádica al tiempo que apuntaba a uno de los posters -A ver si esos pedazos de chatarra se atreven a intentar liquidarme…

(…)

Kelly estaba dormida en una cama de hospital, respiraba tranquilamente aun después de lo ocurrido y no parecía estar consciente de nada. Era pura paz…

Usaba la clásica bata, su ropa estaba en una silla a su lado, Stacy estaba en otra silla a su lado, esperaba sentada y paciente que su querida amiga mostrara algún signo de vida, o lo que fuera, por más que siguiera viva y lo supiera. Ya no estaba tan preocupada como hace un rato, pero la sensación perduraba en su pecho.

Susurró lo siguiente dando un pequeño suspiro-Te vas a recuperar, verás que mañana en la mañana volverás al trabajo, eres una chica fuerte, esta fue la máxima prueba… Hubieras muerto pero aquí sigues- Kelly no la escuchaba, ella era de sueño pesado. Y se lo digo yo, que podría contarles las veces que Stacy le golpeó la cabeza contra los marcos de las puertas sin lograr despertarla- Y no te preocupes, no me despegaré de ti ni un segundo….-Afirmó con determinación tomando su mano.

(…)

-Vaya… fue algo fuerte lo que pasó hoy ¿Cierto?- Doll estaba en la mesa junto a los demás, o sea, su novio y sus amigos que se alojaban en la casa, Kevin se iba a quedar a cenar esa noche.

-Seh… Espero que mi prima se mejore.

-Tranquilo Miles, ella estará bien… Solo esperemos que los animatrónics no hagan ninguna locura- Añadió fastidiado, el novio de la anfitriona. Todos siendo ignorantes de lo que conversaban el guardia peli naranja de lentes y el hermano de la joven muerta en un pollo.

-¿Y cómo eran pasar las 5 noches en Freddy's? ¿Es como cuentan?

-B-bueno… Yo solo estuve una noche, no fue complicado como parece...-Lo miró sonreírle al teléfono- Uh… ¿Kevin?

-Lo siento, estaba hablando con Abigayl.

-Oh… Ya veo… Mira, te tengo que decir algo- El joven Smith empezó a jugar nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su camisa, el contrario estaba ignorante de eso pero dejó de ver el teléfono solo para saber que pasaba. Pobre Fritz… estaba sufriendo un repentino flechazo por el chico rubio. Le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Y digamos, que no se atrevería a salir del closet sino hasta decirle lo que sentía, pero era muy cobarde y vergonzoso como para hacerlo de forma directa. Es que… ¡Vamos! ¡Que apenas de haber visto a Kevin su corazón había dado un vuelco de 180 grados! Cayó encantado por su forma masculina, su voz, sus ojos violetas tan lindos… Ah, y seamos honestos. Kevin no estaba nada mal.

Nadie más que su fiel amigo Jeremy estaba consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba. Kevin para él, debía ser su primer amor serio. Ni una sola chica le había llamado la atención en su vida, le gustaban los juegos menos rudos… Ya empezaba a darse cuenta de su sexualidad, pero seguía sin aceptarlo mucho. No como Jeremy que se definió bisexual sin vergüenza.

Sudaba y estaba sonrojado. Vamos, era ahora o nunca… ¿Pero cómo iba a reaccionar? Si no era gay siquiera, le iría mal… Muy mal. Posiblemente ya no lo vería de la misma forma y ni amigos podrían llegar a ser… Pero el que no arriesga nunca gana ¿Cierto?

-Yo… te quiero contar algo…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí… M-me gusta alguien… No sé cómo decírselo, creo que me odiaría.

-Vaya… Habla con esa persona.

-Ya le hablé.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-"Habla con esa persona"

-¡No! ¡Tú háblale! ¡Yo no soy tu mensajero!

Ok, Kevin era idiota, o es que ese mensaje subliminal no servía mucho.

-No… Kevin, creo que no estás entendiéndome.

-¿No entendí bien? ¿Entonces que me quieres decir con eso?

Suspiró, se lo tenía que decir directamente o no daría resultado. Valía madres si le decía que no, tenía que intentarlo. Por eso se acercó al rubio, sin que lo esperar, tomó su mano haciendo que se le cayera el teléfono. Kevin lo miró confundido, tenía la cabeza gacha y podía verse su sonrojo con claridad.

-Y-yo… M-me gustas…

-….Lo sé, tú también me gustas.

-¡¿Enserio?!

-¡Claro! Eres una gran persona y le gustas a muchos. Me caes bastante bien.

Ok…ok… ¡OK! Eso fue como un rayo en el kokoro del peli naranja.

-S-sí…-No, ya no tenía tanto valor como para ser directo con un "Me gustas de gustar, imbécil".

-Oh, y ¿Sabes? A mí también me gusta alguien- Doble rayos, eso no lo esperaba.

-¿D-de verdad?... Que bien…

-Sí, es una persona genial. Es linda, es bonita, es adorable… Creo que le gusto yo también. Pero tengo que encontrar el momento perfecto. Además apenas la conozco… ¿Entiendes?

-Sí… ella es afortunada.

-Lo sé… Rayos, le clavé el visto a Cari, nos vemos al rato, rojito- Sin más que decir, Kevin se fue dejando desolado, y por qué no, hasta triste y deprimido al pobre Smith. Pero si bien pensaba que Kevin no era bueno con las indirectas, en realidad era uno de los mejores, incluso dándolas. Creo que Fritz fue el engañado al final. Pues ya estando solo en su cuarto, Kevin hizo una seña de ser un ganador y dijo lo siguiente.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Le gusto! ¡Lo sabía! Esta navidad lo voy a hacer caer ante mí, y no se va a escapar.

Mientras tanto, el jovenzuelo se movía a su cuarto sin ganas de nada. Como lo compartía con Jeremy, este lo vio entrar y desplomarse en la cama.

-Hey ¿Qué pasa?

-Le dije…

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡¿Qué pasó?!- Vio cómo su amigo se levantaba con visibles lágrimas en los ojos… Eso no era bueno. Solo pensó que lo habían rechazado, y era obvio para él, pero no podía decirle "JAH! ¡Te lo dije!" Era un tema serio, Fritz estaba descubriendo su sexualidad con esos sentimientos, además estaba enamorado de verdad-…Fritz… ¿Acaso…? ¡¿QUÉ COÑO?!- Se tiró al suelo aterrado cuando la lámpara salió disparada gracias a su amigo.

-¡ESE IDIOTA! ¡LE GUSTA OTRA PERSONA! ¡Y ENCIMA ES TAN ESTÚPIDO QUE NO SE DABA CUENTA DE MIS INDIRECTAS! ¡NO MAMES WEY!

-Ok... Te calmas.

-¡NO ME CALMO NADA! ¡PUTO!

-¡Se me calma!

-¡EN LOS ANIMES SE VEÍA MÁS FÁCIL! ¡TODOS ERAN GAYS!

-¿Estuviste viendo Free! otra vez? Fritz, ya te dije… Es anime.

-¡PERO LO HACEN VER TAN FÁCIL!

-Además, te lo dije, Free! no es Yaoi…

No debió decir eso. El oji verde lo miró como si acabara de decir algo como "El amarillo y el blanco hacen violeta" o peor… "Dos más dos es veintidós". Mal… Sus ojos se aguaban otra vez.

-¿Q-qué?... ¿Free! no es Yaoi?

-… ¿No estabas enterado?

-P-pero… Todos son hombres, no tienen novia… Makoto y Haru son tan amigos que yo pensaba que…

-Amigo, mírame a los ojos…

-¡No!

-¡Mírame!

-¡NO!

-… ¡FREE! NO ES YAOI!

-¡NOOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡ME ENGAÑARON! ¡ME TIMARON, ME ESTAFARON!

-¿Conoces Jonjou romántica? Ahí sí que todos son gays. Creo que muchas Fojoshis se quieren casar con Usagi-San.

-¡NO, PUTA! ¡CÁLLATE!

-¿Quieres ver un yaoi donde todo parece fácil? Mira "Boku no pico"

-… ¿Qué es eso?- Jeremy tan solo le puso audífonos y le dio su teléfono.

-Mira y después hablamos. A ver si después de eso sigues queriendo ser novio de un hombre.

El chico de lentes solo se encogió de hombros y le dio Play al video…No sabía lo que le esperaba.

(…)

Ya era la media noche, los animatrónics iniciaron su juego. Todos estaban muy emocionados y hasta se habían formado como si fueran militares. Balloon Boy incluso había hecho su propio gorrito de guerra con unos periódicos que había hallado por ahí. Briana hizo lo mismo pero estaba pintado de rosado. Wolfy caminaba frente a ellos como si fuera el comandante de la misión, que lo era, pero Freddy no lo aceptaba aun y estaba más embroncado que diva después de perder un concurso de belleza.

-Ok equipo, los iré seleccionando por orden y en ese orden avanzarán ¿Listos?

Todos exclamaron- ¡Si señor!- El oso castaño bufó ofendido.

-Lo que sea…

El pequeño niño miró confundido a todos lados- ¿Dónde está Golden?

Bonbon se encogió de hombros, no estaba interesada- Está hablando con Mario, sepa de qué…

(…)

-Yo sé lo que pasa, sé que te gusta Puppet, que te gusta tu madre…

Su coordinación se fue al diablo y cada tuerca que guardaba en la caja cayó al suelo. Mantuvo silencio mientras suspiraba y se encaminaba a una mesa para seguir con lo suyo. Tomó una llave y empezó a desarmar un traje manchado en sangre que había por ahí. No le dio una sola mirada al humano.

-No sé de qué hablas…

-Vamos, no tienes por qué negarlo.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?...

-Kelly me lo dijo.

Golden lanzó la llave lejos, esta se clavó en la pared, a centímetros del chico pelinegro. Se restregó la mano por el rostro solo para dejar caer su cabeza en la mesa y bufar- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Uno no puede confiarle secretos a esa perra.

El joven, más asustado que la mierda, se movió lejos del objeto que había impactado y agujereado la pared, con los ojos más abiertos que los platos de la cocina-No lo hizo para molestarte, me lo dijo porque cree que yo puedo ayudarte, soy psicólogo.

-Yo no estoy loco…-Dirigió su mirada disimuladamente al traje sangriento que arreglaba, con ojos humanos que juraban explotar desde los huecos y pensó un poco las cosas- Bueno, puede ser que sádico… Pero solo estoy enfermo, enfermo por amar así a mi mamá. La mujer que me dio la vida... ¡Dos veces incluso! ¡Esto debería ser un record mundial! No sé qué me pasa- El pobre dio una risa mientras se sostenía la cabeza- ¡Rayos, esto está muy jodido! ¿No te parece?

-No estás enfermo, ni loco, yo no dije eso, Kelly no dijo eso. Solo sufres de algo llamado: Complejo de Edipo- Hizo arcoíris con sus manos causando que la mirada ofendida del rubio se le clavara encima.

-Yo no conozco a ningún Edipo. No metas palabras japonesas, que no estoy para esas cosas.

-Es complejo de una persona, especialmente durante su niñez, por el que manifiesta amor por su madre y rivalidad hacia su padre.

El oso gominola dejó una mano en su cabeza, pensando en lo que dijo-Pues amo a mamá… Quiero hacerle feliz y que cada día ella se sienta maravillosa, devolverle la felicidad que ella me dio cuando niño… Cuidarla como ella hizo- Suspiraba enamorado jugando con un destornillador y sacando aquellos tornillos del traje- A Max lo odio por dejarla. Quisiera tomarlo del cuello y estrellarlo contra la pared, sacarle los órganos internos y venderlos por el mercado negro- Decía aquello en tono amenazador, ya dejando de lado el destornillador y quitándole el brazo al traje- Ohhhh… Y a su actual novio, Shadow… ¡A él lo quiero borrar del mapa!

-Golden lo que te pasa no es malo, al contrario. Kelly me contó, lo que sientes es real, te enamoraste de ella, no eres el único. Muchos hombres en este mundo padecen del Complejo de Edipo y lo aceptan, algunos lo guardan, otros no pudieron, otros viven con sus madres cuidando hijos suyos y además dudo que la edad sea problema. Ahora ambos son inmortales, y lo único que deben compartir en estos momentos son el mismo tipo de aceite o metal… probablemente.

-No juegues con eso. Esto trata de mucho más que sangre o genética ¡Es mi madre!... Se supone que no tengo que verla así. Fuera de todo lo que me dijiste, esto no es normal.

-Aun así, piensa en ello.

-Agh… ¿Y tú… crees que ella me corresponda?

-Eso no lo sé yo, sólo tú. Pero no lo sabrás si no te arriesgas

-Bueno... No prometo nada. Solo no le digas… No quiero que lo sepa, no aun.

-Tranquilo, lo que un paciente de dice a un psicólogo se queda entre ambos.

Levantó una ceja sin creerle mucho-¿De verdad? Ya veo que eres tan chismoso como Kelly.

-Pls, a eso se le llama- Otra vez hizo arcoíris- "Secreto profesional".

-…Otro loco más.

(…)

-Golden, cuando te de la señal apareces en la oficina, ¿Si?

-Lo que tú digas, lobo vejete.

Foxy ya estaba donde debía, haciendo calistenia en su Pirate Cove con sus peluches viéndolo curiosamente. Los pequeños estaban curiosos de saber a qué se dedicaban sus padres antes de tenerlos, pues según los "rumores" eran animales como ellos.

-No he corrido por el guardia desde hace tiempo, espero conservarlo… Ah, qué tiempo aquellos cuando hacíamos que Mike se orinara en sus pantalones- Se estiró un poco a manera de sacarse los calambres, o en idioma animatrónico: Destrabar los engranes.

El zorrito dijo emocionado -¿Podemos jugar también?

El adulto los observó con una sonrisa un poco burlona -No sé, la cosa es asustarlo. Pero ustedes no dan miedo, son adorables

-Podemos dar miedo

-A ver, aterrorícenme.

Ambos peluches corrieron hacia Foxy y le saltaron encima, más que aterrorizando, dando ternura con sus morisquetas-¡BUUUU!

-Aww, que adorables- Los dos se miraron ofendidos e hicieron un puchero. Se conformarían con ser tiernos y no dar miedo… al menos la gente linda consigue cosas buenas a veces ¿Cierto? Ya planearían como "seducir".

(…)

Wolfy veía a toda su banda con ambas manos en la cintura. Todos se esforzaba por lucir amenazadores para que los dejaran ir primero, estaban emocionados, entre ellos los Toys, que si bien asustaban guardias, lo que querían era protegerlos de sus sucesores. Sería divertido asustarlos intencionalmente por esta vez -Mmm... Tú- Señaló al conejo morado que enseguida hizo una seña de victoria -Vas 1ro. Sigue tu ruta. Y tú- Apuntó a Chicadele y esta asintió- Espera 1min y avanza.

-Bueno, a jugar- Bonnie se empezó a mover desde la puerta del Backstage.

-Ya vuelvo, nena.

-Te esperaré- Y Mangle la despidió con un último beso.

La rubia empezó a caminar, sigilosamente sin dejarse ver a las cámaras. Extrañaba mucho poder hacer esta clase de cosas. Y mostrar que era capaz de causar terror, le daba más poder a su ego. Antes le molestaba, pero si podía vencer a su antecesora le daba igual. En lo que no la miraban entró por la ventilación, ahora con más espacio para moverse, cortesía de su nuevo cuerpo humano. Esperando mientras miraba que el tipo se descuidara para atacar.

El guardia encendió la linterna, y como si fuera inexperto subió la tableta -Inicia la función- Tenía la escopeta en la otra mano, eran claras sus intenciones con los animatrónics.

Era el momento ideal, Chicadele salió de los conductos y se levantó, estando frente a él, sonrió macabramente, lista para hacer su screamer y salir corriendo a las risas. Se abalanzó sobre él sin temor, sus ojos eran negros y sin vida.

-¡SCREEEEEEEEEEE...!- Paró de gritar y frenó la cercanía cuando el viejo guardia le apuntaba con la escopeta. Sus pupilas se contrajeron con temor y quedó petrificada antes de que él jalara el gatillo.

-¿No la viste venir?...

(…)

-Ya quiero ver el rostro del guardia- Mangle sonrió maliciosamente

-Todos queremos ver el rostro del...- Fredderic no terminó de hablar cuando se oyó un disparo. Aquel sonido los cayó a todos, hizo un silencio sepulcral - ¿Eso fue un disparo?...

-Se oyó por...-Chica afinó el oído abrazándose a sí misma con temor- La oficina…

Mangle miró por los pasillos, una descarga eléctrica, un escalofrío artificial recorrió su endoesqueleto, solo al recordar...que su amada mujer podría estar cerca. Los otros la notaron aturdida, pero se sorprendieron al verla reaccionar con rapidez. Y sin esperar más se colgó del techo y todos miraron sorprendidos como iba con velocidad a la oficina.

-¡Chicadele! ¡Cariño!

Al llegar al pasillo sintió como mil dagas aridendo se enterraban en su frío cuerpo metálico: Chicadele estaba tirada en el suelo y desarmada, apagada, como muerta. Tenía rasgaduras por su piel, su endoesqueleto estaba a la vista en la parte de su vientre, uno de sus ojos estaba negro y el huevo de su coleta roto… Era horrible. Se notaba a leguas que el tipo al dispararle la había perseguido para que no escapara y la había desmantelado con un hacha o algo por el estilo.

-¡MÓNICA! ¡NOOOOOOOO!- Los demás llegaron y se espantaron de verla. Chica se sostuvo el estómago para no vomitar, aunque no podía.

-¡Santa pizza! ¡¿Qué pasó?!

-¡Mónica, háblame!- La albina lloraba desconsolada abrazando el "cadáver" de su amada novia.

-Freddy llévala al taller, hay que repararla- Ordenó asustado, Wolfy. Freddy tomó a Chicadele, claro, con complicaciones para que Mangle la soltara y todos se fueron al taller. Minutos después, ella estaba fuera de la Parts/Service llorando como si fuera un funeral. A todos les dolía ver a Mangle de esa forma… ¡Ella no era así! ¡Esa no es Mangle! Ella era alegre, era atrevida, jamás lloraba. Dolía como nunca verla así… pero más dolor sentía ella.

La conejita azulada dejó una mano en su hombro, después de Chicadele, ella era su mejor amiga y compañera. La única hembra que quedaba entre los Toys…. Bueno, Puppet no contaba, a decir verdad-…Tranquila, Miles la reparará…

Mangle miró a su amiga, en llanto ahogado la abrazó. Bonbon no hizo más que responder el abrazo. Estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Mónica no podía estar muerta, no de nuevo. Sentía eso a lo que le llamaban tristeza, que pocas y leves veces experimentó. Y no fue hasta pensar en el único que pudo hacer tal atrocidad, que su llanto paró y se dio paso a su ira.

-Él...lo hizo... voy... a...

-¿Mangle?- Sorprendida, vio cómo se soltó y su ojo sano tornaba oscuridad, sus gruñidos se escuchaban.

-¡ESE TIPO SE ATREVIÓ A HACERLE DAÑO A MI MUJER! ¡VOY A ASESINARLO, ESO HARÉ!

-¡MANGLE, NO!- Pero era tarde, la albina se colgó del techo después de apartar a la coneja y fue a toda velocidad. Se movía por los techos con una cosa en mente: matar al anciano ex militar y hacerlo sufrir…

El guardia veía las cámaras, en una vio a Mangle viendo directamente esta como si estuviese viéndolo a él, lo señaló y pasó su dedo por el cuello que indicaba que cortaría su cabeza. Ok… ¿Eso era normal en los animatrónics? Eso pensaba él.

-Ay, por favor... que ingenuos- El hombre se reía. Que mal que hacía de cuestionar lo que hizo. Las cámaras fallaron, Mangle ahora estaba en la Prize Corner. Colgada, enseñando no gestos de ira, sino una gran sonrisa colmilluda, indicando que la pobre había perdido la cordura. Y en pocos segundos estaba ahí... pero estaba reparada, su radio no sonaba y él no la vio, no pudo notarla. No estaba consciente de que ella sonreía sádicamente mientras se acercaba de cabeza.

-Te atreviste a desarmar al amor de mi vida. Ahora, yo te desarmaré a ti…

En lo que canta un gallo, y sin que escapara, los tentáculos de la albina tomaron acción, sujetando al hombre de las extremidades y cubriéndole la boca para evitar que se escuchara un solo grito. Dejándolo a su alcance. Furiosa, iracunda, dolida. No pensaba que estaba por hacer. En su mente solo pensaba morderlo, pero era humana, no podía. Y entonces pensó...

-Rompiste mi corazón... ¡ASÍ QUE ME TIENES QUE DAR EL TUYO!

Y era literal. Con todas sus fuerzas, atravesó la carne y huesos del humano, haciendo la sangre chorrear y salir a borbotones, arrancando el corazón latiente y caliente del guardia. Y solo lo hizo con una vil sonrisa manchada en sangre.

-Así se hace...- Animó Endo, muy convencido y nada arrepentido de la decisión de su dueña. Pero por raro que fuese, ella cayó en llanto. Su mente y sus emociones inestables la dejaban así. Había vengado al amor de su vida pero… ¿A qué costo?

-Soy… un monstruo… ¿Por qué?... No otra vez…

(…)

Mientras tanto en el hospital. Stacy no se separó de Kelly ni un segundo, la veía en la cama, tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, tan pasiva. (¿Pasiva, ella? ¡JAH!)

-Jamás te he visto así, pareces la bella durmiente, así te ves... te ves más... más hermosa.

Stacy ahora no pensaba con la mente, sus instintos la dominaban. Se acercó a Kelly, sentía su respiración, y terminó robándole un beso, un beso que disfrutaba la peli naranja, disfrutaba besarla, pero su mente volvió en sí y se despegó sorprendida, por suerte su amiga seguía durmiendo….

Acaba de besar a su mejor amiga, acaba de besarla, en los labios… ¡¿QUÉ COÑO?! ¡¿QUÉ WEA?! ¡BESÓ A UNA MUJER Y LE GUSTÓ! ¡NO, MIERDA, NO!

-Debo sentirme mal, ¿Por qué no me siento mal? Debería sentirme mal- No se sentía mal de haber besado a la castaña… -No me siento mal de besarla, será que... ¿Me enamoré de Kelly?- El sólo decirlo la sorprendió y asustó -¡ME ENAMORÉ DE KELLY!- Se tapó la boca y volteó a ver a Kelly que seguía dormida por suerte -No puedo creerlo me enamoré de mi mejor amiga... me enamoré de una chica, me enamoré de Kelly mi mejor amiga que es una chica- Mierda, es que todavía no se la creía. Ella no podía ser lesbiana ¡No, coño! ¡No tenía sentido!

Volteó a verla, se le acercó y tomó su mano -Así que a esto se refería mi mamá con encontrar una princesa, supuso que terminaría enamorándome de ti. Sólo queda aceptarlo, Kelly, estoy enamorada de ti, te amo- Se acostó a su lado, la abrazó. Ya lo había aceptado, le gustaba su mejor amiga ¿Cómo resolvería eso? ¿Tendría que decirle? Daba igual… Se durmió con una sonrisa.

(…)

-¿Cómo supiste que me gusta James?- Puppet se sobresaltó asustada ante lo dicho por el humano. Marionette que seguía ahí, ya que no lo habían echado ni a palos del lado de su hermana (No me canso de usar ese sinónimo :D), contestó molesto por ella.

-¡¿No es obvio?! ¡Este tipo te anda acosando! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Deja que yo lo eche a patadas!

Mario se cubrió con su libreta, le aterraba mucho aquella marioneta. Y eso que Puppet era una de sus favoritas. Pero su lado masculino dejaba mucho que desear en amabilidad. Había tratado de que lo dejara solo con la mujer para hablarle, pero él se había negado y no tuvo de otra que aceptar que se quedara…Tenía que soportarlo- El cómo lo sé no importa ahora, estoy aquí para ayudarte…

-Ella no necesita de tu puta ayuda, vete por donde viniste y déjala en paz- Insistió señalándolo como si fuera una peste.

-No estoy loca, sólo enferma…- Ella murmuró aquello con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Enferma por qué? ¿Por amarlo? Puppet no estás enferma, estás enamorada.

-¡De mi propio hijo, eso es enfermizo!

-Puppet, no le hagas caso ¡Él solo quiere joderte! ¡LARGO!

-Puppet, esto aquí para ayudarte, quiero que participes, ayúdame a ayudarte. Ahora dime... ¿Cómo nació tu amor por Golden?

-¿Qué eres, investigador privado? Ya escuchaste, wey. Deja en paz a mi hermana o te voy a partir la jeta.

El joven humano se quedó algo confundido-… ¿Hermana?

-¡ESO NO TE INCUMBE!

Puppet se acercó y dejó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, solo para calmarlo- Marionette… Por favor, calma.

-¡Pero te está molestado! ¡Lo voy a apalear y lo dejaré bien Mangle! ¡¿Qué esperas weon?!

-Kendall Jack Peterson… Te calmas en este instante.

-¡Oye, no me gusta que me digas mi nombre completo!

-Entonces ¿Vas a callar?

-…Odio que me hagas esto- Él hizo pucheros y dejó a Puppet proseguir- Vamos, dile lo de la botella.

-Alto ¿Él sabe?- El humano estaba más que confundido.

-Ella y yo compartimos el mismo cuerpo durante años. Lo que yo sé, ella lo sabe, lo que ella sabe lo sé yo…

-… ¿El mismo cuerpo?

-¡BUENO, NO TENGO PORQUE CONTARTE COSAS NUESTRAS! ¡SOLO DILE LO QUE QUIERE SABER PARA QUE SE VAYA!

-... Bueno... fue hace años... hicimos una fiesta. Jugamos a girar la botella, todos los animatrónics participamos.

-Ok esto avanza, ¿Qué más pasó?

-Pues le tocaba a James virar la botella y...

-¿Y?...

La marioneta se ruborizó y cubrió su cara. Le dio un codazo al masculino. Él asintió y continuó por su hermana- La botella apuntó a ella.

-Oww creo saber lo que sigue.

-Se besaron… Yo vomité internamente por eso. No se hablaron por dos días. Entonces hicieron como que nada pasó.

\- …Pero no lo pude olvidar, ese beso, algo se activó, supe que no quería separarme de él, me enamoré de mi hijo. Creí que saliendo con Shadow Freddy lo superaría, pero no, ahora Shadow sabe mi secreto. He intentado terminar con él, pero como sabe mi secreto usa eso a su favor. Estaré encadenada a este amor obligado para siempre…- Ok, demasiado para ella. La pobre empezaba a llorar con su hermano abrazándola y mirando al humano como si deseara fervientemente que un millón de dagas se le clavaran en la cara.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste, imbécil! Mari, tranquila… Lo puedo echar a patadas ahora mismo.

Mario ya estaba temiendo de su salud física. No quería que Marionette lo hiciera pedazos o quien sabe qué- No es necesario, sólo hay una forma de liberarte. Debes decírselo a Golden.

-No puedo ¡Además a Golden le gusta alguien más, hasta lo cantó!

-Sólo fue una canción, que cantes de alguien que odias no quiere decir que odies a alguien, o una canción que diga que moriste no quiere decir que hayas muerto. Y suponiendo que no sienta lo mismo al menos ya no estarás atada a Shadow y seguirás siendo la mamá de Golden. Pero eso nunca lo sabrás hasta que te atrevas.

-Pero me verá como una enferma ¡Nada sería igual que antes! Prefiero guardarlo... Aunque… no lo sé. Lo pensaré. Promete no decirle a James.

-Lo que se dijo se queda aquí- Empezó a maldecir con todas sus fuerzas el código del psicólogo "Genial… Ambos se aman y no se atreven. Ahora lo sé y juré no decirlo, maldito código de familia de cumplir lo que prometes… Me quiero cortar las venas con galletitas ahora mismo".

-¿Listo? ¿Ya está? Vete de aquí- Insistió Marionette, empujando lejos al chico- ¡Shu, shu!

-¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Ya! ¡¿Qué onda contigo?!

-Onda que yo protejo a Marisa. Ya la deprimiste, pendejo.

-¿Qué tanto te importa ella? Ni que fuera tu madre.

-No lo es… ¿Pero sabes? Ella se dignó de cuidar de mí estos años, cosa que nadie hubiera hecho. Es una de las pocas personas que me valora en esta podredumbre… No te metas con ella o te haré pedazos ¿Quedó claro?

-… ¿No quieres un turno de psicólogo conmigo? Tienes serios problemas con tu mal genio…

-¡YO NO TENGO MAL GENIO, WEON CULIAO Y LA RECONCHETUMADRE! ¡ESTOY BIEN EQUILIBRADO EMOCIONALMENTE!

-Una cosa más… ¿Eres mujer u hombre? Es que, tu voz es meh… y tu cuerpo es meh… Y las mujeres de cabello corto no son mito. Al menos eso me dijo mi abuela. Además tienes humor de adolecente en su periodo…

-… ¡LA WEA FOME, PUTO! ¡YO SOY HOMBRE! ¡COÑO MARICA NO ME JODA!

-…Pero tienes caderazas.

-¡QUE SOY HOMBRE!

-¡Ay, ya! ¡Seguro que estás en tus días! D':

-¡QUE NO SOY MUJER, PINCHE PENDEJO!

-¡CLARO, Y YO NO ME LLAMO MARIO!

-¡DEBERÍAS LLAMARTE RODOLFITO!

-¡¿WTF?!

-¡FUE LO PRIMERO QUE PENSÉ!

-¡DIVA JOTA!- Esquivó un golpe de su parte y salió corriendo a lo que le daban las patas. Nunca más volvería a toparse con esa marioneta. Ni aunque le dieran turno con él.

-…Agh, pendejo… ¿Puppet, te sientes mejor?

-Sí, estoy bien… Solo quiero aclarar una cosa… ¿Estás en tus días?

-…No mames, vete a la mierda. Yo que te iba a consolar 7_7 Ahora te jodes por perra.

-¡Solo te jodo! ¡Dame de tu cariño! :'D

(…)

La oji ámbar estaba sentada esperando fuera de la Parts/Service, llevaba mucho ahí, preocupada… En cuanto al viejo guardia, hizo lo más conveniente en este momento: lo partió en pedacitos y lo cremó el horno con la ayuda de Chica y Bonnie… fue raro.

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!- La polluela estaba pisoteando los pedazos del cuerpo del hombre, Bonnie la imitaba, parecían unos niños pequeños. Incluso quemaban los pedazos y los lanzaban a donde fuera. La cocina era un desastre… ¿Así cumplían ellos el trabajo? Para colmo, Candy quería hacer lo mismo y se había colado con ellos._

_-¡Esto es divertido! ¡Descarga mi ira!- La gata gritó alegre clavando la aguja de sus tacones en el ojo humano-…Ups._

_-¡Si! ¡Me siento mejor! Es casi como matar a Bonbon._

_-¿Qué te hizo ella, Chica?_

_-Dijo que el MakoHaru apestaba._

_-Waw… Está loca. MakoHaru is rules._

_De repente la puerta salió volando, mostrando a una muy furiosa Bonbon que se dirigió a paso pesado a la gata lavanda._

_-¡RINHARU ES PASIÓN! _

_-¡NO! ¡MAKOHARU!_

_-¡EN LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA, HARU ESTABA PENDIENTE DE RIN!_

_-¡¿Y QUÉ?! ¡LO ODIA! ¡Bueno, lo odiaba! ¡PERO MAKOTO SI SE PREOCUPA POR ÉL! _

_-¡ELLOS SON AMIGOS! ¡MAKOTO ESTÁ EN LA FRIEND ZONE!_

_-¡SI NO FUERA POR MAKOTO, HARU NO ENCONTRABA SU SUEÑO!_

_-¡RIN LO AYUDÓ!_

_-¡SOLO PORQUE MAKOTO SE LO HABÍA PEDIDO!_

_-¡A TOMAR POR SACO! ¡HAY TENSIÓN ENTRE RIN Y HARU!_

_-¡RIN TIENE A SOU OLIÉNDOLE EL CULO! ¡LO AMA!_

_-¡PORQUE RIN ESTÁ RE BUENO!_

_-¡¿QUÉ FLASHEÁS?! ¡MAKOTO ES RECONTRA SEXY! ¡I-RE-SIS-TI-BLE! ¡MH-MH!_

_Foxy opinó también- No jodan, Haru es la puta de todos en la serie. Además Free! no es yaoi._

_-¡CÁLLATE WEON! ¡MAKOHARU FOR EVAH!_

_-Ya chicas, ya…-Bonnie las separó y dio paso a que Chica hablara y calmara a una Candy muy fan del Makoto x Haru, y una Bonbon muy fan de Rin x Haru._

_-¡Chicas, piensen en el Reigisa!- Ambas lo pensaron y suspiraron enamoradizas_

_-..Ahhhhh, Reigisa…. Son tan perfectos juntos…._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_-…Haru y Makoto se aman._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOO! ¡NENA, NOOOO! ¡RINHARU ES PASIÓN!_

_-¡Shipeen Reigisa y ya está! D': _

_-¡Esa vale un carajo! ¡RinHaru!_

_-¡ORGÍAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Saltó a gritar, Chica._

_-…Si, es una buena idea… Makoto le da a Haru y Rin le da a Makoto._

_-…No… Makoto le da a Rin y Rin le da a Haru..._

_-… ¡MAKOTO LE DA A HARU!_

_-¡NO, RIN LE DA A HARU! ¡NO LE PUEDE DAR A MAKOTO, ÉL ES MÁS SEME QUE RIN!_

_-No mamen…_

_**Fin de flash back**_

Mangle había aprendido ese momento una cosa… El fandom de Free! es peligroso… Incluso más que el suyo.

La espera era eterna, pero al final salió Miles con manchas de aceite.

-Hola…

-¿Cómo está?

-Pues... tengo una noticia buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-... La buena –

... La buena es que el re ensamblado fue un éxito, Chicadele está reparada.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Déjame verla!- Se levantó como un rayo veloz. Feliz, su amada estaba viva.

-Espera Mangle la mala...- No terminó de hablar porque Mangle lo empujó a la mierda. Freddy estaba mirando y como era un retrasado, se empezó a reírse con su versión Toy de como Bonbon cantaba al ver al pobre castaño chocar contra el muro.

-¡I believe i can fly!

-…Putos de mierda… Bon, el RinHaru nunca será canon… Free! es fanservise por más gay que parezca.

-… ¡JÓDETE, RINHARU ES PASIÓN!

Al entrar, la albina vio a Chicadele como nueva viéndose a sí misma. Era algo extraño, pues tenía la mirada casi perdida e impresionada.

-¡Mi amor estás bien!- Emocionada, la abrazó y besó, pero Chicadele extrañamente la empujó lejos. Dejando a la zorra algo extrañada y sorprendida -¿Eso que fue?

La rubia retrocedió lejos, mirándola como si ella fuera una amenaza mayor-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Que quién...? Soy Mandy, soy tu novia- Contestó sonriendo como si fuera algo obvio, que por cierto, lo es.

-¿Mi novia? ¡Eres una mujer, no puedo tener una novia mujer, soy decente!- Sin más, se fue dejando a su novia plasmada.

-¿Pero qué pasó?- Miles entró, algo bateado por el ataque de la coneja toy.

-Esa era la mala noticia... el disparo fue en su cabeza, y al parecer... dañó mucho esa zona que... su memoria se vio algo afectada, ahora no recuerda nada de su vida después de ser animatrónica, sólo recuerda su vida humana.

-Espera... ¿Dices que ella no sabe nada de mí?

-Ni de ti ni de nadie-

No, no, no lo aceptaré, es mi chica y me va a recordar.

-Mejor dale tiempo, además después del beso dudo que quiera verte ahorita- Mangle asintió-Ahora iré a explicárselo a los demás.

-Voy contigo.

(…)

Chicadele paseaba por la pizzería. Muy curiosa y confundida ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Dónde estaban los animatrónics? Y lo más importante… ¿Por qué estaba vestida de esa manera?

-¿Esta es la pizzería? Vaya, se ve diferente…- Foxy la vio pasar y no dudó en ir a saludarla. Usualmente le valía verga todo lo que tenía que ver con Mangle, pero era cortés.

-¡Toy Chica, ya estás mejor!

Chicadele confundida veía atrás de ella, lado a otro. -¿A quién le hablas tú... chico disfrazado de pirata… con orejas y cola falsas?

Ahora el confundido era Foxy. Seguramente Mangle le había contagiado su estupidez… Al menos eso pensaba -Aaahhh, te hablo a ti, Chicadele.

-No, me llamó Mónica

-Lo sé, pero mis amigos y yo te decimos Chicadele.

-¿Enserio? No lo recuerdo, ¿Y tú eres?

-¿Que quién soy? Soy Foxy.

-¿Foxy the Pirate? Pero te retiraron y... no lucías humano

-… ¿Mangle te dejó estúpida con tantas tijeretas, o qué?

Apareció Miles y le dio un golpazo para que cerrara el hocico que ya no tenía-…Foxy ven un momento- Se lo llevó lejos. Al rato todos estaban reunidos tras las cortinas del Back Stage hablando con él.

-…Y perdió la memoria

Freddy se mordió el labio fingiendo dolor- Vaya que fuerte…

Cherry lloriqueó triste- ¿Mi mami no me recuerda?

-¡BUAAAAAAA! ¡YO QUIERO VER A MAMÁ! - Billy era el más triste entre todos, abrazándose a su "padre" que intentaba de todo por consolar a su pequeño de los globos.

-Hijo, clama por favor…

-Así que hasta que veamos cómo hacer que recupere sus recuerdos, vamos a presentarnos de a poco. Sólo díganle que somos sus amigos, y los aspectos, que ahora en vez de robots son humanos disfrazados que toman los papeles de cada personaje, y que ella hará el papel de Toy Chica o Chicadele

-Ok, captamos.

-No puedo, no puedo hacerlo. No soporto la idea de que mi pollita linda no sepa quién soy. Quiero abrazarla y besarla, poseerla.

-Mangle, hasta que ella recupere sus recuerdos no puedes ponerte de romántica con ella. Si pudiste aguantar tanto solo viéndola tomar órdenes puedes resistir esto. Dudo que pase mucho tiempo- Contestó la versión Old de su novia, que arrullaba a su pequeña polluela.

-... Espero que sea cierto, Chica…

(…)

Todos hicieron lo que Miles dijo, se presentaron de a poco y le dijeron la coartada.

Seguía Mangle, al verla se asustó un poco, pero la albina estaba dispuesta a hacerle confiar en ella plenamente- Hola, soy Mandy, hago el papel de Mangle The Fox y... lo que pasó antes pues, lo siento, es que me recordaste a alguien, y estaba oscuro.

-Bueno... eso es perdonable, ok, siento no ser quien creías…

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa…

Mangle hacía lo que podía para resistir. Dios, es que hace mucho que no había hechos sus cosas con la menor… ¡UN DÍA ES MUCHO! ¡ESTABA EN EL RINCÓN DE LA ABSTINENCIA, JODER!

-Y por último, soy Wolfy el DJ, nuevo líder de la banda de Fazbear, tú ocupas ahora el papel de Toy Chica, o Chicadele, tú tocas el bajo en la banda.

-Ok, ¿Y qué hacemos de noche?

-Un ensayo.

-Ah, ¿Y cuándo inicia?

-Yo diré, ahora hay que reposar, para tener energía, dispérsense… Alto… ¿Dónde están las marionetas?

-¡ESPERENOS WEBONES!- Las dos marionetas llegaron corriendo. Estaban agitados debido a eso, ya habían oído lo dicho por Miles, pero se habían retrasado en algunas cosas.

-Hasta que llegan. Anden, preséntense.

-Soy Marisa, hago el papel de The Puppet.

-Yey… Yo soy… No tengo porque decir mi nombre real, el punto es que yo hago el papel de The Marionette y quiero que me digan de esa manera… ¿Qué tanto me ves?

Mierda, Mierda… Chicadele le había clavado la mirada al azabache, y era de las que te dicen "Ya le flechó cupido".

-H-hola… Soy Mónica…-Su voz melosa no le daba una buena señal a nadie, mucho menos a Mangle y Goldie… Marionette la miró con molestia.

-Sí, ya sé… Un gusto… supongo.

Mangle se acercó a la rubia para sacarle la atención de la marioneta -Ven, yo te mostraré dónde trabajar- Pero para su desgracia ella se alejó y se agarró del brazo de la marioneta masculina.

-No gracias, prefiero que lo haga el chico lindo del saco negro…

Todos casi se matan al oír eso- ¡¿Chico lindo?!

-Sí, chico lindo.

-¿Wtf? Pero si yo soy-

-No me importa tu religión.

-No iba a decir eso. No me gustan las muje-

-¡Vamos, será divertido!- Y entonces la oji azul se llevó arrastrado al pobre de Marionette, que no había tenido oportunidad siquiera de decir algo como "No, zorra, soy gay" "No me gustan las mujeres "Vales verdura" Pero sí pudo gritar por ayuda, cosa que su secuestradora no escuchaba porque estaba bastante aturdida por su "enamoramiento".

-¡COÑO, NO! ¡QUE ASQUITO! ¡LAS FÉMINAS SON PUTAS! ¡FUCK YOU ALL! ¡AYÚDENME CULIAOS! ¡NOOOO!

Nadie dijo nada, seguían en shock ¡¿Toy Chica se acababa de llevar a Marionette?! Qué ironía. La lesbiana y el gay. Mangle no perdió el tiempo y los siguió junto a Goldie. Nadie tocaba a su novia. MUCHO MENOS EL JOTO.

-…-Golden miró la escena indignadísimo- ¡SE SUPONE QUE YO ERA EL QUE LE GUSTABA ANTES!

-Sí, pero ahora que apareció uno más ukaso que tú, le gusta ese- Acotó Foxy casi orinándose de la risa.

-¡YO SOY MÁS SEXY QUE ÉL, NO MAMES!

(…)

-Blah blah blah blah. Nací en Blah blah ¿Tú cómo te llamas?

-Marionette, sorda- Desde hace un largo rato que ella lo había arrastrado lejos y no la soportaba. Mujeres… son todas iguales, por eso no le gustaban ni un poquito.

-¡No tontito! ¿Cuál es tu nombre real?

-Kendall…

-Que nombre tan masculino y hermoso…

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Todos me dicen que es de niña!

-¡No inventes! ¡Qué tontos! ¿Tienes novia?

-No. Soy soltero.

-Me gusta saberlo…

Ok, está bien. TODO BIEN. Tenía a la putigolfa con él, le estaba mandando indirectas, seguramente lo violaría una mujer. PODÍA CON ESO. Con tal de que no le doliera nada, estaría bien. Aunque admitiría morir del asco si veía el cuerpo de la fémina desnuda… No, con eso no podía. VERGA, QUE ALGUIEN LO SALVE.

-Jejeje… Yo que tú, me alejaría de mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Uh…-Vamos Marionette, piensa algo para sacarte a la perra de encima- Soy rompe corazones.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, un chico malo. En ese caso debo hacer que lo que dure lo nuestro, esté repleto de pasión.

Joder, mejor le decía que era pan casero y se dejaba de molestar. No quería acabar mal…

Se distrajo demasiado, en un descuido, aquella rubia lo había dejado contra el muro del Back Stage, en el caso de que me lo pregunten, sí, en el escenario, y tras las cortinas. Mierda… No.

-Supongo que tengo que domarte, niño malo- Se empezaba a acercar ¡¿No era obvio?! ¡Ella quería besarlo! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿La empujaba? No, Mangle le mataría por eso. Pero sería peor si se dejaba besar por ella.

-¡Nononono!

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!- Chicadele se asustó y se alejó de la marioneta. Goldie estaba ahí, parecía muy molesto… Espera ¡Era su salvación, por todos los cielos!

-Er… ¿Te importa? Estamos ocupados.

-Jum…-El oso se acercó y le quitó de encima a la chica, es más, había abrazo a la marioneta con una mirada que te dice "Es mío, bitch"- Que hay, mi amor.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué rayos?!

-¿No es obvio?- El azabache le siguió el juego a Goldie solo para librarse de la polluela- Goldie es mi novio. Y no hay nada que pueda interponerse entre nuestro amor. Ya que somos novios desde vidas pasadas.

-Exacto, en mi vida pasada fui un sacerdote.

-Y yo era una dulce monja de un convento.

-¡Qué asco!- La oji azul retrocedió asqueada y se fue corriendo como una _"Drama Queen"_\- ¡Ustedes dos son un par de cochinotes!

-…Gracias… Esa tipa casi me arrebata la virginidad de labios, que puto asco.

-No hay de qué… y ya que estamos ¿Me das ese derecho a mí?- Pero como siempre, Marionette no le hizo ni un gramo de gracia lo que dijo, y le bajó el sombrero a la altura de la cara.

-Nunca- Él también se fue moviendo las caderas cual diva- Este chico le pertenece a otro.

-¡Oye espérame!- Fue tras él después de acomodarse el sombrero. Chicadele estaba ahí afuera, muy furiosa ¡O sea, una no puede encontrarse un chico guapo sin que sea gay! Le daba tanta rabia que ya empezaba a volverse más homofóbica de lo que era antes. Suerte que Mangle seguía ahí y al verla tan molesta se acercó.

-Hola ¿Cómo te fue con Marion?

-Es maraco ¡¿Te lo crees?! ¡Qué asco!

-Seeeeh, que desubicados… ¿Quieres que yo te enseñe el lugar?

-Supongo que mejor es nada…-La siguió sin quejas al escenario, que no había terminado de ver.

(…)

Miraba la computador desde hace rato. Estar en una oficina tan oscura con un aparato electrónico que iluminaba hasta la chingada no le ayudaba en la vista o la concentración. Vamos, Mario era psicólogo, no técnico.

-Debe haber aquí una forma de que Chicadele recupere la memoria- Al diablo todo, desde que Kelly había checado la computadora la vez anterior, Fred se había desconfiado y le había puesto contraseña- Demonios contraseña. A ver algo que venga de Fred... Pizza… incorrecta. Ok... Fazbear… incorrecto… mmm... ya sé ¡Wanda! ¡CHÚPENSE ESTA, ADIVINOS! Jaja, el 80% de las posibilidades de contraseña es el nombre de tu mascota, y sube al 100 si usan playeras iguales- Vio a su lado una foto de Fred con una French Poodle ambos con playeras iguales y el nombre Wanda.

-Soy el puto amo…-Checaba los proyectos de Fazbear's Pizza, encontró los planos de cada animatrónico, cada parte que hacia al animatrónico funcional, motor, chip de voz, de memoria, etc... Pero nada de qué hacer en caso de una falla de memoria.

-No inventes, bueno sólo queda una cosa: llamar a Fazbear Entertainment- Mario buscó los archivos de Fazbear, ahí encontró proyectos olvidados. Al parecer planeaban regresar a FredBear y Spring Bonnie, pero eso ha lo hizo Kelly, y otros animatrónics. Llegó a una carpeta que decía "Expansión", le dio curiosidad y la abrió. Fred aún tenía la idea de cerrar la pizzería, pero esta vez no dejarla olvidada, como ya había presupuesto y muchos animatrónics, cerraría esa pizzería para iniciar la construcción de otra más grande y transferir a los animatrónics a ésta. Era justo. Habían llegado más y encima todos eran humanos.

-Vaya, debo avisar esto- No encontró nada para llamar a Fazbear y dejó la oficina. Tenía que llamar a Stacy y avisarle aquello.

(…)

Stacy frunció el ceño, estaba apurada, tenía comida en las bolsas y otras cosas más que Kelly le había encargado al despertar. Para colmo estaba caminando y nadie la podía llevar en auto. Tenía el teléfono en el hombro para hablarle a Mario que la había llamado, y las bolsas estaban tan pesadas que juraban caérsele, así que decidió por quedarse sentada en la entrada de una casa-¿Qué wea? ¿Fred cerrará el local para abrir otro?

_-¡Exacto!_

-Eso es genial, ya a los chicos les hace falta más espacio para sus cosas ¿Y por qué me avisas esto?

_-Necesitas contarle a Kelly, solo eso._

-Ya, bueno. Cabrón… Mira, no llames de nuevo ¿Sí? Estoy cansada y tengo muchas cosas que llevar, encima estoy frente una mansión del año del no sé qué… ¿1900 y algo quizá?

_-¿Está abandonada?-_ Mario no escondió ni un poco de su curiosidad. Desde niños les encantaba entrar a lugares abandonados y revisar. Era ley, era una costumbre de su grupo- _Niña ¡Tienes que entrar! _

-Oh, es cierto, es tradición del grupo loco… Ok, pero te dejo, más tarde te hablo.

Colgó. Miró unos segundos la casa. Estaba enrejada, pero le fue muy fácil treparse por ellas y entrar en la casa. Se notaba abandonada hace muchos años. Quizá demasiados… Podía ver a lo lejos en el patio de atrás una fuente sin agua, rota. Unos rosales muy marchitados y para nada podados. La casa… meh, parecía seguir en pie, pero estaba llena de enredaderas.

La puerta de madera cedió al instante, estaba impresionada con la casa, al parecer le había pertenecido a una familia con mucho dinero. Pues estaba bien hecha y algunos muebles antiguos y finos continuaban ahí.

-Wow… si tuviera dinero podría hacerme mi casa aquí…-Avanzó curiosa. Había escaleras que daban a un segundo piso. No dudó en subir, no temía el rechinar de las escaleras, pues se notaban resistentes. Al llegar al pasillo caminó derecho, se cruzó con un segundo baño, una habitación desempacada de la pareja mayor de la casa, de uno de los hermanos, posiblemente, y al final había otra habitación más pequeña.

-De ti marí de do pingue ¿A qué habitación entraré? La de la pareja… la más grande… la pequeña… ¡Lo bueno viene en empaques pequeños!- Sin dudarlo entró a la más pequeña.

La cama seguía ahí, pero claro, no tenía colchón ni nada. Un ropero vacío, una mesita de noche, un escritorio frente a la ventana… Nada fuera de lo común. Revisó y revisó, pero no parecía haber nada más interesante en esa casa. Era mejor marchar. Kelly la estaría esperando…

Pero al dar un paso…

-¡MIERDA!- Tropezó y cayó de estómago…auch, eso le dolió bastante. Su pie había roto parte del suelo de madera y lo había atravesado…- Eso me pasa por entrar a una casa vieja- Al retirar su pie, algo le llamó la atención, había algo dentro de ese hueco…

Se asomó, miró un poco, desconfiada de que fuera veneno de ratas o alguna trampera, pero no, era un libro.

-¿Uh?...-Lo tomó, sopló la portada para quitarle el polvo. El libro era azul marino, estaba muy desgastado y tenía un candado… Coño de su madre, era un diario. Pero estaba tan oxidado que la cerradura se rompió ante los apretujones de la peli naranja. Pudo abrirlo y sin más leyó lo que decía en la primera página.

-Diario privado… _**No leer, estás ADVERTIDO**_-… Meh, el que lo encuentra se lo queda- Como siempre le valió verga lo que decía y dio vuelta la página para leer. No decía el nombre del propietario, pero pronto podría averiguarlo.

"_10 de Julio de 1959… Querido diario. Mamá me regaló este nuevo diario por mis 11 años de edad ¡Jaja! ¿De qué me puede servir esto? Es de niñas. Pero ella me dijo que nunca está de más contarle a alguien sobre mi vida. Aunque no lo veo necesario, para eso tengo a mis amigos y a mi novia Linda, ella incluso me lleva 2 años y es muy bonita. Quizá nos casemos cuando seamos mayores ¿Cierto? Ella lo sabe todo de mí y no necesito contárselo a nadie más. Pero bueno, le daré el gusto a mamá solo porque la quiero. Supongo que serás mi amigo, diario adelantado. Mi cumpleaños no será hasta dentro de una semana, pero mamá quería que expresara mi emoción en esto. Ojalá papá me diga algo… O sea, él nunca me presta tanta atención. Desearía que al menos me diga una vez que me quiere o que está orgulloso de mí. Pero de todas formas aunque no lo diga estoy seguro de que lo hace ¡Es mi padre después de todo! Wendy dice eso, debería creerle…. No tengo más que contarte, querido diario. Quizá estos días pase algo interesante pero no por ahora. Adiós"_

-Uh…-Stacy dio una ligera risita- Que inocentes son los niños… Jaja… pero qué lindo…

"_14 de Julio de 1959… Querido Diario. Mamá estuvo preparando todo para mi cumpleaños junto a algunos de la servidumbre. Lo haremos en el patio como a mí me gusta, tengo planeado llevar en la noche a Linda a mi refugio en el rosal, no le enseñé ese lugar a nadie, ni mamá y papá saben que existe. Prometí enseñárselo al amor de mi vida y creo que Linda es la indicada… Espero que vaya a gustarle. Fuera de eso, van a venir todos mis amigos de la escuela y el barrio. Estoy feliz por ello. Papá tal vez se quede. Pero en la noche Dylan va a cuidarme, mis padres se irán a una reunión ¿No es genial? Adoro a Dylan, lo quiero mucho. Es el mejor hermano que pude pedir. Incluso me tiene un regalo especial, dice que me volverá más hombre y que me ayudará a madurar, una lección de vida o algo así. No te cuento más, adiós"_

-Vaya, al parecer sí que tenían dinero los que vivían aquí…

"_17 de Julio de 1959… Hoy fue el mejor día. La pasé de maravilla, vinieron todos mis amigos y jugamos juntos. Papá no estuvo… No importa, será otra ocasión. Linda dijo que me daría mi primer beso, al menos eso hicimos. Fue… bueno… No sentí nada en realidad. Quizá sea porque todavía soy un niño, pero ella me jura haber sentido mariposas ¡Definitivamente me casaré con ella de mayor! Esta noche le enseñaré el rosal. Hasta entonces Dylan dice que lo espere en su cuarto, me va a enseñar mi regalo especial en un momento… Ya está aquí. Te contaré más mañana. Adiós"_

-Oooowww, que ternuritas. Debo enseñarle esto a Kelly… ¡Pero antes, una más y no jodo!

"_18 de Julio de 1959… "La vida es cruel, es dura. Es una batalla constante por sobrevivir. Es injusta, cruel, despiadada… Si no te defiendes solo serás una mosca muerta de la que todos se aprovechan. Una simple marioneta de la gente"… eso me dijo Dylan… Anoche el me dio mi supuesto regalo… No me gustó para nada. Fue horrible, dolió mucho, me siento mal, quiero llorar, gritar, vomitar, golpear todo. Todavía me duele la cintura y las caderas, y ni hablemos de allá abajo… Él… M-me tocó. Hizo que yo lo tocara, me obligó. Fue espantoso, me dolió, me lastimó. Hizo que yo le tocara... su... No quiero recordarlo. Lo peor es que le mintió a Linda diciendo que yo me había ido con mis padres… Tengo miedo, estoy asustado. Me acabo de encerrar en el baño. No quiero que me vean llorar. No puedo contarle esto a nadie, no puedo… Dylan… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Se supone que eres mi hermano… ¿Este es mi regalo? ¿Arrebatarme mi inocencia y mi pureza?... No puedo hablar más, logré escaparme de él hace un rato y refugiarme aquí. Pero sé que está detrás de la puerta. Lo oigo golpearla. Dice que juguemos. Estoy asustado, me escondí detrás de la bañera y solo quiero que se vaya. No quiero jugar... No quiero...Solo espero que no logre abrir la puerta o no sé que me ocurriría"_

Stacy permaneció muda-…Que…-No pudo evitarlo y continuó leyendo algunas páginas más. Casi todas eran más cortas y decían lo mismo "_Quiero que se detenga. Él dice que es nuestro juego especial de hermanos, pero a mí no me gusta. Lo odio. No le puedo decir a nadie. Hermano…detente… Que alguien me ayude y haga que pare. Desearía desaparecer."_

Cerró el diario y se levantó, le enseñaría aquello a Kelly y lo leerían juntas. Algo no iba bien. Empezaba a tener malos presentimientos en esa casa… Sería mejor regresar con Kelly al hospital.

(…)

Mangle decidió tal vez iniciar de cero para ver si Chicadele la recordaba. No podía hacerle como antes que la acosaba y daba resultado, pues eso le tomó mucho tiempo y no estaba para hacerlo otra vez, que lata le daba. Era mejor hacerla confiar y cuando la tuviera en la red… BUM, era suya.

-Tú y yo podemos ser mejores amigas Mónica ¿Qué te parece?

-Gracias Mandy. Espero encajar… Ya bastante desilusionada estoy con lo del emo.

Mangle le dio un abrazo, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba un poco de contacto físico con ella o se moriría-Si podrás.

-Gracias Mandy- El abrazo hizo sentir a Mangle muchas cosas, demasiadas. Cada vez de descontrolaba más y mucho más- Eres genial, radical, buena onda, eres increíble- Ya no lo aguantaba, el sólo hecho de que su pollita linda la abrace ya era mucho, pero los cumplidos lo emporaban. Necesitaba hacerlo… Ya se acercaba para besarla, pero no era consciente, simplemente ya no podía con esa farsa- ¿Mandy?- Chicadele notó lo que iba a hacer y la empujó para gritare encolerizada- ¡¿Ibas a besarme?!

-¡No lo resisto, soy tu novia, te dispararon y perdiste la memoria, pero hemos pasado años juntas entre besos, caricias, y esta cabeza falsa!- Señaló a Endo quien se dignó en bufar y decirle.

-No soy falsa, cabrona conchetumadre… Hola guapa ¿Ya nos recuerdas? Anda, no nos seas difícil como Misaki Ayusagua, somos tu Usui Takumi ¿Lo olvidas?

-Endo, calladito te ves más bonito… Y no es falsa es mi segunda cabeza, mi loro mascota, tú lo llamaste Pierrot porque así se llamaba un perico que tenías de niña que se murió. Pero le llamamos Endo de cariño, ya que me desarmaron hace mucho.

-¿Cómo supiste de Pierrot?

-Porque tú me lo dijiste, sé muchas cosas de ti. Sé que tienes una bella voz que hace que los ángeles se mueran de envidia.

Chasqueó la lengua con indiferencia- Ay bueno, eso quien no lo sabe.

-Espera, también sé que cuando ves una estrella fugaz cruzas los dedos cierras fuerte los ojos, arrugas la nariz y pides un deseo- Chicadele no podía creerlo, ella sabía de su loro y sus hábitos. Esperaba que fuera coincidencia y nada más- También sé que desde los 12 años duermes con una lámpara de noche porque unas niñas molestas te metieron en una alcantarilla de noche y la luz es porque al despertar temes estar de vuelta en ese aterrador lugar, y sobre todo... sé que el 9 es tu número de la suerte porque tu abuelo te regaló una locomotora de juguete antes de morir, una de las ruedas se cayó y sólo quedaron 9, estuviste devastada. Y tu papá te dijo que el 9 es tu número de la suerte- Dio un respiro para continuar hablando. La rubia permanecía callada, estupefacta y asombrada con todo lo dicho- Me compartiste todo eso y más.

-... No, no, no puede ser posible- Ella tenía dolor de cabeza, era demasiado para ella- ¡Es que no es posible! ¡No puedo tener una novia mujer! ¡No soy de esas! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Pero yo jamás sería tu novia, jamás! ¡Dos mujeres no deberían estar juntas!

-Pero yo…

-¡Pero nada, aléjate de mí, no me hables!- Se fue como si nada, a paso pesado y casi arrancando las baldosas de lugar con sus patadas. Había dejado a la pobre zorrita destrozada del corazón. Lloraba junto a su querido amigo Endo quien la consolaba como podía. La había perdido… quizá para siempre… ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No podía rendirse así como así!

-Mangle…- Ella volteó y vio a Freddy y Foxy, bastante preocupados.

-... ¿Cuánto vieron?

Foxy agachó las orejas-Vimos todo… Nunca creí sentirme mal por ti, pero lo siento

-Ahórrate tus palabras Jeffrey…

Freddy agachó las orejas también, le dolería lo que iba a decir- Tal vez esto debía pasar…

-¿De qué hablas Freddo?

-Las cosas pasan por una cosa, tal vez... tal vez tú y Chicadele no eran la una para la otra.

-¡Pero hemos estado juntas desde que nos mataron!

-Lo sé, pero ella lo olvidó todo, en este momento sólo queda superarlo, y volver a iniciar. Ella continúa su vida, debes hacer lo mismo- Eso dejó a Mangle con mucho qué pensar y un corazón hecho pedazos.

-Te dejamos sola- Freddy y Foxy se fueron. La pobre albina no hizo más que mirar a su amigo fiel, con tristeza, estaba quebrada, y él lo había. Se acurrucó en su cabello y orejas como un gatito lo hace, un mensaje de "Estoy contigo, mi amiga, haz lo correcto" Ahora ella sabía lo que debía hacer. No dio vueltas al asunto y fue a la Price Corner donde estaba Chicadele.

-Mónica…

Retrocedió otra vez muy molesta y lista para mandar a la zorra a la mierda por segunda vez-Ay, no, tú otra vez. Ya te dije que...-

-Espera, si no me quieres ver ok, pero déjame decir algo primero…

Chicadele suspiró resignada-... Ok.

-Yo... lo lamento, ¿Si? Lo siento, no debí ser una lanzada, lo que pasa es que ya adivinaste soy... lesbiana y... me enamoré de ti, pero sé que no quieres nada conmigo y lo acepto.

...Vaya, bueno, ok estás perdonada…

-Una cosa más, sólo un beso…

-¿Qué?

-Sólo pido eso, después ya no te molestaré más.

Eso hizo pensar a la polluela. Si quería zafar de Mangle tenía que hacerlo, no le quedaba de otra. Además valdría la pena por una vida tranquila

-... Bueno... ok, sólo un beso.

Mangle sabía que sería el último beso que le daría, así que quería disfrutarlo, se acercó y se lo dio, el más apasionado que jamás le dio. La abrazó de la cintura con firmeza mientras Endo la mimaba por su cabello. Pero Chicadele le dio una fuerte jaqueca apenas sus labios se tocaron. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente, mostrando un ligero brillo azul claro que nunca había experimentado.

Empezó a recordar, cuando era camarera, sentía la mirada de esa chica de cabello albino, y por más raro que le pareciera, le gustaba, se sintió amada por 1ra vez. Solo esperaba a que la chica se atreviera a hablarle, ahora recordó esa noche que estuvo en esa pizzería, cuando la atraparon y la mataron. Recordó a esa zorro albina que estuvo con ella en ese momento, ahora recordaba como la misma la acosaba, se sentía incómoda, la quería lejos, pero después terminó enamorándose de ella. Los años que pasaron juntas…. Todo… Incluso ese momento.

_**Flash back**_

_-¡Mira, amor! ¡Una estrella fugaz!-Mangle rio al oír a su polluela tan emocionada. Estaban mirando el cielo desde la vitrina de la pizzería y se abrazaban amorosamente._

_-Pide un deseo…_

_-Ya lo hice… Pero no lo necesito._

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué pediste?_

_-Pedí que seamos felices por siempre, juntas, mi hermosa zorrita._

_-Yo deseo lo mismo amor… Yo deseo lo mismo…. _

_**Fin de Flash back**_

Mangle terminó el beso. -Gracias... bueno adiós…- Ya no quedaba nada por hacer, se iba a ir pero Chicadele la tomó de la mano para detenerla. Su mirada reflejaba desesperación -¿Qué haces?

-... Mandy- Le sonrió, la recordaba…

-¿Si?

-Sé quién eres

-Ajá, ya lo sé…

-No, te recuerdo…

-No juegues conmigo…

-No, lo sé, te lo probaré. Sé por qué eres lesbiana, tú novio te rompió tu corazón cuando tenías 15, te engañó con tu mejor amiga, que jamás era tu amiga, sólo era la niña popular que quería a tu novio. Estuviste triste u humillada, a los 16 decidiste que los hombres eran basura y decidiste batear por el otro lado. Ibas de una mujer en otra, sin compromisos, solo sexo y demás. Hasta que me viste y te enamoraste de verdad. Y te digo… Yo te amo más que a nada y fuiste mi primer y verdadero amor.

Ahora era ella la que no lo creía. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir a la luz junto a una sonrisa ilusionada. Expresada en un abrazo y un beso a la rubia.

-Mónica, ¡Mónica!

La toy menor se aferraba a su novia. Al separarse del beso limpió las lágrimas de la albina y besó su nariz tiernamente, empezando a reír las dos, Mangle la cargó para irse por el techo ambas. Felices y amorosas con la otra. Por fin juntas… Riéndose, causando que los demás miraran confundidos, con la maquinaria congelada. Golden miró y dijo agarrando su cabeza.

-¿De qué me perdí?

-Chicadele recuperó la memoria y Mangle está feliz- Dijo Candy alegre.

-¡AY no! Eso significa más trauma para este pobre oso- Se abrazó a sí mismo como maraco y se fue a un rincón para reflexionar sobre su vida.

-¡Cállate! Deja al yuri renacer- Le gritó Bonbon con saltitos de emoción.

-Agradezcan, no tendremos porque ver como se la viola desesperadamente- Dijo Fredderic en lo que le daban escalofríos.

-Sensible.

(…)

Dieron las 6AM, ambas salieron de la Kids Cove. Habían tenido su "reencuentro" y lo tuvieron de una forma pasional y yurística.

-Mónica, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

Chicadele estaba sonriente -Pregunta lo que quieras, zorrita.

-Después de lo que pasó esta noche me di cuenta de que... tal vez mañana ya no nos podamos ver y...- La tomó de las manos mientras la miraba al tiempo que descendían al suelo-Si pasa, quiero pasar cada momento de mi vida contigo.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-Sí, Mónica, mi linda pollita- Se arrodilla, se quitó un anillo que tenía en el mano, este estaba también robado de las cosas perdidas-¿Quieres ser mi compañera de toda la vida?

No supo que decir, se quedó con su mirada clavada en sus ojos ámbar amarillos que tanto amaba, las piernas le empezaron a temblar de los nervios y la alegría acumuladas. Solo tenía una respuesta.

-S-si... ¡Si!- No esperó, y saltó a los brazos de su mujer en un beso sin final- ¡Soñé esto por años!

-Se hace realidad, seremos una familia feliz, con bebés.

-Lindos bebés, pueden tener nuestros nombres. Los que queramos

Ambas se besaron una última vez. Seguirían juntas hasta la eternidad…

(…)

Ya era hora de abrir, Kelly ya estaba recuperada. Ambas amigas estaban en la ceremonia, donde se inauguró el club, ahora los jóvenes estaban en el club con Wolfy. La castaña sostenía la mano de su amiga, y ella sostenía el libro que había hallado… No dejaba de pensar en lo que había leído de ahí… Lo poco que leyó la dejó pensando… No dejaría nunca sola a su amiga. Y todavía eso rondaba en su cabeza.

-¡Damas y caballeros, para celebrar la inauguración del club Fazbear, dos amigas mías quieren cantar! ¡ASÍ QUE PREPARENSE PORQUE AQUÍ VIENEN MANGLE Y TOY CHICA UN FUERTE APLAUSO!

En el escenario aparecieron las dos, como siempre, Mangle hizo su entrada desde el techo. -¡Que hay! ¡Público! Soy Mangle, deben conocerme ya.

-Yo soy Chicadele, y venimos a cantar.

-Y no olvides, que les dejo a todos en claro de quien eres- Añadió coquetamente.

-Lo que ella dijo. Dale Wolfy.

-¿Cual quieren cantar?

-Después de toda esta experiencia me di cuenta que si quiero algo lindo que recordar, recuerde a mi razón de vivir…

-Ah creo saber cuál quieren- Wolfy puso la canción y ellas sin más cantaron. ( watch?v=jdumv1hrT8w )

_**Ojalá podamos hacerlo de nuevo  
Cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada momento  
Porque sé que nada va a terminar nunca…  
Si es seguro en nuestros corazones**_

_**Así que vamos a pasar pero nunca vamos a ir  
Al tomar estas medidas por nuestra cuenta  
Lo será, te recuerdo a ti  
Solo recuérdame a mí**_

_**Acuérdate de mí y yo estaré ahí  
(Yo estaré ahí) **_

_**Acuérdate de mí cuando te sientas perdida  
Y sé que solo con un toque de magia  
Todo puede volver a la normalidad**_

_**Siempre que necesites un buen recuerdo  
Acuérdate de mí**_

_**Sé que vendrán días más adelante  
Estoy emocionada de verlos a todos  
Pero, por favor no te olvides de este momento  
Solo cierra los ojos y…**_

_**Acuérdate de mí y yo estaré ahí  
(Yo estaré ahí) **_

_**Acuérdate de mí cuando te sientas perdida  
Y sé que solo con un toque de magia  
Todo puede volver a la normalidad**_

_**Siempre que necesites un buen recuerdo  
Acuérdate de mí  
(x2)**_

Todos aplaudieron, ambas se besaron cariñosamente. No tenían por qué contenerse en el Club, después de todo solo los mayores iban ahí, no los niños.

-Kelly- Carol se le acercó -Lo siento, de haberlo sabido no hubiera puesto mango en ese pastel…

-Ganaste esta batalla, tú y tú hermana, pero escuchen, todavía hay más rounds- Respondió acariciando el pelo de ambas. A lo cual ellas rieron y les dieron un pequeño abrazo antes de irse a jugar.

-Que bonitas son ellas juntas ¿No crees, Marionette?

-Sí, Goldie, lo que tú digas…

-¿Te pasa algo? Te noto decaído… ¡Vamos, es una fiesta! ¿Qué tal si bailamos?

-No.

-¿Y si hablamos?

-Estamos haciendo eso, imbécil.

-Oh vamos, Marionette, no sé porque no me quieres dar chance- Se quejó con pucheros mientras le daba un leve codazo a la marioneta que solo logró sacarle un gruñido.

-Porque no quiero nada contigo. Punto final.

-Vaaamooos, yo sé que quieeeereeees- Canturreó abrazándolo.

-No, coño. Te odio.

-No se odia mientras se menosprecia, chiqui.

-…No me llames de esa forma… Y SUÉLTAME.

-Oye, no seas así. Puedo cambiar algo si quieres.

-Agh…-Pensó y pensó… algo para sacárselo de encima, claro. Ni loco le daría una oportunidad al oso-… No quiero que termines llorando.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿No sabías? Yo en mis tiempos de vivo era un rompe corazones- Seh como no…-Estuve con muuuuuchas personas. La mayoría eran mujeres. Todas terminaban llorando.

-No me importa mucho. Sé que te enamorarás de mí y no podrás dejarme.

-¿Eso crees? Estás muy equivocado, osito. Yo no sé qué es el amor de verdad- Se acercó sin más a Wolfy para susurrarle algo, este asintió y le pasó un micrófono al tiempo que él tomaba otro y ponía música ( watch?v=Stvn8YHKego )

-¿Mh, que haces?- El oso miró confundido como la marioneta empezaba a moverse. Kelly entendió enseguida que iba a cantar, así que empezó a aplaudir junto a su amiga, más tarde contagiando aquello por todo el lugar.

_**Wooh Wooh  
Wooh Wooh **_

_**Ahora escúchame, nene  
(Oh oh oh oh)  
Antes de que te ame y te deje  
Me llaman el "Rompe corazones"  
No quiero engañarte**_

Era curioso que dijera "No quiero engañarte" cuando lo estaba haciendo al decirle ser un rompe corazones. Pero lo que sea para sacarse al tipo de encima. Incluso Mangle no se había resistido y le había arrebatado su saco negro solo para darle comodidad al bailar. Pero pasa que nadie en el lugar estaba consciente de que Miles si había hecho caso a la petición de su prima y le había dotado a Marionette, sí, lo que están pensando. Le había dado caderas de mujer que solo podían verse si le quitaban el saco negro…Que Mangle había hecho eso. Y Kelly tuvo que aguantarse gritarle "NO MAMES, MI PRIMO ES UN PUTO GENIO" o sino podría acabar con la canción. Pero vamos, que el azabache se estaba moviendo de manera de hacerlas notar y ella no resistiría tanto rato.

_**Si te enamoras de mí  
No soy fácil de complacer  
Te voy a destrozar**_

_**¡Te lo advertí, desde el principio, nene!**_

_**Lo único que haré es romperte el corazón (x4)  
Wooh Wooh **_

_**No hay nada que vaya a hacer para ocultarlo  
Nada para evadirlo  
Sé que tengo un problema  
Por este mal comportamiento**_

_**Si te enamoras de mí  
No soy fácil de complacer  
Te voy a destrozar**_

_**¡Te lo advertí, desde el principio, nene!**_

_**Lo único que haré es romperte el corazón (x4)  
Wooh Wooh**_

Dio un ligero abrazo al oso por la espalda y dejó una mano en su pecho mientras seguía cantando.

_**El karma se vengará de mí por ser tan frío  
Como un gran lobo feroz  
He nacido para ser cruel hasta los huesos  
Si te enamoras de mí…  
Lo único que conseguirás es que te destroce**_

_**¡Te lo advierto desde el principio! **_

Se separó de él y Kelly le dejó su silla para hacerlo subir a la mesa. Los demás comenzaban a aplaudir una vez más.

_**Lo único que haré es romperte el corazón (x7)**_

_**Wooh Wooh  
Wooh Wooh**_

Goldie permaneció en silencio, la marioneta esperaba una respuesta de él.

-…Eso solo hace que me atraigas más ¡Me encantan los desafíos!

-…-Ya con eso, podía explotar de furia. Se bajó de la mesa y se fue para que no lo oyeran gritar- ¡COÑO! ¡MIERDA! ¡JODER! ¡PUTA VIDA! ¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS ME SACO A ESTE TIPO DE ENCIMAAAAAAA?!...- Se percató de que unos niños lo estaban mirando. Algunos tenían la cara como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, otros ni sabían el significado de esas palabras pero les asustaba como la marioneta gritaba-… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN MIRANDO?!

-..¡AAAAAAAAHHH!- Eso hizo a los niños huir despavoridos, con sus madres u otros animatrónics.

-¡Oye!- Bonbon le gritó molesta desde el escenario- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Son niños!

-Y tú eres una perra sin pechos, de talla… No sé… Yo que tú me implantaría siliconas, cariño. No vas a satisfacer a tu conejo con eso- La conejita se cubrió el pecho avergonzada. Fredderic no se quedó callado por ello.

-¡No puedes decirle esas cosas a una dama!

-Pero te puedo decir algo a ti ¿Enserio esperas que las cosas con tu novia funcionen? Ya quiero ver cuando lleguen al momento de pasión y la hagas llorar, ella solo es una niña. Deberías estar avergonzado ¿No crees?

-…Eres un…

-Lo sé, lo sé- Sin más que decir, se retiró con una sonrisa victoriosa. Le había cerrado la boca al jefe de los toys, después de todo.

(…)

Las dos amigas estaban en su casa. Bueno, en el apartamento de Kelly, bajo las sábanas se escuchaban sus risitas ¿Qué estarían haciendo?... Nada más que leer el diario que Stacy había hallado hoy en la casa abandonada… ¿Qué? ¿Creían que estaban haciendo otra cosa? ¡Picarones!

-Jujui, no puedo creer que hayas encontrado algo así en una casa abandonada- Kelly ojeaba las primeras páginas, o sea, lo que había leído su amiga ya- Waw…cuanta intensidad.

-Lo sé, me asustó un poco continuar sin ti. Así que… ¿Quién lee lo siguiente primero?

-Yo lo hago…-Ambas sujetaron la mano de la otra antes de que la castaña y mayor de ellas empezara con la lectura.

"_12 de Junio de 1960… Las cosas solo parecen empeorar cada vez más. Me asustan las personas… ¿Qué tal si ellas me traicionan como hizo Dylan? Prefiero no hablarles, y si ellos me hablan, no sé qué haría. Supongo que las puedo alejar. Lo bueno de todo esto es que pude concentrarme más en mis estudios. Mamá estaba emocionada al saber que me cambiarían a un año superior, pero yo no… Me arrepiento de eso. Todos son más grandes, me intimida hablarles. Siento como me miran cuando entro al salón. Como si desearan que desapareciera o dijeran "Oye enano ¿Qué hace un alfeñique como tú en una escuela de mayores?" La secundaria sí que asusta… espero encajar, al menos tengo a Linda conmigo…"_

-Waw… que loco ¿Quieres seguir, tú, Stacy?

-No, hazlo tú…

-Ok…

"_27 de Julio de 1960… No puedo creerlo… Linda me cortó. Ella ya no quiere salir más conmigo… Lo arruiné todo. Soy un imbécil, perdí a una de las personas que más quería, ella ahora me odia. Debió ser por lo que pasó el otro día en su casa. Ella quería... bueno… ella dijo que quería que lo "hagamos" Yo me negué, apenas tengo 12, no puedo hacer esas cosas aun…. Pero las hice, al menos ella no sabe lo que me pasa con Dylan… pero… No pude ocultarle eso. Se dio cuenta de una de las marcas que él me había dejado. Dijo que le diría a todos que soy un marica ¿Debería temerle a eso? No creo, yo solo puedo esperar a que me perdone…"_

"_4 de Septiembre de 1960… Yo solo quiero irme a casa, me gustaría no salir de ahí ¿Para qué lo haría? Si en la escuela solo soy un fenómeno. Linda no mentía cuando dijo que me haría la vida miserable por rechazarle su oferta. Apenas hoy me encerraron en uno de los casilleros del gimnasio. No hubiera salido de ahí de no ser porque uno de los maestros pasó por ahí y me escuchó gritar. Dijeron que mañana me colgarían del poste la bandera si me aparecía por ahí. Tengo miedo, no quiero que hagan eso. Pero me asusta más quedarme en lugares cerrados ahora.  
¿Por qué me hacen esto?... Me gritaron muchas cosas feas "Emo, gótico, suicídate, eres un homosexual desviado"… ¿Pero eso que significa? Le debo preguntar a Wendy, ella debe saberlo" _

"_10 de Septiembre de 1960… No mentían… Literalmente me colgaron del poste de la bandera. De no ser por el revuelo ni siquiera me hubieran bajado de ahí. Creo que ya no podré subir a lugares altos de nuevo sin que quiera vomitar.  
Hoy me dejaron una navaja en mi casillero y una nota, siempre lo mismo… "Suicídate de una vez"… ¿Qué es eso? "Cutter"… No sé si intentarlo. Por las cosa que escuché, la gente se corta o lesiona a sí misma para desahogar su dolor. No le veo el sentido, eso solo te hace más daño. Pero me da curiosidad hacerlo… No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo. Mamá y Papá no saben nada de esto, y espero que no lo sepan. No quiero preocuparlos"_

-Órale cabrón, lo que daría por saber de quién es este diario tan…dark.

-Es muy triste… ¿Puedo seguir leyendo yo?

-Seguro, pero fíjate, creo que es un año más tarde o dos…

"_24 de Diciembre de 1961… Hey, diario ¿Cuánto tiempo, no te parece? Hace mucho que no te escribía. Tengo muchas cosa de las cuales hablarte… ¿Por dónde puedo empezar? Ah sí. Fue una elección estúpida hacer cutter sin saber mucho del tema, jaja, fui tan estúpido que se me fue la mano y me corté venas que no debería ni haber tocado ¿Me creerías si te digo que estuve dos meses en el hospital? Vaya, creo que casi me muero ¡Ojalá hubiera pasado eso! Sí, no te sorprendas, desearía morirme de una maldita vez, pero no les quiero dar el gusto a Linda y sus zombies… Agh ¿Recuerdas que dije que esperaba su perdón? Bueno, aquí está la verdad. Me equivoqué, es una perra, la odio, la detesto, fui un completo imbécil y deseaba alguna vez casarme con ella o tener hijos, incluso enseñarle mi refugio en los rosales. LA ODIO, OJALÁ SE MUERA EN EL INFIERNO. Todas las chicas de la escuela son unas zorras. Creo que odio a las mujeres… Excepto a mamá y Wendy, claro.  
Es increíble como una simple charla que escuché de mis padres me haya cambiado tanto. Mi padre jamás me quiso, eso lo sé ahora. Que ese viejo me odia ¡Bueno! ¡Yo también lo odio ahora! Que Dylan era el hijo perfecto y no hacía falta un inútil error en la familia… Me enteré que mamá antes de mí iba a tener una hija, ellos si la esperaban, papá la esperaba con ansias… Pero bueno, ella murió ¿Sabes cómo se iba a llamar? Kendall. Supongo que de ahí viene mi nombre ¡PERO CLAAARO! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO PENSARON UNO MÁS DE NIÑO?! Ya me harta que me digan que mi nombre es de mujer.  
Supongo que ahora soy el emo gótico de mi escuela ¿Pero saben algo? No me importa. Ahora ya no soy el mismo de antes. Si bien pensaban que me dejaría agredir como un cobarde y cerraría la boca no será así. No supieron valorar al de antes, es el momento de ser frío. Ya me cansé de dejarme pisotear, si no me defiendo de ellos con crueldad no llegaré a nada. Solo espero que sirva... Ya no puedo confiar en nadie ahora… ahora… SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO.  
Otra navidad… Papá se fue a una reunión, mamá se ha ido de viaje, y Dylan se fue con sus amigos, menos mal, no quiero que se quede. Seguramente me usaría otra vez como su maldito juguete sexual… Solo Wendy se quedó conmigo. Yo de verdad la aprecio mucho, es como mi segunda madre. Desearía que ella fuera mi padre. Sé que suena raro, pero es así lo que siento por ella.  
Feliz navidad…supongo"_

Amabas mantuvieron silencio y cerraron el libro, el agarre de sus manos solo se volvía más intenso.

-Waw…- Stacy murmuró aquello muy nerviosa, sin saber que decir.

-Sí… No sabía que la soledad podía hacerte esas cosas- Sintió enseguida como su amiga la peli naranja se abrazaba a ella, como buscando un refugio, no se la creía… Stacy estaba… ¿Llorando?

-Kelly… Tú jamás me abandonarías ¿Cierto? No me dejarías sola, siempre me cuidarás… ¿Verdad?

La castaña correspondió el cálido abrazo con ganas. Se notaba como lo leído había puesto sensible a su amiga, la cual temía estar sola, siempre. Era su mayor miedo desde que eran pequeñas. Pues no era sociable en el jardín de niños. Al menos hasta que ella se le acercó y se hizo su mejor amiga.

-Nunca te abandonaría, nunca dejaré que te dañen… Nosotras siempre estaremos juntas ¿Escuchaste? Siempre. Mejores amigas por siempre…

-¿En las buenas y en las malas?

-En las buenas y en las malas…

-… ¿Aunque yo shippee SouRin?

-…. ¡¿QUÉ?!

-No te enojes D: Me gusta más esa. MakoHaru es muy cursi.

-¡TE MATO! ¡TE MATO!- Segundos después empezaba una pelea de almohadas por las shipps.

-¡RIN ES UKE!

-¡ES SEME!

-¡PUES ENTONCES MAKOTO ES UKE!

-¡NO NENA NOOOO!

Risas y gritos se escuchaban de las dos amigas. Golpes secos de tela y la gatita de la casa solo maullaba tranquila. El diario quedó sobre la mesa, cubierto por algunas plumas de las almohadas de las chicas. Que rápido lo habían olvidado y que rápido las había unido a ambas.

"_**¿Enserio estaremos juntas por siempre?"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Me tomó mucho, pero está acabado. Disfrútenlo por favor… Alto ¿Esperaban un especial navideño con ellas? JAJAJAJAJA Nop, no tuve tiempo para eso. Pero no dejo cabos sueltos, estoy haciendo un Lemmon Guppet navideño y otras cosas más ¿Qué les parece? **

**ADEMÁS MI SENPAI AGREGARÁ A KELLY Y STACY EN UN ESPECIAL! AH! ME MUERO! ¿Conocen el fic de "Mocosas Metiches"? Bueno, ellas estarán ahí *-* Oh SofiLexa, cuanto te adoro.**

**Tengan una feliz navidad, los amo. Dulcec-chan se despide. Bay.**


End file.
